Star Wars: A Force Apart
by El-Che
Summary: Una historia paralela de Star Wars en plenas Guerras Clón, con cameos de personajes ilustres de la saga. Al Caballero Gris Therius le encomiendan una misión... pero esto le llevará por otros senderos...


**STAR WARS****: **

**A FORCE APART**

**INTRODUCCION**

A las estimadas personas desconocidas y conocidas que, ya sea por curiosidad, aburrimiento o simple ocio, que se atrevan a leer estas historias a continuación, se merecen una explicación y además un esclarecimiento sobre esta obra consumada con humildad y mucho entusiasmo, nacida entre tragos y cigarrillos entre dos amigos.

Antes que nada, agradecerles el tiempo que pierden en leer estos desvaríos de una mente inquieta e impulsiva, acompañada de la motivación y sabiduría de otra cabeza.

Cabe decir que pedimos las más sinceras disculpas por, tal vez, las incongruencias, incoherencias y hasta ignorancia que puedan encontrar en el relato. Aun así destacamos el amor por el mismo, del que está hecho y como una forma de homenaje a la mejor historia de ciencia ficción de toda la humanidad y su historia.

Ahora bien, el relato se ambienta en el Universo de Star Wars por supuesto, en plenas Guerras Clónicas, más precisamente dos años antes de su finalización. – 22ABY a 19ABY – es decir el año 21ABY en adelante. Si las fuentes no fallan, las mismas terminan con la ejecución de la Orden 66, la destrucción de la Orden y Consejo Jedi y el nacimiento del Imperio Galáctico, donde los Clones pasan a ser Storm Troopers.

En la redacción habrá, y lo decimos como manera de advertencia, gracia y tributo, clichés, "cameos literarios" de personajes famosos pero sin relevancia en el desarrollo de esta historia paralela. También descubrirán que hay locaciones inventadas, que no existen ni siquiera en el Universo Star Wars, y que es solo para ayudar al hilo argumental de la obra en cuestión. Nombres de naves, de aspectos cotidianos de la vida y situaciones son puro invento, por lo tanto, muchos datos no serán canónicos ni respeten la historia oficial, como por ejemplo jerarquías o rangos. Advertimos también que este relato tiene una perspectiva más oscura (o tal vez no): decadencia social, perversiones, insultos, etcétera, en comparación con la "HISTORIA MADRE".

La obra estará dividida en distintas partes que, a su vez estas partes, estarán divididas en distintos capítulos.

Suponiendo que es todo a lo que había que echar blanqueador, vamos a las palabras finales de esta austera introducción.

Esperamos, con el más sincero afecto, que disfruten de STAR WARS: UNA FUERZA APARTE como nosotros disfrutamos hacerlo, después de todo… todo nació entre tragos y cigarrillos, entre dos amigos.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡Y QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE!

Ezequiel y Rafael

**PARTE I:**

**LA BRIGADA TRIPLE 0**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**UNA BUENA MALA COSTUMBRE**

Entre la niebla y pesadumbre del ambiente. Entre el suelo metálico y la malicia de las paredes. Entre negocios clandestinos y violencia sin penalización. Donde la muerte y la falta de ley se hacen hermanas, tres figuras recorren las calles portuarias y aceradas de Nar Shadda, "La Luna del Contrabandista".

En medio del pequeño grupo se alzaba Ther Aios, hombre delgado, alto, cara fina, seria, de ojos pequeños, rasgados y desafiantes. Vestía un sobretodo negro y plateado que en la parte del pecho tenía tres correderas que se ajustaban al torso, dejando la larga tela por debajo de la cintura descubriendo ropajes livianos y botas negras altas hasta por debajo de la rodilla. El sobretodo llevaba una capucha oscura y algo desgastada, y cuando se soltaba las correderas del tórax, cumplía la función de túnica larga y cómoda. El cabello negro lacio y largo, peinado con paciencia hacia atrás, dejando pasar algunos perceptibles mechoncitos de pelo atravesar su semblante. Dos lunares de cabello blanco por encima de sus sienes resaltaban a tal llamativo personaje. Desde atrás, su longitud llegaba casi hasta la cadera. Llevaba tres ataduras ubicadas de tal manera que formaran los vértices de un triangulo: dos por ambos costados de la nuca y otro por encima de estos justo a mitad de distancia. De las ataduras de cabello se escapaban mechones finos de abundante, largo y brillante vello capilar. En sus manos llevaba guantes cortos, de cuero ajustados negros. A pesar de su aparente corta edad, tenía mucha más experiencia que cualquiera pensara. Al caminar lo hacía tranquilo, paciente, y delicadamente. Toda la galantería, finura y caballerosidad reunidas en un rostro sin sentimientos. En su cinturón, por la parte de la espalda, llevaba cruzados dos empuñaduras redondeadas plateadas, que estaban ocultos por la semi-túnica. Caminaba a paso preciso y seguro con la capucha puesta ocultando la mitad de su rostro armonioso dejando al descubierto la parte baja de su cara, dejando relucir la brillantez de sus ojos negros. Con los puños a los costados siguiendo el unísono de sus pasos, las largas mangas de su ropaje le escondían las manos. Ther Aios, una presencia de respeto y temor.

A su izquierda, un joven un poco menos alto, como de 18 años. Cara pequeña, fina, nariz marcada hacia abajo recta, cejas temerarias con ojos verdes, cabello negro y brillante tirado hacia arriba y detrás, daban la sensación de estar cubierto por varias espinas finas. Una trenza de poca longitud caía desde detrás de su oreja izquierda. Labios finos y fuertes, demostraban impulsividad y ansia, inexperiencia y violencia. Estaba vestido con los habituales ropajes Padawan, aunque estos eran de varios tonos de grises y algún que otro decorado negro. Usaba las mangas recogidas hasta el codo y dejaba ver en ambos brazos dos muñequeras negras. En su triple cinto, llevaba un artefacto parecido al de Ther Aios pero de menor tamaño. El era Kurt Rusty, su aprendiz.

Ya con dos personajes algo extravagantes en la estación sería suficiente para meterse en problemas, y más que nada porque los Jedis no son bienvenidos allí. Pero para completar el cóctel , a la derecha del grupo había algo todavía más odiado que los Jedis. No por quién era, sino debido a lo que pertenecía, a lo que su herencia lo hacía pertenecer. Un hombre tan alto como el líder del grupo, pero más corpulento. Llevaba una capa marrón claro con capucha. Cabeza cuadrada y algo ancha, dureza en sus facciones, barba de 2 días, con patillas largas. Cabello negro, ya con tonos grises. Una cicatriz gruesa y desagradable le recorría la parte izquierda del rostro desde por arriba de la ceja izquierda, atravesando el ojo muerto y blanco para terminar un centímetro debajo del mentón. Llevaba una armadura roja intensa y con tonos plateados bastante maltratada. Llevaba en sus muslos dos pistolas Blaster de gran cadencia y potencia, por su cintura, atrás, cruzaba en forma horizontal en cuchillo de 30 centímetros. Con ambas manos sostenía un rifle de inducción de rayos de precisión algo anticuado, pero efectivo. Su armadura de cuerpo completo develaba que era, aunque no llevara casco. Shas Gallien, temerario, peligroso y lacónico, como todo Mandaloriano.

Ya habían salido del sector portuario, donde estaba aparcado la nave de exploración Rapax de Shas. Caminaban calmados, sin apuro, mientras eran escrutados por rodianos, twi'leks, humanos desdichados y otras razas que no quisieran cruzarse con los tres forasteros. Iban por los pasillos de la estación espacial y se dirigían al sector comercial de Nar Shadda, si podía llamarse sector comercial. Todo iba monótono y gris metal, manchado de grasas y combustibles, barriles tirados y basura, doblando por un corredor, otro grupo de ocho miembros interrumpen la marcha.

¿que los trae por aquí, amigos? – dijo en tono picaresco y malicioso el que parecía ser el líder de la banda.

Nuestros asuntos no son de vuestra incumbencia – contesta calmadamente Kurt.

Oh! Jaja! Ya veo! – dijo el vándalo acompañado por la risa de sus escuderos – pero verás, imbécil, este sector es nuestro y nadie pasa si no queremos. Así que si no nos dan nada que nos pueda interesar, den media vuelta y márchense, si no quieren que se pudran las cosas.

¿Pudrirse? – pregunta irónicamente Shas, calmado torciendo levemente la cabeza. Ther miraba impasible como roca y su Padawan ya echaba mano a su empuñadura - ¡¿Pudrirse? No sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando… así que déjate de joder y corre, antes de que te deje pudriéndote tirado literalmente…

¡¿quién te has creído, forastero? – los hombres echaban mano a sus armas y estaban dispuestos a disparar, apuntando a los tres desconocidos del sistema. – jodete Mandaloriano de mierda!

Todos apretaron el gatillo, pero los blasters no funcionaron. Los bandidos

estaban atónitos y se miraban entre ellos. Ther Aios miraba.

¿Qué RAYOS? Un maldito Jedi! – dijo uno de los pandilleros.

No me llames así, no tendrás otra oportunidad para volver a decirlo. – dicho

esto, el asaltante no podía respirar y sentía como le ahorcaban, falleciendo en ese instante. Las armas se zafaron de las manos de los enemigos y flotaban en el aire, y como por un fantasma, arrojadas a lo lejos. – Diviértanse, muchachos. Kurt, sin tu sable. Puedes hacerlo sin él.

Dicho esto, Kurt empezó a combatir con los bandidos, sin armas, solo sus manos. Los bandidos estaban atónitos. Shas y Ther miraban sonrientes. Fueron cayendo uno por uno, Kurt se movía con agilidad y esquivaba los toscos y lentos golpes de los bandidos. Uno intentó huir, pero un empujón de Fuerza lanzado por Kurt lo detuvo y el cobarde se estrelló la cara contra la pared quedando inconsciente. Ahora solo quedaba el impertinente que insultó al aprendiz.

Ya es suficiente, Kurt – dijo Ther y Kurt se da media vuelta y vuelve al lado de su maestro.

Shas, dejando su rifle colgado a su espalda por una correa, desliza la mano por

su cuchillo y lo desenvaina. Acercándose lentamente al osado, lo arrincona contra la pared. Le apoya la punta en la yugular y apreta, dejando ver como se deslizaba un fino hilo de sangre.

¿Pudrirse? – dice Shas irónicamente – Tienes razón, se pudrió, marica… - estaba por finalizar el trabajo cuando fue interrumpido por Ther.

Detente, Shas, al menos un momento.

Ja! Un marica afortunado – baja su cuchillo. – dime porque debería hacerlo, Ther… - ignora al asustado vándalo y se da media vuelta…

Por pura conveniencia, Shas…

¿Qué clase de conveniencia?

Serás un genio para las cuestiones de combate, pero tu diplomacia deja mucho que desear.

Ja! Para eso te encuentras tú

Si así es.

Se escapa! – grita Kurt cuando ve corriendo al atolondrado pseudo villano. Shas se da vuelta y al mismo tiempo apunta, levanta y arroja su cuchillo. El escapista cae herido en el muslo derecho, retorciéndose de dolor dejando escapar unos gritos de agonía. Los tres se acercan.

Arrrrrgggghhh! – se queja Shas – deja de llorar maricón, pude haberte matado si lo hubiese querido. Bueno, si mi amigo lo hubiese querido. Pero por lo visto te quiere vivo.

Qué? Que mierda quieren? – lagrimeaba el injuriado.

Solo información – responde amablemente Ther.

Qué?

Estamos buscando el Pris'cet Al… un bar para despojos sociales.

SI! SI! LO CONOZCO! Se encuentra en el cuadrante cuatro del sector comercial. Pero ustedes no serían bien tratados. Los matarían si entran allí.

Estamos acostumbrados a eso. – admite Kurt – Pasa todo el tiempo.

Una buena costumbre – añade Shas – siempre el mismo comité de bienvenida lugar a donde vayamos. Nunca en paz!.. bueno.. después de todo, ¿para qué necesitamos paz?

ESTAN LOCOS! – grita el herido

No tan locos como ustedes cuando cometieron el error de meterse con nosotros – declara Ther – Shas, no tengo ganas de buscar el bar. Que este desparpajo nos guíe hasta él.

Qué? NO! Me matarían si piso ese lugar de nuevo. Ahhhhh! – Shas le desclavaba el metal de su muslo y lo limpiaba con su capa marrón claro.

Tú decides. – miraba Shas a Ther.

No, él es el que decide. – decía el Jedi Gris – Escucha, inútil. No me interesas, pero puedo usarte por conveniencia. Y quiero que me guíes a mí y a mis acompañantes a Pris'cet Al. Llévanos allí y alargarás tu vida al menos unos minutos, porque si yo lo deseo, podrías morir ahora. Por lo menos allá, te dejaré libre y si puedes escapar de tus enemigos, puedes conservar tu patética existencia. – calló y espero respuesta, la cual se demoró unos segundos.

De… de acuerdo!

Bien! Trato hecho! – decía Shas mientras lo levantaba bruscamente – camina tu solo, no te cargaré y no nos hagas retrasar por una herida tan insignificante. VAMOS! CAMINA, IDIOTA!

Los cuatro se pusieron en camino, pasaron un par de puertas mientras que

observaban a las personas que los miraban con temor, ya que de lo sucedido se había enterado todo el sector. La gente se apartaba, era de noche y todos salían a las juergas y la decadencia, todos al sector comercial. Ya afuera de los pasillos, cuando llegaron al sector, la muchedumbre de gente tirada y marginada estaba temerosa de las calles. No había ley no había nadie que los protegiera. Solamente los más suertudos y más fuertes podían sobrevivir. Gente fumando refugiada en la niebla. Señoritas ofreciendo servicios placenteros. Borrachos descolocados. Nar Shadda, un paraíso. Garitos de Pazaak, clubes, departamentos abandonados. Puestos de venta ambulante. Y mucha, mucha decadencia, agravada por los constantes acosos de pandillas.

Mientras caminaban, veían sorprendidos pero inmutables, a distintos Soldados Clon, que por lo visto, solo estaban de pasada por la Luna del Contrabandista. Habían visto su lanzadera en el puerto, así que quizá venían a despejarse un poco, antes de ir a donde los necesitaban, en plena guerra. Después de 20 minutos de caminata, finalmente llegan a la puerta del tan buscado bar Pris'cet Al. Un cartel de neón iluminaba el marco de la entrada. La puerta era ancha y descuidada, había dos escalones largos a vista de la puerta. Un Cabo Clon guardaba la entrada con su rifle en alto.

Ok, llegamos. – dijo Kurt.

De acuerdo, vete. – ordena Ther, pero el esclavizado y herido bandido no reacciona.

Por favor, si me voy de aquí podrían matarme!

No es mi problema. – contesta Ther, con total desinterés.

Oh! Por favor, por favor! Cumplí mi palabra

Y nosotros la nuestra, tarado! – Shas perdía la paciencia y lo miró con ojos furiosos y de acero. – Vete! – no quedó otra, y salió corriendo. Mientras que lo observaban huir lo interceptaron unos Bith. Lo agarraron y golpeándolo se lo llevaron hacía las sombras, donde ahogarían sus aullidos de desesperación.

Mmmm.. – meditaba Shas – Mala suerte! ¿Es aquí entonces?

Sí, mi amigo – respondía el Maestro.

¿Acá se encuentran esos idiotas de la Brigada 000? – pregunta el Mandaloriano.

Según Yoda, si. Dijo que los encontraríamos acá. Tenemos que hacernos con el mando. – responde Ther – Vamos. – se acercan a la puerta y el guardia clon los detiene.

Lo siento, no pueden pasar. Lo estamos utilizando en este momento y tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie.

Esa orden no se ajusta a nosotros – decía el Jedi Gris mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano.

La orden no se ajusta a ustedes… -repetía el clon.

Podemos pasar… - continúa Ther Aios

Pueden pasar… - volvía a repetir. Se dirigieron a la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo un sonido chirriante y oxidado. Y mientras pasaban Shas añadió:

Soldados Clones, no sirven para nada. Débiles en la guerra y débiles en mente.

Al único que no pude dominar fue a ti, Shas… - decía el Maestro.

Si, lo sé. Si lo hubieras hecho, no seríamos amigos.

Pero quizá podrías haber sido útil igual sin ser amigos…

Jaja! O… uno de los dos hubiera muerto aquel día, Ther…

Si – Sonriendo ambos y mirándose pasaron el umbral de la puerta. Kurt no decía nada y permanecía callado. No entendía a que se referían. Adentro les esperaba otro conflicto: La Brigada Triple 0.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**LA GUARDIA NEGRA**

Pris'cet Al era un bar, bastante más grande que cualquier otro. Era enorme, 60 metros cuadrados. Por la puerta principal, estaba el sector de bienvenida, es decir, el lugar donde estaban todos los que se encontraban solos, una amplia sala con sillas. De allí, recorriendo unos 20 metros, había otro portón, pero sin puertas. Esa nueva habitación era la intersección del complejo, ya que si se miraba desde afuera con vista aérea podía verse tres cuadrados uno al lado del orto y arriba de ellos un gran rectángulo de unos 20 metros por 60 metros. Cada cuadrícula era de 20x20. En la cuadricula del medio, había un túnel, y a ambos lado de este no había nada, solo marginados. Por este túnel había que caminar para dar con la intersección central, y en esta en habitación estaban los fumadores convencionales y los que querían algo más fuerte para aderezar sus gargantas. En medio del cuarto, había un puesto plateado y circular con una columna en el medio, dentro, un cantinero Duro atendía a los clientes. Luces tenues y de varios colores, y música alegre, dando toques psicodélicos al lugar. En el ala oeste, estaba el sector de juegos, además, allí se podía encontrar cualquier cosa. Desde estúpidos alienígenas hasta un callado desconocido asesino dispuesto a ofrecer sus servicios por alguna módica suma. También asaltantes que darían lo que fuera por conseguir esa módica suma y obtener así, estupefacientes del narcotraficante de turno. Ellos preferían, esa sala, la de los juegos. Al norte, ese sector tan grande y rectangular, era la pista de baile, donde toda la escoria de Nar Shadda iba a conseguirse algo con que pasar el tiempo, mujeres, carroña, bebida gratis y por supuesto el preciado ryll. El maltrato y sodomización de las mujeres era habitual, al igual que la humillación de los más débiles. Desorden, descontrol, ebriedad destacaban ese sector. Finalmente, en el ala este del Pris'cet Al, estaba el cabaret exclusivo del bar. Mujeres hermosas según los cánones de belleza de cada especie bailaban allí: entre ellas, humanas y las sensuales Twi`leks. Esta sala era la preferida para los guerreros y los personajes más peligrosos de la galaxia. Pocas mesas, pocos asientos, y mujeres bailando para el deleite de todos. Esto, combinado con el servicio de mesa de los droides llevando tragos, comidas y vicios de aquí para allá, hacían sentir a gusto a cualquiera lo suficientemente duro como para sentarse ahí. Una apariencia de inocencia llamaba casi instantáneamente a los problemas. Casi siempre, hay un individuo que manda todo el lugar, como por ejemplo algún cliente habitué que por medio de los puños se hizo con el respeto o temor de los visitantes. En los últimos años, este puesto pertenecía a un Arkaniano llamado Trugg, pero hace seis meses del arribo de Ther Aios, este puesto pasó a otro y a su grupo.

En el escenario, en el sector más oriental del cuarto, estaba la banda de fondo, y las chicas bailando, haciendo movimientos sensuales. Había un grupo de personas vestidas de igual manera y asombrosamente todos tenían la misma cara. Su traje era una armadura de soldado clon de fase II, pero a diferencia de las regulares, estas eran de color casi totalmente negro, pues los detalles y distintivos eran rojos. Ninguno llevaba casco, o por lo menos no lo tenían puesto. Siguiendo con las diferencias con los soldados clon regulares, en vez de hacer distinciones de rango por colores, este grupo en especial, lo hacían con símbolos en al hombro derecho: Una línea horizontal roja era un soldado raso; una misma línea con un punto rojo en medio arriba de esta develaba a un sargento; una línea y dos puntos arriba significaba teniente; una línea con tres puntos era un capitán; y una línea con cuatro puntos era igual a un comandante. Carecían de un general. Estos hombres, además de vestirse de manera tan diferente en color a los soldados clon regulares, no dejaban de ser clones, pero la membrecía a su grupo estaba suspendida. Así que para identificarse entre ellos, llevaban una cicatriz fina y sutil en el lado derecho de la cara que descendía desde la altura de la punta de oreja, pasaba por la mejilla y terminaba a la altura de la boca, pero no llegaba tocar los labios. Estos guerreros particulares eran infames en el ejército de la República, odiado por los demás clones, ya que eran indisciplinados, respondían a la menor provocación, no admitían ni trataban con nadie, y les divertía la violencia infundada y desorganizada. Eran 20 individuos, a todos se les notaba la experiencia militar. Cuando recién estallaban las Guerras Clones, eran iguales a los demás, al menos de momento, pero eran de mayor número y su designación era Brigada 157. Fueron los más fieros guerreros en la batalla de Geonósis, sufriendo las menores bajas de todas las brigadas. No les importaba nada, solo la muerte del enemigo. En esa batalla un general clon les ordenó destruir las bestias mecánicas de la Federación de Comercio, pero estos se rehusaron ya que preferían ir a por los oficiales enemigos. Tuvieron mucho éxito, y sus acciones tuvieron mucho que ver en la victoria de la batalla, ya que eliminaban a los cabecillas. Aún así, por sus logros, y debido a la desobediencia, no fueron tenidos en cuenta ni galardonados. Por no haber seguido las órdenes del general, fueron tildados como una brigada ajena al ejército clon, y fueron apodados, por el alto mando Republicano, La Brigada 000, por lo tanto, a pesar de todavía pertenecer al ejército clon, eran excluidos por los demás. A ellos no les importaba. Sus desobediencias fueron más habituales, hacían lo que querían, se peleaban con los clones regulares, y si no tenían ganas, no acudían al instante a la batalla. Siempre juntos, siempre unidos. En momentos de relativa paz, eran ellos lo que iniciaban una escaramuza contra los droides por mera diversión. Cada vez más odiados y apartados, empezaron a prescindir de ellos, pero si querían pelear, lo hacían sin pedir autorización a nadie. En la segunda defensa de Naboo consumaron un hecho criminal. En realidad, fue su comandante quien lo hizo, pero los demás lo ovacionaron y estuvieron de acuerdo. El comandante tuvo una discusión con otro general clon, ya que les había ordenado abastecer tácticamente con suministros la retaguardia. El comandante repudió la orden e iban a combatir igual, tuvieron una discusión mientras todos los soldados regulares miraban. Y el general empezó con los insultos. Los de la Brigada Triple 0 sin formación miraban a su comandante, sin casco, como perdía la paciencia, hasta que con un "Muérete, idiota", y con un disparo de Blaster en la cabeza del general puso fin a la molestia de su superior. El resto de la Brigada rió, aplaudió y aprobó esta acción, y los demás batallones de clones no podían creerlo, y del asombro no actuaron en consecuencia. Aún así, no fueron considerados traidores ya que solo se obedecían a sí mismos y eran incorruptibles e irascibles con su forma de pensar, y fueron a combatir, consumando un acto suicida para destruir los tanques droides: tomar el bunker mecanizado enemigo. Murieron 48 miembros de la Brigada, pero ganaron la batalla. Después de tal espeluznante acto criminal por el asesinato de su general ocasional, y después de ayudar decisivamente al curso de la batalla, se retiraron callados y soberbios a su nave y se fueron de aquel planeta, sin remordimientos. Surgió, por este hecho, un odio incontrolable entre los soldados regulares y esta brigada. Seguían formando parte del ejército aún, pero ahora de manera más marginada a la línea de mando, salvo la suya propia. Entonces, los soldados rasos regulares, le añadieron otro apodo por el fratricidio: The Black Guard, La Guardia Negra. Lo irónico del asunto, es que al haber obtenido este infame nombre decidieron hacer honor de él. Cambiaron sus armaduras blancas y lo hicieron por las de ahora, negras con detalles rojos e inventaron sus propias distinciones de rango. Participaron en muchas batallas más por cuenta propia, ahora insubordinados ante los que no pertenecieran a su grupo, solo obedecían a su comandante, el Comandante Myron. Pero hace seis meses que decidieron abandonar la guerra por un tiempo y dedicarse al ocio por tiempo indefinido. Su destino fue La Luna del Contrabandista, Nar Shadda, lejos del alboroto de la guerra y de sus odiados congéneres. Se habían hecho dueños del Pris'cet Al obviamente por la fuerza. Myron insultó a Trugg y este, para su mala suerte, reaccionó. Bastó una puñalada en el estómago para dejarlo mal herido, después, sus subordinados, lo apalearon hasta matarlo. Muerte, violencia desenfrenada, rebelión eran sinónimos del Comandante Myron y su Guardia Negra.

En el cabaret integrado, los clones negros se divertían y flirteaban con las coperas en pleno descontrol. Todos hablando, todos felices. En una mesa en el medio del cuarto, sentado solo, bebiendo aguardiente en un vaso metálico, estaba el único callado. Tenía la cicatriz característica de la Guardia Negra, pero además, la parte izquierda de su rostro estaba quemada y asquerosamente visible. La quemadura le había deformado parte de la boca. Además, un trapo viejo le cubría el ojo izquierdo, ya que la cuenca ocular estaba vacía, y terminaba atado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con cabellos desarreglados y bastante más largos que un clon habitual. Llevaba también tres argollas en la oreja izquierda. Vista severa y marcada, sin intenciones de hablar. En el hombro de su armadura negra se podía ver una línea roja horizontal y arriba de esta cuatro puntos del mismo color.

Estaba disfrutando de su bebida, mirando a las bailarinas, y al mismo tiempo, hundido en sus pensamientos. Preguntándose si sus estúpidos parientes merecían de nuevo su presencia. No, no la merecían, pensaba, ya le habían salvado la piel un par de veces. Torció su cuello haciéndose sonar la columna y estaba dispuesto a levantarse para ir al baño cuando escucho pasos de varios hombres marchando. Un grupo de amigos se dijo, ya que sus subordinados no eran porque se encontraban todos allí, a excepción del Capitán Shaine que se había ido con una señorita a un cuarto.

Volteó a ver con cara seria y no fue agradable su sorpresa. Un pequeño convoy de 9 unidades de soldados regulares habían ingresado al bar, y peor aún, al sector privado de la Brigada 000, su cabaret. El teniente regular, se quita el casco y los demás hacen lo mismo y se sientan en las mesas. ¿Cómo podían ser tan necios e ignorar la presencia de la Guardia Negra?, o eran temerarios, locos, idiotas o ignorantes. El teniente de blanco ordenó lo que deseaba beber. Cuando el droide de servicio volvió, los guerreros negros se acercaron a la mesa de los recién llegados, con Myron a la cabeza. El droide dejó los tragos, y cuando un soldado raso trató de llevárselo a la boca, uno negro se lo arrebato y se lo bebió. El teniente reaccionó.

Soldado! A que se debe esa osadía? – dijo. Se había dado cuenta que eran clones también, más por sus facciones que por las armaduras – estamos de pasada antes de ir a nuestra primera batalla. Exijo nombre y código, será castigado por insubordinado. – el soldado negro no responde y se dedica a darle una sonrisa maliciosa.

Soldado!, si no se ha dado cuenta, soy un oficial de la república – mientras el teniente decía esto se paraba precipitadamente, pero una mano fuerte y pesada lo puso devuelta en su lugar, sentándolo de nuevo.

Sé lo que eres, infeliz! – respondió el sonriente mientras que otro mantenía controlado al teniente – y sabes qué? Me importa una mierda que lo seas… mi teniente – dijo sarcásticamente.

Como se atreven? – acusó el oficial acosado.

Alto! – finalmente Myron habló – Pif, ve a buscar a Shaine. – dijo mirando a un subordinado suyo. Ahora su atención era para el teniente regular – Tú eres un teniente del ejército de la República. Y yo soy el Comandante Myron, así que tu culo me pertenece…

Quién rayos son ustedes? – dijo atolondrado el teniente, pero desafiante.

No puedo creerme que no nos conozca! – decía el Capitán Shaine que regresaba con Pif. Avanzó y lo tomó por los pelos – Somos la Guardia Negra, imbécil! Somos conocidos entre todos los inútiles clones blancos. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quienes somos?

Es que… somos de la última serie, entramos en servicio hace un par de semanas. No sabíamos de su existencia…

Ay! – decía Pif irónicamente – entre más nuevos son, más maricas los hacen!

Bueno, teniente, usted y sus soldados, están en un grave aprieto. – decía Myron severamente – al parecer van a tener su primera batalla ahora.

Dicho esto, Shaine le golpeó la cara contra la mesa al teniente regular y lo dejo

caer. Los demás regulares se levantaron, y se asomaron los restantes de la Black Guard. Empezó la pelea. Si había algo que les gustaba hacer más que pelear en batallas, era pelear a mano limpia contra sus hermanos blancos. Un par de Negros agarraron a dos regulares y lo llevaron para el escenario donde lo arrojaron contra la banda, los músicos y las bailarinas salieron corriendo. Pif le daba porrazos la cara de un blanco contra el marco del umbral de la habitación. Shaine estaba peleando con un tubo de acero que había obtenido de una mesa contra cuatro blancos. La ventaja numérica era demasiada, además de la violencia desencadenada. Los regulares estaban preparando sus armas para disparar, pero una mesa y un par de sillas arrojadas desde lejos por varios negros detuvo la acción. Golpes, gritos, risas macabras, los soldados clones regulares desesperaban.

_Encuéntralos. Su mando tomar debes. En bar de Nar Shadda estarán. Hostiles serán. _Ther meditaba sobre las palabras que le había dicho el Maestro Yoda. Recordaba aquel encuentro en el Consejo.

Maestro Yoda, que desea de mi? – preguntaba Ther en medio del salón rodeado de los maestros.

Nueva misión para ti tengo. Tomar fuerte de Federación Mercantil debes. – respondía Yoda

Dónde está ese fuerte? – preguntaba amablemente el Caballero Gris

En Rylloth. – se metía Mace Windu. – tienes que ir allá y tomar esa locación. Es importante para el desempeño de esta maldita guerra. Es una fuente importante de ingresos para la Federación Mercantil, por supuesto, por el contrabando de ryll.

Y por qué no va usted, en vez de estar sentado allí?

Porque tengo otros asuntos más importantes, como la organización de las defensas en Coruscant por las dudas y Corellia.

Y de paso, dejar el trabajo extenuante a los inútiles Republicanos y esos Jedis sosos como usted, Mace Windu.

No tengo tiempo para discutir Ther, por esa actitud no formas parte de la Orden – se acaloraba Mace Windu

Yo no formo parte de la Orden porque yo no deseo ser parte de ella, ni nunca lo seré.

Siempre tan impertinente Ther! – Kit Fisto se unía a la discusión.

No te metas Fisto, estoy hablando con alguien a quien respeto. Y para ti, soy Lord Therius.

Encima te atreves a usar el título de Lord ante el Consejo! – se indignaba el caballero anfibio.

Tu miedo a las simples palabras te hacen débil, Fisto. Eres el Caballero Jedi más inepto que he llegado a conocer. Seguramente morirías de una forma estúpida porque no serías capaz de detectar un ataque por la espalda por más que te avisaran!

Como te atreves! – Fisto se paraba precipitadamente y accionaba su Light Saber. Ther Aios solo lo miró. Fisto empezó a elevarse del suelo, soltando su sable. Sentía como le estrujaban los huesos – Arghhhh! Aahhhh! Maldito Sith…

No soy Sith, aunque me agrada más que Jedi, rana superdesarrollada… no me des motivos para matarte…

Por favor, calmarte, Ther, debes – inquirió Yoda. Fisto cae al suelo, debilitado por el dolor. Miraba otra vez a Yoda y Kit se incorporaba en su asiento, agitado – a cabo, la misión, llevarás?

De acuerdo, Maestro Yoda… - responde en voz baja el Lord – pero a mí manera. Iré con mi aprendiz…

Ya hemos hablado de eso Ther… - contraataca Windu – no tienes aprendiz. No lleves a nadie más que no te encomendemos.

No estoy preguntando… si quieren que lo haga, será a mi modo..

Salvaje como siempre? – responde Windu

Salvajismo es una palabra, mi método no te incumbe, y si tienes un problema, no me llamen para hacer su mierda…

De acuerdo estoy – accedió Yoda – como tú quieras haz. Pero mi petición respetar deberías…

Y cuál es esa, Maestro Yoda? – el respeto de Ther a Yoda era evidente.

Una brigada hay. Muy complicada de manejar es. La Guardia Negra llamado la han. Encuéntralos. Su mando tomar debes. En bar de Nar Shadda estarán. Hostiles serán.

Si, como desees, Maestro Yoda. – Ther Aios se da vuelta y se va retirando. El ambiente era áspero, la tensión entre los presentes era insoportable. Así eran los encuentros con el Caballero Gris. Ther se retiraba por el umbral de la puerta y escuchó la voz de Fisto de fondo.

Vas a terminar mal, Therius, si sigues así.

Oh! Nautolanos… – responde Aios.

No confié, ni confío y nunca confiaré en él, Yoda… - comentaba el maestro Windu.

Que lo hagas falta no hace. – añade Yoda – De lo que nosotros no podemos hacer abiertamente él se encarga…

Sus manos se ensucian, y las nuestras se mantienen limpias… - y con esta reflexión se dio por finalizada la reunión.

Ther, Shas y Kurt cruzaban la puerta de entrada al bar.

En qué piensas, Maestro? – cuestiona Kurt.

En la última misión que me asignó el consejo, Kurt

Y cuál es el problema, Maestro?

Ninguno, de hecho me es gracioso.

Gracioso?

Si, gracioso, Kurt.

Por qué?

Porque son unos cobardes, Kurt. Se atan a sus reglas y quieren reflexionar todo. Tienen miedo y se esconden en el Consejo. Todos idiotas, ignorantes y cobardes. Con excepción del Maestro Yoda, claro está.

Y que tiene que ver con usted, Maestro?

Que a tu Maestro le mandan a hacer el trabajo sucio que a ellos les da asco hacer. Por cobardes! Por inútiles! Por llorones! Y lo gracioso, es que siempre lo vuelven a convocar, jaja! – respondía vivazmente Shas.

Podía responder yo mismo, Shas…

Oh! Disculpe Lord! – reían juntos.

En fin, me vuelven a convocar porque tienen resultados garantizados…

Hey! – interrumpe Shas – Hay ruidos de combate! Apresurémonos.

Los tres trotaron. Tenían curiosidad pero no estaban apurados. Llegan a la

habitación del bar, y divisan hacia su derecha una pelea, entre uniformados clones. Extrañamente, unos vestidos como es habitual y los otros de negro.

**CAPITULO 3:**

**CARTA DE PRESENTACION**

¿Quién dijo que ustedes podían entrar? – Myron arrinconaba al teniente regular contra la pared. Lo mantenía agarrado del cuello, apretando fuertemente. Se notaba la furia en sus ojos. Los demás estaban encargándose de lo que quedaba de los soldados clones; con sonrisas en sus caras se iban reuniendo detrás de su Comandante. Observaban como lo sofocaba con su mano y lo elevaba varios centímetros del piso. - ¿quién dijo que ustedes, los inútiles soldados clon de la república, podían entrar aquí? – gritaba desaforado Myron.

Acercándose pausadamente los tres forasteros, decidieron no meterse de

momento, y tomaron asiento en un mesa cercana. El teniente regular ya no podía respirar, y sus ojos estaban por salirse de su órbita. Myron cometería nuevamente un fratricidio. Ya, pues, lo había hecho con un superior, así que nada le impedía volver a hacerlo con un soldado de rango inferior. El Comandante estaba en su mundo, dejándose llevar por los impulsos, ignoraba a todos los presentes y no se percató de los tres nuevos visitantes. Ya faltaba poco para que el teniente regular desfalleciera y el agresor no aflojaba su mano de pinza, parecía que el hecho sería consumado, pero de repente, y muy lento, el Comandante tornaba su cabeza hacía su derecha. Estaba agitado por la adrenalina y pudo verse su cuenca ocular vacía, ya que había perdido el trapo que le cubría la flagelación durante el enfrentamiento con sus congéneres. Le traspiraba la frente, escuchaba un aplauso solitario y tranquilo.

Bien, bien, bien. – Ther Aios aplaudía y hablaba seriamente – Su reputación los precede. – Therius se levantaba calmadamente, seguido por su aprendiz y su amigo. - ¿quién es el Comandante Myron?

Aquí estoy! – Myron soltaba a su víctima y la dejaba caer inconsciente – Y también… ¿Quién dijo que ustedes si podían pasar? – miraba inquisidor a Ther.

Bien, Comandante, ignoraré su impertinencia por ahora. Su brigada está bajo mi mando a partir de este instante. – exponía el Guerrero Gris – Este es mi aprendiz, por lo tanto mi segundo al mando – señalaba a Kurt a su izquierda – y él es SU nuevo general… - señalizaba a Shas.

Espera – se acercaba arrogantemente Myron – si él es nuestro General, ¿tú qué carajo eres? Y otra cosa, ¿qué te hace pensar, que nosotros, la temida Guardia Negra, nos rebajaríamos a un idiota como tú que no sabe con quién se mete? ¿quién te has creído? ¿impertinente? Tú eres el impertinente y yo… - se puso cara a cara con Therius – no dejaré pasar tu insulto… - miraba acaloradamente.

Sus subordinados se acercaron lentamente con sus armas hacia los tres visitantes, siempre detrás de su Comandante. Ther no se preocupó en responder. Un zumbido de fondo inundo el lugar, que si no se oía, podía sentirse a pesar de la música. Sus ojos fueron menguando, clavándose en los de Myron, se fueron tornando rojos. El Comandante quedó petrificado, estaba intimidado, prácticamente mudo. Sintió un frío desconocido en su espalda. La primera vez que otra persona le infundía cierto sentimiento de temor. Aios, con esa mirada se dio vuelta e ignoró la presencia de los demás, se dirigió de nuevo en la mesa, caballeramente. Los demás se preguntaban que le había sucedido a su Comandante. Finalmente, un soldado raso, indignado con la situación fue a golpear a Ther mientras este acomodaba su silla para sentarse en tranquilidad. Ni se movió, hasta le fue indiferente, como si su atacante no estuviera allí. La mano del soldado fue detenida por otra fuerza. Shas le había agarrado del brazo interrumpiendo el ataque. El soldado sorprendido, lo miró. Shas, serio, le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que realizaba una maniobra. Tiró el brazo por detrás del atacante con fuerza y rapidez. El soldado salió despedido hacía el suelo unos 5 metros de distancia. Gritaba de dolor, le habían dislocado el hombro. Ahora parecía un muñeco de trapo.

Bien, maricas! – decía el Mandaloriano – Preséntense mañana a las 500 horas en el puerto espacial, en el sector J-15. Iremos de vacaciones a Nal Hutta… hay que ponerlos en forma…

Jamás! – impone el Capitán Shaine – no obedecemos a nadie.

A nosotros nos obedecerás – respondía Shas acercándose desafiante.

No! – contestaba el oficial – ni a ti, ni nadie. ¿General? ¿No sabes lo que le sucedió al último general que quiso estar a nuestro mando?

No me interesa. Ahora cierra el culo y váyanse. Porque en unas horas acaba el ocio para ustedes.

Te lo diré igual… - Shaine sonreía maliciosamente – nuestro Comandante lo asesinó por insultarlo.

¿Ah sí? – Shas voltea mirando a Myron que se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona – Parece el más marica de todos. – ahora miraba hacia delante de él.

Mide tus palabras, porque no saldrás ileso de aquí… - oyó la voz recortada de Myron.

¿Qué? – Shas daba vuelta en cuerpo entero, indignado - ¡¿Qué? Te la has ganado. – Shas dejaba su rifle y se arrojó contra el Comandante.

Un par de puñetazos en la boca del estómago, lo desconcertó pero no lo dejó sin

aire, ya que llevaba armadura. Myron tira un gancho de abajo, Shas se aparta hacia atrás solo lo necesario y ve venir un golpe directo. Lo detiene envolviendo con su mano y aprovecha esa ventaja para arrojarlo. Myron sale volando y cae dentro de la barra, no se levantaba. Apresuradamente, mientras que los otros clones miraban la batalla, Shas se acerca al borde exterior. De repente, Myron aparece desde debajo de sorpresa, toma al Mandaloriano por los pelos de atrás y apoya su Blaster en su sien izquierda. A todo esto, Shas estaba apoyando su cuchillo de combate en el cuello de Myron.

Estás muerto, perra! – El Comandante Clon accionaba el gatillo de su Blaster mientras sonreía, pero esta se le borró cuando noto que el arma no disparaba. Shas lo miraba seriamente.

Muy, muy lento. De verdad necesitan reacondicionarse. – Shas había tenido tiempo de sobra para agarrar el cuerpo del arma y accionar así el seguro. – Ahora, escúchame bien, cerebro de Bantha. Quieras o no, nosotros estamos a cargo ahora. Y te digo que lleves tu culo y el de los tuyos mañana a la 500 horas al muelle J-15. ¿Queda claro… Comandante? – presionaba.

Myron no contestó. El sudor le corría por toda la cara. Fue bajando su arma, pero

Shas no le quitaba el cuchillo de encima y lo miraba fijamente. Los demás clones estaban reunidos a espaldas del victorioso. Myron estaba en el peor aprieto de su corta vida. Prefería volver a los tanques de bacta cuando sufrió sus heridas en la cara y el cuerpo, que estar allí en ese momento enfrentando a tres desconocidos que le hicieron quedar como una muñeca. Y ahora, encima, podía perder la vida. No es que le tuviera miedo a la muerte, pero nunca creyó que caería en tan poco tiempo, peleando contra alguien al cual ni siquiera le dio una buena batalla. Los soldados clones, tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a Shas, por la espalda, pero el duro guerrero hizo caso omiso. Apuntaban y estaban por disparar. En ese momento, el encapuchado Ther se paraba calmadamente, dejando la bebida que le había traído su aprendiz en la mesa. Su cara era de roca inmaculada, inexpresiva, pero siempre con esa sensación de enojo, seria, irascible. Con su mano derecha se apartó la parte baja del sobre todo, deslizó su brazo detrás suyo y luego lo alzó alejado a un costado sosteniendo un artefacto cilíndrico. Acciona el dispositivo y un haz de luz roja surge oblicua que iba hacia abajo. Los soldados se petrificaron, atónitos. Impedidos a reaccionar por el miedo.

Mierda! ¡Un jodido Jedi! – dijo un soldado raso insolente y salió disparado a lo lejos como empujado por una fuerza invisible.

Que les sirva de advertencia: - decía el espadachín – Nadie me llama Jedi. – algunos soldados no pudieron ocultar que estaban asustados y temblaban.

Shas desvió el cuchillo, tomó a Myron por el borde de su armadura en la parte

del cuello, lo levantó por encima de la barra metálica y lo tiró sobre de una mesa, la cual se rompió por el peso. Myron caía de de cara. Volteó su cuerpo desde el piso quedando acostado boca arriba. Shas guardaba su cuchillo y volvió al lado de su amigo. Myron quiso levantarse, pero otra espada láser se posó cerca de su cara. Mirando con dificultad a causa de la falta de su ojo, vio a Kurt parado cerca de él. El reflejo violeta de su espada láser lo intimidó aún más. Ni si quiera uno, eran dos usuarios de la Fuerza y además un gran guerrero.

Soy Lord Therius, su Señor. Su Amo. Su Maestro. Su vida. – hablaba calmadamente – Mañana. 500 horas. Muelle J-15. Si no quieren perder su patética vida de anomalía genética, estarán ahí.

Dicho esto, apaga su sable y se va caminando hacía el túnel. Kurt le sonríe a

Myron y actúa igual que su maestro, dándole la espalda a las tropas. No sin antes parar con la Fuerza a Myron y dejándolo de pie. Shas no dijo una palabra, se dirigió hacia donde estaban amontonados los clones, que le abrían paso mientras avanzaba, agarra su rifle y tuerce hacia atrás caminando. Se detiene ante el Teniente Pif que fumaba nervioso. Le arrebata el cigarrillo y lo posa en sus labios. Da una aspiración y le arroja el humo en la cara mientras reía. Tranquilo, seguía a sus compañeros. Los clones se miraban entre ellos y ni una palabra salió de sus bocas sobre tal acontecimiento.

Maestro, ¿usted cree que vendrán? – preguntó el Aprendiz.

Si, Kurt. Que no te quepa duda de eso. – responde su Maestro.

Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabe? – inquirió - ¿Cómo está tan seguro que vendrán?

Por su naturaleza. Siguen a los fuertes. Respetan la violencia. Además, su temor a nosotros. Sé que lo haz sentido, mi joven Aprendiz. Esa sensación de superioridad, es el miedo de sus corazones, al encontrarse a unas personas que les hicieron temblar las piernas. No siempre es necesario caer en algo tan burdo como la violencia. Algo más sencillo y más sutil suele ser más apropiado. Eso es, mi curioso Kurt, diplomacia.

Por supuesto, la diplomacia que nosotros manejamos, es muy distinta a la del senado y no está bien vista por nadie. – añadió Shas – Bien, vayamos al Rapax, tenemos varias horas para descansar.

¿Descansar, Shas? Prefiero pasar este tiempo meditando. – comentaba Ther - ¿Me acompañarás, Kurt?

Por supuesto, Maestro – responde alegremente el Padawan.

Ay! – se quejaba Shas – ustedes y sus malditas costumbres de la Fuerza y todo eso. ¿nunca podemos tener una actividad que compartamos los tres que no sea romper alguna cabeza, digamos, Pazaak?

Puedes unírtenos, si lo deseas – ofrece Ther

No, gracias. La paciencia no es una virtud que necesite entrenar. Prefiero dormir, hasta que lleguen estos idiotas.

Como quieras, mi amigo. – accedía Aios.

Eran las 4:54 de la madrugada. La luz del sol no se ve en esa época del año.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron al Rapax, la nave personal de Shas. El Mandaloriano, estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Ther seguía meditando, parecía que estaba desconectado de todo, o mejor dicho, estaba conectado con todo. Kurt, estaba a su lado. Seguía en su pensamiento, solitario. Preguntándose si sería tan bueno como su Maestro creía. Estaba tranquilo, sereno, dejaba de lado su impulsividad y agresividad. No eran necesarias de momento. Se sentía en paz. De pronto un visión. Vio una imagen que le encogió el corazón, se sintió desdichado. Una persona, vestida de negro con los ojos tapados por un pañuelo del mismo color, cubierto de una túnica negra y liviana. No era una imagen aterradora, pero sentía angustia. Era como si esta persona, lo estaría buscando. Empezó a sentir desesperación, no podía salir de su trance. No podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. La mano de esta siniestra figura, se abalanzó sobre él queriendo tocar su cara, con intención de arrancarle los ojos y… desapareció.

Despierta, muchacho. – apuraba Shas – Nos vamos a Nal Hutta, estos idiotas clones, ya están en sus barracones. – el muchacho sorprendido, se había dejado llevar por la meditación y había caído en un sueño profundo.

La Rapax era una nave algo anticuada, pero larga y enorme. No tanto como un

Crucero espacial, pero bastante grande, lo suficiente como para llevar 50 personas dentro. Era alargada, parecía una flecha, con dos alerones atrás, cinco impulsores posteriores, dos hiperimpulsores a cada lado para pasar a la velocidad de la luz. Dos baterías turbo láser semiautomáticas en el casco de la nave, y debajo, un cañón bifuncional de gran calibre y alcance: Iónico y de energía. El único problema era que cuando se disparaba, había que esperar 3 minutos para que se enfriaran los sistemas y poder volverlo a usar. Esto sin mencionar que consumía tanta energía que a veces deshabilitaba los escudos. De hecho estaban en el muelle J-15 debido a su tamaño, porque era un sector para nave de pasajeros.

La nave empezó a vibrar, Shas estaba en los controles. Ther Aios, estaba en el asiento del copiloto, tranquilo e impasible como es su costumbre. Kurt no veía a ningún clon cerca. Según el Mandaloriano, están todos en los barracones. Así que el Aprendiz tomo su lugar, que era el de oficial de armas, ya que Shas carecía de uno, así que Kurt tomó el puesto mientras viajaran en esa nave. La nave despegó, se dirigía a la estratósfera de Nar Shadda. Luego de un par de minutos, ya estaban en el espacio, y la nave se estabilizó. Shas se levantaba de los controles.

En hora y media estaremos en Nal Hutta. Voy a hablar con esos imbéciles! – decía mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior.

Voy contigo, Shas. – se unía Ther – quiero que se acostumbren a mi presencia. Y que se hagan la idea que soy su dueño ahora. Kurt, conduce la nave mientras.

Más te vale que no dañes mi nave, muchacho. – advertía Shas y se fue en la compañía de Ther.

Kurt se sentó en la posición de capitán. Tomó los controles y condujo tranquilamente. No podía dejar de pensar en la extraña silueta de su visión.

**CAPITULO 4:**

**UN CONTRATIEMPO**

En los barracones de la Rapax, los soldados clones estaban desorganizados. Maldiciendo. Preguntándose como habían hecho para llegar a tal situación, quiénes eran estos tres sujetos. Un poderoso usuario de la Fuerza junto con su aprendiz y su amigo Mandaloriano, que oficiaba de guardaespaldas. Caminaban de aquí para allá, cada uno hundido en sus dudas y desconciertos. Myron estaba tratando el hombro dislocado de uno de sus soldados. A pesar de que el dolor se había apaciguado, la hinchazón era evidente. Le aplicaba unos vendajes con analgésicos exteriores y apretaba bien las vendas. Shaine estaba recostado en su cubil, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba lentamente. Se abstrajo unos momentos, hasta que sintió pasos pesados y otros sutiles. Abrió los ojos, veía ingresar a sus dos nuevos líderes. Aún le parecía inconcebible que tres desconocidos hayan humillado de tal manera a la brigada más infame del ejército clon. Ther se apoyó a un lado, en una pared, siempre serio y tranquilo. Shas se adelantó unos pocos pasos. Los soldados no formaron, aún así lo miraron con atención, incluidos los oficiales. El Mandaloriano estaba a punto de hablar cuando Pif se acercó y le extendió una cajita del tamaño de su palma, dentro, había algunos cigarrillos caseros. Shas aceptó de buen grado, Pif se lo enciende algo temeroso y luego se aparta. Luego de dar un par de aspiraciones y exhalar, dijo:

Veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo. – ironizó – les falta un poco más de disciplina, y eso les voy a brindar allá bajo, durante un par de días. – aspiraba nuevamente – En hora y media arribaremos en Nal Hutta, y estaremos solos. Quiero ver cómo se las apañan después de seis meses sin combatir.

Que estemos aquí no quiere decir que te pertenezcamos. – aventuró un soldado con voz armoniosa, más suave que todas, a pesar de ser otro clon.

Desde el momento en que pisé el Pris'cet Al me pertenecías – contestó Aios a lo lejos, sin mirar. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir su palabra.

Bien, idiotas! – aspiraba y exhalaba Shas – infórmenme como está compuesta su línea de mando. – no contestaban, Shas esperó unos segundos y no recibía respuesta. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Comandante Myron – inquirió calmadamente Ther - ¿Nos facilitaría el trabajo? – Myron, que se mantenía de incógnito y fuera de la vista de los inquisidores, no pudo evitar la astucia de su nuevo líder.

De menor a mayor, - comenzó a recitar el dominado comandante – Sargento Remy, especialista en vehículos, armas pesadas y excelente piloto – señalaba al osado de voz armoniosa.

Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros. – apelaba Ther – Por favor, continúe…

Teniente Pif, experto en comunicaciones, informática e ingeniero, puede reparar cualquier cosa, incluso armarlas. Y es el mejor tirador de la Brigada – señalaba Myron al mencionado que estaba fumando también.

Así es, solo deme un par de cables y le prepararé cualquier dispositivo que desee…

Nadie te dio permiso para hablar – apresuró Shas – y mucho menos para estar fumando en mi presencia.

Pero tú est… - fue interrumpido por la mirada de verdugo de Shas. Pif tiró el cigarrillo.

¿Qué más, Comandante? – preguntó Aios, mientras se acomodaba los guantes negros.

Capitán Shaine, especializado en demoliciones y explosivos. Puede crear sus propios dispositivos, bombas incendiarias, paquetes de explosivos, detonadores térmicos e iónicos.

Interesante. – piensa Ther – muy útil. Y supongo que después viene usted, ¿no es así, Comandante Myron?

Si. – contestaba intimidado – soy un versado experto médico muy adiestrado en tácticas militares y liderazgo.

Bien! – se adelantó Ther Aios – lo diré solo una vez y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa. – advertía – Como ya les dije, soy Lord Therius, de Coruscant; el que está pilotando la nave en este momento es mi Aprendiz, Kurt, también de Coruscant. Sé que nos les gusta la gente de nuestra índole, pero a decir verdad no me interesa. Ahora ustedes me pertenecen, su vida depende de mí. Mi compañero, su nuevo oficial al mando, es Shas, un Mandaloriano como muy poca paciencia. Ahora… - fue cortado por una turbulencia agresiva.

Que mierda pasa? – maldecía Shas – Voy a ver qué sucede. – se iba corriendo hacia el puente. Ther volteó, y notó que alguien se le posaba al costado.

¿Jefe?

Veo que aceptas la situación. ¿Qué desea, Teniente? – hablaba con Pif.

Tengo unas curiosidades que quizá, Jefe, podría esclarecérmelas.

Se nota que eres más educado que los demás, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Primero, Jefe, ¿los Mandalorianos no estaban extintos?

No. Solo diezmados.

Creí que nosotros éramos los últimos.

Caes en un error muy común, Teniente. Hace tiempo que ser Mandaloriano es un modo de vida, no pertenecer a una especie. Ustedes, por llevar la sangre del difunto Jango Fett, no los hace Mandalorianos. Para ser uno, hay que ser como Shas, el tiene su cultura, su herencia… ustedes no, solo son copias genéticas hechas en Kamino, pero no llevan sus costumbres, por lo tanto no son Mandalorianos.

¿Jamás, Jefe?

No lo sé, tendrías que hablar con el General.

Prefiero no hacerlo por ahora. Y otra cosa, si me permite, ¿es usted, Jefe, un Sith?

No, Teniente. Y antes de que me lo pregunte, tampoco soy un Jedi. No soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

¿Entonces, por qué usa el título de Lord?

Porque es elegante, Teniente. ¿Algo más?

No, Jefe.

No vuelva a preguntarme sobre estas cosas. Solo hablo una vez de ciertos asuntos. – Ther se fue, hacia el puente, dejando al Teniente Pif nervioso. Pero ya no sentía miedo, empezó a notar en si mismo cierto vestigio de respeto.

En el puente, llegaba Ther Aios, y vio que el que se hacía cargo de los controles

ahora era su amigo Shas. Estaba intentando estabilizar la nave, la visión por las ventanas era confusa. Desierto por doquier con algunas que otras construcciones destruidas. Había pasado media hora, ¿Cómo podían estar ya en la atmósfera de Nal Hutta?

¿Qué sucedió, Kurt? – le preguntaba el Maestro a su Aprendiz que estaba a un lado, mientras que Shas peleaba con los controles.

Quise hacer que el viaje sea más rápido, así que tracé coordenadas, hice cálculos matemáticos y usé el hiper-impulsor para avanzar a la velocidad de la luz. – estallaban las alarmas.

Shas peleaba con los controles, parecía que se iban a estrellar contra el suelo

rocoso de Nal Hutta, que hace varios siglos, eran páramos pantanosos. "_póngase las bandas de seguridad!" _gritó Gallien. Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar. El tono rojo intermitente no paraba. Algunos clones estaban agarrados unos con otros. Myron permanecía tranquilo. El choque era inminente, pero de a poco la nave se iba nivelando con la superficie del planeta. Tenía que accionar los alerones de emergencia para bajar la velocidad, pero la ventisca con polvo habían atascado el sistema hidráulico.

Si salvo nuestros culos de esta, voy a matar a tu Aprendiz. – avisaba Shas, sacado de sus casillas.

Tú solo haz algo, Shas.

Puta madre! – maldecía y maldecía Shas, con el tiempo corto. – Remy, Sargento Remy! – unos segundo después aparecía en el puente.

¿Qué? – preguntaba el Sargento.

Voy a salir afuera a pleno vuelo, hágase cargo de los controles! – Shas corrió hacia la salida de emergencia.

Remy se sentaba en los controles, pero no sabía cómo controlar esa nave. Era

demasiado vieja. Los controles no estaban donde se suponía que tendría que estar. A lo lejos se divisaba una montaña, tenían tres minutos más o menos. Kurt, con iniciativa, se sentó en el copiloto, y ayudó a Remy a orientarse. La nave tambaleaba y Shas estaba por salir por el escape de emergencia, sin presurizar, así saldría disparado. Accionaba la palanca, y fue arrojado a la atmósfera de Nal Hutta, pero disparó un rifle arpón que había agarrado del depósito y esté se incrusto en el casco de la nave. Empezó a tirar de la cuerda de acero, para acercarse a su preciado Rapax. La nave, se desniveló para la derecha, desequilibrando a Shas que ya había llegado a tocar la nave y quedó colgando a un lado. De repente un enorme estruendo y temblor sacude la nave y se suelta, pero logra agarrarse deprisa de uno de uno de los alerones traseros.

Estabiliza la puta nave, Remy! – gritaba por intercomunicador. 2 minutos más y serían olvido.

Remy ya se había acostumbrado a los controles con la ayuda de Kurt, y con un

par de giros a un interruptor, estabilizó la nave nuevamente permitiendo así que Shas pueda avanzar. Sacó su cuchillo, y mientras su capa revoloteaba en el aire, se lamentaba por cada puñalada que le daba al casco de la nave. Alcanzó el cable que había soltado anteriormente y empezó a tirar de él. Rogaba con que no se soltara del arpón. Un par de metros más y llego al sector de los alerones de emergencia, estos no abrían. Tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el polvo no había sido, sino la misma vejez de la nave. Si se tardaba más de un minuto, por más que accionase el mecanismo estarían perdidos. Así que con el cuchillo, empezó a introducirlo en las hendiduras. Pero no abrían, finalmente, lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas y de repente abrieron. Pero la violenta apertura arrojó una ráfaga de vapor sorprendiendo a Shas que soltó el cable y se perdió por los aires.

La nave empezó a disminuir su velocidad, estaban muy cerca de la montaña. Los clones seguían tranquilos igualmente, ignorando lo que pasaba. Kurt estaba luchando con los controles para que la nave no se inclinara para adelante con la trompa y Remy hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se desnivelen a los costados. La montaña estaba a unos metros. Ther miraba impasible, sin dar signos de temor, por el visor del puente. Estaba tranquilo, como una estatua. Con esa característica mirada enojada. Finalmente. La nave se detuvo, a unos metros de la base de la montaña, ya había tocado suelo. Los clones se cayeron al piso rodando y cuando todo estuvo quieto se dirigieron al puente.

No lo puedo creer! – se alegraba Remy – Nos salvamos de pura suerte.

Tú llámalo suerte – corregía Therius – yo lo llamo Fuerza.

Maestro, ¿tuvo algo que ver? – pregunto Kurt.

Sí, pero si Shas no activaba los alerones, la velocidad era demasiada como para detenerlo antes de que impactemos, aunque por si solas nos hubiésemos estrellado igual.

Kurt se incorporó, y los clones desconcertados, junto con Therius salieron

afuera, al mundo rocoso y desértico de Nal Hutta. No había rastros de Shas Gallien.

**CAPITULO 5:**

**RUMBO A RYLLOTH**

Estaban en un paisaje desolado. Luz de día. Lo curioso, era que la rotación de Nal Hutta era muy lenta, por lo tanto, el día duraba demasiado, eso sin contar con el excesivo calor. Ther caminaba sereno, explorando el lugar. Examinó la base de la montaña en la cual iban a impactar si no hubiese sido por la maniobra de Gallien y el uso de la Fuerza. Resultó ser una construcción semejante a una pirámide pero con base circular, estaba en muy mal estado. Tenía escalones, por lo visto pertenecían a una civilización antigua, y los Hutts se apoderaron de ella. A pesar de estar en malas condiciones, era lo suficientemente sólida como para hacerse trizas junto con los materiales de la Rapax. Y allí se encontraba ella, inmóvil en el suelo rocoso. Los clones se replegaron, no sabían por qué motivo lo hacían. Buscaban a su General. Remy escaló varios metros por la construcción y usó su visor. Nada. Shaine y Pif peinaron el terreno cercano que les dé una pista de lo sucedido, tratando de entender que le pudo haber pasado al Mandaloriano. Myron, estaba sentado en una roca enorme, ajustando su rifle bláster reglamentario, preguntándose donde estaba el desaparecido. Ther, erguido con soberbia y altanería en lo más alto de la nave, su Aprendiz, de cuclillas al lado. Aios no mostraba signos de temor o preocupación o de dolor. Esto llamó la atención del curioso Teniente. Este, se acercó despacio, sin apresurarse.

¿Jefe?

¿Qué desea, Teniente? – hablaba el Caballero sin dirigirle la mirada.

¿No le adolece la desaparición de su amigo? O al menos, ¿No le preocupa? – preguntó consternado Pif. A Kurt le pareció interesante la pregunta así que se extendió las piernas.

No. – Ther cerró los ojos y sonriendo levemente continuó – Dolor no tengo porque hace tiempo aprendí a dominar mis sentimientos, los cuales solo los uso cuando son necesarios. Además, Shas no está muerto, solo desaparecido. Y preocupado tampoco estoy, sabe cuidarse solo. Ha estado en situaciones peores y salió ileso. Ahora bien, no querría que perdiéramos tiempo buscándolo. Dígale a su Comandante que reúna a todos, así empezamos el reacondicionamiento.

En seguida, Jefe. – Pif se retiró. La respuesta fría de Ther le había producido un helado soplo en la espalda. Cuando Pif ya se había alejado:

Maestro, ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? – cuestionó Kurt.

¿No lo sientes, Kurt?

¿Sentir qué, Maestro?

Exacto, nada.

No le entiendo.

Las personas sensibles a la Fuerza, como tú Kurt, tienen la capacidad de sentir los cambios en esta. Ya sea provocado por el nacimiento o muerte de un ser. En este caso, posible muerte, y no haz sentido nada, Kurt, y yo menos. Y entre más tiempo dos seres comparten el tiempo, y tanto tiempo como tú y yo, o Shas y yo, esta sensación sería más evidente. – explicaba el Maestro.

¿Quiere decir, que como no he sentido ninguna variable en la Fuerza, Shas es posible que siga vivo? Pero, ¿no se supone que solo los sensibles a la Fuerza pueden causar estas variaciones?

No, Kurt. Sólo los sensibles a la Fuerza pueden escuchar sus variaciones, ya sean buenas o malas. Pero todo, absolutamente todo, ser vivo o natural, forma parte de la misma Fuerza. Shas es mi amigo y si le hubiese pasado algo lo hubiera sentido, por la relación cercana que tenemos. Quédate tranquilo, Kurt, no te preocupes por él. Volverá. – concluía Ther.

Si usted lo dice, Maestro… - entendió Kurt.

Todavía tienes que aprender, Kurt. Eres muy poderoso y un gran guerrero, pero hay que prestarle atención también a otras cualidades que no son el manejos de formas de la espada láser, ni acentuación de poderes. – meditaba el Lord – Si lo que te he dicho no te alcanza para saber que está vivo, escucha esto. Estoy tan seguro porque lo Conozco, Kurt. – Ther reía vivazmente.

¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso, Maestro? – preguntaba desconcertado el joven Aprendiz.

Nada importante, algo que sucedió hace tiempo. Cuando te encontramos en la nave pirata Sith. – Ther se daba media vuelta para bajar por la inclinación de la nave.

¿A qué se refiere, Maestro?

Que si fuera por él, estarías muerto. – respondía el Maestro mientras bajaba sin mirar atrás – así que esa es otra razón por la cual no deberías preocuparte.

¿Cómo es eso?

Te lo contaremos, los dos, en otra ocasión. – Ther llegaba a la superficie del planeta. Kurt quedó pensando, anonadado.

El sol del sistema Huttés brillaba incansable. El calor era torturante e implacable.

A varios kilómetros de la Rapax, revoloteaba alguna tela marrón claro. Tendido boca abajo, Shas se encontraba inmóvil. Su capa seguía jugando con las ráfagas del viento. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza, se sentó sin dificultad. Tenía la boca seca, pero aún respiraba. Sentía un dolor punzante por encima de su rodilla izquierda. Otra nueva cicatriz para el recuerdo. Su propio cuchillo estaba incrustado en su carne. Por suerte, este no había salido por el otro extremo y no tocó los tendones ni rótula. Increíble casualidad que justo haya entrado por donde su armadura no le ofrecía protección adecuada. Lo tomó por la empuñadura y jaló, sintió un agudo dolor pero no emitió queja, su herencia Mandaloriana se lo impedía. Luego, con él, cortó una tira de su capa y se improvisó unos vendajes en la herida. El calor lo estaba sofocando. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado desde que fue arrojado de su nave y quedó inconsciente? Era difícil saberlo, un día en Nal Hutta eran varios días estándar. Supuso, que por no estar tan deshidratado, que más de tres horas no pasaron. Aún así el caliente aire lo obligaba a apresurarse. Se quitó su capa, luego su armadura de la parte superior, la envolvió con el ropaje marrón y se improvisó una mochila. A continuación intentó pararse, entrenado para ignorar el dolor, rengueó pero lo logró sin muchos contratiempos. Se colgó el bulto de forma cruzada, previamente guardándose el cuchillo. Tomó el rifle con el que había disparado el arpón y se dispuso a caminar. Después de un rato, pudo orientarse. Había llegado al punto donde un hiper-impulsor había chocado contra una gran roca en el camino, la disposición de los restos indicaban que tenía que ir hacia el oeste, por lo tanto a su izquierda. Pensaba, mientras avanzaba tranquilo y con apremio: "_Voy a matar a ese muchacho, pero espero que esos dos malditos se encuentren bien". _

En la zona del Rapax, los soldados clon habían reacomodado la nave. Y ahora estaban haciendo flexiones de brazos, sin parar. La orden de su Oficial al Mando era, "_Seguir hasta que termine con mi alumno". _El problema era que esto fue hace hora y media, y ya varios clones habían dejado de entrenarse. Ther no se había percatado, o por lo menos no dijo nada, porque estaba entrenando a su pupilo. Se había deshecho de los ropajes tradicionales y dejó al descubierto su torso, largo y delgado, con un símbolo marcado a fuego en el pectoral derecho. Kurt estaba en las mismas condiciones, sin protección en el pecho. Tenía su mano izquierda atada a la espalda. Su Maestro le indicó que tenía que aprender a utilizar solo un brazo, la otra mano no era necesaria. Así lograría independencia una de otra y podría manejar hábilmente dos Light Saber, como él deseaba. Pero por ahora, tenía que conformarse con su sable corto.

Vamos, Kurt, muéstrame de lo que estás hecho. – Animaba a Kurt. Este se abalanzaba contra su Maestro para darle un sablazo. Ther solo lo esquiva con un ligero movimiento y lo golpea en la nuca, haciendo caer a su alumno de cara contra la roca.

Vamos, párate, si tu lo deseas, no te ha sucedido nada. – Decía el Maestro. Unos hilos de sangre se le escurrían de la frente a su Aprendiz. Nuevamente Kurt avanzó con gran rapidez y agilidad. Conectó varios golpes, con mucha energía, pero Ther Aios, hábil esgrimista, bloqueaba sus golpes con delicadeza y sin esfuerzo. Finalmente un exceso de fuerza por parte del alumno, fue aprovechado por Ther, quién se desvió y lo tomó por la muñeca y le profirió un codazo en la nariz. Kurt se apartó, adolorido. Lo miró severo.

No hay dolor, si tú no quieres, Kurt. Vamos, suéltate, déjate llevar. – Kurt, furioso, ataca a su Maestro, este seguía bloqueando los ataques pero un empujón de fuerza lo arrojó varios metros. Su espalda dio contra la nave haciéndole soltar su espada láser. Kurt se acerca y posa su sable cerca de la cabeza de su Maestro.

Te he vencido, Maestro. – Los soldados clones que estaban en la cercanías, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y veían la situación.

No, Kurt, es solo una falsa sensación. – Ther giró rápidamente, tomó el brazo extendido de su alumno, golpeó la boca de su estómago con un codo, le sacó el sable corto, se posó detrás del Aprendiz, presionó sus rodillas y Kurt cedió en el suelo. Luego, atrapo su brazo nuevamente y lo trabó de tal manera con el láser robado que si él mismo ejercía presión podría incrustarse en su propia carne, bordeando el cuello.

¡Me rindo, Maestro! – Kurt estaba sorprendido - ¡Me rindo!

Rendirse no es una opción, Kurt. – hablaba Lord Therius – Tienes suerte de que yo sea tu Maestro, si lucharas con otro, es poco probable que te diera misericordia. – apaga el láser y lo empuja. Kurt cae, estrellando su cabeza contra el duro suelo. Luego se incorporó.

No podía ganar con la mano atada.

No podías ganar porque tú dices que no podías hacerlo.

Estuve cerca de vencerlo, le había quitado su sable.

No estuviste ni remotamente cerca de hacerlo. El sable es solo una herramienta, no el guerrero. Si dependes de tu herramienta, y te despojan de ella estarás vencido. Dejé que me arrojaras y solté mi sable a propósito para que lo entendieras. Un Caballero no lo hace una espada láser, sino su voluntad. Kurt, pude haberte derrotado cuando se me hubiese ocurrido.

Es decir. ¿Qué nunca tuve oportunidad?

Si, la tuviste. Cuando te hundiste en la furia tenías un aliado poderoso, pero aún así, no conservaste la calma, eso te hace vulnerable. Uno puede estar furioso, pero aún así, mantenerse frío.

Entonces podría vencerlo… - se alegró Kurt.

Sí, siempre y cuando yo no usara mis sentimientos.

¿A qué se refiere?

Yo utilizó mis sentimientos en la batalla porque me hacen fuerte, pero no pierdo la calma. Mientras estuve luchando contra ti, ni por asomo, usé tales sentimientos.

Pero, Maestro, ¿dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no está en contra de las enseñanzas Jedi? ¿No lo acercan a uno al Lado Oscuro?

Si, Kurt. Nos acerca demasiado. Pero hay que aprender a usarlo a nuestro favor, y no dejarse dominar por tales lados. Si sigues la Luz, te vuelves frío y pierdes mucha ventaja, piensas demasiado y no actúas. Si sigues la Oscuridad, te vuelves pasional y pierdes la capacidad de razonar y crear una estrategia de batalla, justamente, en medio de la batalla. En cualquiera de los dos casos, hay desventajas. Y en ambos extremos uno puede volverse tan poderoso.

Entonces, Maestro, ¿Qué camino debería seguir?

El que tú quieras, Kurt. Vayas a donde vayas no dejaré de ser tu Maestro. Elijas lo que elijas, te apoyaré, mi joven Padawan.

Quiero ser tan poderoso como usted, Maestro.

Y lo serás, si no, no te hubiese tomado bajo mi tutela.

Los clones se paraban, veían a lo lejos una figura acercándose lentamente. Ther

y Kurt miraron también. Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que la figura se hizo nítida. Un hombre alto, llevaba una armadura roja debajo de la cintura. Una musculosa, dejando ver sus músculos veteranos. Traía también un bulto a sus espaladas. En su hombro izquierdo llevaba un tatuaje. Era una especie de calavera larga con dos cuernos curvos apuntando hacia abajo, la insignia Mandaloriana. No sonreía, y su ojo muerto le daba una apariencia temible. Finalmente llegó.

- Pif! – habló y el Teniente se acercó – Necesito un maldito cigarrillo. – Pif se lo entregó y se lo encendió.

- ¿Cómo estas, Shas? – preguntó Ther, siempre impasible.

- Bien, fue divertido. – responde el recién llegado. - Pero insisto, voy a matar a tu muchacho.

- Disculpa, Shas – se avergonzó Kurt.

- Hay una jodida razón para no viajar de una luna a un planeta a la velocidad de la luz. Y esta es, que si entras de repente en una atmósfera, no le das tiempo a la nave a acondicionarse y empiezan los problemas.

- Disculpa de nuevo. ¿Vas a matarme? – preguntaba Kurt.

- No, si te toco un pelo, tu Maestro me cercenaría. – Rieron todos juntos. – Aún así, no me va a impedir castigarte. Trabajarás con los clones reparando la nave. ¿Te parece bien, Ther?

- Si, no está mal. Pero tendrías que tener en cuenta que el que manejo la nave para nivelarla fue Kurt, y no el Sargento Remy. – respondía Aios.

- ¿No se suponía que ese clon de mierda era experto en vehículos? – se indignaba el Mandaloriano.

- La Rapax es demasiado vieja, Shas. – contestaba Kurt. – Le enseñé los controles y ahí sí pudo manejarla.

- Clones! Todos inútiles… Quizá Pif no tanto, por lo menos tiene tabaco. – dejando el bulto a un lado, comenzó a decir. – De acuerdo, Señoritas. Remy y Pif repararán la nave. Shaine supervisará el entrenamiento de los demás en mi ausencia. Hazlos correr, Capitán. Tu Myron, cúrame esta herida de mierda…

Mientras que los soldados rasos corrían, supervisados por el Capitán Shaine. Ther, Kurt, Shas y Myron pasaron dentro de la nave, donde los especialistas ya estaban trabajando. El Comandante trataba la herida en la pierna de Shas, quien fumaba calmadamente.

Pasaron las horas. Shas, ya recuperado, supervisaba, ahora, a sus subordinados. Con excepción de Remy y Pif, que se encontraban trabajando en la nave. El Mandaloriano fumaba, mientras miraba como se desempeñaban los clones con la rutina de ejercicio. Ther meditaba en lo alto de la nave y su Aprendiz ayudaba a Remy con las reparaciones exteriores. El muchacho tenía mucha habilidad para la mecánica. Shas improvisó, con rocas grandes colocadas a largas distancias, varios blancos. Por supuesto, que el trabajo lo hicieron los clones, que ahora iban entendiendo lo que era la disciplina y la subordinación, la organización y obediencia. Estos tres sujetos, anteriormente desconocidos, fueron ganándose su respeto, a la fuerza, a su propio estilo. Shas les ordenó que entrenaran tiro al blanco. A su forma de ver las cosas, no les parecía mal, pero podría estar mejor. Finalmente no pudo con su orgullo y a los gritos llamo al Teniente de la compañía, el cual dejó de ocuparse del sistema de comunicaciones de la nave para acudir a la llamada de su oficial superior. Shas le ordenó que trajera consigo el rifle de precisión reglamentario clon y le retó a un duelo simple. El blanco más distante, un tiro; el que esté más cerca del blanco gana. A todo esto, Myron quiso concordar una apuesta: si Pif ganaba, no tendrían que acatar más órdenes; pero si Shas se hacía victorioso, cumplirían los mandatos sin objetar. Se notaba la confianza de los clones y un vestigio de esperanza en estos se asomó en sus rostros, sin embargo, el Teniente Pif, se encontraba callado. Él ya obedecía sin quejas ni objeciones. El mismo Ther accedió al trato y permitió que el primero fuese el Teniente. Este se mostró apacible y a una distancia considerable se preparó. Arrodillándose y apuntando con tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo, disparó, el tiró del láser solo fue errado por dos centímetros. Los clones ya saboreaban la victoria, sin embargo Shas se mantenía inmutable y serio, lo mismo que Ther, manteniéndose despreocupado. El Mandaloriano pidió por favor que Kurt fuera dentro de la nave y trajera su rifle de precisión. Una vez que lo tuvo en su poder, lo ajustó para bajar la potencia y que solo marque y no perfore. Los soldados lo miraban confiados y algo sorprendidos. Su rifle era de herencia Mandaloriana, pero lo tenía modificado, además de poseer un sistema de puntería digital, tenía también una simple mira analógica, la preferida de su dueño. Con un cigarrillo en su boca y un _"Tardas demasiado en apuntar"_, disparó varias veces, siempre cambiando de objetivo y apuntando con su visor analógico, para luego detenerse y ordenar al Capitán Shaine que revisara los blancos. Increíblemente, había acertado en el centro de todos los objetivos. La confianza de los soldados se había borrado completamente. _"Te dije, tardas demasiado en apuntar". _Nuevamente, los miembros de la Guardia Negra, se sentían humillados, y así volvieron a sus quehaceres. Solamente el Teniente Pif, esbozó una sonrisa disimulada mientras volvía a su puesto a reparar el sistema de comunicaciones.

Así pasaron dos días, durmiendo poco, entrenamiento duro, de día y día. Agudización de las habilidades tácticas y estratégicas del equipo, y por supuesto, reparaciones de la nave. Ther Aios y su Aprendiz Kurt, meditaban bajo la sombra de la nave, casi todos los sistemas estaban reparados, y los últimos ajustes del sistema de comunicaciones estaban listos. Pif estaba sentado, soldado los últimos cables y fumando, cuando de repente su General entró. El Teniente tiró su cigarrillo apresuradamente en su presencia.

¿Cómo va esto, Teniente? – preguntó Shas.

Ya casi lo tengo, General.

Apresúrate, entonces. – se oyó la voz de Ther que ingresaba. – ya han pasado más de dos días, y el crucero republicano pasará por la luna de Nal Hutta dentro de poco, debemos comunicarnos cuanto antes.

¿Para qué? – consulta el Teniente.

Tu repara esta porquería, Teniente. – apresuró Shas.

Bueno, Bueno, Señor! – Pif ajustó el último cable, giró un par de perillas y, como por arte de magia, el sistema estaba reparado. – Listo, todo en línea.

¿Qué tenía? – Preguntaba Ther.

Nada complicado, solo se rompieron un par de chipset básicos moduladores.

¿Y tardaste tanto? – presionó Shas.

No tenía los elementos necesarios para arreglarlo rápidamente, tuve que buscar en el resto de la nave partes prescindibles para poder hacerme con lo primordial para reparar este trasto. – respondía Pif tranquilamente y algo ofendido.

Bien, bien, señores – intervino Ther – dejémonos de discusiones banales y establezcamos comunicación con el Crucero Republicano.

Como, desee, Jefe. – El Teniente movió un par de perillas y llamó por el intercomunicador. Kurt volvía de su paseo solitario en el exterior, mientras los demás clones por fin podían descansar. Luego de unos instantes se oyó una voz.

Aquí el Almirante Dunn de Crucero ZZ-17 Republicano. Por favor, Identifíquese.

Aquí, Lord Therius. – se hizo cargo de la conversación – Tenemos órdenes de acoplarnos a su nave para ir rumbo a Rylloth.

Si, se me ha comunicado de ello. ¿Pero por donde están? Nosotros ya partimos de la órbita de Nar Shadda

¿Cómo que partieron? – se desconcertó Ther – Tenían que esperarnos!

Así es, pero hubo un cambio de planes. Nos llegó el comunicado que las tropas de la Confederación atacarán Kamino y hemos tenido que partir cuanto antes. Los hemos esperado medio día a ustedes y no aparecían.

Rayos! – maldecía Shas – Nos hemos retrasado.

De acuerdo, Almirante. – decía Ther – siga su rumbo, nos acercaremos a su ruta dentro de algunas horas para acoplarnos a su nave.

De acuerdo, Señor, les esperaremos, pero no podemos retrasarnos más de dos horas. - Explicaba el Almirante Dunn – El ataque es inminente.

Por favor, llámeme Lord. Estaremos allí en menos de dos horas entonces Almirante. Cambio y fuera.

Cambio y fuera… Lord. – con la comunicación finalizada la situación se ponía precipitada.

Kurt – ordenaba Ther siempre con su característica calma – ve afuera y trae a los soldados, partiremos enseguida. ¿Está todo listo, Teniente?

Por mi parte, todo listo, Jefe. – asentía Pif.

Shas, es tu nave, verifica que todos los sistemas estén funcionando. – El Mandaloriano fue en busca del Sargento Remy, que se encontraba en el cuarto de motores. Los soldados, encabezados por el Comandante Myron ingresaban a la nave. Shas volvía enloquecido al puente, ante Ther, acompañado por el Sargento.

Ther! – empezó a decir – este clon de mierda todavía no ha podido reparar los malditos motores!

¿Cómo? – se turbó el Jedi Gris.

Señor, los sistemas de motores están totalmente reparados, pero la falta de elementos no me ha permitido arreglar todo completamente. Lo que sucede es que el sistema de arranque no funciona. Necesita una fuente de energía fugaz nada más, pero no puedo crear una sin lo materiales.

Me cago en ti, Remy! – se desbocaba Shas - ¿Experto en vehículos? Eres un clon inútil!

Esta nave es demasiado vieja, Señor, además de que no cuenta con las herramientas necesarias.

¿Qué mierda haremos? – se decepcionaba el General.

Mmmm, lo tengo! – aventuró el joven Aprendiz – Dame un detonador térmico. – dijo al Capitán Shaine, este se lo cedió y Kurt salió corriendo a la sala de motores.

Este muchacho me va a terminar de destrozar la nave! – decía nervioso Shas.

Ten un poco de confianza, amigo mío. – calmaba Ther.

Puede funcionar! – animaba el Teniente – se nota que el chico es Aprendiz suyo, Jefe. – y salió detrás del Padawan.

Shas, ponte en posición. Los demás vayan a los barracones. Remy, se el copiloto.

Siguieron las órdenes del Maestro Gris, y este se posó cerca de Shas, que ya

estaba sentado en el panel de controles. En el cuarto de motores, el Padawan desarmaba el detonador térmico, y le realizó unos ajustes. Pif, cortaba un par de cables del panel del sistema de arranque. Había entendido la idea de Kurt al instante y no mediaron palabra para ponerse a trabajar. Una vez listo el detonador, el núcleo de reacción quedó expuesto, Pif lo puenteó al circuito de la nave. Lo único que quedaba hacer era accionarlo sincronizadamente con el switch de arranque. Kurt salió corriendo hacia el puente.

Ahora, Maestro! – gritó desde lejos el Padawan.

Dale, Shas, no hay tiempo que perder. – apresuró Ther.

De acuerdo! – Shas activaba la ignición. Pif, accionaba el detonador y corría apresuradamente. Sabía que podría funcionar, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro, y existía la posibilidad de que el detonador explote y acabe con él.

Increíblemente, el plan funcionó, los motores iniciaron y la nave empezó a

elevarse.

No puedo creerme que vaya a hacer esto! – comentaba Shas.

Ponía la Rapax en posición vertical y accionaba los mandos para avanzar a la

velocidad de la luz.

Espero que los clones estén bien agarrados! – añadía sarcásticamente el dueño de la nave.

Dicho y hecho, salieron disparados, dejando atrás un cráter en la superficie de

Nal Hutta junto con una gran nube de polvo y piedras. Ya estaban viajando rumbo a la ruta del Crucero Republicano. Dado que la Rapax es una nave muy rápida a pesar de ser bastante vieja, en una hora alcanzaron al Crucero. Salieron de la hiper velocidad, y en el puente divisaron el Crucero. Ther se comunicó con el Almirante Dunn, quién autorizó el acople. En el Hangar de la enorme nave Republicana, el Almirante clon los esperaba. Había distintas naves de línea y de incursión, así como de transporte. Varios soldados y pilotos clon se encontraban haciendo sus tareas. La Rapax echaba humo. Había, a lo lejos un grupo de soldados regulares, pero llevaban en sus armaduras blancas, distintivos azules. Ther Aios a la cabeza, respaldado a su izquierda por su Aprendiz y siempre a su derecha Shas, bajaba de la nave. Detrás, en formación, y con sus temibles cascos negros, descendía de la nave de línea, la Guardia Negra. El Almirante se sorprendió y un signo de temor y petrificación pudieron hacerse evidentes, la presencia de esos perros del Ejército de la República lo ponía nervioso. Ther, cubierto por su capucha, ocultando sus ojos, y cruzando sus manos por su cintura, se posó frente a Dunn.

¿Qué sucede, Almirante? – curioseaba Therius.

Disculpe, no esperaba a la Guardia Negra consigo. – admitía el Almirante – además, esperaba a un Caballero Jedi, no a un Lord Sith. Son extrañas las alianzas del Alto Consejo. – Ther solo lo miró impasible, reteniendo su bronca. Odiaba esa comparación.

No soy un Sith, Almirante. Desde luego, tampoco soy un Jedi. – aclaraba el Maestro Ther Aios – aún así, le advierto que mida sus palabras al dirigirse a mi persona. Soy un ser paciente, sin embargo, hay cosas que pueden hacerme olvidar de la misma paciencia.

Por favor, Lord, no se moleste. – se disculpaba el aterrado Almirante – Mis más sinceras disculpas. Mis subordinados están a su servicio y harán lo que pida.

Bien! – decía el Lord – Quiero que reparen nuestra nave antes de que lleguemos a destino, y que a mis soldados se les de comida y bebida. Se lo ganaron. Y le comunico, Almirante, que mis dos acompañantes tienen tanta jerarquía como yo mismo. Negarle algo a ellos, es negármelo a mí mismo, y eso traería consecuencias para usted. – advertía desinteresado.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, Lord. Pero…

¿Pero qué, Almirante? – impuso el Caballero Gris.

Puedo entender que confíe en su acompañante Mandaloriano, pero él no forma parte del Ejército Republicano, y el joven al lado suyo, es demasiado chico como para ser tomado en serio por los soldados, sin contar que la Guardia Negra son un foco de problemas en estas instalaciones. – Kurt se proponía golpear al Almirante pero Therius intervino.

Calma, Kurt. Este ser insignificante no merece la pena para ti. Ahora, - se dirigía al impertinente Almirante – usted haga lo que se le dice y no me ponga a prueba. – una mirada furiosa y roja atolondró a Dunn

Bien, Lord, como usted lo pida. – evitaba la mirada - ¿Seguimos el plan?

Si, Almirante.

De acuerdo, pero como le dije. – explicaba el Oficial del Crucero – hay alarma de un ataque inminente en Kamino. Pasaremos por ahí a dejar un destacamento de élite primero. Son órdenes del Maestro Yoda.

Si es así, pues que así sea. Luego continuaremos el rumbo.

Sí, mi Lord, - el temor que le infundía la altanera presencia de Ther lo intimidaba – Rumbo a Rylloth.

Bien, Almirante, Retírese de mi presencia. – El Almirante se fue apresuradamente.

La Guardia Negra fue hacía los comedores. Se habían ganado el alimento, hace

un par de días que no se alimentaban en abundancia. El grupo de clones con distintivos azules los miraban avanzar. La Brigada 000 los ignoraban totalmente, pero se percataron de su presencia. Los tres compañeros, se dirigieron a sus camarotes, ya se acercaba el tiempo de la acción y debían descansar adecuadamente.

**PARTE II**

**RYLLOTH**

**CAPITULO 6**

**IMPROVISANDO**

Pasaban los minutos, estaba todo tranquilo. Shas se encontraba en el Hangar del Crucero Republicano, supervisando las reparaciones de la Rapax. El técnico de la nave se sorprendió al encontrar en el cuarto de motores un detonador térmico cableado con el circuito eléctrico de ignición de la nave. Le pareció una locura. Aún si se dispuso a trabajar y con miedo, desconectó el dispositivo y anuló su activación. Luego lo dejó en carrito que iría al depósito. Después de cerrar los ojos aunque sea un momento, ya que Ther apenas dormía, bajó del camarote a visitar a su amigo, secundado por su Aprendiz. Los soldados regulares los miraban atónitos y desconfiados, no podían verles los ojos ya que llevaban casco, pero igualmente sentían la mirada inquisidora. Una sensación que estaban acostumbrados a sentir. De la puerta de los comedores, se acercaba el Teniente Pif, el Comandante Myron y el Almirante Dunn. Los clones con distintivos azules, ingresaron al comedor en grupo, su oficial al mando estaba dentro, alimentándose.

¿General? – preguntaba Myron.

¿Qué quiere, Comandante? – hablaba Shas.

Hace días que viajamos con ustedes y estamos bajo sus órdenes, pero aún no sabemos qué es lo que debemos hacer y para que nos necesitan.

Los necesitamos porque son los mejores en lo que hacen. – respondía Shas – Además, admito que son las maricas con más pelotas que he visto.

Gracias, General. – se enorgullecía Myron – aún así, los hombres y yo quisiéramos saber en qué consiste nuestra misión.

No es necesario darle detalles, Comandante. – añadía Ther Aios, dándole la espalda. – pero puedo decirle que tomaremos el fuerte de Rylloth.

¿Qué? – se sorprendía el Almirante – Pero, Lord, ¿Cómo harán eso? Es uno de los fuertes mejor defendidos de la Confederación! – Ther volteó la cabeza y junto con Shas le miraron de reojo.

Simplemente, lo haremos, Comandante. – respondía Lord Therius – por esa reacción es que no se les da detalles, además del destino.

Lord, sin equipos adecuados, tomar ese fuerte es imposible. – refutaba Dunn – Creí que no entablarían batalla hasta hacerse fuertes. Insisto, es imposible hacerlo de una vez.

Almirante, - recitaba el Lord – encuentro su falta de Fe perturbadora… - dijo fríamente – Nosotros reforzaremos a los destacamentos destinados a Rylloth.

Como diga, Señor. – afirmaba el Almirante - Disculpe, mi Lord, pero, - añadía - ¿Cómo va a reforzar los 5 destacamentos tan solo con 20 soldados más?

No olvide que somos la Guardia Negra, Almirante. – respondía el Comandante.

Por favor, Almirante, no se meta en lo que no le interesa. – cortaba Ther.

Disculpe nuevamente, mi Lord. Permítame decirle que en 30 minutos llegaremos a Kamino y dejaremos a la Legión 501 para continuar nuestro viaje a Rylloth.

Bien, Almirante. Puede retirarse. – ordenaba Ther, quién noto la expresión de disgusto de Myron, aún sin verla. Al Comandante se le hacía muy conocido esa designación a sus enemigos declarados, la 501.

En el comedor, los soldados negros se habían quitado el casco. Comían en

silencio ordenadamente, y bebían pausadamente. El Almirante daba vueltas por el lugar, preocupado por los problemas que puedan causar los infames clones. El Comandante Myron se paró y fue a su encuentro, seguido por el Teniente Pif. Los tres salieron del comedor, a hablar con Lord Therius. El Capitán Shaine, se dirigía al baño, así que el Sargento Remy quedó al mando en su ausencia. Todo iba calmado, hasta que irrumpieron por la puerta de entrada del comedor unos soldados regulares con insignias azules. Estos, se pararon frente de la mesa, y miraban como comían sus semejantes negros. La Brigada Triple 0 los ignoraban y no se dignaban en dirigirles la palabra. El Comandante de marcas azules dejó solos a sus subordinados y se encaminó al lavado.

El Capitán Shaine salía del excusado, se percató de la presencia del Comandante regular. Se quitó los guantes, mojó sus manos y lavó su cara. El blanco se sacó el casco, llevaba una línea gruesa en la cabeza de su propio cabello, sus costados estaban rapados. Estaban solos, Shaine ignoraba al otro presente.

Bastante tiempo! – dijo el comandante regular.

Más o menos un año. – respondía sin mirarlo el Capitán.

¿Qué pasa que no me miras? – provocó el oficial superior - ¿Tienes miedo?

Nunca tendría miedo a los idiotas de la 501.

Somos la élite de la élite, debes reconocerlo.

Son puro marketing… Comandante. En Geonósis no hicieron casi nada, solo iniciar el ataque.

¿de qué hablas, Capitán? – preguntaba el Comandante.

Te haces el desentendido. Geonósis. Mientras ustedes atacaban la arena, comandados por el Maestro Windu, nosotros nos encargamos de despejar el camino.

Ustedes prefirieron eliminar a los cabecillas enemigos.

Si, es verdad, pero de paso, destrozamos sus tanques y armamentos pesados, destruimos sus artefactos aéreos y de sitio. Sus batallones caían nuestros pies, eliminamos a varios jefes Geonosianos. Hicimos chatarra a los droides de batalla pesados, y tomamos la posición estratégica donde se daban las órdenes.

Pero vencimos.

Si, vencimos. Pero ustedes se llevaron todos los créditos. Después de atacar la arena, venían detrás nuestro solo para finalizar a los remanentes droides, mientras que nosotros les abríamos paso. Solo Yoda admitió nuestros esfuerzos, y ustedes nos tildaron de renegados.

¿A caso no lo son?

No interesa, sin nosotros, ustedes no serían lo que son. Pero debemos agradecerles, por nombrarnos la Triple Cero.

Igualmente, para los demás soldados, nosotros somos los héroes.

Comandante… - miró el Capitán Shaine que se colocaba de nuevo los guanteletes – Tú sabes quién hizo el trabajo. – dicho esto, se retiro, se oían disturbios afuera.

El Sargento Remy, comía tranquilamente, incomodado y molesto por la

presencia de sus congéneres genéticos. Bebía plácidamente, al igual que los demás. Finalmente, el capitán de la 501 habló.

Los salvajes de la Triple Cero! Los infames! – todos permanecieron callados. El capitán regular se acercó pausadamente a la mitad de la mesa, donde estaba el Sargento. - ¿Todavía siguen llorando?

La Guardia Negra nunca llora. – Remy, mientras bebía, contestaba. – ¿aún siguen creyéndosela, maricas espaciales?

Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a un oficial superior – respondió el capitán regular.

No eres mi oficial. – dejó su vaso en la mesa – pero tal vez así te guste más.

Con su brazo derecho tomó al capitán blanco por la parte baja del casco y

estrelló su cabeza con el borde de la mesa. El delgado visor en forma de "T" se rompió. Remy agarró su cuchillo de comida, y lo apoyó cerca del ojo izquierdo del capitán, que ahora era visible. La 501 prepararon sus armas, la Guardia Negra se paraban al instante tomando sus pistolas blasters, ya que los rifles estaban en un costado, alejados de ellos. Apuntaban, y el pulso no les temblaba a ninguno de los dos bandos.

Un momento! – dijo el Sargento Remy – sin armas. A puño limpio. – dejó caer al capitán regular.

La Guardia Negra reaccionó enseguida, salieron de la línea de tiro y tomaron

varios rifles de sus enemigos. Los despojaron de ellos y los tiraron lejos. A continuación empezaron a pelearse a mano limpia. La desventaja numérica era evidente, pero los veteranos de la Triple 0 daban mucha batalla. Por cada clon negro, la 501 poseía 4. Patadas, golpes, cabezazos. Descontrol por doquier. La Guardia Negra se las apañaba y uno a uno iban cayendo sus enemigos, inconscientes, por supuesto, ayudados por elementos contundentes, como barras de metal y sus propios cascos. El capitán de la Legión quiso dispararle al Sargento Remy por la espalda, pero este se dio vuelta a tiempo y una bandeja de comida fue a parar a la cabeza del capitán. Seguían peleando, pero Remy ya se había hartado. Alzó al capitán y lo acostó sobre la mesa, le quitó el casco bruscamente, dañándole la nariz y empezó a propinarle golpes con sus manos enfundadas en su armadura. La sangre se escurría por la cara del capitán, un par de dientes se le desprendieron de la encía superior.

Ther Aios oyó los problemas y se dirigió rápidamente hacía el comedor, pasando por la puerta. Fue seguido por sus dos acompañantes, el Teniente y su Comandante iban detrás. Al mismo tiempo que cruzaban, el umbral, desde la mitad de la habitación, veían salir del baño al Capitán Shaine y a su interlocutor de la 501.

Cuando vieron la presencia de Lord Therius, automáticamente la Guardia Negra dejó la querella. Los clones de la 501 estaban maltratados, su ventaja en números no les sirvió de nada ante la violenta capacidad de la Brigada 000. Los restos de los albi-azules se arrastraban, tratando de pararse y rengueando. Tomaron sus armas y se formaron antes la presencia de su comandante, el cual se acercó a Therius.

Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, General. – decía. Para todos los clones, todos los Caballeros Jedi eran generales. – nos iremos enseguida. – La mirada fría y desafiante de Ther se posó en la inexpresiva cara del comandante regular.

Que no se repita, Comandante. Retírese. – aclaraba Aios.

No se preocupe, en 10 minutos descenderemos sobre Kamino.

Pero, Señor! – se inmiscuyó el herido capitán de la 501 – su sargento fue quién inició la pelea.

Seguramente tuvo mucho que ver, capitán – contestaba el comandante regular – estuve cara a cara con su propio capitán y sin embargo, no nos mezclamos en la violencia. Ahora, fórmense, en 7 minutos bajamos al planeta. – los clones, dañados, cojeando se fueron con su comandante. Ya estaban en la órbita de Kamino. Cuando se retiraron, Ther miró a Remy, quién evitó la mirada y se retiró nuevamente al hangar.

Jaja! – río Shas – me caen bien estos chicos – Remy sonrió. Shas dio media vuelta. Dejó atrás a Myron, Pif y Kurt.

El Comandante Myron fue a ajustar la tuercas del Sargento, pero aún así, extra

oficialmente, lo felicitó por haber puesto en su lugar a la Legión 501. La Guardia Negra tuvo pocos heridos en el percance, más que nada en la cabeza. Myron trató a los más graves, aunque todos tenían cortaduras superficiales. Pif hablaba con Kurt, los dos se entendían. La iniciativa del Padawan se complementaba con la inteligencia del Clon. Enseguida salieron en busca de Shas Gallien y Ther Aios.

Tenemos que idear un plan, Ther. – comentaba Shas – Cuando nos acerquemos más a Rylloth, podríamos ser detectados por alguna estación de avanzada de la Confederación en el espacio. Eso sin contar, con que no podríamos descender en paz.

Habría que inutilizarla. – se metía el Teniente Pif.

No sabemos si ese puesto existe. – declaraba Ther.

Jefe, permiso para hablar libremente. – decía Pif.

Concedido, Teniente. – permitía el Lord Gris.

Teniendo en cuenta que nos vamos a enfrentar a un fuerte bien defendido en Rylloth, no es erróneo pensar que seguramente ese puesto avanzado exista. Podríamos adelantarnos, cuando estemos cerca del planeta, con la Rapax y ocultarnos en alguna nebulosa, eso nos mantendría ocultos…

Sigue, Pif – animaba Shas.

Así confirmaríamos de la existencia del puesto. Entonces, siguiente paso, tendríamos que acercarnos de incógnito al mismo y destruir sus radares desde adentro. Los de la superficie no se enterarían si lo hacemos rápido.

¿y cómo nos adentraríamos a la estación avanzada sin que sospechen de nosotros? – preguntaba Ther.

Tuve un poco de tiempo libre después de comer y recorrí un poco este Crucero. Me metí en el depósito, y vi un caza confederado, podríamos utilizarnos para acercarnos. También noté que había varias partes de droides de la Confederación, podríamos armar uno, programarlo y que sea autorizado para ingresar a la estación. Ya que se manejan por identificación de datos informáticos, no habría problema en ingresar. Una vez dentro, un asalto rápido bastaría.

Mmmmm – pensaba Lord Therius – Me gusta la idea. Pero tendrían que ser MUY rápidos, para no dar la alarma. Además tiene que ser un pequeño grupo de tropas.

Si, Jefe. El caza es lo bastante grande para llevar a 7 personas ocultas.

De acuerdo. – dice Aios.

Jaja! – reía Shas – eres el más útil de los tuyos, deberías ser el Comandante.

General, gracias. – Pif sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo prendía, mientras convidaba uno a Shas – Lo hemos pensado con el joven Kurt. Es muy inteligente.

Por algo es mi aprendiz, Teniente. – admitía orgulloso Ther. – Bien, empiecen a trabajar ustedes dos entonces, así ya estaremos preparados mientras llegamos a Rylloth, dentro de dos horas más o menos.

Como ordene, Jefe. General. – saludando daba media vuelta, le sorprendía que Shas no le haya llamado la atención por fumar en su presencia. Supuso que se estaba ganando su lugar. – Vamos, Kurt, hay trabajo que hacer y solo somos dos que entendemos de estas cosas. Ve al depósito y espérame. Iré a por Remy para que revise el caza confederado. – Kurt corrió. A Pif le agradaba mucho el muchacho, aunque pensaba que era muy callado.

En cinco minutos, los tres estaban trabajando en el depósito. El Teniente y el

Padawan se entendían perfectamente, y una fuerte amistad surgía entre ellos. Cuando Ther y Shas quedaron solos, el Mandaloriano comentó.

Insisto. Me caen muy bien estos chicos, y más Pif.

¿Por eso lo dejaste fumar, Shas? – preguntó apacible el Jedi Gris.

Se lo merecía. Se lo ganó.

Así es, amigo mío.

Luego se quedaron ultimando los detalles del plan de Kurt y Pif.

**CAPITULO 7:**

**¿QUIÉN ES EL JEFE?**

Ya habían llegado a Kamino. La 501 descendía en sus naves de incursión, para

reforzar las defensas del planeta, teniendo en cuenta que era el mundo en donde se producían los clones, era de vital importancia mantenerlo a salvo.

En el depósito, rodeado de miles y miles de metales maltratados y maquinarias destruidas, se alzaba el caza Confederado. El Sargento Remy revisaba su motor, y se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo. A pocos metros de él, se encontraba improvisada una mesa, hecha con dos grandes planchas de duracero, sobre escombros de metal. El Teniente Pif se encontraba soldando cables y componentes del chasis de un androide de la CSI. Kurt husmeaba por los despojos localizando partes útiles, se acercaba de vez en cuando a Pif para saber cómo iba el trabajo. Sin problemas.

Te conseguí lo que buscabas – comunicaba Kurt.

Genial, Kurt! – se alegraba el Teniente.

Un vocabulador en buen estado.

Espero que sirva… - se preocupa Pif – ¿Por qué no lo pruebas con esta cabeza?

En seguida, Pif. – accedía el Padawan. Conectó un par de cables y puenteando un par de circuitos con la cabeza del droide, logró hacer que el dispositivo funcionara. Una voz mecanizada surgía y largaba amenazas a sus enemigos. – Bien, esto funciona. – a continuación apagó el aparato – Solo tenemos que reprogramar esta cosa.

Sí, eso lo haremos juntos, Kurt. – asentía el Teniente – Ven, ayúdame con esto. – juntos posaron varias partes encima de la desordenada mesa. – mientras que termino de armar esta porquería para que se mueva, ve armando las piernas.

Si. – afirmaba el Aprendiz.

Bravo. – Pif, mientras que hacía lo suyo, pensaba para sus adentros.

No sabía si le convenía involucrarse con el chico. Su elegante maestro le infundía temor, pero desde aquel plan para arrancar la Rapax, le surgió una tremenda admiración por el muchacho. Supuso que no había nada que temer, pero dudaba si el mismo le agradaba al joven. Técnicamente, el Teniente Pif es varios años más pequeño que Kurt, sin embargo, se sentía muy cercano a él. Luego una serie de preguntas le asaltó la cabeza, y se descubrió mirando de soslayo, sin mala intención y mientras soldaba, a su compañero de reparaciones.

¿Qué te sucede, Pif? – aventuró el joven, que armaba la articulación de la pierna derecha del droide.

Me preguntaba acerca de ti, Kurt. – admitió el Teniente.

¿Cómo qué?

¿Hace cuanto eres Jedi?

No soy Jedi, ni Sith. No sé que seré, pero por ahora no soy nada.

Estás muy influenciado por tu Maestro…

Mi Maestro es el ser más poderoso que conozco. Solo he conocido uno que ha igualado su poder, pero nunca superado. Adoro sus enseñanzas, pero a diferencia de los demás maestros en la Fuerza, el me permite elegir libremente mi camino.

¿Cómo esa conversación que tuvieron en Nal Hutta?

Si, así es. Pero no es la primera vez que me lo dice. Sé que siempre estará a mi lado, al menos, todo lo que pueda.

Lo Admiras demasiado.

Si tu estuvieras bajo su tutela también lo harías.

Te confieso, amigo mío… - aquí Pif se cortó a sí mismo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico.

Continúa, Pif. – animó Kurt – Tú también me agradas…

Esteee… - se calmaba el Teniente – Te confieso que no he tenido mucha relación con los Jedi, sé que no les gusta que los llame así, pero no sé como referirme a ustedes. No he tenido mucho contacto con los de su clase, y he llegado a pensar que son unos inútiles y cobardes.

Hay usuarios de la Fuerza que nosotros mismos los consideramos ineptos y miedosos.

Me lo imagino… pero como te decía, eso pensaba… hasta que los conocí a ustedes dos. Su fuerza, voluntad, poderes, habilidad, frialdad, totalmente admirables. Los admiro a ambos, y también a ese Mandaloriano, pero él no es Jedi. Me pregunto cómo se habrán hecho amigos…

No lo sé.

Lo supuse. Pero que una persona tan poderosa como tu Maestro respete y hasta llame amigo a alguien ajeno a la naturaleza de la Fuerza, tiene que ser muy fuerte también.

Supongo. Viajé con él solo dos años, pero aún era pequeño. Así que no lo recuerdo. Lo volví a ver hace unas pocas semanas. No sé nada.

¿Qué edad tenías? – preguntaba curioso Pif.

Mi Maestro y él me encontraron cuando yo tenía 5 años. Shas viajó con nosotros hasta que siguió su camino dos años después aproximadamente. Yo tenía 7, y no recuerdo detalles, era chico, uno se olvida. Sé que mi Maestro me tomó bajo sus enseñanzas casi enseguida, cuando Shas se fue, me presentó ante el Alto Consejo Jedi como su Padawan. Nadie estuvo de acuerdo, pero mi Maestro siempre hizo lo que quiso.

Kurt… ¿Me contarías sobre tu Maestro? – se animó a preguntar el inquieto Teniente.

Soy uno de los pocos que saben su vida. Otro es, por supuesto Shas. No noto traición y desconfianza en ti, Pif, así que te lo contaré. – Kurt, animado por la inquietud de su nuevo amigo, sonrió y le relató todo lo que él sabía sobre su Maestro Lord Therius.

Ther Aios había nacido en Coruscant, hace 32 años, hijo de una hermosa comerciante soltera cuyo amor casual por un errante Caballero Jedi desconocido, consumó su nacimiento. Huérfano de padre, fue criado por su madre durante un año y medio. Él era feliz al lado del Jana Aios, tan modesta e inteligente, igualmente brava y astuta. Una vez, en su casa, cayó una visita. Era un hombre alto, vestido de cueros negros, con un sobretodo de tela oscura, que llevaba los ojos cerrados, unos tatuajes tribales en el mentón y la cabeza rapada. No abría los ojos ni un segundo y sin embargo se movía con pedantería y agilidad. El infante Ther jugaba en la sala mientras que su madre y el extraño hablaban. De repente, la charla se acaloró, y Ther volteó dejando de jugar viendo a su madre ahogándose por una fuerza invisible desconocida. Su madre fue asesinada y el pequeño Ther Aios no se daba cuenta de lo que presenció. El hombre extraño agarró por los ropajes al pequeño y se lo llevó lejos, fuera de Coruscant.

En Onderon se establecieron. El extraño hombre resultó ser un poderoso Maestro Sith, llamado así mismo, Darth Devas. Este Sith, se especializaba en combate y en el uso de la Fuerza, pero carecía de astucia y su inteligencia era solo la media. Era impulsivo, despreocupado, altanero, confiado, cruel y desmedido. La suerte de Ther Aios ya estaba sellada. Bajo su nuevo mentor, el cual se hizo cargo de su educación, Ther fue aprendiendo historia, filosofía, y distintas especialidades. Darth Devas no era versado en estas asignaturas, pero su ambición a poseer al Aprendiz más poderoso de la galaxia, le empujaba a incitar al pequeñísimo Ther, el cual, gracias a la insistencia de su Maestro, desarrolló una inteligencia que sobrepasaba por grandes trechos a la del Lord Sith. Ya de chico demostró ser un gran ejemplo de inteligencia, vencía a su maestro en cuestiones intelectuales, pero a este no le importaba, porque era su objetivo, pero aún así Lord Devas lo castigaba por superarlo, y el pequeño se infundía de odio, temor y respeto. Le golpeaba, no lo alimentaba, ni siquiera le dejaba beber agua, muchas veces lo dejó fuera, durmiendo con las bestias, desnudo y totalmente sucio. Dado que fue la única figura de un hombre que tuvo de infante, lo fue odiando y amando a la vez como un padre. El muchacho fue creciendo, y fue instruido en el arte de la espada láser, logrando gran dominio y habilidad. Se batía a duelo con su Maestro, experto espadachín, quién no lo mataba por su perseverancia y su increíble potencial. Siempre que caía herido por los golpes de su Maestro o sucumbía ante los rayos eléctricos del mismo, volvía a pararse y arremetía con más furia y odio, y así el temor lo iba dejando de lado, y, de a poco, alcanzaba cada vez más a su Maestro, que estaba orgulloso, pero no lo demostraba.

A los once años, en contra de las órdenes de Darth Devas, se fue en busca de cristales por algunas de las planicies de Onderon, dentro de alguna cueva. El Sith no lo detuvo, ya que aprobaba su actitud renegada, una característica que sería muy marcada en su edad adulta. Volvió a los recintos de su Maestro y se puso a trabajar en el taller, y a esa temprana edad, armó su primer sable láser. Normalmente, el armado del sable láser propio era la prueba final de cualquier Padawan para convertirse en Caballero, pero para Darth Devas, la cosa no era así. Devas lo atacó por la espalda, pero el pequeño Ther lo percibió y bloqueó el ataque, y una vez más se batieron en duelo. Devas no pudo quitarle el sable ni superar su guardia, que fue más bien por una cuestión de perseverancia que maestría en el esgrima por parte de Ther Aios. De todas maneras, Devas no usaba toda su habilidad al esgrimir. Para demostrarle a Ther que la espada láser es solo una parte de la cultura, lo estrangulaba con la Fuerza. El joven Aios tuvo un nublado leve recuerdo al que no le dio importancia. Cuando cayó al suelo, el Sith se acercó y empezó a pisotearlo sin piedad, dejándolo moribundo, pero Ther se paró igualmente y fue a sus aposentos, a tomar descanso después de la terrible paliza.

A los trece, Ther Aios, se hizo diestro en una de las formas de combate con sable láser, pero su maestro seguía venciéndolo. Se le cruzó alguna vez por la cabeza matarlo mientras dormía, pero sabía que podía y tenía que aprender todavía más de su Maestro, así que desistió del plan. En una ocasión, en lo que sería las regiones salvajes de Onderon, donde los dos se escondían en una gran casa escondida, fueron emboscados por tropas mercenarias. Había una recompensa por capturar al Sith que habitaba en ese planeta. Devas estaba en la casa, mientras que Ther estaba afuera practicando sus técnicas de Fuerza y forma de Light Saber. Diez mercenarios cayeron de sorpresas y Devas miraba siempre con los parpados cerrados, desde la ventana. No se disponía a ayudar a su pupilo. Ther Aios, hundido en el enojo, con los iris amarillos claros, hace tiempo que transitaba los pasos del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza… fue una masacre… cabezas cercenadas, piernas cortadas, cuerpos diseccionados. Los que intentaron huir fueron alcanzados por la atracción de Fuerza y el adolescente Ther los estrangulaba con sus propias manos. Cuando todo hubo terminado, llovía, Ther esperaba bañado en sangre, serio, enojado, e inexpresivo. Se escucho una risa orgullosa y maquiavélica de fondo. Darth Devas apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su Aprendiz, orgulloso.

Después del incidente, se mudaron hacia otra locación, y a una morada más austera, ahora vivían en una cueva. No querían ser molestados nuevamente, aún a expensas de dejar las comodidades de la anterior guarida. Darth Devas notó aún más el inmenso poder que podría conseguir su Aprendiz en el Lado Oscuro, y puso énfasis en las técnicas de Fuerza, propias de los Sith además de los poderes básicos. Además lo perfeccionó en formas más avanzadas de la espada láser, finalmente, a la edad de 17 años, Ther Aios, se enfrentaría a su Maestro a un duelo igualado, que terminó en nada. Ya que el impetuoso Ther quería seguir aprendiendo, se dejó vencer, aunque él sabía que pudo haberlo derrotado. Una noche mientras Ther meditaba, su Maestro lo llamó afuera de la guarida.

Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, Aprendiz… - decía siseando Darth Devas, siempre con los ojos cerrados. Él veía a través de la Fuerza y no necesitaba de sus pupilas.

Así es, Maestro. – respondía impasible, siempre enojado el joven Aprendiz.

Ya te he enseñado todo lo que sé, Therius. – explicaba el Maestro Oscuro.

Maestro, tiene que haber algo más que deba aprender de usted.

No hay nada más que yo pueda enseñarte, ahora tú deberás instruirte a ti mismo. Dime, Therius, ¿Estás al tanto de la Tradición Sith?

Un Maestro, un Aprendiz. Nunca más, nuca menos. – contestaba el joven Therius.

Así es, mi Aprendiz. Y también sabes que cuando las enseñanzas concluyan, debes tomar el lugar de tu Maestro.

Si, lo sé.

Haz pasado casi dieciséis años a mi lado y haz pasado cada una de las pruebas que te he impuesto. Aún así, tengo una última prueba para ti, antes de enfrentarte a muerte conmigo. Si la pasas, podrás regresar aquí, enfrentarte a mí y reclamar el título de Lord Sith.

¿En qué consiste la prueba, Maestro?

Debes eliminar a, tal vez, el Jedi más poderoso de la Galaxia, mi joven Aprendiz.

¿Quién es ese Jedi?

Cuando lo veas pensarás que me estoy burlando de ti, pero hace tiempo que no lo hago. Y todo lo hice de acuerdo a las enseñanzas Sith. Me he enfrentado una vez a él, pero su inmenso poder sobrepasa al mío. Él es el Maestro Yoda…

Yoda… - Ther comprendía que aparte de la prueba, su Maestro buscaba en ella su venganza, por medio de su Alumno, ante la humillación sufrida por el Gran Maestro Jedi.

Lo haré… - aceptaba Ther Aios.

Bien… - aprobó su Maestro, quién se retiró al interior de la guarida.

Ther Aios partió de inmediato. Se hizo conocer como Darth Therius, pero aún

así se mantenía anónimo. En la capital de Onderon se hizo con una lanzadera, lo suficientemente cómoda para un solo piloto. Pasó por varios planetas, hasta dar en Coruscant, donde pagando a marginados, logró sacar la ubicación del Maestro Jedi. Su estancia en su planeta natal no trajo ningún recuerdo, salvo la ilusión de su bellísima madre. Ahora, con nueva información, el ya nombrado Caballero Oscuro, se dirigió a un planeta tranquilo y pacífico. Escoria para él y para los suyos: Dantooine.

En las hermosas planicies del planeta, despejado y rural, fue en busca de su objetivo. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, solo tuvo que seguir una gran emanación de la Fuerza y así dio con el pequeño y viejo ser, que se encontraba paseando alegremente por los prados, solitariamente. Llevaba su bastón. En efecto, cuando Ther Aios lo vio, no creyó que tanto poder emergiera de este ser, pero no sabía si era él. Prefirió lesionarle y luego torturarle para que confesase su nombre., así que se fue acercando lentamente. Yoda abandonó su caminata y se detuvo de repente, y habló, sin darse vuelta.

Gran poder encuentro en ti, extraño.

Je! – reía el confiado Therius - ¿Es usted el Maestro Jedi conocido como Yoda?

Tal vez lo sea, o no quizá. ¿Quién saberlo lo desea?

Darth Therius… - el Sith accionaba su sable de luz.

¿Pelear conmigo buscas? – preguntaba el verdoso Jedi - ¿por qué eso quiere, Oscuro Caballero?

Debo ganarme el derecho a Lord Sith, y para enfrentarme a mi Maestro Darth Devas, debo eliminarle, Maestro Yoda….

Mmmm… - pensaba Yoda – Darth Devas… lo recuerdo si, a duelo conmigo enfrentado se ha, muchos años pasaron… él terco y confiado fue… por eso derrotado ha sido… y ahora su alumno en mi busca envía… por venganza quizá…

Cállese y peleé conmigo, ¿o tiene miedo? – provocaba Ther, Yoda se mantenía en calma.

Si forma de disuadirte no hay, entonces a tu petición accederé… - Yoda accionaba su sable verde y se ponía en guardia.

Ther arremetió rápidamente ante el diminuto ser con un sablazo desde arriba,

Yoda se cubrió con un simple movimiento. Forcejeaban, Ther cedió y salió arrojado a lo lejos. Cuando se incorporó, vio que desde el cielo caía Yoda para propinar una estocada con la empuñadura hacia abajo. Ther esquiva la línea de ataque, y propina una patada que impulsa a Yoda contra un montón de rocas. Ahora era el Sith quién caía sobre Yoda para dar su sablazo, pero esté lo detuvo con un empujón de Fuerza y Ther cayó a mitad del camino. Yoda corrió rápido para posarse detrás de él, pero desde el suelo, Therius le arrojaba escombros surgidos del impacto del cuerpo del Jedi contra la roca. Esto le dio tiempo para incorporarse y distraer al pequeño Maestro. Quiso aprovechar la situación, pero Yoda se escabulló intentando estocarle las piernas, pero la habilidad del Sith eran abismales y se cubrió. Aún así, Yoda, con movimientos acrobáticos empezó un ataque de ráfagas de sablazos, Ther se vio obligado a retroceder mientras bloqueaba los ataques. Saltó por encima de su enemigo y se percató que este giraba rápidamente hacia atrás con el sable verde. Si no fuera que Ther era astuto, se impulsó con la Fuerza y se alejó del giro mortal. Cuando tocó el suelo de pie, quedó de espalda a su enemigo, quién con supe velocidad iba a clavarle la espada en los lumbares. Con un salto mortal en el aire, logró desviar con su propia espada láser el ataque, quitándosela de la mano a su oponente. Ther sonreía.

Estás muerto! – se confiaba Therius, que iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

Una falsa sensación eso es. – con un ademán, atrajo el láser de su oponente y el que quedó desarmado fue Therius. – eso es algo que Devas enseñarte debió. Una espada todo no lo dice.

Sorprendido no reaccionó. Las apariencias engañaban, Yoda era en efecto muy

poderoso. Este le lanzó un sablazo desde la izquierda con el sable rojo, pero Ther detuvo el ataque con ayuda de la Fuerza. Ambos ejercían mucha presión. Yoda giró por encima de la empuñadura, y golpeó con sus pies la cara de Ther, siguió girando hasta tocar el suelo y estocar al Sith. Pero Therius saltó altísimo y desde el suelo atrajo el sable de su enemigo que estaba en el suelo. Cuando cayó al suelo de pie, el suelo se desquebrajó debajo de él. A una distancia de 5 metros se encontraban uno del otro, con los Light Saber invertidos. Yoda con el rojo, y Ther con el verde. La imagen era impresionante, y la tensión increíblemente molesta para ambos. Ambos se miraron y pensaron que la batalla no duraría poco. Luego apagaron sus sables. Yoda tiró el rojo a los pies de Ther, y este respondió arrojando el verde hacia Yoda, luego, ambos activaron nuevamente sus armas.

Pasaron muchísimos minutos, y ambos seguían peleando. Cada vez más fatigados. Un grupo de soldados republicanos que hacían patrulla trataron de eliminar a Therius con disparos lásers, así que se alejó de Yoda unos momentos y señaló con su mano izquierda a los 4 combatientes recién llegados, mientras se cubría de los disparos con su láser. Ther sabía que Yoda no lo traicionaría y no lo atacaría por la espalda en un duelo justo, así que decidió arrojar rayos eléctricos contra el grupo republicano. Sin embargo, Yoda se adelantó y con un empujón de fuerza los arrojó. Ther, sorprendido, lo miró. _"Váyanse ya, esta pelea entre dos es". _Así que los soldados huyeron, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Yoda estarían muertos. El combate siguió y se prolongó aún más, cada vez se comprendían mejor, y se daban cuenta que debían ser precavidos. Ambos transpiraban, exhalaban con dificultad, estaban agitados. El traje negro del Sith estaba hecho harapos, al igual que la túnica de Yoda. El inmenso poder de ambos implicados era equitativo, y la batalla ya se había prolongado demasiado. Finalmente Yoda se fue acercando lentamente al Sith, quién lo aguardaba. Yoda, muerto de cansancio, observaba a su oponente y notó también que este se encontraba exhausto. Yoda se irguió, bajó la guardia, apagó su sable. Se arrodilló ante el Sith y dejó a un costado la empuñadora del Light Saber. Ther se acercó rápidamente e iba a clavarle su espada láser de forma recta en la cabeza del Maestro Jedi, pero fue interrumpido por su particular forma de hablar.

Si que superas mi poder piensas. – hablaba el Gran Maestro – si vencedor de este duelo te crees. Entonces más no dudes, y con mi vida termina. – Yoda bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Ther pensaba, invadido por una fuerza extraña que nunca había sentido. Que

había en este diminuto ser de pocas palabras, pero tan profundas. No sentía engaños, no sentía maldad, ni traición en él. Entonces, ¿Por qué se entregaba de una forma tan noble ante un enemigo que no le tendría piedad? Por primera vez en su vida, Ther Aios dudó de sus enseñanzas. Finalmente actuó: bajó su espada roja desactivándola, se arrodilló frente al Maestro Yoda, dejó su sable a un costado, inclinó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Demuéstreme que no es así – dijo el Sith – y le dejaré con vida.

Lo he hecho ya, - decía el ser verde – cuando detenido tu ataque haz, cuando tu espada láser apagas, cuando frente mío tan humildemente te arrodillas.

Ther Aios abrió los ojos de repente, sintió que había otra verdad a pesar de todo

lo que aprendió de su Maestro Sith. Se percató que el pequeño ser era una persona muy sabia y humilde y terriblemente poderosa. Surgieron signos de tremendo respeto por parte de Therius a Yoda, y pensó que había encontrado un nuevo Maestro en el modesto Jedi.

Está en lo cierto… Mi Maestro. – aventuró a decir Ther mientras inclinaba todo su cuerpo en señal de respeto ante el bajito ser, que se encontraba arrodillado.

¿Mi Maestro, me llamas? – preguntaba Yoda.

Sea mi Maestro, enséñeme los caminos de la Fuerza y sus secretos.

Ya recorrido uno haz, del Lado Oscuro amigo eres. Pero mi vida has perdonado. Mi Aprendiz serás, en el anonimato vivirás, pero nunca del Consejo y Orden Jedi formarás.

No me interesa ni el Consejo y la Orden, Maestro. Será como usted lo desee.

Sin embargo, cuando un servicio necesite, ¿a mí acudirás?

Por supuesto…

Bien, así será. – Yoda intentaba pararse.

Espere, Maestro, por favor. – decía el Nuevo Aprendiz, se paró y fue en busca del bastón de Yoda. Volvió, lo ayudó a pararse y se lo cedió.

Buen chico eres, a pesar de Sith ser…

No lo sé.

No lo sabes, porque tu Maestro mostrado nunca te lo ha.

Ahora usted es mi maestro, Maestro Yoda.

Tu nombre dime…

Darth Therius…

Tu nombre de verdad dime, no el oscuro título que se te ha dado…

Ther… - se sorprendió y dudo el Sith – Ther Aios…

Ther… - aclaraba el Maestro – usar el título de Darth prohibido tienes… Jedi nunca serás, y tampoco Sith a ser volverás… como el Lord Gris Therius te conocerán, los que te logren conocer… ser la Espada del Alto Consejo Jedi tu misión ahora es…

Como desee, Maestro Yoda.

Y así, Therius ayudaba a caminar a su pequeño Nuevo Maestro, sería su

incondicional aprendiz, y su fuerza cuando fuera requerido. Así fue como Darth Therius dejó de ser Sith y como nunca llegaría a ser Jedi. Así fue como Ther Aios olvidaba a su anterior Maestro Darth Devas. Así fue como Ther Aios se volvía el Aprendiz clandestino del Gran Maestro Yoda.

¡¿Quieres decir que tu Maestro, Lord Therius, era un jodido Sith? – preguntaba sorprendido el Teniente Pif.

Era, - reafirmaba Kurt Rusty – tu lo has dicho, era.

Entonces, ya sé que te lo pregunte ya, pero, ¿Tú que eres? – cuestionaba el Teniente mientras ajustaba las últimas partes de la cabeza con el chasis del droide de la CSI.

Nada, por ahora.

¿Qué camino te enseña?

Ambos

¿Ambos?

Si, luego yo podré decidir el que prefiera.

No sabía que se pudiera hacer eso.

Esa es la ventaja de que tu Maestro sea un Lord Gris, Pif.

Ya veo… - el Teniente se prendía un cigarro anonadado - ¿y cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo las enseñanzas de Yoda?

Oficialmente… Yoda nunca fue su Maestro. Entre nosotros… como 2 años.

Increíble. He escuchado de Jedi que se vuelven Sith pero nunca al revés.

No te equivoques, Pif – esclarecía Kurt – Mi Maestro no es un Jedi. Simplemente… "ES".

Espero que su curiosidad haya sido satisfecha. – decía Lord Therius apareciendo de sorpresa - ¿ahora, como viene el trabajo?

Excelente, Maestro. – contestaba el Aprendiz.

Solo faltan los últimos cables, Jefe. – añadía el ingeniero con un cigarro en la boca.

¿Y el caza confederado?

Listo, Señor. – decía el Sargento Remy que se acercaba a los demás – todo en orden, puede ser usado sin problemas.

Bien. – aceptaba Therius - estaremos cerca de Rylloth en 20 minutos. En 10 quiero todo listo y en 15 a todos reunidos en el hangar del Crucero. Encárgate, Kurt.

Si, Maestro.

El Lord Gris dio la espalda a los demás y se perdió entre las sombras. Una puerta

se abrió y rayos de luz iluminaron el rostro de Therius, o por lo menos lo que la capucha permitía que se iluminase. Un instante después la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Pif miraba y pensaba: _"Él es el Jefe"._

**CAPITULO 8:**

**EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA PELIGROSA AMISTAD**

En el hangar del Crucero, habían trasladado desde el depósito el caza confederado. La Guardia Negra estaba formada, con el Comandante Myron a la cabeza, sin los cascos, pero sosteniendo sus rifles. Lord Therius, apartado atrás como siempre, miraba firmemente e impasible a los formados. Unos metros más adelante se encontraba Shas, dando pasos de aquí para allá, terminando un desparpajo de cigarro. Kurt, se encontraba a un lado del caza, examinándolo, y corroborando que el androide re armado no cause problemas. Llevarían a cabo su plan.

Bien. Nenas! – comenzó a hablar el Mandaloriano – ya su Comandante les habrá comentado la misión que nos proponemos llevar a cabo. Pero se las recordaré. Debemos tomar un Fuerte de la CSI muy bien defendido en Rylloth. Hay cinco pelotones designados de este Crucero para esta misión y nosotros los ayudaremos, o hasta quizá hagamos todo el trabajo. Aquí, el Comandante Myron les comunicará de la situación.

Gracias… - se adelantaba Myron – Bien, estamos acercándonos a Rylloth, pero no sabemos si cuentan con una estación avanzada en órbita, así que hemos decidido seguir un plan trazado por el Teniente Pif y el Señor Rusty: Todos nosotros nos adelantaremos al Crucero por medio de la Rapax, que llevará dentro al caza confederado, nos esconderemos en alguna nebulosa circundante al planeta, ya que abundan por esta zona. Luego, un grupo de 6 hombres más el droide reprogramado, se adentraran a la estación espacial y con un ataque relámpago, destruirán sus radares y desactivaran la alarma. Esto le dará tiempo suficiente a los pelotones republicanos para descender en el planeta. ¿Preguntas?

¿Quiénes irán? – aventuró uno.

El Capitán Shaine destruirá las computadores que controlan los radares internos, por ende, el Teniente Pif lo acompañará ya que es el experto en comunicaciones e indicará los puntos importantes a destruir. No cuenten con el droide, es solo una fachada y sus funciones de combate han sido anuladas. Les doy la libertad de que se ofrezcan tres de ustedes, el resto estaremos aguardando en la Rapax, el Sargento Remy estará pilotando aparte un nave de escape rápida proporcionada por el Almirante Dunn, por si las cosas se ponen feas.

Señor, somos cinco sin el droide, falta 1 para completar el grupo… - aclaraba un clon.

Lo hemos notado, gracias por la atención, soldado… - se adelantó tranquilamente Therius – Mi Aprendiz será el oficial al mando de esta operación. ¿Alguna duda? – todos se quedaron mudos, muchos no estaban de acuerdo, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir – Bien! En marcha. – Así dio la espalda a los demás y abordó la Rapax.

Las tropas, ayudados por vehículos, introdujeron al caza confederado en el

sector de carga de la Rapax. A continuación, todos subieron a la nave. Shas se hizo cargo de los controles, y su copiloto fue Kurt. El Sargento Remy estaba en la nave de asalto republicana que serviría como distracción o escape para los que se encontraran dentro de la supuesta estación espacial, así que esperaba en el Hangar del Crucero hasta que la Rapax despegue. Therius estaba parado entre medio de los asientos de piloto y copiloto, siempre inmutable. Los clones negros estaban en sus barracones, todavía decidiendo quienes irían.

Los controles se activaron, Shas movió un par de perillas y su nave se elevó y salió a lenta velocidad del crucero, Remy los seguía detrás. Irían despacio para no despertar sospechas, en busca de una nebulosa de ser posible para ocultarse. El Crucero se mantendría distante y mandaría los pelotones a la señal de Ther directamente al planeta. Therius, prefirió dejar su posición en el puente e irse a su habitación, y en sus sombras se ocultó, para pensar. Pero el curioso Teniente fue en su busca.

¿Qué desea, Teniente? – preguntó malhumorado el Caballero Gris.

Curiosidad, Jefe. – contestaba Pif – Quisiera conocer más de ustedes. ¿Recuerda que nos pescó a Kurt y a mí hablando de usted, Jefe? Yo insistí para que me contara, por simple curiosidad.

Lo sé, Teniente. Sin embargo, a pesar de tu inoportuna interrupción, estoy de buen humor. ¿Qué deseas saber?

¿es verdad que es alumno de Yoda?

Si, Teniente. Kurt no mentiría.

Entiendo… - meditaba Pif, curioso. Pidió permiso para fumar y se le fue concedido – Tengo entendido que su Antiguo Maestro era una gran espadachín.

Si, así es, muy hábil en el combate, pero un completo idiota de mente, aún así, muy sabio.

¿Aprendió a combatir con espada láser de él?

Por supuesto, pasé casi la mitad de mi vida con él. De él aprendí muchas formas, y las perfeccioné con él y con Yoda. Se Sii-Chio, la que cualquier Maestro sea Jedi o Sith le enseña primero a su Alumno; Soresu, una forma defensiva y Ataru, una forma de acrobacias, Fuerza y ataque, que me las enseñó Yoda, y a su vez, estas tres formas son las que, por ahora, sabe mi Aprendiz. Por parte de Darth Devas, me hice experto en Jar'Kai, combate con dos sables, y más que especialista en Makashii, la forma elegante. Como estas últimas dos son mis favoritas, las he unido y construido un estilo casi propio, la fuerza destructiva de Jar'Kai y la elegancia, precisión y defensa de Makashii.

¿Qué utilizó contra Yoda cuando combatió con él, Jefe?

Sin saberlo, Ataru. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y perdí toda forma aprendida en el combate. Luego, cuando Yoda me tomó como su alumno, supe que era Ataru. De hecho, la forma de combatir de Yoda era muy parecida a la mía cuando nos batimos, luego confesó que también era Ataru. Así que me entrenó en Ataru y Soresu, dada la naturalidad de mis misiones. Le pidió al Maestro Windu que me entrenara en Vaapad, pero este se negó.

¿Por qué?

Porque teme que vuelva al Lado Oscuro.

¿Volvería?

Ya he pasado todo, la Luz y la Oscuridad están más allá de mí.

¿A qué naturalidad de las misiones se refiere?

¿No se ha dado cuenta, Teniente? – ironizó Ther Aios – La misión de mierda que debemos cumplir, el solo hecho de que nos manden a domar a la temible Guardia Negra.

Ya lo creo, tiene razón, Jefe. Veo porque lo llaman la Espada del Alto Consejo Jedi. – el Teniente se calló unos segundos y luego preguntó – Perdone que pregunte, Jefe, pero… ¿Qué sabe del General?

Con pura mierda, como siempre. No te contaré la vida de mi amigo, porque, al contrario de mi alumno, no relato vidas ajenas a la mía, aunque no me molesta. Pero te relataré como nos conocimos y luego, por casualidad, nos hicimos amigos. – Ther Aios disfrutó como el curioso Teniente le escuchaba atentamente mientras relataba la historia y viajaban despacio hacía alguna solitaria nebulosa cercana a Rylloth.

Hace trece años, antes de los acontecimientos actuales, a Lord Therius se le encargaba una misión. Ya había completado su entrenamiento con Yoda, ya que solamente lo perfeccionó. El ex Sith era muy hábil y aprendía extremadamente rápido. El trabajo de Yoda duró dos años aproximadamente, quién instruyó a Aios en las formas Soresu y Ataru, y en los secretos luminosos de la Fuerza. Cada sesión de entrenamiento, cada palabra dicha, a Therius lo convencía para que se volcase a la neutralidad, y no tirar ni para un lado ni para otro. Sin embargo, la influencia Oscura en el muchacho era demasiada, así que nunca la terminó de dejar de lado. Igualmente, y Yoda lo sabía bien, que el enorme respeto que su clandestino Padawan le profesaba rebasaba esta maldita influencia. Nunca levantaría el arma contra un Jedi, al menos contra él. Ther Aios se apegaba a las órdenes del Gran Maestro, quién también llegó a respetarlo y tenerlo en estima a pesar de su rebeldía.

Le habían encargado a Lord Therius eliminar a un asesino. Este asesino había masacrado a un Caballero Jedi en Thyferra, cortándolo con un cuchillo desde la ingle hasta el tórax. Lo que extrañó de la situación, era que con la espada láser no pudo hacer frente al atacante. El asesinato había ocurrido un año antes aproximadamente, pero la noticias de la muerte del Jedi llegaron tarde, así que Ther solo poseía una descripción. Alto, corpulento, pelo corto y negro, tatuaje en brazo izquierdo. Por lo que decían los testigos que se animaron a hablar, el Jedi asesinado había herido al maleante en la cara, dejándole una ancha y fea cicatriz en la parte izquierda de la cara junto con un ojo casi totalmente muerto y blanco.

Lo buscó durante un mes, hasta que, después de una buena sesión de persuasión en un bar de mala muerte en Thyferra, un matón confesó, ya sea por miedo o por engatusamiento, que el sospechoso se encontraba en la capital de Corellia, y ahí se dirigía en estos momentos Ther, dispuesto a terminar con el asesino.

Llegó de noche, solitario, con el rostro parcialmente cubierto, pronto a ejecutar la orden del Alto Consejo. Con dinero, no tardó mucho en dar con el sospechoso, que se encontraba de espaldas, en un sector rural del planeta. Estaba sentado, frente a un fuego, comiendo algo que había cazado. Llevaba desde la cintura hasta los pies una armadura roja, el resto estaba a un costado. Un rifle de largo alcance a poca distancia de él. Comía sin preocupaciones, dejando relucir su musculatura y un tatuaje curioso en el hombro izquierdo. Parecía joven, como de 25 años, pero aún así mayor que Ther Aios.

El ex Sith empezó a acercarse lentamente, un aire distendido se olía en el lugar, bajo las estrellas y las lunas de Corellia. A unos cuantos metros se detuvo, había sido descubierto.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo el sospechoso.

Soy Therius y… - fue interrumpida por la voz grave de su interlocutor.

No pregunté quién eres… - seguía comiendo sin darse vuelta a ver a Ther – pregunté, ¿qué quieres?...

Estoy buscando a un asesino… - explicaba ahora el Jedi Gris – que mató a un Caballero Jedi que hace tiempo no se sabía de él.

No te hagas el tonto conmigo, chico! – se paraba tranquilamente el sospechoso y volteó para ver a quién le hablaba. La información que le habían dado a Ther era correcta, su interlocutor tenía una evidente cicatriz en el lado izquierdo y su ojo medio muerto y casi totalmente blanco.

Eres tú… - el joven Ther prendía su sable láser, que nunca dejó de ser oscuro.

¿Mandan a un Sith a eliminarme?

No soy un Sith, ya no.

Mira, no tengo ganas de pelear, pero si insistes lo haré. Después de todo ya maté a uno de los tuyos.

Pero yo te mataré a ti… - dijo con voz suave y calmado Therius.

Arremetió contra el hombre, quién lo esquivó saltando a un lado, rodó por el

suelo, y tomó su rifle, parándose, comenzó con los disparos hacía el Caballero de la Fuerza, quién se detuvo unos momentos y bloqueaba desviando los disparos con su espada láser escarlata. Luego se acercó a gran velocidad y golpeó en el estómago al asesino e iba a finalizarlo con un movimiento simple de sable, pero el grandote agarró la mano atacante por la muñeca y golpeó repetidamente la cara de Aios con su pesada mano derecha. Therius se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. El hombre lo animaba, invitándolo a la pelea y fue arrojado por un empujón de Fuerza que lo llevó lejos. Mientras volaba por el aire, Ther Aios corría debajo, así cuando cayera, lo acabaría con un giro rápido. Increíblemente, en pleno vuelo, el hombre acomodó su gran cuerpo, acortando la distancia de donde caería y terminó detrás del Jedi Gris. Ther no se inmutó y volteó lentamente. El hombre comenzó a elevarse involuntariamente y sentía que lo ahorcaban, y casi no podía hablar. Ther se acercaba a la figura flotando.

No… eeggghh..entiendo…ggghhh… que mierda…. – decía con dificultad el estrangulado – te… arrrgghhh!... importa…! – reaccionando rápido, y con mucho esfuerzo ignorando el sofoco, desenfundó uno de los blasters que llevaba en los muslos y empezó a disparar a su atacante.

Ther se cubría con Soresu de los disparos. Parecía que la misión estaba cumplida

y que el sujeto no resistiría mucho más al ahogo. Sin embargo era más duro de lo que creía, y accionó de la pistola Blaster un mecanismo y la arrojó a los pies de Ther.

- Por más que te rindas no perdonaré tu vida. – aclaraba Therius.

- ¿Quién gghhrhhr… dijo - sonría ya casi vencido el sujeto – que me rendía? – en ese instante la pistola Blaster explotó para sorpresa de Ther, distrayéndolo, y así liberando a su casual enemigo. Sintió una mano pesada en su mentón y cayó al suelo, pero devolvió una patada en la quijada al enorme enemigo, que no lo tumbó pero lo hizo retroceder. A continuación, con más juegos de piernas, enlazó las de su enemigo y este cayó de espaldas. Ther Aios dio un sablazo a la cabeza del sospechoso pero el Light Saber inesperadamente se detuvo por una fuerza contraria. Ther ejercía presión contra un gran cuchillo que empuñaba el asesino, quién, siendo un ágil guerrero, tuvo tiempo de desenvainar mientras caía.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? – se sorprendía Ther.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? – presionaba el asesino.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas repeler mi sable de luz? – se enfurecía Ther quién peleaba a fuerza contra alguien físicamente más fuerte.

- Es Beskar, idiota… - explicaba el asesino – tu misma cara puso a la mierda de Sith que maté hace un año. Es Acero Mandaloriano, uno de los pocos materiales que tu puñalcito de luz no corta.

- ¿Qué? – quedaba anonadado Therius quién por descuido, cedió a la fuerza de su oponente y se vio obligado a pararse y retroceder en guardia. - ¿A que Sith te refieres?

- Al por el que me has venido a buscar. – se paraba el asesino empuñando su cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando. – ese maldito Sith fue Jedi antes de que nos enfrentáramos, pero se volvió Sith. Null Setar se hacía llamar antes, y dijo que a lo largo de los viajes fue aprendiendo sobre el Lado Oscuro, o que se yo, y se convirtió en Sith.

- Entonces… - pensaba Ther Aios, descubriendo un giro inesperado en la situación. - ¿Lo has matado por ser Sith, no por ser Jedi?

- Por ninguna de la dos razones, chico. – continuaba el implicado – no me interesan ni los Jedi ni los Sith. Pero ese hijo de perra, mató a mi esposa y a mi pequeño hijo. Me invadió el odio y la ira, y lo maté. Se lo merecía, allá en Thyferra. Yo vivía en paz, y los mató por mero gusto, por querer demostrar ser quién mandaba en la región, pero se metió con el Mandaloriano equivocado.

- Veo… - Therius bajaba la vista pensando, al igual que su guardia, luego continuó – No percibo mentira en ti, ¿Puedo creer en lo que me dices?

- Soy Mandaloriano, nosotros no mentimos.

- Bien… mi misión concluye así entonces. Le comunicaré a Yoda de lo acontecido. – Ther apagaba su sable – Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no te comparas conmigo. Puedo derrotarte.

- Lo sé, lo sentí. No eres débil como ese estúpido de Null Setar... pero un Mandaloriano no se rinde a menos que sea en verdad derrotado, o su cuerpo caiga muerto.

- ¿Tu nombre, Mandaloriano? – pregunta Therius…

- Shas – contestaba el hábil guerrero – Shas Gallien…

- Ther Aios. – respondía a la cortesía el Caballero Gris – No quiero volver a cruzarme contigo. – así, se fue Therius, ignorando a su oponente. El Mandaloriano quedó sorprendido. Pero se volverían a encontrar en otra ocasión.

¿y ahí se hicieron amigos? – inquirió el Teniente Pif, atento al relato.

No, Pif. – explicaba Therius – ese día no. Ese día solo nos conocimos. Unos meses después, la casualidad, o mejor dicho la Fuerza, quiso que nuestras vidas se cruzaran de nuevo. Pero te lo contaré en otro momento. Nuestro viaje casi concluye.

Bien, Jefe. – Ther se paró y dejó solo a Pif, quién, cuando su oficial superior lo dejó en la propia habitación de Ther, sacó de su mochila de campaña un pequeño cuaderno, donde anotaba las cosas que le interesaban.

**CAPITULO 9:**

**UN PLAN B**

El Teniente Pif guardaba sus utensilios, una vez que terminaba de tomar nota. El interés por los tres forasteros fue creciendo a raudales y podría decirse, que llegó, incluso, a admirarles. Por supuesto no dijo una palabra, se levantó y se reunió en el puente de la Rapax. Allí se encontraban su nuevo amigo Kurt en el asiento de oficial de armas, su Maestro parado de brazos cruzados, el General conduciendo la nave, y el Comandante y el Capitán hablando entre ellos. Al parecer pasaba algo. Pif miraba a su rededor, a ver si podía deducir que sucedía, recorrió un par de metros, ignorando a los presentes que ninguno le dio importancia. Finalmente, vio en la pantalla de navegación el problema. El Mandaloriano intentaba adentrarse sigilosamente en una nebulosa, tal como tenían planeado. Esto los mantendría ocultos, pero desactivarían los escudos, igualmente, por ese momento, no eran necesarios. Pero al Teniente Clon le surgió una duda: si no había nada en las cercanías, ¿por qué la preocupación con el sigilo de Shas?. No pudo más con su curiosidad, y pidiendo permiso para hablar ante todos los presentes, preguntó.

¿Qué sucede? Si se puede saber

Tenemos compañía, Teniente. – le respondía el Comandante Myron fríamente.

¿Cómo es esto posible? – cuestionaba el ingeniero – el panel de navegación no detecta nada.

¡No olvides que entramos a una nebulosa, soldado! – aclaraba el Mandaloriano desde lejos seriamente pero con cierto aire de humor.

Por supuesto! – se llamaba la atención a sí mismo el Teniente – El campo magnético de la nebulosa no solo desactiva los escudos sino también los radares de proximidad. ¡Que idiota! – meditó unos segundos - ¿A qué tipo de compañía se refiere, Comandante?

Hay un droide sonda en las cercanías. Nos descubrió e iba a delatarnos.

Eso significa que la base avanzada si existe – afirmaba el Teniente.

Velo con tus ojos de clon, Pif! – animaba el Mandaloriano ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Pif se acercó a las ventanas del puente y vio, con dificultad por la nebulosa, a lo lejos, una pequeñísima estación espacial, sin duda, un puesto avanzado. Tenía forma circular, pero era de mucho menor tamaño que las estaciones de combate. Pif deducía para sus adentros y su cara cambiaba a mal tono.

Mierda! – maldijo – ¿Todavía no nos delató el droide?

No, Teniente. – explicaba Myron – el Sargento Remy fue rápido y lo dañó lo suficiente para que no transmita señal. Si lo hubiese hecho ya estaríamos rodeados, pero en cualquier momento mandarán a revisar cual es el problema. Por eso nos ocultamos.

Pif… - se metía el astuto Ther - ¿Qué sucede?

Que el jodido puesto de avanzada es mucho más pequeño de lo que creí.

¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntaba Kurt

Que estos puestitos de mierda nunca están solos con cazas, siempre tienen algunas corbetas para protegerlas.

¿Y dónde est…? – la voz de Kurt fue interrumpida por un movimiento brusco de la nave. Y la alarma estalló.

Me cago en la mierda! – Maldecía Shas – estos hijos de puta nos descubrieron!

Rápido, - decía Therius manteniendo la calma. - Sigan con el plan. Debemos destruir ese puesto para que no se percaten de nuestra llegada a la superficie. Pif, ve con Kurt y el droide reprogramado, nadie más. – agarraba el intercomunicador – Remy! Sargento Remy!

Aquí Remy! – contestaba con interferencias – Hay una corbeta de la CSI atacando la Rapax. No tengo suficiente potencia de fuego como para neutralizarla.

No importa, distráela, atrae su fuego, que no te den. Debes darle tiempo a Kurt y al Teniente Pif para que salgan de la Rapax.

¿Seguiremos con el plan?

Por supuesto, Sargento, la segunda versión.

Como ordene, Señor. – Remy cortaba la comunicación.

¿Cuál es la segunda versión? – preguntaba Myron.

La misma que la primera, pero resolviendo los obstáculos a medida que aparezcan.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! – insultaba Shas – Mi Nave! Me está haciendo mierda la nave!

Shas accionaba los motores para salir de la nebulosa, ya que dentro de ella no se

podía defender. A pesar de ser una nave rápida, no poseía fuego para la retaguardia, por donde lo atacaba la corbeta de la Federación Mercantil. El Sargento Remy salía de la nebulosa en su nave de asalto republicana atacando por sorpresa el puente de la nave enemiga. Por supuesto, su potencia de fuego no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotarle, pero una nave pequeña puede resultar molesta, destruyendo motores o sistemas de navegación. Atrajo el fuego enemigo y dio tiempo suficiente para que Pif y Kurt salieran del depósito de la Rapax con el Caza Confederado. Shas maldijo la improvisación ya que al no estar presurizado el depósito, varios objetos de la propiedad del Mandaloriano salieron despedidos al vacío. Remy seguía atacando la corbeta atrayendo su fuego, y estaba resultando verdaderamente molesto, hasta que de la corbeta de la CSI salieron 6 cazas robots mecanizados y se dispusieron a perseguir al Sargento. Pero su parte ya fue cumplida, la Rapax ya había salido de la nebulosa y Kurt y Pif se alejaban.

Soy perseguido! – decía Remy por intercomunicador – Los dejo por ahora hasta que me deshaga de estos maricas!

Ahora la Rapax era capaz de defenderse, pero el problema de ese tipos de nave,

es que tardan demasiado en girar. Remy, seguía maniobrando esquivando los láser enemigos. Los seis robot cazas iban detrás suyo, pero Remy extendió las alas de anclaje, redujo la velocidad y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje en horizontal, como una bala giratoria. 3 de los 6 perseguidores fueron golpeados por las alas, haciendo que se desestabilicen y choquen entre ellos. Un ala de la nave de asalto republicana quedó destruida, pero al Sargento no le preocupó y podía seguir pilotando. En efecto era un gran piloto. Dejó de girar y se estabilizó horizontalmente. Ahora el perseguía a dos, pero faltaba uno. Disparó desde atrás y destruyó una de las naves pero la otra parecía que se escapaba, así que activó el modo de alta velocidad rebasando la otra nave y con una maniobra hacia atrás, como girando en "U" hacía arriba se puso frente a frente y disparando sus láser destruyó la quinta nave. No había rastros de la otra, pero de repente aparece en picada desde arriba suyo. Al ser naves robóticas autómatas realizaban actos suicidas. Remy, de rápidos reflejos, puso su nave de costado, esquivando el robot caza, luego se dedicó a su persecución, pero sintió un par de impactos en la base de su vehículo, la corbeta Confederada le había dado y le inutilizó el sistema de ataque. Abortando su dirección dio media vuelta, y era perseguido nuevamente. Finalmente, empezó a pensar que estaba acabado, pero se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada: que lo persiguiese a lo largo de la nave enemiga y que uno de sus rayos le den. No tenía opción, ya la nave de asalto republicana poseía varios daños.

La Rapax intentaba terminar de girar a su derecha, pero la potencia de fuego de la corbeta Confederada había dañado su motor de dirección y quedó inhabilitada para seguir girando. Shas maldecía, ahora yendo para el otro lado.

Remy ya recorría lo largo de la nave enemiga recibió un par de impactos, pero nada graves, al menos más graves de los que tenía. El robot caza iba detrás y parecía que acabaría con el vehículo del Sargento, pero fue destruido al fin. No por un rayo aliado, sino por el caza confederado, donde Pif y Kurt se ocultaban.

Gracias! Amigos! – agradecía el Sargento Remy, que demostró ser bueno en su campo.

De nada, Sargento… - respondía Pif – vuelva a la Rapax…

Copiado! – Remy se alejó y se dirigió a la nave de Shas, mientras el fuego le perseguía detrás.

Mientras tanto a bordo de la Rapax, Shas ya había perdido la paciencia.

Voy a hacer mierda esa maldita nave! – se levantaba – Shaine! Pilotea la nave! – nadie acudía – Shaine!

Yo me encargo, General – admitía Myron mientras se sentaba en la posición de piloto.

¿Dónde carajo esta Shaine? – preguntaba Shas desconcertado - ¿Y donde carajo está Ther?

Tenían asuntos que atender, General. – explicaba el Comandante – usted estaba demasiado compenetrado en lo suyo.

¿Qué mierda irán hacer? – meditaba nervioso el Mandaloriano – ufff! Supongo que ahora no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Controla la nave Myron, saldré afuera con mi traje espacial.

Se lo llevó el Capitán, Señor.

¿Qué? – se indignaba – Ther! ¿Qué rayos se te ocurrió?

Nada complicado, solo salvo tu nave y completo el asalto – respondía el Maestro Gris que ingresaba apresurado pero tranquilo nuevamente al puente.

Ther! – Shas se daba media vuelta y se alegraba de ver a su amigo, pero no entendía que sucedía.

Shas no tuvo opción más que quedarse dentro de su nave, sin hacer nada,

mientras esta era impactada por los mini-misiles de boro de la corbeta de la CSI.

Dentro del caza Confederado Pif y Kurt hablaban con… ¡el Capitán Shaine! Ther Aios le ordenó al Capitán sobre la marcha que fuera con su Aprendiz y el Teniente.

Tenemos que destruir la antena de comunicaciones del puesto de avanzada – declaraba Kurt.

Pero no podemos dejar que esta corbeta destruya la nave del General – añadía Shaine

Eso déjemelo a mí, Capitán – calmaba Pif.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntaba Kurt

No te preocupes. Ustedes vayan a la estación. Lleva a mi Capitán que el demolerá la instalación con sus explosivos desde afuera. ¿Está de acuerdo, Capitán?

Si, Teniente. Usaré este traje hiperespacial, añadiré unos explosivos, y boom! Adiós puesto de avanzada!...

De acuerdo, Capitán, por favor – continuaba Pif – deme un detonador Térmico.

¿Qué vas a hacer, clon de mierda? – se enojaba Kurt.

No te preocupes, ya te dije Kurt. – ahora se dirigía al androide – Pide autorización para el acople. – el androide obedecía y el permiso se le concedió – droides! – sonreía Pif – Tan fáciles de engañar.

El caza se acopló a la corbeta, que seguía disparando, y la escotilla se abrió.

Dentro, cae el Teniente Pif, con su rifle de repetición, eliminando a unos pocos droides de la CSI. Luego, cuando estuvo todo despejado, echó a correr por el interior.

Kurt se desacopló enseguida de la nave confederada, y no era atacada. Los droides no atacan, por programación, a sus propias naves, así que poseían el disfraz perfecto. Ahora se dirigía a la pequeña estación de avanzada que tantos problemas les había causado. Si no habían avisado de la llegada de los republicanos era pura suerte, o quizá algo más. A unos minutos desde que se alejaron de la corbeta Confederada, esta explotaba, dejando rastros de nada en el espacio, o por lo menos basura de metal. Kurt sintió una congoja en el corazón, y alguna lágrima se le escurrió pero un sentimiento de odio invadió su cuerpo y su mente, aún así mantuvo la calma.

Estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la pequeña estación espacial, y el Capitán Shaine salió hacia afuera con el traje hiperespacial. Esto era arriesgado para Kurt, ya que si no lo hacían rápidamente, el mismo podía morir atraído por el vacío, sus orbes oculares podían estallar. Pero el entrenamiento clon era de tal nivel, que no hubo fallas, y en menos de 5 segundos, el Capitán estaba fuera, al costado derecho de la nave, la cual lo depositó encima de la estación espacial. Esta tenía 15 metros de diámetro, y era como un disco marrón de varios niveles, y en cada nivel era más chico el disco mirando de arriba a abajo. Shaine activó las propiedades magnéticas del traje y se dispuso a caminar lentamente por la superficie. Finalmente, llegó a la antena de comunicaciones y a un par de metros de ella, se encontraba el radar. Instaló explosivos en las bases de ambos dispositivos puenteados. Luego, cuando dejó todo preparado, dio media vuelta y se dirigía de la nave, pero un zumbido monótono y grave interrumpió su regreso. El Capitán se daba media vuelta y miraba como ascendía otra increíblemente molesta corbeta Confederada. Pif tenía razón, estas estaciones solían tener dos naves protegiéndolas. La corbeta ascendió hasta quedar por encima de la estación. El Capitán estaba en un gran aprieto, no podía correr rápido, el sistema electromagnético de los pies no se lo permitía. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, la nave lo haría trizas.

General! General! – decía Shaine por el intercomunicador personal, amplificado por la antena del caza confederado.

Ya la vimos, Capitán – respondía Ther.

Corra, Clon de mierda! – apuraba Shas

De acuerdo! – cortaba Shaine

Almirante Dunn! – llamaba Ther por comunicador

Aquí el Almirante Dunn, ¿que desea Lord Therius?

Tenemos alguno problemas, pero inicie el descenso a Rylloth

¿Cómo que algunos problemas, Lord?

Usted limítese a hacer lo que se le ordena.

Como diga, Lord – Dunn finalizaba la comunicación.

Mierda! – se quejaba Shas – Todo salió como el culo!

¿No te recuerda aquellos viejos tiempos, mi amigo? – animaba Ther

Jaja! Si es verdad, Ther – reía animadamente el Mandaloriano – pero por lo menos en aquel tiempo podía dispararle a alguien.

No faltará oportunidad, mi amigo.

Como ahora! Jajaja – sonreía el Mandaloriano.

Shaine comenzaba a correr, si se puede describir como correr. La corbeta estaba

aumentando su potencia en una batería turbo láser para dar un impacto certero y aniquilador. Kurt apuraba al Capitán por intercomunicador y la presión era insoportable. La corbeta estaba por disparar cuando un halo de luz azul clara se vio viajar hasta la nave enemiga, destruyéndola por onda de choque hizo que Shaine se despegara del suelo y salía a la nada, pero se agarró de un ala de una nave confederada. Kurt lo llevaba a cuestas hasta la Rapax. Shas había disparado el cañón de energía de la nave, y ahora esta tenía que enfriarse. Mientras Shaine viajaba agarrado de un ala, activó su trasmisor y activó los paquetes explosivos. La estación espacial quedó convertida en nada.

Dentro de la nave, todos felices, los clones especialmente, ovacionaban al Capitán, al Sargento, a Kurt y al Teniente. Pero el Padawan se sentía desdichado, serio y desanimado. Se retiró a su cuarto a meditar y a ahogar su tristeza.

Tu muchacho está mal, Ther. – comentaba Shas

Déjalo, ya se le pasará, debe aprender solo. Yo ya le expliqué, le toca a él masticarlo.

No hay mejor maestro que la vida, ¿no Ther?

No hay mejor maestro que la Fuerza, Shas.

No empieces.

No empiezo.

Si, lo haces.

Pero no dije nada.

Cállate, Jedi!

Eres al único que permito que me llame así.

Lo sé.

El crucero republicano llegaría en unos minutos para empezar la descensión de

las tropas clones. Ellos se quedarían en el espacio circundante haciendo guardia por las dudas. Además era muy probable que hubieran fallado y las tropas enemigas terrestres se hallaran enteradas de su presencia. Una vez que la descensión de las tropas hubiera concluido, descenderían ellos. Y dedicarían un tiempo a la reparación de la Rapax.

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA GUARDIA NEGRA DESCIENDE A RYLLOTH**

El último pelotón de los cinco destinados a Rylloth ya llegaba a su destino. Solo

Faltaba que descendieran Lord Therius, el Maestro Gris, Kurt Rusty, su Padawan y Shas Gallien, el Mandaloriano. Acompañados, por 19 soldados Clon negros, ya que uno con línea de mando, ya no estaba entre ellos.

Los pelotones estaban conformados por 60 soldados cada uno, y cada uno poseía su jerarquía, Sargento, Teniente, Capitán y Comandante. Había un oficial Clon en particular, que daba la sensación de tener más autoridad que los Comandantes de los pelotones, y se dirigían a él llamándole Comandante Xesh, "X" en Aurabesh. Xesh actuaba como líder de operación en Rylloth y la toma del fuerte, pero él no tenía la última palabra. En su viaje a bordo del Crucero Republicano, se percató de la presencia de los tres compañeros, pero decidió no meterse de momento y se dedicó a observarlos en distancia. Estuvo en total desacuerdo con la operación para destruir la estación espacial circundante al planeta, apelando que no era necesario. Lo que ignoraba el Comandante Xesh, era que si no fuera por los implicados, la incursión no hubiera sido tan sencilla y los droides hubiesen atacado con armas de gran calibre para impedir el descenso. Por donde acampaban, había rastros de una lucha reciente, pero nada complicada: un convoy de 8 droides eliminados, junto con un robot sonda destruido, y un moto speeder en llamas. Por lo que deducía el Comandante Xesh, junto con sus ayudantes, era que el grupo estaba destinado a guardar el lugar y una cañonera de 3 salidas de gran calibre. Fueron eliminados a distancia, ya que no había señales de lucha forzada, por consiguiente, a manos de un tirador experto. Luego, sin duda, disparó al núcleo de reacción de la moto exploradora para evitar que huyesen haciéndola explotar. Xesh, con vos fina y particular, supuso que el primer objetivo en ser anulado era el droide sonda, para que no trasmitiera ninguna novedad, luego al droide en la moto y luego, aprovechando el desconcierto, a los restantes. No había señales del atacante.

Las escuadras de Clones se formaban en cuadrillas, bien organizadas y sólidas. Xesh se ocuparía del asunto en otro momento. Un oficial ayudante se acerco a él.

Señor, tengo malas noticias.

Hable, soldado – aceptaba Xesh

Somos en total 300 soldados, y el fuerte cuenta con más de 1000 droides, sin contar con la maquinaria pesada.

Esperaremos los refuerzos… ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba el Comandante.

Creo que ya llegaron, Señor.

Una nave larga y bastante grande con forma de flecha descendía en la

polvorosa superficie del planeta. Cuando atracó y quedó fija, unos pocos soldados divisaron los daños sufridos por la nave. Una escotilla se abrió de un costado, y una rampa se acomodó en el suelo. Empezaron a bajar, firmes, formados, con sus cascos puestos y sus rifles reglamentarios preparados, la Guardia Negra. Llamaron la atención de todos los clones regulares, los cuales voltearon a ver a tan llamativos soldados. Caminaban a paso preciso y coordinado, como un unido ejército, como un reloj en funcionamiento. Un Comandante de uno de los pelotones se acercó a ellos y les ordenó que formaran a unos metros de allí… la Guardia Negra ignoró la orden. Xesh observaba desde lejos y comentó al oficial a su lado.

¿Quién rayos nos mandó a la Guardia Negra? – decía preocupado y entre dientes.

No lo sé, Señor, pero supongo que estos son los refuerzos que esperábamos.

Serán nuestros refuerzos, si es que ellos no nos matan primero, Soldado.

Además son solo 20, ¿qué pueden hacer?

No subestime a la Guardia Negra, ya los he visto en combate, y le debemos mucho, pero son incontrolables y mal llevados.

El oficial seguía ordenando a los Negros que formaran la cuadrilla

correspondiente, pero estos lo ignoraban. Seguían marchando impasibles, hasta que el Comandante Regular se quitó el casco y empezó con los insultos. Así los Guardias Negros se pararon de repente, voltearon contra el agresor y se fueron acercando amenazantes apuntando sus rifles con ganas de disparar y todo pudo haber sido un desastre, pero Lord Therius se asomó a tiempo por el umbral de la escotilla. La Guardia Negra formó rápidamente de nuevo la fila y se pusieron firmes. Lord Therius bajaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, detrás de él lo seguía su aprendiz, con el rostro dolido y callado; más a tras aún, Shas bajaba con su rifle de precisión, sus pistolas blasters en los muslos, y por primera vez, con su casco Mandaloriano puesto. Los clones regulares lo miraban atónitos, eran personajes curiosos. Solo algunos los reconocieron. Ther pasaba como líder de la fila de tres, y caminó por un trecho entre la Guardia Negra y el Comandante regular con ojos cerrados y paso lento y decidido.

No se meta en problemas, Comandante. – dijo – no estaré aquí para protegerle de ellos, y mucho menos si usted se lo merece.

El Comandante quedó mudo y se retiró a gritarle a otros clones. Finalmente,

llegaron cerca de una cueva de boca ancha, que actuaba como una austera base de operaciones. Los contenedores de duracero estaban desperdigados por ahí. Una mesa se extendía en el centro, con un mapa electrónico y un modulador de comunicaciones. Unos oficiales discutían estrategias, todas arriesgadas. La Guardia Negra buscó un lugar cómodo, donde rompieron filas y se quitaron los cascos. Eran observados por todos los oficiales, que no eran capaces de mantenerles la mirada. EL Comandante Myron sonrió, y se rascó bajo el pañuelo que le ocultaba la vacía cuenca ocular. _"Seguimos siendo temidos, el terror de todos ellos"._ Pensó mientras relajaba sus pensamientos y esperaba las ordenes que pronto le darían.

Los tres compañeros ignoraron a los oficiales y se sentaron encima de los contenedores circulares, formando una ronda. Shas prefirió estar parado sin quitarse el casco, no confiaba en los soldados Clon. Ther y Kurt permanecían en silencio. Los oficiales discutían acaloradamente aun cuando se percataron de la presencia de los tres desconocidos. Xesh estaba entre ellos, que se había retirado allí al ver bajar a Lord Therius.

No tenemos opción, lo haremos así. – comentaba uno.

No, tiene que haber otra manera. – decía otro.

No la hay! – respondía el más alterado.

Pero perderemos más de 100 soldados así, debemos idear un plan que de resultado y no paguemos tantas bajas.

Hay que crear una gran distracción… - decía el primero – el resto dará el asalto.

Es una locura Comandante! – añadía Xesh.

Es lo único que tenemos.

Yo no daré tales órdenes a los pelotones… - refutaba Xesh.

Entonces usted será considerado un traidor a la República!

Diga lo que quiera, Comandante.

Usted está a cargo de la operación pero no olvide que la última palabra la tengo yo, Comandante Xesh! – gritaba el oficial colérico.

Entonces de las órdenes usted a los pelotones, yo no lo haré. Y tíldeme de desertor si quiere.

Queda relevado del mando Comandante Xesh, ya no es mi segundo. – dicho esto, el oficial malhumorado se retiró en busca de las tropas.

Púdrase! – exclamaba Xesh mientras observaba a su oficial superior alejarse y juntando a una brigada de 100 unidades.

¿Qué sucede, Comandante? – curioseaba Ther Aios calmado y sentado.

El Comandante en Jefe quiere consumar un acto muy arriesgado, utilizar a 100 soldados para distraer a los droides y con el resto atacar el fuerte. Pero perderíamos muchas unidades que serían esenciales para el resto de la operación. A propósito… Soy el Comandante Xesh. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Lord Therius, Comandante, no lo olvide. – respondía seca y amablemente el Maestro Gris. Xesh se acercaba de a paso delicado y con los brazos cruzados.

Shas estaba parado y vigilante, atento y alerta. Vio a lo lejos que el oficial al

mando de la operación, que juntaba a los 100 soldados iba con dirección de la Guardia Negra. Decidió intervenir.

Ahora vuelvo… - y empezó a trotar con su rifle en mano.

¿A dónde va usted? – preguntaba a lo lejos Xesh

A relevar de su puesto al Comandante en Jefe – aclaraba Ther sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

Nadie desafía al Comandante en Jefe. – advertía Xesh – yo soy lo más cercano a un enfrentamiento.

Nadie se mete con un Mandaloriano o uno de los suyos, querida… - decía pícaro el Jedi Gris.

Nunca pensé ver a uno con cara distinta a Jango Fett… - Xesh quedó sorprendida - ¿Me llamó "querida"?

Si, así es. – contestaba tranquilo Aios.

¿Cómo sabe que soy mujer?

Su forma de andar, su voz delicada, aunque algo distorsionada por el casco, y el típico carácter femenino. Sin contar, que no puede dejar de mirar a mi acompañante Mandaloriano. – explicaba.

¿Qué insinúa?

No necesito verle de frente o los ojos para darme cuenta que le llamó la atención, Comandante. Lo ha estado observando a distancia desde que arribamos en el Crucero del Almirante Dunn.

Disculpe, Señorita – se entrometía Kurt – ¿por qué prefiere que lo traten de "EL"?

Por simple costumbre, muchacho. Todos los clones saben que soy una mujer, pero no aceptarían mis órdenes de forma tan fácil, así que me hago tratar de hombre y casi nunca me quito el casco.

¿Tan idiotas pueden ser esos Clones? – se preguntaba Kurt – Imagino que por algo usted, Señorita, está en el puesto que está…

Psicología, Kurt, Psicología – añadía Ther – serán clones pero no dejan de ser hombres. Digamos que el falocentrismo lo llevan en los genes.

Si usted lo dice, Maestro. ¿Así que no es una clon?

No, no lo soy. – explicaba la Comandante – soy miembro del ejército republicano desde los 17 años. 11 años al servicio de la República. Fui una de los primeros soldados No Clon en usar una armadura de fase I, y eventualmente, la de fase II que uso ahora. Y aquí estoy. Y este maldito imbécil que tenemos por Comandante en Jefe, tampoco es Clon. Es cobarde, cínico y no hace nada por sí mismo. ¡Lo detesto! Pero el Alto Mando Republicano me pone a sus órdenes.

No se preocupe, Señorita… - Calmaba Ther.

Por favor, Lord, llámeme Xesh

Cálmese, Xesh… mi amigo lo va a poner en su lugar. Solo observe.

Y así lo hizo. El Comandante en Jefe era quién dirigía la operación ahora, no era

conocido por sus logros militares. Tenía influencia en la jerarquía militar republicana, obtenida por métodos turbios y la corrupción era el más pacífico. Un total cobarde que mandaba al muere a cualquiera que no sea él. Solo le importaba ganar a costa de lo que sea. Sus maltratos y carácter irascible eran comentados y nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo, con excepción del Comandante Xesh. No le enfrentaban porque pudiera hacerles algo por sí mismo, sino por como pudiera actuar: ejecución por desacato, prisión preventiva, torturas, abstinencia de alimentos… castigos que utilizaba si le parecían necesarios. Pero el peor de todos era ser acusado de desertor, esto impedía al acusado ser visto con buenos ojos ante los demás republicanos y militares. El Comandante en Jefe se parecía más a un inquisidor que a un genio militar, y su brillantez era opaca. El que dirigía las tácticas a usar era Xesh, pero se veía obligada a consultar a su superior, si este daba el ok, se llevaba a cabo, ya que ese inútil tenía la última palabra al ganarse su puesto por acomodo. Xesh lo detestaba y no lo ocultaba, pero al Comandante le era muy útil, ya que ella hacía el trabajo y él se llevaba el crédito, así que perdonaba sus insultos. Pero ahora la había degradado del mando y no poseía más autoridad. Igualmente, para la Comandante Xesh, era mucha burocracia para tomar una decisión, a pesar de ser conocida como desertora dentro del ejército. Aunque la noticia todavía no fue propagada.

El Comandante en Jefe ya había reunido a suficientes clones, junto con sus cinco escoltas, y le llamó la atención un grupo de soldados vestidos de negro, que reían y jugaban de mano entre ellos, sin ninguna formación específica. Arrogante, se quitó el casco y quiso hacer muestra de su autoridad. Se puedo ver su cara, arreglada, de nariz distinguida, y pelo blanco, pero de piel sedosa. Esto indicaba que nunca participó de un enfrentamiento abiertamente en el frente. Aún así, su arrogancia era evidente. Conocía la infamia de la Guardia Negra, pero su altanería le cegó. Shas miraba detrás acercándose ahora a paso lento y tranquilo. El Comandante en Jefe mostrándose distinguido y duro ordenó que la Guardia Negra formaran junto con los otros clones para el asalto de distracción, pero Myron y sus muchachos hicieron caso omiso y siguieron con lo suyo, era como si nadie les hablara. El Comandante empezó a elevar la voz pero seguían sin hacerle caso, finalmente, perdiendo la paciencia ordenó a su guardia personal que encerrasen a los 19 individuos por insubordinación. Ignoraron también el hecho. Pero los escoltas movieron solo un pie y no avanzaron más y sintieron temor a los Guardianes Negros, sus hazañas, buenas o no, eran de gran fama.

¿Qué rayos les sucede, inútiles? – gritaba sacado de sus casillas el Comandante en Jefe. – ¿Le tienen miedo a un puñado de hombres?

Son la Guardia Negra, Señor. – respondía un escolta atolondrado.

Sé quiénes son, imbécil. – aullaba el Comandante – y no me importa quiero que los encierren. Quiero que castiguen a estos maricas que se visten de negro, a estos idiotas que se creen muy malos pero a mí no me llegan ni a los tobillos! ¿Entendiste, idiota? – La Guardia Negra calló dejando de divertirse entre ellos, sus caras se volvieron serias y enfadadas. Voltearon lentamente hacia el Comandante en Jefe. Myron salió de entre medio y le enfrentó.

¿Por qué no nos castiga usted en vez de sus Gizkas… Comandante? – dijo desafiante Myron.

¿Quién se ha creído usted? – se indignaba – Quiero su Número y Designación ahora!

Aquí lo tiene! – Myron le propinaba un derechazo en la mandíbula y el Comandante en Jefe cayó al suelo de espaldas, dejando escapar su casco de fase II. Quedó anonadado, nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso. Sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos, al ver que Myron desenvainaba una pistola y le apuntaba a cabeza, y ningún Clon Regular se atrevió a meterse.

Suficiente, Myron – El Comandante Negro miró a Shas que tuvo que apurarse para evitar el asesinato. Myron guardo su pistola. – Tengo una idea mejor. – Myron sonrió y se retiró atrás de sus muchachos. Un par de escoltas ayudaron a parar al Comandante en Jefe.

Controle a sus soldados! – gritaba irritadísimo.

Usted controle su lengua! – respondía Shas.

Una lengua suelta no se compara con una insubordinación.

Sin embargo, puede causar más problemas – añadía el Mandaloriano.

Es usted otro irrespetuoso e insolente ser. Despojo de la República. Un Gusano seguramente abandonado y maltratado. Y seguramente un marica! – el Comandante en Jefe siguió con los insultos y los Clones Negros se formaban atrás de Shas amenazantes - ¿Sabe quién soy yo? – Los Guardianes Negros iban a arrojarse contra los escoltas y el Comandante en Jefe, pero un leve gesto de Shas con la mano izquierda en señal de alto, hizo que desistieran, y formaron firmes, detrás de su General.

No me interesa – responde Shas - ¿Pero usted sabe Qué Soy Yo?

No… - La imponente presencia de Shas empezó a hacer efecto al Comandante, quién empezó a acobardarse y se daba cuenta que no tenía oportunidad y que nadie lo salvaría de una lucha.

Soy un Mandaloriano, no lo olvide, Comandante. – decía Shas acercando su cara a la del Comandante en Jefe.

De… De acuerdo… - la voz se le trababa. Se retiró a unos metros. La Guardia Negra empezó a reírse y a burlarse. Nadie respondió a los insultos.

El Comandante en Jefe se fue a donde estaban los Clones que había reunido,

eran 103. Empezó a gritarles, y uno se rió por lo acontecido. El Comandante en Jefe se acercó a este y lo extrajo de la cuadrilla tomándolo de la parte baja del casco y le golpeo con su propio rifle en la articulación de la pierna, obligándolo a caer al suelo. Luego siguió golpeándolo en todas partes, descargando su ira por el episodio con la Guardia Negra, un auténtico cobarde. Cuando terminó, estaba agitado y empezó, a los gritos, comunicando las órdenes.

Soldados! – decía – ustedes atacaran el frente enemigo y mantendrán la línea de ataque todo el tiempo, sin retroceder un paso. Los demás atacarán el fuerte.

Pero señor! – aventuró uno - si tenemos que mantener la línea de frente moriremos todos! Ellos tienen más de mil droides y maquinaria pesada! Por más que los distraigamos, si atacan el fuerte nos harán trizas! No solo a nosotros, sino a todas las tropas!

No me importa! Ese es el plan y así se hará.

Es suicidio! – dijo otro.

Basta de charla.

Shas estaba cerca y la actitud del Comandante le estaba hartando. Se acercó por

detrás y lo tomó por los pelos, estrellándole la nuca contra el piso y posando su pie derecho para que no se moviera. Quedó acostado y viendo la cara de pocos amigos de Shas. Los escoltas iban a atacar al General pero la rápida acción de Myron hizo que la Guardia Negra posase los rifles en la cara de cada uno de ellos, listos para disparar si se metían. Los escoltas tenían la salida de los rifles a unos centímetros de los ojos.

¿Que… que… hace? – preguntaba asustadísimo el Comandante en Jefe.

Lo relevo del mando, Comandante. – respondía Shas – ahora sigue mis órdenes ¿está claro? O lo dejo a la merced de la Guardia Negra, y nadie se atreverá a enfrentarse a ellos. y digamos que Myron se quedó con las ganas de disparar.

No se atrevería usted a hacerlo

No se atreva usted a probarme, idiota. Ahora, ¿se somete bajo mi mando o lo entrego a mis muchachos?

Co-co…. Como diga, Señor! – aceptaba pavoroso

Bien. Tendrá a su disposición 50 soldados y seguirán su plan, y usted comandará el ataque, en primera línea.

Pero es un suicidio!

¿No le resultan familiares esas palabras, chicos? – dijo Shas dirigiéndose tanto a los Clones Regulares como a los Negros de forma sarcástica. Los soldados no pudieron evitar reír. – No me importa, pedazo de mierda. Usted liderará el ataque…

Pep- pero…

Basta! Váyase de aquí! Y queda degradado a Sargento!

Pep-pero… - se paraba lentamente, temblando - ¿Con que autoridad hace eso?

Con la mía, infeliz! – respondió Shas y el instigado se fue avergonzado- ¡A todos les comunico que el Comandante en Jefe ha sido removido del cargo! ¡mientras esté aquí será un Sargento! – todos los presentes reían – Shaine! – llamó y se acercó el Capitán – comunica esto a los demás batallones. Myron, ven conmigo.

El Capitán Shaine se encargó de propagar la noticia de la degradación del

Comandante en Jefe a Sargento y que los nuevos oficiales a cargo eran los tres recién llegados. Myron seguía a su General, e iban caminando lado a lado, par a par, hacia donde se encontraba Lord Therius, Kurt y la Comandante Xesh.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**DOS AMIGOS, UNA MISIÓN**

Lord Therius miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, algo raro, ya que casi nunca se le veía sonreír, la llegada de su amigo Mandaloriano. Kurt, con mejor ánimo miraba también. Xesh, observaba atentamente, con una mano en la cintura, a Shas que llegaba junto al Comandante Myron. Ambos venían riéndose, Myron sin casco y Shas no se lo quitaba aún, pero se notaba el buen humor.

Carajo, Myron! – decía el Mandaloriano – Yo quería pegarle!

Lo siento, General! – respondía animado el Comandante – No me aguante las ganas, jaja!

La próxima me toca!

Como quiera, General! – accedía Myron con un gesto de cortesía y sonriente.

Bien, bien, bien… - añadía el Lord – veo que han resuelto sus diferencias…

No son tan idiotas estos clones al final, Ther! – admitía Shas – Me caen bien.

A ti te cae bien cualquier cosa que golpee, Shas – comentaba Kurt.

Si, tienes razón, Jaja! – reían todos juntos con excepción de Xesh. Shas la observó unos momentos y se dirigió a Ther – ¿Este es el soldado que me ha estado mirando desde que llegamos con Dunn?

Si, Shas… - respondía solemnemente el Jedi Gris. – permíteme presentarlos. Comandante Xesh, Comandante Myron de la Guardia Negra.

Encantada! – Xesh estrechaba la mano de Myron que no emitió sonido.

Y este grandote amigo mío, es Shas Gallien, Mandaloriano, como ya le dije… Xesh – completaba Ther.

Encantada también! – respondía.

¿Encantada? – decía Shas antipáticamente – No suelo encantar a las mujeres.

¿También sabes que soy mujer?

Lo sabíamos desde antes de partir del Crucero, Xesh… - añadía Ther – disculpe a mi amigo, le falta un poco de diplomacia.

Está bien, lo entiendo. – a continuación se quitó su casco. Tenía tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello apenas largo de color rojo en las raíces y naranja furioso en el resto. – Ya no es necesario que siga ocultando mi cara. ¿Cómo le fue con el Comandante en Jefe, Señor? – preguntó a Gallien.

Mmmm… aceptó ser… Sargento…

¿Lo dice en serio?

Si, los Mandaloriano no mienten… - sumaba Kurt.

Bien dicho, chico – concordaba Shas.

¿Y quién está a cargo de la operación ahora?

Nosotros, Señorita – respondía Therius. – y como primera medida, la restituyo en su cargo, y solo estará por debajo de nosotros tres, y por favor, no me decepcione.

No, no lo haré, Lord.

Bien. – accedía Ther – ahora discutamos los siguientes pasos a seguir. Pienso que el plan original no era malo. Con la ayuda de la Guardia Negra podremos lograrlo.

Sin duda, Señor – aprobaba Myron.

Si, Ther, no es mala idea. – pensaba Shas en voz alta para todos – pero hay una diferencia entre temeridad y suicidio…

Hay un gran problema – comentaba Kurt. Un soldado clon regular, uno de los ayudantes de Xesh entro al lugar para charlar con ella, quién se apartó mientras los demás discutían.

A mí se me ocurrió lo siguiente, desde el punto de vista táctico. – explicaba Shas – mandamos una tropa de 50 hombres que hagan estragos en la línea enemiga por sorpresa. Luego que regresen aquí no tan rápidamente para que delate nuestra posición, y utilizando la disposición del terreno aguantaríamos el frente. Así tendríamos mucha más ventaja.

Nosotros nos encargaríamos de las maquinarías pesadas de la CSI – agregaba Myron.

Necesitarían ayuda – afirmaba el Padawan.

Ya estamos acostumbrados a trabajar solos.

Me parece bien, pero… - meditaba ahora Ther Aios – sigue siendo un suicidio, como dices, Shas. Solo lograríamos postergar nuestra destrucción bastante tiempo…

Es lo único que tenemos, Ther. – decía Shas.

En el fuerte tiene que haber un mecanismo o una computadora que controle a los droides de batalla. Si pudiéramos desactivarlo, ganaríamos sin dificultados. Aunque la batalla sería encarnizada para la primera línea.

Me gusta, Ther. – aprobaba Shas – Yo estaré con la primera línea asegurándome de obtener suficiente tiempo.

Necesitamos a alguien capaz de manipular una computadora de tal magnitud – las caras de los presentes se tornaron grises.

Necesitamos a Pif… - decía Kurt dolido mientras se acariciaba la frente y cerraba los ojos.

No tenemos nada entonces, muchachos… - declaraba Ther.

Entonces combatiremos así, Señor – animaba Myron.

Disculpen… - Xesh se acercaba nuevamente. – Mi ayudante acaba de decirme de que un convoy de exploradores Republicanos se toparon con un Clon vestido de negro en las cercanías, igual a los que están con ustedes…

PIF! – saltó de su improvisado asiento Kurt.

Te lo dije, Kurt – decía Therius – debes escuchar a la Fuerza y sentirla.

Rayos, tiene razón Maestro! – reconocía Kurt – Me dejé llevar por el hecho e ignoré todo lo demás, dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos de ira! Quedé ciego! Cuando la corbeta explotó no sentía variación en la Fuerza que indicara la muerte de Pif! ¿Pero como rayos, se las arregló ese clon de mierda?

No lo sé, Kurt. Después puedes preguntarle a él. – enseguida el Lord Gris añadió – Y te estás juntando mucho con Shas…

Hey! ¿A qué te refieres, amigo mío? – se jactaba Shas.

Los insultos, Shas, lo insultos. – responde Ther Aios – en fin. ¿Xesh, donde está ese clon de negro?

Están en camino, ya lo traen. Espero que no los mate en el trayecto. – se lamentaba la Comandante.

Ya había oscurecido, se encendieron algunas fuentes de luz electrónicas para

montar guardia y alimentarse. Muchos se preparaban para la inminente batalla, pero todavía no tenían un plan desarrollado en su totalidad. En la improvisada base de operaciones, Kurt daba vueltas afuera. Ther se sentó al lado de la mesa central, bebiendo una infusión caliente. Shas descansaba las piernas encima de la misma mesa y la Comandante se apoyó parada contra la pared de la roca, mirando a Shas, intentando atravesar su visor en forma de "T" del casco Mandaloriano. Shas se daba cuenta, pero no decía nada, ya que no le interesaba, y sin embargo lo ponía incómodo.

Pasaron los minutos y un grupo de 3 hombres traían consigo a un cuarto, vestido con una armadura negra y roja. Tenía el casco puesto, llevaba una pistola bláster, un rifle de repetición en sus manos y uno de precisión en la espalda. Kurt se adelantó al trote.

Pif! – exclamó – Estás bien!

Si, Kurt. – Respondía el recién llegado. Xesh despidió a los escoltas y a continuación se presentó.

Soy la Comandante Xesh. Bienvenido – Pif quedó sorprendido y no contestó de inmediato.

Lo siento. – decía – no estoy acostumbrado a tener a una mujer por comandante.

Como todos – admitía Xesh.

Teniente Pif, Brigada 157, mejor conocida como La Guardia Negra – se presentó.

Lo supuse, Teniente. – comentaba Xesh. Shas se paró, quitándose el casco. Y dejó ver su horrenda cicatriz y ojo blanco, su barba de días sin rasurarse y su mentón de roca. Se acercó.

General! – Pif intentó disimular su alegría.

Pif, Pif, Pif… - decía Shas – no pensaba que iba a decir esto… pero me alegro de tenerte de vuelta.

Gracias, General. – agradecía el Teniente - ¿Y el Jefe?

Aquí, Teniente… - hablaba Ther a lo lejos, no se molestó en pararse. – No vuelvas a asustar a mi alumno así…

Disculpe, Jefe… y disculpa, Kurt…

No importa, Pif… - decía alegre el Padawan - ¿Pero como lograste salir vivo?

A decir verdad… - explicaba el Teniente – No tenía planeado salir vivo de allí.

¿Cómo que no? – curioseaba Kurt.

No. Una vez que entre a la corbeta me fui al cuarto de energía, donde una simple explosión podía destruir la nave. Una vez que dejé el detonador programado para que explotase en 3 minutos me había resignado a morir, pero divirtiéndome. Así que salí a destruir un par de droides abordo. La casualidad… o la Fuerza, si usted lo prefiere así, Jefe… me llevó al cuarto de vainas de escape… y no dude en utilizar una. Cuando la vaina se desacopló de la corbeta, esta explotó, y me dirigí directamente a Rylloth. Caí a 2 kilómetros más o menos de aquí.

Increíble! – exclamaba la bella Comandante - ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la patrulla de droides que encontramos aquí?

De hecho sí… - relataba el Teniente – cuando salí de la vaina empecé a explorar y caminar. Al parecer ese convoy estaba buscándome y supuse de que habíamos tenido éxito al destruir la estación espacial, porque no era un destacamento lo que me buscaba, asique no saben de nuestra presencia. Desde aquella posición… - señalaba un risco muy alejado – utilicé mi rifle de precisión y eliminé al grupo. Cuando vi los cargueros descender empecé a caminar hacia esta posición. Pero el terreno para bajar del risco era escarpado, así que me retrasé. Luego, me encontraron ellos y… aquí estoy.

Me alegro, Pif… - añadía Lord Therius – ahora ven y siéntate. Tenemos asuntos que discutir. Kurt, ve por Myron. Xesh… sírvele algo de beber a nuestro Teniente, por favor.

Myron llegaba y se sentaba en uno de los contenedores circulares de duracero,

que funcionaban de sillas. Xesh le sirvió a todos los presentes bebida caliente, luego se sentó, al frente de Ther, que estaba en el centro, liderando la reunión. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba su Padawan. Extrañamente Myron en su lado derecho, y al lado de él, el Teniente Pif, que se había quitado el casco. El último en sentarse fue Shas, que fue a hacer sus necesidades y vio su lugar ocupado. No quiso importunar a su amigo, así que se decidió por el único lugar vacío, entre Kurt y Xesh. Odiaba la idea.

En unos minutos pusieron a Pif en tema y le comentaron como venía la situación. El teniente, con el ceño fruncido, pensaba…

Bien, Pif… - decía Ther - ¿Qué piensas?

Su teoría me parece viable, Jefe. Si es un fuerte de la CSI seguramente estén automatizados y una computadora se encargue de controlar a los droides. Es una muy buena opción desactivar dicha computadora.

¿No podríamos destruirla, Teniente? – Aventuró Myron.

No… - Respondía Kurt – Destruir la computadora no desactivaría a los droides. Son autómatas. La computadora debe de dar la orden de desactivación. Si no, seguirían luchando por más que se destruya.

Eso es cierto, Comandante – concordaba Pif.

¿Qué opciones tenemos, Pif? – preguntaba Shas con su voz grave - ¿Cómo podrías desactivarla?

Ahí tenemos un problema, General – decía el Teniente.

¿A cuál de todos se refiere, Teniente? – presionó Ther, con ojos finos y mirada severa.

Bien… - Pif hurgó en los bolsillos de su cinturón - ¿Puedo? – mostró unos cigarrillos. Shas asintió pero no quería sacarse el casco Mandaloriano nuevamente, así que se negó a fumar por esa ocasión. Pif encendió su cigarro. – Soy ingeniero, sin embargo no soy experto en informática. Por lo que se me ocurre, lo más viable es un virus informático, que desactive a los droides, a las defensas del fuerte y a los vehículos autómatas.

Me parce bien, Teniente – aprobaba Therius – ¿Cuánto tardaría en crear al virus?

Aaaggghhh! – suspiraba Pif – ahí está la cuestión, Jefe, mi conocimiento no es lo suficientemente basto como para crear uno.

Entonces, Teniente – comentaba Ther malhumorado y duro - ¿Por qué sugiere algo que no podemos hacer?

Porque, Jefe, nosotros no lo podemos hacer – dio una pitada al cigarrillo y dejó caer su ceniza – pero conozco a quién puede hacerlo.

¿Quién? – se entusiasmó Xesh.

Un humano al que llaman Nic

¿Y ese quién es? – preguntaba Kurt.

Antes de que llegara a Nar Shadda usted, Jefe, conocí a este tipo que estaba de pasada. Yo fui afuera del Pris'cet Al, a despejarme después de.. jajaj.. tener compañía placentera y vi a Nic, rodeado de Trandoshanos. Iban a matarlo a golpes. En realidad no me interesaba salvarle la vida, pero estaba animado por la idea de pelear. Así que me les enfrenté, no duraron cinco minutos. – sonreía orgulloso mientras aspiraba nuevamente humo del cigarrillo – El humano se presentó, pero yo no quería saber nada. Seguía insistiendo y estuve a punto de de arrojarlo por las barandas, hacía el vacío. Me invitó un trago en otro bar de mala muerte, donde él era amigo del vendedor. Acepté, estaba cansado de la monotonía del Pris'cet Al… además, podían prescindir algunas horas de mi. – Pif sonrió y Myron lo acompañó en el gesto.

Continúe, Teniente. – animaba Ther, posando sus brazos en la meza y entrelazando sus dedos enfundados en guantes negros.

Y Bueno, Jefe – prosiguió el Teniente, que ahora apagaba el cigarro con su bota de la armadura y lo arrojaba – entre trago y trago… empezó a hablarme de informática y me mostro, en su computadora portátil, datos de total confidencialidad, ¡de la República!... un total pirata informático. Entre otras habilidades, creación de software dañino.

Interesante, Teniente. – admitía Lord Therius, aún severo - ¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo?

Entre todas las idioteces que hablamos – respondía Pif – me dijo que estaba por pasada en Nar Shadda y se iba a establecer en… Tatooine, en Mos Eisley, donde conseguiría trabajo fácil.

Tatooine! – se sorprendía Shas.

¿Qué le sorprende, Señor? – Preguntaba Xesh delicadamente

Es increíble lo recurrente que es ese planeta de mierda.

¿Por qué, General? – aventuró Myron

Porque – Respondía Ther – para que Shas se nos uniese tuvimos que buscarlo cerca de Mos Eisley.

¿De veras? – curioseaba Pif

Si – gruñía Shas – allí vivo. En Tatooine. Pero no es momento para historia. Sigamos con lo importante.

Entonces – añadía Kurt – tenemos que ir a Mos Eisley y encontrar a ese tal Nic.

Si, Kurt – comentaba Pif – si es que el muy idiota no se hizo matar.

No tenemos otra opción – afirmaba Ther – o intentamos eso, o los droides nos destruyen.

Bien, iré mañana a primera hora a buscar a ese Nic – se ofreció Shas.

No, Shas, te necesito aquí, por si nos atacan. – explicaba el Lord calmadamente – Eres, junto a Kurt y Yoda, en el único que confío plenamente. Y eres el indicado para mantener la línea. – meditó unos segundos – Mmmm… irá Pif con Kurt.

Como ordene, Maestro – se entusiasmaba Kurt. Adoraba las misiones donde las cosas dependieran de él y adoraba hacer sentir orgulloso a su Maestro.

Como quiera, Jefe – sonreía el Teniente – A primera hora iremos con una nave Republicana…

Ther – añadía Shas – las naves Republicanas son muy lentas… tardarían un día en llegar a Tatooine.

Pero con la Rapax el tiempo se reduce a unas cuantas horas… – contestaba Lord Therius.

Entonces iré con ellos – decía Shas. Ther le dirigió una mirada irónica, arqueando una ceja. Shas adelantó su cabeza, como sobresaltado. – ¿No estarás pensando…? – Ther lo seguía mirando, agregando a su ceja arqueada una mueca – NO! NO! NO! THER, NO! De ninguna manera pienso permitir que se lleven MI nave a MI casa, encima a Mos Eisley sin su dueño! Olvídalo Ther, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no! Que se te ocurra otra cosa!

Shas – respondía amablemente el Maestro Gris – amigo mío. Te necesito aquí. Kurt es el que mejor pilotea tu nave, después de ti claro, y Pif conoce a ese tal Nic. Y eres el mejor guerrero que conozco, no puedo prescindir de ti.

¿Y si yo me quedo y tu vas con ellos? – sugirió de soslayo Shas.

Debo quedarme, si nos atacan, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Y el único usuario de la Fuerza que queda soy yo, y eso, mi amigo, es una gran ventaja.

¿Qué se quede Kurt y ve tú? – sugería otra vez el frustrado Mandaloriano

Y yo estrellaría tu preciada nave – admitía Ther – sabes que no me llevo bien con los controles de la Rapax…

Ther, si no fueras mi amigo, te mataría. – decía resignado Shas – Bien, lo acepto. Pero si vuelve con algún rasguño, mato a tu Padawan.

Más de los que sufre, no creo… - añadió Kurt sarcásticamente.

Mejor lo mato ahora…

Calma, Calma, amigo mío – amainaba Ther.

Uff! Ther, a veces… TE ODIO…

Lo sé, Shas, lo sé. – se jactaba el Jedi Gris – Bien prosigamos. Partirán mañana a la mañana. Xesh, que sus ingenieros centren sus esfuerzos en reparar la nave en esta noche.

Como ordene, Lord – aceptaba la bella Comandante.

Bien a descansar. –continuaba Lord Therius – Necesito cerrar los ojos, me siento cansado.

Los presentes se iban retirando. Xesh llamó a sus subordinados y ordenó centrar

los esfuerzos en la reparación de la nave del Mandaloriano. Ther desapareció y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Mantenía la elegancia y el misterio en cada acción. Xesh se retiró también, a paso delicado y sensual (con la sensualidad que puede tener una mujer en una armadura). Myron, Pif y Kurt se iban juntos. Shas quedó solo en la mesa.

Hey! Pif! – gritó – Ven aquí! Kurt, tu también! Juguemos Pazaak! – Pif y Kurt se miraron. Myron no se molestó, no le interesaban los juegos de cartas y se retiró con el resto de sus muchachos.

Kurt y el Teniente se acercaron a Shas, que mezclaba las cartas con habilidad. Se

Sentaron a los lados. Posó el mazo a su izquierda y Kurt cortaba mientras Shas se quitaba el casco. Empezó a repartir.

Primera misión juntos y solos, Pif – se alegraba el Padawan

Si, Kurt. Me agrada que el Jefe confíe un poco en mí – admitía el Teniente.

Cierren la boca ustedes dos! – se entrometía Shas - ¿Eres bueno en el Pazaak, Pif?

Bastante, General, el mejor de la Brigada.

Ya he oído eso antes, Teniente – ironizaba Shas – ¿Sabes cómo conseguí la Rapax?

No, Señor

De la misma manera que voy a hacerte sufrir ahora – decía arrogante el Mandaloriano. Shas posó su carta, y dio inicio a la partida.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA CICATRIZ**

La noche avanzaba lentamente. El cielo estaba despejado y una cantidad de estrellas podían verse desde el polvoroso planeta. Todo era calma. Las tropas en sus tiendas de campaña, solo unos pocos se quedaron montando guardia. El Comandante Myron se quedó despierto sentado, entre sus muchachos todos durmiendo, a excepción de Pif que se encontraba con el General. Myron se tocaba su cara, donde su boca estaba deformada por las quemaduras sufridas en un combate. Pensaba para sus adentros. Hace seis meses estaba tranquilamente en la cima… ahora era un lacayo. Era un líder, de los más feroces, pero había abandonado la batalla por aburrimiento y nada lo animaba a seguir combatiendo. "_Defectuosos" _pensaba _"Defectuosos nos llaman, ja… somos los mejores". _No tenía motivación para volver a combatir para sus hermanos blancos, los cuales detestaba con sentimiento recíproco. No tenía entusiasmo, hasta que tres sujetos lo humillaron frente a sus hombres… Nunca estuvo tan agradecido. Nuevamente al fragor de la batalla, nuevamente esa descarga de adrenalina. Y ahora, con fieros líderes que se ganaron sus servicios. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba a sus muchachos, que nunca perdieron respeto por él. Los miraba como hermanos, que dormían en la tierra, en condiciones precarias, sin abrigo ni refugio. Sin tienda de campaña que los protegiera de los remolinos de polvo. La Brigada 000 nunca se quejaba. El Comandante Myron se enorgullecía de sus hombres, y esbozaba otra horrible sonrisa. Efectivamente, nunca estuvo tan agradecido.

Ther Aios se encontraba sólo, recostado en el polvoriento suelo. Cruzaba sus manos por la nuca para que le sirvieran de almohada. Era un sujeto fino, elegante, temible y arrogante, pero su condición de galantería no le impedía ensuciarse las manos. Si tenía que nadar en barro, o a través de restos orgánicos, lo haría sin chistar. Ther, dormía. Sus ojos cerrados daban esa sensación. Dormía. Calmado, encima de una colina algo alejada, dormía. Alguien se acercaba, sigilosamente.

¿Qué quiere, Xesh? – preguntó algo molesto el Lord.

Disculpe, Lord – decía la mujer – No quería molestarlo.

Ya lo ha hecho, Comandante.

Disculpe nuevamente, Lord. – se avergonzaba Xesh – por favor, intente seguir durmiendo.

Nunca puedo hacerlo adecuadamente, por un motivo o por otro.

Mil perdones, Lord – Xesh dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse.

¿Qué le acongoja, Comandante? – inquirió Ther y Xesh interrumpió su alejamiento.

Nada importante, Lord – evadió.

Es sobre Shas ¿No? – escarbó el Maestro Gris.

S-Si – Xesh bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su interlocutor.

No me suelen interesar esas cuestiones, pero ya estoy despierto. ¿Qué necesita que le diga, Comandante?

Primero quiero admitir – comenzó a confesarse Xesh – que es verdad todo lo que usted, Lord, dice. Su acompañante me ha llamado la atención desde la nave del Almirante Dunn. No sé qué es lo que me atrae de él.

Eso es fácil de responder, Comandante. – comentaba Ther – Su indiferencia hacia usted. Su desinterés. Acompañado, por supuesto, por su rudeza. Lo ve como su hombre. Una mujer, que desde los diecisiete años estuvo al servicio del ejército, es lógico que encuentre atracción por un sujeto así.

Eso tiene sentido, Lord.

Además, su cicatriz le da cierto atractivo ¿no es así? – insinuó Therius.

Admito que hasta su flagelo me resulta atractivo.

Entiendo, Comandante.

Disculpe, Lord, pero ¿No cree que yo pueda interesarle a su amigo?

No – una palabra monosilábica seca y cortante.

¿Por qué, Lord? – se frustraba la oficial - ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? ¿Hablo con él de mi?

No. – explicaba Ther, con los ojos cerrados, que en ningún momento abandonó su postura – No hablamos de estos temas con él. Pero puedo asegurárselo, su herencia es así.

¿A qué se refiere, Lord?

Los suyos nunca flirtean con una mujer a no ser que piensen unirse a ella.

Bueno, pero… - se ilusionaba Xesh – recién nos conocimos, quizá si me esfuerzo, pueda…

Olvídelo – cortó Ther – simplemente, olvídelo.

Lo siento, Lord. – Xesh bajaba la cabeza otra vez – dejo de importunarle. Hasta luego, Mi Lord.

Ther no contestó y dejó que la chica se marchase. _"Mi Lord, me gusta como_

_suena" _Pensó e intentó dormir otra vez.

En la improvisada base de operaciones, donde surgía una pequeña fuente de luz, lo suficientemente intensa para iluminar la mesa central circular, se podía observar a tres sujetos rodeados de humo de cigarrillo. Shas extendió sus piernas encima de otro contenedor y siguió jugando Pazaak con sus compañeros. Kurt estaba feliz, su amigo había regresado y su Maestro no lo había regañado. Pif, tenía su cigarro en la mano y se indignaba cada vez que Shas hacia un movimiento con las cartas; a su vez, Shas, tenía colgando en la boca su cigarro, concedido por el Teniente. Jugaba confiado. Mientras jugaban y Shas se burlaba de la inexperiencia en el juego de sus dos compañeros. Pif se aventuró a hablar.

Señor – comenzó - ¿podría esclarecerme unas dudas?

Si, Pif – contestó - Estoy de buen humor, a pesar que debo confiarles mi preciada nave. – tiraba una carta.

Hace días hable con el Jefe sobre usted y me dijo que nosotros, los Clones, no contamos como Mandalorianos.

Ther está en lo cierto – explicaba Shas. – Ser clon de un Mandaloriano no los hace a ustedes uno.

Señor… - un sentimiento de ansiedad e ilusión se notó en la voz de Pif – ¿cree que yo podría convertirme en uno? – tiraba una carta.

Tal vez, Teniente, Tal vez – respondía Shas – pero hay ciertos requisitos que cumplir para ser adoptado por un Clan y así, ser considerado Mandaloriano.

¿Adoptado? – se extrañó Kurt y tiró su carta.

Si, chico – Shas dejaba salir el humo de su boca, dándole un tinte fantasmal mientras tiraba otra jugada – Adoptamos niños, incluso adultos. Por ejemplo, mi Clan es Gallien. Si adoptase al Teniente, yo pasaría a ser su mentor y el sería conocido como Pif Gallien. Los Mandalorianos no hacemos distinciones ni preferencias entre un hijo de sangre y uno adoptado.

¿Tiene hijos, General? – preguntó el Teniente.

En este momento, dos. – pensó – antes, tuve a uno. Thuber se llamaba.

¿Llamaba? – inquirió Kurt.

Está muerto, chico. – respondió fríamente Shas. el rostro de Pif se ensombreció.

¿A qué edad murió? – preguntaba Kurt.

A los 8 años. Lo asesinaron. – pensaba Shas para sí mismo – Tengo 38, hace 13 que conozco a Ther, a mis 24 lo mataron… - finalmente exclamó – lo tuve a mis 16.

Dieciséis? – Pif se sobresaltó.

No te sorprendas. Un Mandaloriano es considerado adulto a los trece años. Por eso formamos familia mucho más prematuramente que otras culturas.

Increíble! – admitía Pif mientras jugaba – volviendo a lo anterior ¿Qué requisitos hay que cumplir?

El Resol'Nare – dijo Shas - Ba'jur, beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor. An vencuyan mhi…

Qué? – preguntó Kurt.

Es Mando'a – explicaba Shas – básicamente tienes que cumplir lo siguiente: Usar armadura, hablar Mando'a, defenderse a uno mismo y a la familia, criar a los niños como Mandalorianos, ayudar al clan a tener éxito y sostenerse a sí mismo, y unirse al Mandalore cuando llame a las armas. Aunque este último es algo complicado.

¿Por qué, General? – curioseó el Teniente.

Porque está muerto, estamos sin Mandalore.

¿Quién era el Mandalore, General? – preguntaba Pif.

¿Ni te lo imaginas, verdad? Igualmente, no pienso decírtelo, nunca se revela el nombre del Mandalore a alguien ajeno.

Como diga, General. – aceptaba Pif, dejó sus cartas, ya había perdido otra vez. Pensó unos segundos y luego preguntó de nuevo – General… ¿Cómo se hizo la cicatriz?

¿Quieres saber más sobre mí, Pif? – presionó Shas – bien, está relacionada con la muerte de mi hijo. Un jodido Sith me la hizo.

¿Es eso verdad, Shas? – preguntó el Padawan.

Los Man.. – Shas fue interrumpido por Kurt.

…dalorianos no mentimos. Si Shas lo sé.

Bien, entonces no me preguntes si es verdad, chico. – continuaba Shas – Les voy a contar algo de mi vida, si alguien se entera, los mato. – El Guerrero empezó a relatar un poco sobre sí mismo.

La especie original se llamaba Taung, oriundos de Coruscant y aparecieron

mucho antes que los humanos. Cuando finalmente estos aparecieron combatieron con los primeros, los cuales decidieron irse. Se exiliaron a Roon y luego, reorganizados por un Taung llamado Mandalore y apodado "El Primero", conquistaron un planeta del borde exterior al cual llamaron, justamente Mandalore y los Taung cambiaron su nombre a Mando'ade o "Hijos de Mandalore". Más tarde, Mandalorianos en Básico Galáctico.

Shas nació en ese mundo, Mandalore. Fue criado por su madre Ev hasta su tercer año y a partir de ese momento fue entrenado en el arte de la guerra por su padre Wertham. Desde chico demostró ser el mejor de todo el Clan Gallien, a los nueve años ya tenía seguidores, pero no dejaba de ser un buen chico, en lo que respecta a su Cultura. Entrenado en todo tipo de armas, cuerpo a cuerpo, a distancia, armas pesadas incluso en Mando'Jee, un arte marcial sin armas de los Mandalorianos. A los diez se fue de casa a una de sus aventuras, aún así sus padres no se preocupaban. Fue atacado, en su exploración por bestias Cannoks, a las cuales enfrentó tan solo con una lanza que él mismo se fabricó. Volvió con sus presas y celebraron un festín. Wertham lo instruyó en la metalurgia y su madre en el pilotaje. A los once ya se ganó la reputación de ser irascible, violento, honorable e incorruptible, muy fiel a su cultura. Nunca levantaría su arma en contra de los suyos. Fabricó su más preciada obra en Bes'kar, su cuchillo, que aún conserva. Cuando cumplió su edad adulta, los trece años, le regalaron un rifle de precisión. Compitió contra los mejores tiradores del Clan, quién fueron derrotados por el joven Mandaloriano.

A esa misma edad, fue enviado junto a su padre a la guerra con el rango de Cabo, volvió a los 15 con la jerarquía de Comandante. Eran atacados por Berabels, que querían hacerse con el planeta Mandalore, pero fueron derrotados. Aún así, Shas nunca les tomó odio. En el espacio demostró ser un gran piloto, destruyendo destructores de gran potencia, y el solo derrotó a 12 cazas. En la campaña terrestre, cuando por una imprudencia del oficial al mando, Shas era el siguiente en la línea de mando, y se hizo cargo. Su creatividad y temeridad le dieron la victoria. Esta y otras victorias le ascendieron a Comandante, todo un logro para un chico de su edad. Una vez fue capturado, y se escapó eliminando a dieciocho enemigos antes de regresar a los cuarteles. A los 15 años, sus padres estaban orgullos, su hijo era Comandante (superando a su padre, un Capitán). A los 15 años ya estaba curtido. A esa misma edad, cuando ganaron, decidió irse de su planeta. En una vaina individual recorrió la galaxia, tomando trabajos de mercenario. Pasó por Corulag, Klatooine, Gamorr, Manaan, Ilum, Coruscant e infinidad de planetas. Pero fue en Thyferra donde conoció a una hermosa y amable humana llamada Niev. Su pasado como mercenario fue respetado por los más viejos a pesar de su juventud. Niev, tenía 19 años y aún así se unió a Shas dándole a su primer hijo, Thuber. Shas seguía trabajando como cazarrecompenzas y volvía lo más seguido que podía a Thyferra para amar a su mujer y entrenar a su hijo, continuando la tradición. En las diferentes batallas aisladas o privadas en las que participó (ya sea lucha de clanes Rodianos o lo que le demandase), llegó a estar bajo el servicio de Jabba, el Hutt. El gusano de Nal Hutta estaba comprando animales raros. Shas eliminó con su cuchillo a una bestia Rancor… una hazaña no recordada ni conocida, pero impresionante, Shas no buscaba la fama. Le llevó el crío de la Bestia a Jabba quién quiso que sea su mercenario favorito, pero Shas se negó y volvió a Thyferra.

A los 24 años, el volvía a su hogar en Thyferra, como tantas veces. Su hogar estaba apartado de la urbanidad. Amaba la tranquilidad, regresaba a su hogar. Cuando se aproximaba, notó algo extraño, había otro hombre cerca de su esposa e hijo. El Sujeto mostraba cierto aire de violencia y locura y se paseaba confiado arrogante. Shas, impasible, mantuvo la calma y se acercó. Su esposa Niev abrazaba a Thuber, la expresión de temor se notaba en la mujer.

¿Quién Rayos eres? – preguntó Shas, con su casco puesto y rifle repetidor en mano.

Mejor dicho – dijo el extraño risueño – ¿Tú quién eres?

Shas Gallien, Comandante Mandaloriano. – Contestó.

Mmmm… bien – la sonrisa malévola se notaba a la distancia y una ojeras oscuras se asomaban, sus ojos se tornaban amarillos claros – Quiero demostrarle a estos inútiles de Thyferra que yo soy quién manda aquí y para ello, voy a eliminar a quién creen el más jodido, o sea un Mandaloriano.

Inténtalo – desafió Shas

… y a su familia… Ja jaja jaja! – reía el sujeto amenazante.

No te atrevas – dijo Shas secamente – o te mataré.

¿Estás amenazándome? – preguntó irónico el villano.

Los Mandalorianos no amenazamos. Prometemos – respondió Shas.

Como digas! – ironizó el bandido. Activó un mecanismo y un haz de luz rojo salió de él, decapitó a la mujer y calló al niño.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Shas quién empezó a disparar. Pero el villano desviaba los láser son su sable de luz.

Para que no me olvides antes de morir – decía el Sith mientras desviaba los rayos – Soy Null Setar, el más mortífero Sith de este rincón de la Galaxia… JJAJAJAJJAA! – reía en locura.

Null Setar… - Shas estaba conmocionado – Serás historia, hijo de puta! – así comenzaba la batalla.

Shas disparaba sin parar su rifle y Null Setar seguía reflejando los disparos

acercándose, sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Finalmente se acercó demasiado a Shas y cortó con el Lightsaber la punta del rifle repetidor. Aún así, el Guerrero golpeo la nariz del Sith con la culata, un hilo de sangre se hizo visible. Null Setar reía igualmente, no había notado su herida.

Buen golpe, Mandaloriano – dijo.

Maldito hijo de puta! – le maldecía Shas que tiraba su neutralizado rifle. Y se erguía, conteniendo su furia. Aún no era el momento de usarla. – Sith de mierda!

Aawwwnnnn! – se burlaba Null – pobrecito Mandaloriano, mataron a su mujer y a su único hijo! No siempre fui Sith ¿Sabes? – Setar caminaba a distancia en círculos, sin despegar su mirada del oponente.

No me interesa que hayas sido! – respondía el joven Guerrero, manteniéndose frío, dominando su odio. Ya tendría la oportunidad de dejarse llevar. Pero por el momento, eso sería muy peligroso, y su experiencia se lo confirmaba. Estaba esperando que el Sith se acerque, así que lo escuchó.

Yo era miembro de la Orden Jedi… si, si, si. Fui un Jedi. Hace poco dejé a mi Maestro y me fui de viaje, finalmente, llegué a Korriban por curiosidad y una gran verdad se me fue revelada! – se exaltaba.

Que eres un marica? – provocó Shas, que ya perdía la paciencia. El odio que contenía se estaba manifestando debajo de su casco con un par de lágrimas.

No, no, no.

Que todos los locos necesitan hablar antes de las peleas? – provocaba el Mandaloriano, manteniendo su control por el momento.

Que el Lado Oscuro es extremadamente poderoso. Y obtuve un nuevo Maestro mucho más sabio que el anterior…

Pedazo de mierda! – a Shas se le saltaba la tuerca de la impaciencia – No me interesa el Lado Oscuro, ni tu vida, ni tu nuevo ni viejo Maestro. Quiero hacerte sufrir con mis manos. Voy a hacerte pagar por tu atrevimiento, y no seré clemente!

Y que podrías hacer tú contra un versado Sith como yo? – ironizó Null.

Hacerte sangrar, si no lo has notado, infeliz! – Contestó Shas. – eres un Jawa comparado conmigo!

Null Setar estaba hundido en confianza, en perversión, en egoísmo, totalmente

ciego a su debilidad. Finalmente, cayó en la cuenta de que un líquido tibio le recorría la cara. Se tocó con su mano desnuda y vio su sangre entre sus yemas. Quedó unos segundo mudo y una expresión de odio se apoderó de su rostro. Apuntó su mano izquierda a Shas, y este se elevó para luego caer contra el suelo con gran impacto. Así dos veces más y quedó inmóvil con el suelo roto, boca abajo. Null Setar, confiado, se daba por victorioso y se acercó a finalizar el trabajo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a los brazos del Mandaloriano, este lo tomó por los tobillos haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Luego se tiró encima del Sith. Tomó su mano derecha, que sostenía la espada de luz, y la estrello contra el duro piso, obligando al Sith a soltar su arma.

Luego como poseído por un demonio, totalmente ido, sacado de sí mismo. Dejando la frialdad atrás, empezó a darle cabezazos al Sith con el casco Mandaloriano puesto. Sentía como los dientes se le rompían, y quebraba el tabique, cortaba los pómulos y dañaba los ojos con cada golpazo. Finalmente, arrodillado, con el cuerpo del Sith debajo, paró. Por su casco se escurría la sangre roja de su oponente. Su furia se había desatado. Luego, inesperadamente, salió de encima disparado hacia los aires. Shas había sentido un choque contra su cabeza. Su casco se desprendía y caía a unos metros, mientras el impactaba de nuevo contra el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, cerca de los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo. El Sith había utilizado una onda de choque generada con la Fuerza y la concentró a la cabeza de Shas.

Null Setar se paraba, chamuscado, sin firmeza, tambaleante.

Me has golpeado pero no matado, mua jajaj! – reía con dificultad el Sith mientras escupía su propia sangre. Luego, notó la falta de sus incisivos.

Matarte… - se recuperaba Shas ahora con su cara al descubierto, dejando relucir su cabello negro, brillante, con una cola larga desde la nuca, rapado a los costados - … sería un regalo. Te quiero vivo. Lo que te espera es mucho… - Shas se quitaba la parte superior de la armadura, exponiendo una musculosa ajustada gris, y en su brazo izquierdo la insignia Mandaloriana tatuada - …mucho peor… - concluyó. Null Setar se tocaba el rostro y lo notó deformado, destruido, arruinado. Sacó su lengua afuera, ahora que se daba cuenta, le costaba hablar sin sus dientes delanteros.

Maldito! – lo acompañó una salpicada escarlata opaca – Me destrozaste la cara! Voy a matarte! – Atrajo su sable de luz con la Fuerza, lo activó y arremetió con velocidad de Fuerza contra Shas.

Dio un sablazo descendente de forma diagonal. Pero el ataque fue interrumpido

por un choque de fuerzas. Shas contrarrestaba el haz de luz con su cuchillo de combate. Null se sorprendía.

Acero Mandaloriano, Idiota! – Shas parecía haberle adivinado el pensamiento.

Estuvieron forcejeando, aún así, los golpes sufridos por los impactos contra el

suelo, debilitaron los músculos entrenados de Shas, así que este cedía poco a poco, arrodillándose.. Así, las dos armas estaban trabadas, sin embargo, Null inclinaba su sable rojo y lo acercaba a la cabeza del Mandaloriano. Shas la apartaba lo más que podía, pero no podía hacerlo completamente, porque eso implicaba ceder el espacio ocupado por su cuchillo, y en consecuencia, moriría. El Sable se acercó lentamente lo suficiente, y tocó por encima de la frente izquierda a Shas, quemándole el cabello. Apartó aún más la cabeza, haciendo que su cara y el haz de luz roja quedaran paralelas. Un grito de terrible dolor se escuchó a lo lejos. Null Setar había posado apenas su sable en la piel de Shas, y el calor, mató a su ojo izquierdo y marcó su cara, dejándole su característica horrible cicatriz.

Finalmente, Shas reaccionó. Aguantando con su brazo derecho el forcejeo, uso el izquierdo para agarrar una de las muñecas de su oponente. Con una maniobra, se lo quebró, obligándolo, por el dolor a que soltase con la otra mano su sable de luz y socorriera a la otra. Null Setar se apartó, anonadado. Shas se paraba nuevamente, cubriéndose el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Entre sus dedos, se escapaban hilos informes de humo.

El Sith, ya no demostraba confianza. Con su mano izquierda, la que estaba sana, señalo a Shas y realizaba un ademán. Shas se sintió presionado. Era aplastado por la Fuerza. Pero la voluntad de Shas era increíble, y sufriendo, avanzó lentamente contra su oponente. Null Setar estaba amilanado, ante la imponente presencia del que se alzaba frente a él. Hipnotizado por el miedo, Null no reaccionó. Shas lo tomó por el cuello, lo elevó del suelo y luego lo impactó violentamente contra el suelo, liberándose del poder del Sith. Apretaba su cuello, y lo dejó inmóvil. Se arrodilló a su lado y clava su cuchillo en la ingle del Sith, guiándolo encarnado hacia el pecho, abriendo al desdichado Null. El Sith sentía como era diseccionado y sus gritos de dolor no lo ayudaron. Shas siguió hasta el esternón, para sacar violentamente el artilugio hacia afuera, salpicando los alrededores y tiñéndolo todo de rojo. Luego se paró, limpió su cuchillo con su musculosa gris y lo envainó. Toda su mano derecha era carmesí. Miraba las muecas de dolor de su enemigo, y se deleitaba con sus gritos. Null Setar nunca imagino que había alguien más peligroso que él, y finalmente murió en sufrimiento.

Luego, de quemar a su esposa e hijo, como era su costumbre cultural, tomó de su casa una par de sogas y unos ganchos. Se colocó de nuevo su armadura, tomó su casco y lo llevó protegiéndolo con su brazo izquierdo. Con el otro brazo, tomó por los pelos a Null Setar y empezó a caminar, dejando atrás una línea macabra. Caminó kilómetro y medio hasta el sector urbano de Thyferra. La gente lo miraba y se tapaba los ojos por lo que veían, todos le abrían paso. Llegó finalmente a uno de los faroles alógenos. Tiró un par de cuerdas, las ató a un extremo de los ganchos a cada una y, cada gancho en la espalda de su víctima. Utilizando el faro como polea, y tirando de las cuerdas lo elevó y ató los cordeles. Dejó a Null Setar, mutilado, colgado morbosamente ante la vista de todos. Nunca faltaba a su promesa, fue su venganza, su castigo. La gente lo miraba con pavor. Vieron su ojo blanco muerto y la horrible cicatriz. Se colocó el casco y se fue por donde vino.

Eso… - decía Pif – eso… es increíble, General… - estaba sorprendido.

Se metió con un Mandaloriano, Pif. – contestaba Shas sin remordimientos.

¿Y luego qué? – preguntó Kurt.

Regrese a mi hogar. – decía Shas – tome mis cosas. Subí a mi nave. Seguí trabajando como mercenario. Un año después, más o menos, llegué a Corellia y ahí conocí a Ther. – terminó su cigarro y lo tiró – Bien, chicos. A dormir. Mañana parten. – dicho esto, se perdió en la oscuridad.

Kurt, se fue también. Necesitaba dormir. Mucha historia, mucha distracción. Pif

se quedó unos momentos solo, pensando en su General. Le parecía increíble, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

**PARTE III**

**BATALLA SOBRE RYLLOTH**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**HASTA LUEGO**

Eran las cinco de la mañana a hora estándar. Los hombres de la Comandante Xesh estuvieron toda la noche reparando la ya maltratada nave de Shas. Las tropas se levantaban ya para empezar sus rutinas de campaña, exploración de terrenos, relevos de guardias, disposición de suministros, etc.

El Teniente Pif, estaba con los suyos, solo había dormido un par de horas. Se notaba su falta de descanso, pero las horas desveladas con el General enriquecieron su cuaderno de anotaciones. Sus compañeros estaban reunidos a su alrededor, se despedía.

Shas estaba con Ther, cerca de la nave, que ya estaba preparada.

Por el Mandalore! – exclamaba Shas - ¿En serio no quieres que vaya con ellos?

No, Shas… - respondía pacientemente el Lord. Se acercaba, con una sonrisa en la cara, el impulsivo Padawan.

Maestro! – dijo.

Bien, Kurt… - aprobaba Therius - ¿Estás listo, mi joven Padawan?

Por supuesto, Maestro! – Kurt no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Maldición… - blasfemaba Shas – Ufff! ¿Tienes todo listo?

Si, Shas… - Kurt se sentía un niño con tantos controles. – ya estoy mayor, ¿te enteras?

Cómo digas… Kurt! – dijo sarcásticamente el Mandaloriano.

Luego de un par de chistes entre los tres, Kurt subía a la Rapax, viendo la cara

de sufrimiento del dueño. El Padawan dejó sus pensamientos y se sentó en el asiento de capitán de la nave. Therius había arreglado con la Comandante Xesh para darle bastantes créditos, no había que olvidar el poder de persuasión del dinero. Kurt había recibido el mensaje de Lord Therius: _"Recuerda que los créditos de la república no sirven en ese planeta". _El Aprendiz accionó un par de botones y puso en ignición la nave. Afuera, los dos viejos amigos esperaban al Teniente.

Pif! – gritaba Shas – Trae tu culo clon aquí inmediatamente!

Vaya, Teniente… - animaba Myron, que le daba la mano a su subordinado – Y vuelva ileso, no olvide que es mi mejor hombre.

Pif sonrió, se colocó su negro casco, tomó su rifle de precisión, su pistola Blaster

reglamentaria y su rifle de asalto repetidor. Empezó a trotar, hundido en la adrenalina y en sus desvaríos. Se acercó antes el Jedi Gris y su amigo. Se puso firme y con su mano izquierda hizo una seña militar de saludo.

Jefe – saludo primero a Ther Aios – General – saludó a Shas e hiso el ademán. Luego corrió hasta ingresar a la nave.

Shas se acercó al oído de Therius, cruzaron un par de palabras en susurros, Ther

asintió y Shas se adelantó, vociferando a través de su casco.

Pif! – gritó nuevamente – Ven un momento! – el Teniente se asomó.

General, la nave ya está…

Me importa una mierda! – cortaba Shas – Te dije que vengas aquí, no me hagas repetírtelo. – Pif bajó a todo galope, consumido por el apuro.

Ten – Shas le entregaba un envoltorio que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de campaña – Dáselo a Kurt cuando el momento te parezca propicio.

¿Qué es? – preguntó el Teniente.

Algo que le quité a un hijo de perra hace un tiempo. – Pif lo desenvolvió y vio lo que era. Volvió a ocultarlo en su envoltura.

Solo cuando te parezca, en verdad, propicio, Teniente… - aclaró fríamente Therius.

Pif lo miró, asintió con la cabeza y corrió de nuevo al interior de la nave.

Finalmente la escotilla se cerró, y todos los presentes vieron como la nave se elevaba y desaparecía en la noche estrellada de Rylloth, yendo al espacio.

Mas te vale, Ther… - decía Shas mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba tranquilo – que me cuiden la nave… - Ther se asomó sonriente por detrás, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, y arremetió un golpecito algo violento en la parte posterior del casco Mandaloriano con la mano izquierda. Esto aturdió a Shas. - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Deja de rezongar, Shas… - se burlaba Ther.

Tú lo dices porque no es tu nave…

Hey! Estoy arriesgando una de las cosas que más aprecio – comentaba Therius – mi Alumno.

Siempre con lo mismo!

No… tu siempre sales con lo mismo… - se mantenía tranquilo y risueño el Lord Gris. Casi nadie lo veía como una persona con humor, salvo, claro está, su círculo más cercano.

Ther…

¿Qué, Shas?

Cierra tu puta boca…

Jajaja! – reía – Bueno, amigo mío.

¿Crees que a Kurt le gustará el regalo? – preguntaba Shas cambiando de tema.

Si… siempre ha querido eso. Y esta misión que le encomendamos…

… Que le encomendaste, Ther – interrumpía Shas – y me hiciste encomendarle MI NAVE…. Y resalto MI….

Bueno, bueno – calmaba Lord Therius – La misión que les encomendé le dará a Kurt la posibilidad de llegar a lo que tanto desea…

Ther… él quiere ser tú… quiere ser como tú… - pensaba Shas - ¿Qué te hace pensar que en Mos Eisley tendrá oportunidad para hacer uso de lo que quiere?

Porque, Shas, Amigo mío – explicaba Ther – es impulsivo igual que tú, prácticamente está el sólo con su compañero. Y lo más obvio, Shas!...

¿Qué?

Es… Mos Eisley! – decía Ther encogiéndose de hombros. El Mandaloriano lo miró de reojo.

Tienes razón… - asintió Shas – Eso me recuerda que MI NAVE está en peligro por TÚ orden…

Estaría en peligro igualmente si fuéramos nosotros, Shas…

Por lo menos, estaría allí para romperle los huesos a quién se atreva a tocarla. Además, podría visitar a Xella.

Ella está bien, y lo sabes…

Lo sé, demonios! – se exaltaba Shas – Es Mandaloriana, sabe cuidarse sola. Pero igualmente es mi familia.

Lo sé, amigo… No puedes olvidar lo que te hizo Null - Ther posaba una mano en la espalda de Shas y lo invitó a caminar – vamos a tomar algo fuerte, al estilo Mandaloriano. – Así se alejaron. La luz del sol empezó a dar sus primeros vestigios, anunciando el amanecer. Una tormenta de polvo, inundó el lugar. Todos seguían sin quejarse en sus ocupaciones.

La Rapax ya se alejaba del planeta, la velocidad era incomparable. Kurt estaba

en los controles y el Teniente Pif, de copiloto. Estaba entrenado en los fundamentos básicos de pilotaje, pero no especializado. Remy era el experto en vehículos, y sin embargo tuvo problemas al principio, así que Pif, prácticamente, no tendría nada que hacer ahí. Kurt rompió el silencio, prefería conducir manualmente antes que dejarlo en piloto automático.

Pif… - dijo - ¿Qué querían?

Me dieron algo para ti… - respondió Pif – Pero me especificaron que no te lo dé hasta que lo crea propicio… - se calló unos segundos – Lo siento, Kurt.

No lo sientas, Pif… - aclaraba el Padawan - ¿Leal hasta el fin?... lo respeto. Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas con mi Maestro. Me ha enseñado mucho y a veces pienso que su sabiduría es ilimitada.

Nunca respeté a los tuyos, Kurt… te lo dije antes. Pero tu Maestro es… diferente. Temerario, sin temor, con mucha iniciativa, poderoso. Digno de respeto de parte mía, el Comandante y los demás.

Hablando de tu Comandante… - aventuró el Aprendiz mientras conducía - ¿Cómo es que llegó a serlo?

Bueno… - Pif se prendía un cigarrillo – no siempre fue Comandante.

¿En serio?

Si, Kurt. – explicaba el Teniente – y yo era simplemente un soldado raso. En Kamino estudió a profundidad medicina y tácticas militares, también vehículos de asalto y transporte. Verás, Kurt, un genio. Aprendía más rápido que los demás. Todavía éramos la Brigada 157 cuando lo nombraron Comandante de nuestro grupo por su educación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Eligió a Remy, a mí y a Shaine para ser sus oficiales. Uno días después, nos enviaron a Geonósis. Y ahí perdió su ojo.

¿Cómo fue?

Cuando entramos en combate en Geonósis. Nos separamos de las demás escuadras. Y empezamos la destrucción, Myron, admirable y temerario, iba en frente. Un detonador confederado le explotó a tan solo unos metros de la cara, le salvó la vida el casco, pero este fue destruido. Al igual que la parte izquierda de su armadura. Había perdido el ojo, y le había quemado el rostro deformándole la boca exponiéndole un poco los dientes. Desde el codo hasta la cabeza, desde las costillas izquierdas hasta el centro del pecho, quemado. Parecía que la piel hervía. Con Remy fuimos a recatarlo, pero se paró solo y siguió combatiendo. Cuando nos retiramos ya apodados como la Triple 0, el mismo se quitó el resto de su ojo y se colocó un pañuelo. Luego… jeje, dejó de cortarse el pelo.

Con razón le caen bien a Shas… - comentó Kurt.

Tal vez… Kurt… No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que tenemos un líder duro… y eso nos agrada.

La Fuerza los une, Pif…

Situ lo dices…

Se callaban. Iban ahora en silencio unos momentos. Pif encendió otro cigarrillo y

cerró los ojos, no sin antes quitarse el casco. Tenían un viaje rápido, pero aún así, bastante largo hasta Tatooine.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**MOS EISLEY**

En Rylloth, las cosas marchaban tranquilas. En rutina. En preparación. En prevención. Shas dando vueltas como siempre, en los alrededores de la locación. Myron y sus muchachos hacían sus ejercicios diarios. Ningún otro Clon sin la designación 157 se acercaba a ellos. Un enorme hermetismo rodeaba a los soldados negros. Ther Aios, se retira lejos, a meditar, tranquilo, sin que nadie lo interrumpa. Seguridad, eficiencia, victoria… son sinónimos de Lord Therius y su acompañante. Pero ahora no, Kurt se encontraba lejos de su Maestro, acompañado por su nuevo amigo, el Teniente Clon Pif de la Guardia Negra. Transcurrieron alguna horas.

Desierto, dunas, colonias aisladas del resto. Dos soles. Todas las especies, luchando unas con otras. Los fuertes sometiendo a los débiles. Mercado negro, tráfico de esclavos. Contrabando de componentes republicanos y hasta de otras galaxias. Los personajes más pintorescos y circenses. Todos, seguramente, con alguna historia dura para contar. La bajeza se hace presente en cada rincón, mendigos, niños desnutridos. Pobreza. Ladrones de poca monta. Fugitivos, y entre ellos, asesinos. Mafia, en este caso liderada por Jabba, el Hutt, en este sistema. A Pif le recordaba Nar Shadda, pero sin el monótono paisaje metálico. Igualmente, le empezó a parecer aburrido casi enseguida, los mares de arena entristecían las miradas de los lugareños. Crímenes, depravación, esclavitud. Era un puerto sin ley. Era el puerto de Mos Eisley.

Habían atracado la nave en el sector 9-23, reservado para naves grandes. No querían darle el permiso para desembarque, pero todo fue solucionado con un par de amenazas de Kurt. Un Ithoriano accedió a cederles el espacio si no le dañaban.

Kurt se había colocado una túnica con capucha, para ocultar su identidad. No por que supieran quien era, si no, más bien, que descubriesen QUÉ era. Pif hizo lo mismo, solo una capucha marrón con una capa, parecida a la de Shas. El Teniente había dejado su rifle de precisión en la nave, y caminaba, ahora, con su repetidor reglamentario. Era un soldado clon, así que podría pasar desapercibido, a no ser por su armadura oscura. Ambos caminaban tranquilos, no tenían idea donde empezar a buscar. Recorrían el mercado, tal vez encontrarían algún traficante de objetos que pudiera darles alguna ayuda. Pif iba erguido y Kurt, un poco más bajo que el Teniente, avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, con mirada desconfiada. Caminaron durante dos horas... siendo observados, como desconocidos.

Luego, un Jawa, que se encontraba regateando precios, se les acercó. El idioma Jawa es algo complicado, pero la instrucción que Ther le inculcó a su Padawan incluía idiomas. La mayoría se pueden entender, pero sin embargo, son complicados para que los pronuncie un humano. Y viceversa. La mayoría de las especies entienden Básico Galáctico, pero, ya sea porque no puedan o quieran, no lo utilizaban.

El Jawa, personaje de muy baja estatura, les ofreció algo de equipamiento clandestino: impulsores de adrenalina, armas antiguas, potenciadores de blásters, etc. Kurt, después de luchar para hacerle entender que no deseaban mercadería, le ofreció dinero por algo más valioso en ese momento: Información. Kurt le preguntó sobre Nic y Pif ayudó con una descripción. Mediana altura, mirada perdida, cabello dorado y sucio con tres trenzas en su nuca, aparentemente de unos 24 o 26 años, y con una mochila delgada, donde llevaba su computador personal. El Jawa se quedó pensando unos momentos, y gesticulando con los brazos finalmente confirmó su paradero en uno de los lugares más concurridos del puerto. La Cantina de Mos Eisley.

No perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron en marcha, la cantina no quedaba lejos, y de tanto que caminaron les vendría bien un trago. Mientras se alejaban, una imponente figura rodeada de 4 siluetas más, los miraban marcharse. Mientras que giraban en una esquina, este imponente ser, empezó a seguirlos cautelosamente.

Entraron en la cantina desconfiados, con ojos en sus espaldas. Kurt ya había estado allí y sabía que no podía descuidarse ni un momento. Pif expresaba claridad y frialdad, junto con tranquilidad y dureza. Era la tarde de Tatooine, y dentro, seres de todos los rincones de La Galaxia, bebían, comían y flirteaban. Los Bith, los mejores músicos de las estrellas, entonaban música como sus habilidades innatas les demandaban. Una barra se extendía desde la pared del fondo y avanzaba unos metros. Unos artilugios se alzaban en su interior. Wookies, Gwans, Deshades, Aqualish, Quarrens e infinidad de criaturas se emborrachaban en su interior. Pif y Kurt se dividieron, el primero fue a registrar el ala este y el segundo a la oeste. Estuvieron así, unos minutos, buscando en vano, ya que nadie se ajustaba a la descripción de Nic. Finalmente, se sentaron cada uno en un taburete de la cantina y pidieron algo suave para beber. Pif se quitó el casco, prendió su típico cigarrillo y bebió de a sorbos de un vaso pequeño. Kurt, sin dejar al descubierto su rostro, bebió también. Luego de un par de saboreadas, Kurt hablo al cantinero.

Oiga! – gritó por el volumen de la música. El cantinero se dio vuelta, con cara de pocos amigos y asquerosa. Era un humano gordinflón y de risos negros, aún así no demostraba mucha edad. Se acercó.

¿Qué más quiere? – preguntó el cantinero con voz grasosa.

Aquí mi compañero y yo – comenzó a explicar Kurt – estamos buscando a alguien. Nos dijeron que podíamos encontrarlo aquí.

Hay muchos civiles y asesinos que buscan gente aquí.

Nuestros nombres no le diré, Cantinero – respondía el Padawan mientras Pif saboreaba su cigarro. – Pero buscamos a un humano llamado Nic. – varios personajes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y voltearon a ver. Al parecer ese nombre les resultaba familiar.

¿Para qué lo quieren? – curioseó el Cantinero.

Nuestros asuntos no le incumben. Estamos dispuestos a pagarle por información. – Kurt sacó de uno de los bolsillos ocultos que llevaba un par de créditos y los posó en la barra. El cantinero miró tentado y los tomó con delicadeza.

Nic venía aquí siempre. Pero hace unos días que no aparece. Se dice que se metió en problemas y que hay precio por su cabeza.

¿Qué clase de problemas? – inquirió el Padawan.

Al parecer, unos Tusken raptaron a una amiga suya y fue a pedir ayuda a… Jabba, un Hutt que vive por el noroeste y maneja el crimen organizado en el sistema. Como sea… - siguió el cantinero – Jabba accedió a cambio de que Nic utilice sus habilidades para hacerle ganar más dinero.

¿Y cómo termino todo? – preguntó Pif.

No lo sé con seguridad. Tengo dos teorías al respecto. – decía el cantinero – rescataron a su amigo y ahora ambos están en poder de Jabba o… no lo hicieron y Nic solo está en poder de Jabba o incluso muerto.

Mierda! – maldecía Pif haciendo un gesto de resignación.

Calma, Pif – decía Kurt – No todo está perdido. ¿Cómo sabe esto?

Bueno, pues… - respondía el cantinero mientras se daba vuelta a servir un trago a un cliente – en la Cantina de Mos Eisley no hay secretos.

¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Jabba? – preguntó Kurt.

En su palacio, como ya le dije, al noroeste de Mos Eisley. Es lejos, pero de trayecto simple. Si empiezan a caminar ahora, quizá lleguen antes del anochecer.

Gracias! – dijo el Aprendiz y se paró y se marchó por la puerta junto con Pif al unísono.

La figura que los seguía, los observaba salir.

Emprendieron la caminata. Se iban del puerto espacial. Y los misteriosos sujetos los seguían a una distancia segura.

Mientras tanto, en Rylloth, la noche caía nuevamente. Habían llegado noticias de exploradores, de que los droides estaban avanzando contra los republicanos a paso lento y seguro. No querían levantar sospechas. Por suerte, no se percataron de los exploradores avanzados clones. El ataque era inminente, no sabían cómo se habían enterado de su presencia. Therius dedujo que al n recibir señales del puesto avanzado espacial, sospecharon que algo andaba mal. Pero, aún así, ¿cómo sabían done dirigirse?. Los dos compañeros empezaron a organizar la defensa. Tenían varias horas antes de que llegaran. Quizá, a las primeras horas del alba entablarían batalla. Las órdenes eran simples, Shas Gallien mantendría la primera línea del frente, y la Comandante Xesh se encargaría de la segunda línea. No cederían terreno bajo ninguna circunstancia o estuvieran todos muertos. Lord Therius, al mando de la Guardia Negra, emboscarían a los adversarios por los flancos, gracias a una ilusión de Fuerza. Esto era un plan factible, ya que solo maquinarias pesadas poseían visión térmica. Un vez que el momento llegara, él y Myron con sus muchachos, destrozarían las maquinarias. Aún así, las cosas se complicarían, necesitaban desactivar a los droides, y la única esperanza era Kurt y el Teniente. Dentro de unas horas, arribarían los enemigos, pero la espesura de la noche, se usaría como ventaja. Shas, dentro de su casco, sonreía y se emocionaba por sentir nuevamente el sabor de la guerra que hace tiempo quedó atrás. Había trabado conflictos grandes entre otras especies, pero como mercenario, ahora lo hacía en una verdadera guerra, a gran escala. Daba vueltas en un risco, con su casco puesto y su rifle Mandaloriano de repetición en mano. Estaba feliz de encontrarse allí, sin embargo, extrañaba a su esposa y dos hijos, y también a sus muchachos.

Una figura suculenta se apareció por detrás, no llevaba casco y caminaba delicadamente.

¿Señor? – preguntó Xesh.

¿Qué quiere, Comandante? – decía fríamente Shas.

Nada. Solo lo vi tranquilo y vine a hacerle compañía. – respondía Xesh.

No necesito su compañía, Xesh. – aclaraba el Mandaloriano – Me estoy preparando para la batalla que se avecina. Además… no vino por eso… Comandante…

No… tiene usted razón, Señor… - Xesh se acercó y se posó a un lado de Shas que estaba de espaldas. Lo tomó por el brazo derecho y apoyó su cabeza contra la protección del bíceps. Shas le dirigió una mirada fija a través de su visor que la mujer pareció ignorar. – Señor… - continuaba Xesh – si cabría la posibili…

Olvídelo… - dijo cortante el Mandaloriano – simplemente olvídelo…

Pero piense que yo podría serle de mucha estima si me da la oportunidad…

Le he dicho que no, Comandante! – se encolerizaba Shas. - ¿Qué parte no entiende? – tiró su brazo con fuerza zafándose de la envoltura de Xesh y se retiró, ignorándola, dejándola sola. – No vuelva a molestarme por asuntos tan triviales.

Xesh sintió que el consejo de Lord Therius era el correcto, sin embargo, no pudo

con sus sentimientos. Se arriesgó y perdió. Quedó solitaria, con la cabeza baja, lagrimeando, observando como Shas se alejaba.

Es molesto ¿verdad? – dijo una voz a las espaldas de la Comandante.

Lord! – exclamaba Xesh dándose vuelta sorprendida. Therius aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma.

Es… molesto… ¿Verdad, Comandante Xesh? – volvió a preguntar seriamente Ther Aios mientras se ponía en cuclillas y dibujaba con su dedo en el polvo de la superficie.

¿A qué se refiere, Lord? – esquivó la mirada hundida en humedad.

A lo que siente, Comandante… - hincó Ther. - es horrible lo que siente – se paró y se acercó a Xesh – puedo sentirlo, su congoja, su angustia, su bronca y desdicha. Puedo sentirlo. – limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas de la Comandante.

¿Por qué no puede corresponderme? – preguntaba entre gotas la Comandante.

Es Mandaloriano. – respondió Ther Aios mientras se alejaba sonriente. – Nunca lo entenderías.

Era verdad. Shas era un Mandaloriano por completo, amante de sus costumbres

y respetuoso de sus tradiciones. Estaba casado con una mujer perteneciente a su cultura. Y la castidad antes del matrimonio y la fidelidad a la pareja eran muy enfatizadas en sus devociones. Así, Xesh quedó sola, entre las sombras invisibles de la noche, aguardando entre sollozos la batalla que se avecinaba.

Pif y Kurt estuvieron caminando durante horas. Estaban agotados, pero Pif fue astuto y precavido y llevó en su mochila provisiones. Más que nada, agua, tratándose de un planeta árido. Había llegado a una enorme construcción, que parecía estar abandonada. Kurt golpeó la puerta y en unos instante salió de un pequeño compartimiento un ojo sonda hablando en un idioma incomprensible para Kurt. Así que solo dijo, en Básico Galáctico: _"Buscamos a Jabba. Negocios"._ Esas parecieron ser la palabras mágicas. El ojo sonda desapareció y a continuación se abrió la pesada puerta, de abajo hacia arriba. Pif y Kurt se encaminaron dentro, donde fueron detenidos por dos Gamorreanos y un Twi'lek de aspecto siniestro, tomo sus nombres y los escoltó ante su jefe. En el lugar subterráneo, la depravación de Jabba era evidente. Caza recompensas de todas las especies y razas, y una bailarina Troguta bailaba desnuda en el centro de la sala, mientras los presentes miraban. Ne notaba la perversión y que la bailarina fue sodomizada y obligada a consumar actos sexuales en contra de su voluntad. Kurt dedujo que no era la primera en esas circunstancias. El Twi'lek se posó al lado de la babosa gigante y presentó a los dos forasteros como Kurt Rusty, comerciante y Pif, Teniente de la República. Jabba se sorprendió. Bib Fortuna oficiaría como traductor en esta ocasión.

¿Qué quieren? – comenzó Jabba siendo traducido por su ayudante Twi'lek.

Saludos, Jabba – saludó Kurt sin dirigirle reverencia. Pif no habló. Bib bajó del lado de su señor y se acercó desafiante ante el Padawan.

¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan mal educado ante el grandísimo Jabba? – dijo indignado. Kurt no se inmutó y Bib pareció que iba a propinarle un empujón. Pif reaccionó apuntando su rifle a los ojos del Twi'lek.

Aparta tu mano, cabeza de gusano… Pif, baja tu arma.- dijo Kurt calmadamente. Se sentía como su Maestro – Estamos buscando a alguien, un humano que llaman Nic. Se nos ha dicho que tu sabes dónde está, Hutt…

Mu aja ja – reía rebosante la babosa. Bib traducía – el está aquí… - El Twi'lek hiso unas señas y en unos instantes, apareció un tipo de cabellos sucios y dorados. Parecía maltratado.

Supongo, que ese es Nic… ¿Verdad? – preguntó el Padawan, sin descubrir su rostro.

Si, así es… - siseaba el Twi'lek mientras volvía al lado del Hutt.

Bien, no los llevamos… - dijo Kurt y avanzó unos pasos. De pronto, los guardias dispusieron sus lanzas filosas contra el cuerpo del Aprendiz. Pif se dio media vuelta cubriendo las espaldas. El pulso no le temblaba.

Jua ja mmhnns – refunfuñaba Jabba

No podemos dárselo gratis, Señor Rusty… - decía riendo maquiavélicamente Bib.

No lo entiendes, ¿No? – contestaba Kurt sin demostrar alguna emoción – dije que nos lo llevamos…

Si tan solo intentan… - advertía el Twi'lek – estarán muertos en cuestión de segundos.

Y si se atreven a matarnos… - Kurt miró fijamente a Jabba – todo el ejército de la República arrasará el lugar. Sabes, Hutt… - habla con desprecio y asco – no cuentas con suficiente poder como para enfrentarte ante los Clones. Podrías matarnos y luego huir, pero eventualmente te encontraran, babosa súper desarrollada…

¿Cómo sabemos que eso es cierto? – hablaba el Lugarteniente de Jabba, Bib Fortuna - ¿sólo por su acompañante, Señor Rusty? ¿No pudieron eliminar a un soldado Clon y disfrazarse? Además… la armadura tiene que ser blanca… - estaban rodeados. Los demás se acercaban. Nic temblaba. Había vivido bastante por sus propios medios. ¿Pero quiénes eran estos dos sujetos? Uno le pareció familiar.

No conocen a la Guardia Negra, Pif… - dijo burlonamente Kurt

No, Kurt, no la conocen… - Pif seguía apuntando a todos los que se acercaban. Retrocedía lentamente.

¿Quieres arriesgarte, Jabba?... – pensó unos segundos el Padawan - Bueno, me estoy cansando de jueguitos… - dijo Kurt harto – O me abren paso o algunos morirán aquí y ahora… no den un paso más…

Ignoraron la advertencia. Los que se abalanzaron encima de Kurt, perdieron

dedos, manos o incluso brazos debido a un giro rápido del Aprendiz que encendió su sable corto violeta dejando expuesta su identidad. Los presentes se sobresaltaron. Esto le dio suficiente tiempo a Pif para realizar unos disparos y acabar con el peligro inminente que tenía cerca. Corrió hacia su compañero que eliminaba a los dos gamorreanos que habían llevado a Nic. El humano estaba sobresaltado. Pif tomó por uno de los tentáculos al Twi'lek y lo tironeó para atrás haciendo que este se cayera, llegando así ante Nic. Kurt dando un par de sablazos avanzaba hacía Jabba, eliminando la resistencia del camino. Pif cubría desde la altura, no sin antes de empujar a Nic y ponerlo a cubierto. Kurt posó cerca de la cara del Hutt su sable violeta, pero sintió en su nuca un frío metálico. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Jabba colocaba su bláster en la nuca del aprendiz. Pif, eficiente como siempre, apuntaba ahora su rifle al guardaespaldas. Este estaba casi totalmente cubierto por el cuerpo de Kurt, solo podía verse desde el ángulo donde se encontraba el Teniente, unos centímetros de la cabeza. Un tiro imposible.

Todos quedaron paralizados por cómo se dio la situación. Los dos amigos estaban en calma. Kurt pesó para sus adentros: _"Muy impulsivo, rayos! ¿Cuántas veces te lo dijo, Kurt?... ¿decenas de veces?... muy impulsivo…"_

En la mira, Kurt… - afirmaba Pif. Quién era apuntado por varios enemigos.

Bien, Jabba… - decía el Padawan – estamos en una encrucijada. Podría matarte, mi compañero se cargaría a tu guardaespaldas, y él sería acribillado.

Por mí, no hay problema, Kurt… - añadía Pif, arrodillado de una pierna manteniendo la mira.

Lo sé, Pif.. – continuaba Kurt – si haces un movimiento, o alguno de tus gusanos hace un movimiento… tú podrías morir, yo también, mi amigo también y saldría vivo solo tu guarda espaldas. Que… dicho sea de paso, no está haciendo un buen trabajo. – Nic observaba desde un rinconcito – así como verás, Jabba, en cualquier caso mueres. Pero yo no quiero perder mi vida todavía, aunque no me importaría. Y Pif, está dispuesto a entregar la suya. – todos escuchaban – es un problema para ambos. Pero, Jabba, detrás de la tonelada de grasa hay un cobarde y un negociador… así, que… ¿Cómo quieres arreglarlo? ¿una masacre o una negociación?

Mhtrgppp…. Mmmmmhhh – Jabba analizó el problema, finalmente emitió unos sonidos en su idioma y su guardaespaldas bajó el arma, se fue ante Nic, lo levantó del suelo y se lo entregó a Kurt. Mientras tanto, Pif cambió de objetivo rápidamente mirando al Hutt.

Kurt retrocedía y descendía de la plataforma. Sabía que tenía que pensar rápido,

solo estaba ganando tiempo. Pif se paró lentamente sin dejar de apuntar al Hutt, se dirigía a las escaleras. Parecía que escaparían, pero Kurt tenía el presentimiento de que no sería tan fácil. Espalda con espalda, Pif seguía apuntando al mafioso; Kurt llevaba a Nic ante el umbral de la puerta. De pronto, el aprendiz cayó en la cuenta: Bib Fortuna no estaba. _"Rayos!"_ pesó el Padawan. En ese momento, tres guardias aparecieron bajando de la escalera, y detrás de ellos el Twi'lek. El guardaespaldas de Jabba se puso en la línea de tiro, Pif no podía arriesgar a dispárale porque su seguridad estaría acabada si desviva el objetivo. El norme cuerpo del Hutt seguía expuesto, pero ninguna zona vital. Los que estaban dentro de la cámara empezaron a acercarse.

¿Qué hacemos, Pif? – preguntó Kurt notando la desventaja.

Lo que venimos haciendo desde que nos conocimos… - contestaba el Teniente – Improvisar

Kurt entendió el mensaje, eliminó a los guardias que obstruían la salida con una

ráfaga rápida de sablazos, estos cayeron encima de Bib. Kurt empujó a Nic y le ordenó que corriera hacia afuera, obedeció espléndidamente. Pif se agachó y Kurt lo cubrió arrojando su sable contra una concentración de enemigos. El Clon eliminó al guardaespaldas de Jabba y dejó caer un dispositivo. El sable volvía a la mano de su dueño, pero sintió impactos en su brazo extendido. su brazo derecho quedaba colgado ensangrentado, y el sable de luz siguió de largo, chocando con la empuñadura en la pared, haciéndose añicos. Si no fuera por Pif, que cubrió el cuerpo del muchacho, Kurt hubiera muerto en ese instante. Lo alzó y lo llevó por las escaleras, en ese instante hubo una explosión. Quedaron todos aturdidos, mientras que el Teniente llevaba a cuestas a su amigo. Por suerte Pif llevó una granada de Concusión. Subió las escaleras y luego posó de pie a Kurt en el piso. Estaba bien, pero su brazo derecho estaba inutilizado. Le habían dado con balas de metal, de la misma especie que usaban los Moradores de las arenas. Pif sintió un terrible calor que le recorría la espalda, algunos tiros le dieron de lleno. Siguieron su marcha, Pif cubriendo la huída y Kurt maldiciendo la pérdida de su sable, mientras te apretaba el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, como queriendo parar la hemorragia. Unos metros más y vieron la salida, Nic los esperaba. Algo andaba mal. Llegaron ante él, heridos.

Disculpen! – dijo avergonzado el humano.

Vámonos! – ordenó Kurt.

En ese instante, salieron de los costados de las rocas que rodeaban el Palacio del

Hutt las figuras que los estuvieron siguiendo. La figura imponente se colocó en el centro, mientras que los restantes los tenían en la mira.

Mierda! – maldecía Pif, apuntando su rifle a quién parecía el líder.

Observaron que el efecto de aturdimiento se había desvanecido y que ahora los

del interior venían detrás. Disparaban sus láser. Esto sirvió de distracción, y Nic huyó para esconderse detrás de las rocas. Uno de los disparos dio contra uno de los inquisidores. El sujeto gigante, se tiró al suelo. Pif tiró su cuerpo a tierra y empezó a disparar, retrasando a los del interior. Kurt se tiró a un lado de la enorme puerta cubriéndose. No tenían mucho tiempo, los del exterior pronto los atacarían en cuanto se reorganizasen.

Kurt! – decía Pif mientras disparaba – Estamos a espacio abierto, tienes ventaja!

No tengo mi sable, Pif! – contestaba.

Espera… - Pif se apartó al otro lado de la puerta y hurgó en sus bolsillos. Finalmente sacó una envoltura. Uno de los sujetos del exterior iba a finalizar a Pif, pero un empujón de Fuerza le salvó. Los del interior, avanzaban lentamente. – Toma! – gritó el teniente arrojando al otro lado de la puerta el paquete. Kurt lo desenvolvió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Adelante, Pif! – gritó el Padawan mientras activaba un nuevo sable de luz. Este era de mayor longitud, y de un color rojo sangre como siempre había querido.

Pif se expuso ante de los del interior y Kurt, con su mano izquierda, esgrimía su

nuevo sable defendiéndose de los atacantes exteriores. Uno tras otro cayeron a sus pies fácilmente, los cuatro estaban acabados. Pif arrojó un detonador térmico, disparó su rifle a los controles de la puerta, haciendo que esta se cerrara. Gritos de agonía se escucharon del otro lado.

Menos mal que Shaine me proveyó de un par de sus granadas… - dijo humorísticamente Pif…

Totalmente de acuerdo… - Kurt estaba cansado, los tiros que recibió en su brazo lo debilitaron. Igualmente era ágil, el entrenamiento con Lord Therius siempre rendía sus frutos. Ahora, agitado, trataba de tomar aire.

¿Dónde mierda esta Nic? – preguntó Pif.

La figura enorme, cubierta con una capucha apareció a unos metros. Con una

mano, sostenía por el cuello a Nic.

¿Quién rayos eres? – cuestionó Kurt ya harto. La figura, sin soltar al asustado Nic, se descubrió. Parecía un reptil antropomorfo, pero de mayor tamaño que un Trandoshano, más corpulento, más ancho. Ojos asesinos y una enorme boca adornada con dientes filosos. Una gruesa cola verde también quedó al descubierto.

¿Un Berabel? – se preguntó Pif - ¿Qué hace un Berabel aquí?

El Berabel se quitó de su grueso cinturón un enorme machete y lo colocó en el

cuello de Nic, el cual estaba paralizado por el temor. Un disparo de Pif en la cabeza del Berabel hizo que este retrocediera y soltara al humano, pero increíblemente no lo mató. Sus escamas eran realmente duras. El reptil dejó ver la fila de sus afilados dientes puntiagudos y con la otra mano tomó otro machete. Estaba dispuesto a pelear.

¿Pif? – llamó Kurt.

¿Qué? – preguntó el otro.

Toma a Nic y ocúltense. – Kurt de ponía en guardia, pero estaba debilitado – Yo me encargo.

No, Kurt, somos dos.

Pif, no me hagas golpearte.

Está bien, serán solo dos minutos. Aguanta. – Pif salió a trote.

El Berabel se lanzó con sus dos enormes machetes contra Kurt. Cada golpe que

daba, producía una enorme polvareda. Kurt lo esquivaba ágilmente. Era diestro en el uso del sable con la mano izquierda, pero no tanto como para aguantar la desventaja de dos armas contra una. Sabía que tendría que haberle dado más atención sobre esto a su maestro. Prefirió hacer algo arriesgado. Había observado a su Maestro luchar, el no era demasiado experto en el estilo de Lord Therius, pero la fuerza bruta del Berabel podían ser contrarrestadas con los finos movimientos Makashii.

Kurt seguía esquivando los machetazos del reptil. Era poderoso en fuerza, pero lento, esto le proporcionó una ventaja a Kurt. Quién con rapidez, se escabullo, y el Berabel dio su cabeza contra la enorme puerta de metal del Palacio de Jabba. El gran reptil se dio vuelta furioso. Arremetió horizontalmente cruzando sus machetes, obligando a Kurt a retroceder, luego propinó un machetazo doble de arriba abajo, Kurt lo esquivó sin dificultad, y con un fino movimiento, cortó uno de los machetes. Solo quedaba uno, pero el Berabel dio un terrible rugido, aturdiendo al Padawan. Y cayó al suelo. El Reptil estuvo a punto de clavarle la enorme hoja pero unos disparos en su pecho lo detuvieron, Kurt desde el suelo daba un sablazo corto, cercenando la mano derecha del atacante, a continuación hiso un barrido a los pies cortándoselos también. El atacante cayó agonizante mientras Pif se acercaba. El reptil gemía. El calor del sable de luz evitaba la hemorragia. Pif iba a finalizarlo descargando su repetidor reglamentario mientras Kurt se ponía de pie adolorido.

No, Pif… - detuvo Kurt – llevémonoslo. Lo dejaremos en el camino, morirá lentamente a manos del desierto. Revísalo.

Pif se agachó y revisó al Berabel dañado. Quedó inconsciente.

Encontró un panel personal digital. Este contenía el siguiente texto.

"_Berekh…_

_Encuentra a Lord Therius y elimínalo. Su Aprendiz, puede llevarte a él. Cuidado con su acompañante Mandaloriano._

_300.000 créditos de paga._

_No importa el medio._

_Kraig"_

Bueno, al parecer Kurt, están buscando a tu Maestro… - aseguró Pif.

Si… pero ¿quién será Kraig?

Ni idea… quizá él lo sepa…

Quizá. Trae a Nic. Debemos irnos.

Caminaron un buen rato. Kurt herido pero ya calmado. Pif llevaba adelante a

Nic, el cual ya había reconocido al Teniente y decidió seguirlo sin chistar. No hablaron. Tenían poco tiempo.

En Rylloth, las cosas se ponían candentes. Los droides avanzaban, estaban a unos kilómetros. Dentro de dos horas llegarían. Shas fumaba tranquilo, se había despojado de su casco. Lord Therius le hacía compañía. La batalla era inminente.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**DOS VIEJOS AMIGOS SE REENCUENTRAN**

Estaban a bordo de la nave, ya en la estratósfera de Tatooine. Pasaron algunas penurias pero habían conseguido el objetivo. Habían dejado al Berabel a mitad del camino para que el desierto se encargase de eliminarlo. "_Berekh… Kraig". _Pensaba el Padawan. Nic estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del puente de la Rapax. Kurt puso el piloto automático, se vendó las heridas y fue junto al humano. Pif estaba callado, observándolo, fumando.

¿Te acuerdas de mí, Nic? – dijo Pif largando una bocanada de humo.

¿Cómo olvidarte? – dijo Nic – después de que me sacaras a esos malditos de encima me obligaste a que te devolviese el favor con unos tragos.

Esa no fue lo que nos contaste, Pif… - dijo Kurt sonriente.

Como sea, Kurt, es el tipo indicado…

¿Qué quieren de mi? – preguntó Nic.

Eres un experto en informática. Te necesitamos para ganar una batalla. – aclaró Kurt

¿Dónde? – preguntó el humano.

En Rylloth – dijo Pif dejando escapar hilos grises flotantes – allí nos dirigimos ahora. ¿Pero como terminaste en manos de ese gángster?

Un amigo, Freter, un buscador de tesoros fue hacia el Mar de Dunas y unos Tusken lo raptaron. Estuvo a tiempo como para mandarme un aviso. Tenía que contratar a un caza recompensas pero no poseo demasiado dinero. Así que me ofrecí a trabajar para Jabba. El accedió, pero el muy hijo de perra quería que primero le haga ganar créditos, y cuando finalizara la paga, recién en ese momento llevaría a cabo el trato. Me negué, no le gustó ni mierda. Y me puso cautivo, encargándome de sus droides y desvío de créditos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de salvar a mi amigo. Ya, de seguro, está muerto. Los Tusken no toman prisioneros demasiado tiempo.

Mala suerte, Nic. – dijo Kurt – Pero ahora la Fuerza está de tu lado. Nos debes la vida.

Si… eso es cierto. Pero termino con lo que quieren que haga, y me largo. No soy el tipo de sujeto curtido para una batalla.

Tú limítate a hacer lo que debes, Nic. – insistió Pif.

Si.. si… como digas. ¿Me puedo ir a recostar? Con todo este desastre estoy agotado y necesito estar al cien por cien de mi cerebro para cuando lleguemos a Rylloth.

Si… ve a los camarotes – permitió Kurt.

A propósito.. ¿Qué debo hacer allá?

Crear un virus capaz de desactivar los droides B-1 de la CSI

¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kurt.

Crear el virus… - respondió Nic.

¿No eres acaso un pirata informático? – inquirió el Teniente.

Si… - admitió Nic –el mejor. Pero sin embargo, no soy especialista en virus informáticos.

Pif dijo que aquella noche… - dijo Kurt interrumpiéndose…

Pif dijo lo que quiso. Estaba borracho aquella noche. No es culpa mía que entienda lo que quiera.

¿Es eso verdad, Pif? – cuestionó Kurt.

Si… estaba borracho… pero yo vi en su computadora personal..

Viste lo que quisiste! – se exaltaba Nic – dije que puedo entrar a cualquier sistema informático y corromperlo "como" lo haría un virus pero manualmente…

Rayos! – se lamentó Pif avergonzado.

Clon de mierda… - se indignó el Padawan mientras se reposaba en uno de los asientos.

No te preocupes, Kurt. – tranquilizó Pif – algo se me va a ocurrir…

Eso espero… - aceptó Kurt – confío en eso o Shas te cuelga de las pelotas…

Gulp! – se atragantó el Teniente.

Tenía tiempo para pensar. Sin embargo, su mente estaba cansada por los

acontecimientos. Nic se fue a recostar a las literas de la Rapax. Kurt tomó los controles de la nave y Pif se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Avanzaban ahora, y el Teniente se estrujaba los sesos para que se le ocurriese una idea.

Los minutos pasaban… El Teniente fumaba sin cesar... pensando... ideando algo para redimirse de su error. Tenía que aprovechar esa creatividad que tan especial le hacía entre todos los clones. No quería imaginarse lo que le haría Shas en cuanto se enterase de su error o peor… en lo que le haría el Maestro de Kurt. Imágenes horrendas le pasaban por la cabeza. Se sacudió a sí mismo para salir de ese transe. Necesitaba distraerse. Kurt estaba en los controles, también pensando, con una mueca en el rostro. El Teniente rompió el silencio.

¿En cuánto llegaremos a Rylloth Kurt?

Como si no lo supieras… - suspiró el Padawan – en tres horas más o menos.

Bueno… al menos voy a existir algunas horas más antes de que el Jefe y el General me maten.

Eso es lo de menos…

A todo esto, Kurt – decía Pif - ¿Cómo llegaron a todo esto?

¿Cómo llegamos a qué?

Es decir… antes de… ja ja… humillarnos en Nar Shadda… ¿qué hicieron?…

Bien… yo esperaba a mi Maestro y dijo que teníamos una misión… pero que antes necesitábamos la ayuda de un viejo amigo de él…

Cuéntame más…

Oh Bien! – aceptó el Aprendiz – Supongo que tenemos tiempo antes de que Shas y mi Maestro te rebanen…

Ni que lo digas!

Pif prendió un cigarrillo más y escuchó atentamente lo que Kurt relataba.

Hace unos días, Kurt estaba en Coruscant, en un departamento. Practicaba sus formas con una vara de metal. No quería hacer destrozos, y menos si su Maestro no estaba presente. Lord Therius era acaudalado, a pesar de sus orígenes humildes, siempre tenía dinero. Nadie tenía en claro de donde lo conseguía, y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. La frente de Kurt transpiraba, finalmente oyó un ruido. Una puerta deslizante se abría casi con un sonido imperceptible. Kurt se escondió en una de las vueltas del departamento. La figura pasaba confiada, arrogante, erguida. Kurt atacó con la vara de metal, pero fue detenido por una terrible patada al estómago. Cayó, anulado por la falta de aire y la figura se impuso ante él, mirándolo sin remordimientos.

La figura alta y delgada pisó la cabeza del joven Padawan, se acomodó su largo cabello y luego fue a sentarse tranquilamente mientras el Aprendiz agonizaba y se recuperaba poco a poco del patadón. La figura jugaba sentado en un sillón con la vara de metal entre sus dedos. Miró al chico en el suelo y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el, en su pasado. Kurt se levantó con dificultad, se acercó ante la silueta relajada y se arrodilló.

Qué bueno que haya regresado, Maestro… - dijo el Padawan.

Es bueno verte, Kurt – dijo Lord Therius – y me alegra que aún sigas insistiendo en derrotarme. No es mala idea un ataque sorpresa, pero contra alguien de nuestra naturaleza, es poco probable que funcione…

¿A qué se refiere, Maestro? – preguntó Kurt

La Fuerza es una poderosa aliada, y si sabemos escucharla, podemos sentir lo que sucede a nuestro rededor.

Tiene razón, Maestro… - asentía el Padawan.

Levántate, Kurt…

Gracias, Maestro – dijo Kurt - ¿Cómo le fue en el Consejo?

Lo de siempre, mi Padawan… - Therius sonrió – Kit Fisto sigue tan molesto como siempre…

Esa anguila superdesarrollada… algún día lo pondré en su lugar…

No es necesario, Kurt… - decía el Lord Gris – él solito lo hará, es demasiado idiota. Cree ser poderoso, pero nunca se ha enfrentado a un rival digno…

Como usted, Maestro…

Como tú, Kurt… - aclaraba Therius – No tendría la mínima oportunidad contra ti, si has aprendido bien de mí.

Lo he hecho y lo sigo haciendo, Maestro…

Lo sé, mi joven Aprendiz. Como sea, tengo una nueva misión que cumplir…

¿Eliminar posibles disidentes peligrosos? ¿Destruir información valiosa? ¿Acabar con líderes desconocidos? ¿Algo interesante?...

Al parecer, algo interesante… Vamos a participar abiertamente en la Guerra…

¿De veras?

Si… pero como siempre, por cuenta propia. Tengo que tomar el mando de una tal Brigada 157… apodada la Triple Cero o Guardia Negra…

Fácil…

Si… esa parte será fácil… sin embargo, como dije, participaremos en la Guerra… - pensaba Ther Aios – Debemos atacar un fuerte en Rylloth muy bien defendido… Necesito a alguien de suma confianza para desempeñar independientemente de mi el ataque…

¿Yo? – se sorprendió Kurt.

No, tú no, Kurt. Estás muy bien entrenado, sin embargo, tu entrenamiento no ha acabado… y mandarse a uno mismo, no es lo mismo que mandar a varios batallones en una guerra…

¿Batallones?

Si, Kurt, batallones… - explicaba el Lord – en este caso pequeños, pero batallones al fin. Necesito al mejor para dirigirlos…

¿A quién? – preguntó el Padawan.

Ya te enterarás… - Lord Therius se paró y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta donde se detuvo. – Recoge tus cosas, Kurt. Partiremos en seguida… - ahora esbozaba una sonrisa malévola – no sin antes dejarle un recuerdo a Fisto…

Kurt llevaba un bolso, con pocas cosas, pero esenciales. Lord Therius lo

esperaba en la recepción del edificio de apartamentos. Sacaba una identificación electrónica de una ranura que la recepcionista Rodiana le extendió. Todo estaba saldado, los alimentos que consumieron, los servicios prestados, y el tiempo que vivieron allí, es decir, unos cuatro meses.

Ambos caminaban por el corredor. Pero extrañamente doblaron yendo hacia el garaje del edificio. A Kurt le extrañó, no tenían vehículo. Acaso, ¿Tan secreta era la misión que debían salir por la retaguardia? No, no era el estilo de su Maestro… sea cual sea la naturaleza de la situación, siempre pasaría por la puerta principal. Entonces ¿Qué pasaba?. Kurt se despejó de esos pensamientos. Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron al hangar, y de allí llegaron a un vehículo largo, para dos personas… una lanzadera, humilde, pero aún así operable. Lord Therius subió a bordo, encendió la nave con la misma tarjeta que usó con la Rodiana. Kurt subió y la lanzadera despegó.

¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó el Padawan.

Al puerto interplanetario de Coruscant. Nos vamos a Tatooine. – respondió Ther.

Maestro… - no soportó más la curiosidad – ¿de dónde ha sacado este vehículo?

Cortesía de nuestro querido Nautolano de Glee Anselm…

No le creo que se lo haya prestado…

Nadie dice que lo haya hecho… Acabó tanto con mi paciencia durante la reunión que cuando salí, decidí robarle su lanzadera personal. Iba a cortar un par de cables pero el muy idiota dejó su identificación dentro. – Ther sonreía alegremente – además, no hay que ser tan malo con nuestro amigo Kit… ¡también se hizo cargo de nuestros gastos en el hotel!

Eso sería… - Kurt sacaba cuentas - ¡Casi 20.000 créditos!

Más o menos, Kurt… Te aseguro que Fisto se acordará de nosotros cuando le llegue la cuenta, pero por lo pronto, se acordará de mí cuando no encuentre su lanzadera…

Ya que el señor Fisto es tan amable… - añadía Kurt – tal vez quiera pagarnos el viaje a Tatooine, Maestro…

Te aseguro que es muy amable… - Ther Aios concluía la conversación con una sonrisa traviesa.

Llegaron al puerto. No les querían vender los pasajes, ya que estaba todo

ocupado para ese mismo día. Así que sacaron pasaje para dentro de una semana, con la identificación de Kit. Fueron cerca de la pista de embarque y exploraron el lugar. Sucedía justo lo que Lord Therius pensaba, había personas de todas las especies tratando de conseguir algún pasaje a un precio barato. Ther vendió ambos pasajes a 100 créditos, un 50 por ciento más barato. Ahora, con verdadero dinero, se dispuso a abordar la nave de pasajeros. El guardia no quería dejarlo pasar, podría haberlo machacado, pero era llamar demasiado la atención, así que le dio 50 créditos con la condición de que él y su acompañante viajasen en primera clase. Los poderes de la Fuerza son infinitos, pero Ther sabía de lo persuasivo que era el dinero, además, le divertían esas jugarretas. Todos tan imbéciles.

Abordo, Ther estaba sentado, pensativo. Kurt dormía a su lado. Y se acercó un Gran y un Trandoshano. Por lo que se veía, eran prósperos, arrogantes y de muy mal carácter. Había surgido una complicación con los pasajes y los lugares donde ellos estaban sentados, no les pertenecía. El Gran le empujó el hombro. Ther no emitió sonido y con su mano derecha en el mentón pensativo, miró hacia el alienígena. "_Muévete, estos lugares nos pertenecen a mi acompañante y a mí". _El Gran volvió a toquetear el hombro de Ther. Finalmente, este habló.

Vuelve a tocarme y te dejo sin brazos… - advirtió Ther. El Trandoshano, con cara de pocos amigos, se puso junto al Gran.

El alienígena marrón de tres ojos cometió el gravísimo error de volver a tocar el

hombro del Lord. Este, deslizó su mano izquierda por su espalda y un haz de luz roja surgió de su mano. Un gritó se escuchó, el Gran cayó al suelo retorciéndose, sin brazos. El Trandoshano, sorprendido huyó. Ther guardó su sable y siguió pensando. Llegaron los oficiales de abordo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera el Gran, quién supo que le había perdonado la vida. Ther solo dijo _"Acabó con mi paciencia, oficial… No me la haga perder usted también". _Kurt, estaba en un sueño profundo, así que no se enteró de nada, hasta que despertó y su Maestro le comentó. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, sin variaciones, salvo alguna turbulencia al entrar en la atmósfera de Tatooine. Llegaban al puerto de Mos Eisley.

De la nave, recuperaron la lanzadera de Kit Fisto. Kurt nunca pensó que sería tan útil, sin quererlo el Nautolano. Ther se deshizo de la identificación vendiéndola por unos pocos créditos a un Jawa. Dejaron Mos Eisley atrás. Y se adentraron muy profundamente en el Mar de Dunas. Ther no había pedido indicaciones porque ya sabía bien a dónde dirigirse, como hace tiempo le habían señalado. Aunque no tenía la locación exacta, sabía en qué zona era. Y en un planeta árido, muy difícil de encontrar una construcción no sería. Lord Therius permitió que su Padawan manejara la lanzadera, mientras él, con los ojos cerrados, iba recostado en el asiento del pasajero.

Maestro… - aventuró Kurt.

¿Qué necesitas, Kurt? – dijo Ther algo somnoliento.

¿A quién estamos buscando? – preguntó el aprendiz.

A, tal vez, el humano más peligroso de la Galaxia… y por ende, a mi mejor amigo.

No sabía que tuviera amigos, Maestro…

Es que no lo recuerdas. El único amigo que he tenido. – explicaba el Lord Gris – Tenías siete años cuando se fue a seguir con su vida. Y cinco cuando te encontramos.

Si usted lo dice, Maestro…

Si, Kurt, ya lo verás… - bostezaba Ther Aios – ahora sigue conduciendo. Dentro de un rato deberíamos toparnos con su hogar.

En efecto, 20 minutos después se toparon con una construcción rectangular y

algo rústica. La entrada era ancha, y estaba flanqueada por dos rocas alargadas, formando una especie de embudo señalando la entrada. Estaba desierto. Se bajaron de la lanzadera y se acercaron a la construcción.

Parece inhabitado, Maestro

No, siento alguna presencia… desconocidas.

Caminaron unos metros más y detrás de una de las rocas alargadas salió una baja

figura, la cual empuñaba una carabina repetidora recortada. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos verdes y un mentón fuerte. Y encima de esa misma roca, otra figura pequeña, pero con pelo largo y azabache, también de ojos verdes, empuñando dos pequeños blásters, apareció. Eran niños. De unos 4 años de edad, un chico y una chica, muy parecidos. Ther dedujo que eran hermanos.

Alto ahí! – dijo el pequeño con voz inocente pero decidida y sin miedo.

¿Qué rayos quieren? – dijo impetuoso el Aprendiz.

Somos los dueños de estos lugares… - decía la pequeña también decidida y temeraria – nadie pasa sin el permiso de nuestro padre.

No me importa! – gritaba Kurt activando su sable corto violeta.

Los pequeños se asustaron y unas lágrimas de terror se dejaron ver. Dispararon

sus armas. Le habían dado a Kurt y salieron corriendo llamando a su madre a lloriqueos, entrando en la construcción. Kurt hubiera muerto, si no fuera que las armas eran de juguete.

Ay, Kurt! – se lamentaba el Maestro - ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no seas impulsivo?

Lo siento, Maestro… - Kurt apagó su sable.

Bien ahora vamos a buscar a los niños. Quizá sepan donde se encuentra a quién buscamos.

Se dirigían hacia la entrada, justo donde habían pasado los infantes. A diez

metros de la entrada, fueron emboscados sorpresivamente por varios enemigos. Todos vestidos con trapos viejos y alguna armadura incompleta. Les apuntaban firmemente. Kurt, nuevamente, encendió su sable corto. Pero nadie se movió, una silueta delgada y alta salió de la construcción. Llevaba una armadura de color amarillo adaptada para el cuerpo de una mujer. También poseía casco y en su hombrera izquierda había una insignia con forma de calavera con cuernos invertidos. Una capa marrón. Parecía una miliciana, pero por esos parajes, era muy raro. Se acercó a los desconocidos. Se paró a unos dos metros de ellos. Se quitó su cascó amarillo lentamente. Se develó una cara preciosa, de ojos verdes, pelo bien negro, lacio hasta la cintura y un flequillo recto justo por encima de las cejas. La mujer movió sus sensuales labios hablando con severidad. Llevaba su casco ahora a un lado y con la otra mano, se tomaba la cintura.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la mujer.

Buscamos al Señor de estos lugares, mujer… - dijo Lord Therius algo harto.

Pregunté quienes son… no que hacen aquí… - corrigió la mujer

Mira… - se metió Kurt impulsivamente y amenazando con su sable – no le interesa quienes somos, como tampoco nos interesa quienes son ustedes. Solo buscamos al Señor de estos páramos… ¿Se entera?

Kurt… - dijo Ther…

¿Si, Maestro?

Cierra la boca… - ordenó el Caballero Gris.

Lo siento… - se arrepintió el Padawan.

Mmmm… Maestro… - pensaba la mujer en la armadura amarilla – Los de su clase no son bienvenidos aquí, y el Señor no está y aunque estuviera no recibe a desconocidos.

Le aseguro, Señorita… - decía Therius amablemente pero colérico.

Señora... – corrigió la mujer

Señora… - suspiró el Lord – que a nosotros nos recibirá.

Ya le dije, no se encuentra, y si no se encuentra, yo estoy a cargo. – explicaba la mujer – y tengo órdenes del Señor de no permitir pasar a nadie, y eso los incluye. – la mujer se daba media vuelta y se dirigía adentro de la construcción - ¡Mátenlos! – ordenó.

Kurt iba a abalanzarse sobre las espaldas de la mujer y Ther accionando su sable

curvo rojo. Sin embargo, todo paso muy rápido. Se escucharon dos sonidos finos a distancia. Kurt sintió un pinchazo en su mano y dejó caer su sable en la arena, el cual se desactivó. El Padawan quedó sorprendido. Ther iba a lanzar su sable, pero en menos de una fracción de segundo, su sable también caía y se apagaba. Un hilo de calor se elevaba de su guante negro. Su semblante era serio. Miraron hacia atrás, vieron a lo lejos una silueta negra, que se paraba y ponía un arma larga en su espalda subiéndose a una moto speeder. Se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban.

Los demás iban a descargar sus armas contra los dos desconocidos pero una voz femenina les interrumpió.

Alto el fuego! – ordenó – aquí se acerca nuestro Señor.

La mujer salía afuera nuevamente y detrás de ella, se ocultaban los dos niños

detrás de sus piernas.

Kurt comentó en susurros, mientras que el recién llegado se acercaba.

¿Qué pasa, Maestro? – preguntó el Padawan - ¿No tendríamos que recuperar nuestros sables y eliminarlos?

No seas impulsivo, Kurt. – respondía Lord Therius – Por tu impulsividad, ese disparo pudo matarte.

No lo hizo porque falló.

No, Kurt… - explicaba Ther – No falló.

Maestro, a esa distancia es un tiro casi imposible para cualquier hombre, me inclino por pensar que falló.

¿Falló dando en tu mano y en la mía? – debatía el Maestro Gris – Él no es cualquier hombre, Kurt. Sólo hay una persona capaz de realizar tan preciso e impresionante tiro.

El nuevo en arribar se bajó del speeder. Llevaba una armadura muy parecida a la

de la mujer, pero en rojo. Era gigantesco e imponente, tan alto como Ther. Llevaba puesto el casco. Tenía en sus muslos dos blásters, en la espalda le colgaba el arma larga, y llevaba, empuñando, un rifle de repetición, algo antiguo. Se paró frente de los desconocidos. Los demás crearon un círculo alrededor de ellos. El gigante arrojó su rifle a uno de los guardianes, los cuales no dejaban de apuntar. Kurt se ponía nervioso y quería atacar, pero su Maestro estaba calmado y serio. El enorme ser se quitó el casco. El Aprendiz tuvo un vago recuerdo del rostro que veía. Ther y el gigante se miraron cara a cara, a centímetros y parecía que iban a matarse con la vista. Pero para sorpresa de todos, ambos rieron a carcajadas, y el gigante extendió su brazo derecho, el cual fue tomado por Ther.

¿Cómo te ha ido, Caballero Gris? – preguntó el gigante.

Bastante normal – respondió Therius con una sonrisa. Kurt estaba desconcertado.

¿Sigues haciendo el trabajo sucio del Consejo Jedi? – preguntó el gran personaje.

Si, así es Shas, viejo amigo… - asintió Ther.

Kurt no comprendía. De repente, todos bajaron las armas y rompieron el círculo.

Los niños se acercaron a Shas saltando.

Papá! Papá! – decían.

Hola, hijos! – Shas acarició sus cabezas y tomó a la niña con un brazo y la lazó. El pequeño le abrazaba la enorme pierna. – Veo que conocieron a mis hijos… Saluden, niños a los amigos de papá…

Son malos! – dijo la niña asustada desviando la cara.

Estábamos jugando a que éramos como tú, papá. Y.. .y… - decía el niño – nos asustaron con unas armas de luz raras y fuimos a buscar a mamá…

Calma! Calma! – animó Shas con una sonrisa – ya pasó.

Hola, Querido… - se escuchó la voz de la mujer en armadura amarilla.

Rayos! Lo siento, Mi Señora… - se acercó a la mujer y la beso en los labios saludando, a continuación indicó con la cabeza que se acercaran el Maestro y el Aprendiz. – Vengan! Les presento a mi esposa, Xella Kaís, madre de mis hijos Myllo y Mylla. Son gemelos.

Nos iba a ejecutar… - dijo impertinentemente Kurt. Shas lo miró.

Fue un mal entendido, Esposo… - explicó Xella.

¿Mal entendido? – se precipitaba Kurt – Le explicamos e iba a matarnos!

Kurt… - decía Therius – Cállate! – Kurt se calló.

Pido disculpas… - dijo la mujer abrazando a su esposo.

Fue culpa mía, chico. Dejé órdenes que matasen a cualquiera que me buscara y no diera motivos y no dijeran quienes son. – explicaba Shas – Soy muy buscado por estos rincones de la Galaxia, ¿Saben? Y como una buena Esposa Mandaloriana cumple las órdenes. Pero nunca imaginé que me vendrían a buscar ustedes.

¿Manda… qué? – preguntó Kurt.

Mandaloriana, Kurt – respondió el Maestro.

Bien chicos pasen a mi hogar. Estos son mis muchachos que se encargan de la guardia. Los habrán sorprendido, hay escotillas secretas, justamente, para emboscar.

Shas entraba al interior de la construcción, y descendió por una escalera. El

pequeño Myllo llevaba el casco de su padre. Mylla iba aún upa de Shas. La mujer iba al lado de su esposo, llevando su casco a un lado. Iban tomados de la mano, pasando un brazo encima del otro y entrecruzando los dedos. Kurt y Ther iban detrás. Los hombres le habían devuelto los Light Sabers y se habían desperdigado. Llegaron finalmente a una amplia habitación, con una mesa en medio. Shas dejó a los niños para que jugasen y extendió sillas a los huéspedes. Xella sirvió un líquido en algunas tazas y tomó asiento, junto con los invitados. Shas declaró a voz poderosa y de pie, que los dos forasteros estaban bajo su protección y gozaban de tanto poder como él. Luego tomó asiento. Shas propuso un brindis _"Por el reencuentro". _Tomaron las tazas y brindaron y bebieron. Kurt sintió que su esófago se quemaba y escupió la bebida.

¿Qué es esto? – se sacudía el Padawan – Agua! Agua!

Jajaja! – reía Shas – eso empeorará el efecto. Espera unos minutos. Es Narcolethe de Mandallian. Una bebida muy fuerte de mis orígenes.

¿Qué orígenes? – preguntaba Kurt exaltado por el brebaje

Mis orígenes Mandalorianos. Soy Mandaloriano, chico.

Otra vez esa palabra… - el efecto pasaba.

Digamos que es una organización de clanes guerrera que incluye, pero no se limita, a humanos. – explicaba el Maestro.

¿Este es el muchacho que rescatamos del Cellon? – preguntó Shas.

Si, amigo mío – respondió Ther.

Recuerdo que solo era un niño…

Pero ha sido entrenado… y bajo mi tutela..- se enorgullecía Ther Aios.

Supongo… ¿Cuántos años pasaron?

Algo así como… once. – respondió el Caballero Gris.

Mmm.. – pensaba Shas – Si.. los deje a mis 27… Xella, él es mi mejor amigo, de años, nos hemos visto un par de veces más desde que me separé de él, pero hace como cinco años que no lo veo.

Admito que es usted muy apreciado por mi Esposo, Lord…

Por favor, llámeme Ther, Señora… - permitió el Lord Gris.

Gracias…

No hay nada que agradecer, es la mujer de Shas, tiene privilegios que otros ni siquiera rosan.

Me siento halagada…

Y no es para menos, Xella – decía el Mandaloriano – Lord Therius no permite que casi nadie lo llame por su nombre en vez de su título.

¿Tu mejor amigo es un…? – preguntaba Xella antes de ser interrumpida por el mismo Ther Aios.

No – dijo Ther – No soy ninguno de los dos. Me es indiferente.

Como diga, Ther… - convino la mujer.

¿De dónde has sacado a tan hermosa mujer, Shas? – aventuró irónicamente Ther – no es por nada, pero digamos que tu "seña particular" no es muy atractiva.

Jaja! – reía Shas tomando otro sorbo de Narcolethe – Mi cicatriz y ojo muerto no son muy bonitos, cierto. En fin. Cuando me separé de ti, Ther, seguí trabajando como mercenario. Me uní a una especie de gremio o agencia… un auténtico desastre. Todos idiotas y aficionados. Así que solo estuve un tiempo corto y luego me vine para Tatooine, como te dije cuando nos despedimos. Ya había estado aquí y tenía visto este lugar. Cuando me instale, estaba ocupado por Tusken. Algo muy raro. Tuve que fumigar. Y bueno… pasaron unos meses. En una de mis idas a Mos Eisley, pasé por la cantina. Y, te juro, amigo mío, que nunca imaginé encontrar en esta roca árida a una Mandaloriana, y menos tan hermosa. Y como sabrás, los Mandalorianos solo flirteamos con una mujer cuando planeamos unirnos a ella. Era perfecta, valiente, impetuosa, guerrera y peligrosa. Se me negó al principio, pero le conté historias de mis hazañas y finalmente accedió. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos, celebramos una boda Mandaloriana precaria y formamos nuestro propio Clan, que se dedica, justamente, a cazar recompensas. Luego tuvimos gemelos…

Y aseguro… - decía Therius – que cada una de las hazañas son verdad.

Lo sé. – admitió Xella – Shas, Mi Señor, es Mandaloriano muy amante de nuestras costumbres. Y los Mandalorianos…

No mienten – completó la frase Ther - Así que iniciaste tu propia agencia de mercenarios…. – dijo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, estirándose.

Digamos que sí, pero clandestinamente.

Entonces, Shas, necesito un mercenario – dijo Lord Therius.

El que quieras de mis hombres, y será gratis. – ofreció el Mandaloriano.

No, Shas. – dijo Ther – Quiero al mejor. Te quiero a ti, viejo amigo.

¿Cómo los viejos tiempos, Ther? – dijo Shas.

Si, Shas, como los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices, amigo mío, te apuntas?

No podría negarme. Me apunto.

¿Y tu esposa? – preguntó Kurt.

No te preocupes, chico. – comentaba Shas – Es de mi misma cultura. Nunca se negaría.

Podríamos morir, Shas – añadió Ther.

Como siempre, Ther, como siempre. – concordaba Shas, emocionado por volver a estar al lado de su amigo en otra misión. – si llegase a pasar, sé que tendré a dos hermosos y fieros hijos porque mi amada Xella los criará a la vieja usanza Mandaloriana si no vuelvo con vida. – Xella estaba impasible y tranquila. En efecto, su cultura le impedía prohibirle a su esposo que se marchase a una batalla.

Ah… - comentaba Ther – necesitamos una nave interestelar. ¿Sabes dónde conseguir una?

Por supuesto! – afirmaba Shas - ¿En cuánto quieres partir?

Inmediatamente.

En marcha! – Shas se paró. Y guió a Ther y Kurt por una serie de pasadizos y puertas subterráneas.

Llegaron a un viejo hangar, allí se erguía una nave. Larga, grande, con forma de

flecha y alerones traseros. Impulsores e hiper impulsores. Baterías turbo láser y un cañón en la parte baja.

Les presento la Rapax! – exclamaba Shas – No es muy moderna, pero es de la mejor. La conseguí en una apuesta contra un contrabandista. Pobre, era un jugar compulsivo, muy bueno en el Pazaak. Apostó su nave, que no le pertenecía porque era de Jabba, el Hutt. Así que imagínense lo que fue del infeliz. En fin, no sabe que la tengo yo y hace tiempo que no la uso.

Se alistaron en un par de horas. Shas tomó sus posesiones. Su rifle repetidor. Su

rifle de precisión. Y sus blásters para los muslos. Se despidió de sus hijos quienes refunfuñaban que su padre se fuera por tiempo indefinido. Les dejó tareas de entrenamiento y los chicos estuvieron contentos, al saber que aprenderían a disparar. Les prometió, también que cuando regresase, les traería algún arma de verdad siempre y cuando fueran responsables y obedecieran a su madre. Ther y Kurt esperaban a un lado. Shas se acercó a Xella, no dijo nada, y la besó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Luego, la Mandaloriana, le colocó su casco, y besó el visor. Ther y Kurt se despidieron. Los tres, ahora, ingresaron a la Rapax. Shas accionó los controles y la nave comenzó la ignición.

Sujétense – advirtió Shas

Y así lo hicieron, mientras que se sentaban los usuarios de la Fuerza. En el

exterior, la arena empezó a temblar, y un enorme compartimiento empezó a dejarse ver. Era un hueco enorme. La Rapax salió del hangar subterráneo y fue rumbo al espacio, mientras las puertas horizontales del hangar se cerraban y los hombres del Clan cubrían nuevamente con arena. Ya en el espacio, Shas, entusiasmado, preguntó.

¿Hacia dónde, Lord Therius?

A Nar Shadda.

Como digas… ¿Misión?

¿Has oído de la Guardia Negra? – preguntó Ther.

Si… se dice que son Clones fallados... violentos... crueles… para mí son maricas.

Debemos hacernos con el mando…

Fácil… pero no me necesitas a mí para algo tan sencillo.

Nos vamos a la Guerra, Shas… - confesaba Ther

Genial! – sonrió el Mandaloriano, dirigiendo su preciada nave rumbo a la Luna del Contrabandista.

Pif escuchó el relato.

Y aquí están… - dijo dejando caer la colilla del cigarrillo.

Si así es. En fin.. en 20 minutos llegaremos a Rylloth. Mejor que pienses en algo.

No es necesario… - aseguró el Teniente – Ya sé que hacer.

Mas te vale. Y te recomiendo que limpies las cenizas o Shas, de verdad, va a matarte.

Como digas, Kurt!

Pif se puso a limpiar, con una sonrisa en la cara. No tenía un virus, pero tenía a

un pirata, y eso podía resultar mucho, mucho mejor.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LA BATALLA**** SE INICA **

Las tropas estaban en sus posiciones. Los remolinos de polvo aparecían de repente y se desvanecían como si nada. Ther estaba en la cima de una colina explorando con un larga vista que le habían proporcionado. La batalla comenzaría en unos minutos. Divisaba a brigadas de infinitos droides, marchando al unísono. Y detrás de ellos las maquinarias. Shas estaba al lado de su amigo, mirando erguido. El Mandaloriano se encargaría de la primera línea de defensa, secundado por la Comandante Xesh, a cargo de las tropas de retaguardia, suministros y artillería. La Guardia Negra había recibido sus órdenes y desaparecieron al mando del comandante Myron. El plan se modificó en parte, los Separatistas se habían adelantado y decidieron atacar primero. Cara a cara se entremezclarían en una cruenta batalla.

Ther se paró, entregó los binoculares a Xesh. Esta fue a tomar su posición en la retaguardia. El Caballero Gris pensaba tranquilo, pero aún así impaciente. Su amigo lo observaba.

¿Qué te sucede, Ther? – pregunto Shas.

Nada importante. – respondió el Lord – pensaba en lo estúpido o terriblemente astuto que es el enemigo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Los soldados Clon ya liberaron este planeta de los Separatistas. Es una osadía o locura volver aquí.

Aún así, Ther, no conquistaron nuevamente el planeta.

Eso es cierto, Shas, pero los nativos tampoco evitaron que se instalasen.

Tienes razón. Pero ¿Por qué no lo evitarían? ¿Miedo quizá?

Tal vez, Shas. pero me inclino más bien a la conveniencia.

Probablemente. Los Twi'lek no son conocidos por su voluntad de hierro. – dijo sarcástico el Mandaloriano.

Aayla Secura, la única Twi'lek que vale la pena.

Tengo entendido, según me dijeron los Clones regulares que se encuentra en Felucia…

Sí, he oído algo de eso. – Ther se relajó y se fue alejando – En fin. La CSI no cuenta con algo que nos da mucha ventaja.

¿Qué, Ther? – preguntó

Nosotros, Shas – sonreía el Maestro Gris.

Ther Aios se retiraba con su capucha siempre puesta, nunca exponía su rostro

directamente o dejaba que alguien ajeno a su círculo lo mirara. Solo unos pocos, como Kurt, Shas y Yoda. Lord Therius prefería luchar solo, sin la preocupación de la dirección de las tropas, por ello llevaba a su amigo Mandaloriano. El cual se encargaría de la tarea. Este pensaba, que fue muy buena idea traer consigo a la Brigada 157, estos guerreros podían operar independientemente del resto y la responsabilidad cayó en manos de su Comandante, veterano y tuerto. Shas seguía pensando que la misión sería un suicidio. Y que solo la intervención del virus informático podía dar vuelta las cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, había disfrutado de su existencia y siempre estaba dispuesto a perder su vida en una batalla, una muerte gloriosa para alguien de sus características. Estaba feliz.

El Mandaloriano regresó a su posición, delante de pequeñas hordas de Clones. Observaba detrás de su línea, al resto de los Soldados, eran poquísimos, poco equipados, algunos con falta de experiencia y pocas maquinarias. La Comandante Xesh le hizo una señal afirmando que todo estaba listo. Con experiencia o no en batalla, en esta ocasión lucharían todos, debutarían en Rylloth, y la retirada no era una opción, antes la muerte, y la deserción, si es que alguna tropa osaba tener tan solo en pensamiento esa idea, se las vería personalmente con el Mariscal Lord Therius en persona.

Shas se paseaba por la colina que ocultaba a los Clones, meditando cuando dar la señal de ataque. El plan era simple, aguantar la línea. A unos metros estaba el degradado Comandante en Jefe, al mando de unos pocos soldados. Apartó a uno de ellos y le susurró algo. Luego miró al degradado oficial a través de su visor. El oficial devenido, sintió un temor en su espalda. Cuando Shas diera la señal, él, junto con unos pocos soldados irían al frente.

Ther se encontraba a varios metros de Shas, estaba erguido sobre la colina también, mirando a las tropas enemigas moverse. Su capa revoloteaba al viento. Impasible y serio como siempre.

Los enemigos se acercaban y los dos amigos estaban totalmente expuestos paseándose por la colina. Xesh pensó que esos tipos estaban locos y que el aire de misterio y altanería de Therius le daba, en cierto punto, un aire encantador. Unos láser ajenos trazaban líneas en el paisaje, y volaban cerca de los cuerpos de Shas y Ther. Sin embargo, no se inmutaron y siguieron como si nada. Shas se acercó a Therius entre disparos enemigos. _"Locos" _los llamaban los Clones. No estaban insanos, pero tampoco eran cobardes. Ther seguía mirando fijamente a los enemigos, solo se movía levemente para que los láser no lo tocaran, y la armadura de Shas, era lo suficientemente resistente. El Beskar tenía sus maravillas.

¿Estás impaciente, Shas? – preguntó Ther.

Sabes que sí, - respondía Shas – el advenimiento de la batalla excita mis sentidos.

La lluvia de láseres espero que te ayuden a calmar tu ansia – comentó Ther

Si, así es. – asentía el Mandaloriano – pero no entiendo como siendo droides pueden errar tanto.

No nos ven como una amenaza

Eso es porque no vieron a los Clones aquí atrás… - Shas se calla de repente.. – Aguarda, Ther – era el Comandante Myron por intercomunicador – aquí Shas.

Comandante Myron, Señor – Shas escuchaba la voz distorsiona del Comandante Clon - ¿Me recibe bien?

Si – responde el General

Estamos en posición – afirmaba Myron.

Bien. Ya saben qué hacer. Corto. – Shas se dio media vuelta entre los láser que le pasaban cerca, sin darles importancia. Se fue cerca de los Clones, dejando a Therius expuesto, de brazos cruzados, tranquilo con sus pensamientos. Se acercó donde estaba el oficial degradado y habló hundido en estímulos - ¡Ataquen!

El degrado a Sargento, paralizado, fue empujado por los clones en su

retaguardia, obligándolo a avanzar, o sería ejecutado por considerarlo desertor. Cuando estaba en el poder abusaba de él, y se creía el más malvado y fuerte de los Oficiales; ahora, se sentía una rata, un ser insignificante… Sabía que Shas lo ejecutaría si tan solo daba un paso atrás. Para los Mandalorianos, no existía la deserción en plena batalla.

El pequeño grupo avanzó a la carga a los disparos, acercándose a los atacantes, corriendo desorganizadamente y separándose. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, enfilaron todos hacía el flanco izquierdo desde la perspectiva enemiga, haciendo que las tropas hostiles más cercanas volteasen e intenten dar con los Clones. La distracción funcionó a la perfección. La primera fila de Soldados ocultos detrás de la colina, siendo liderada por Shas, se dejó ver y se arrojaron sobre el enemigo entre disparos. En 20 minutos deshicieron la primera línea droide y Shas avanzó disparando y vio el cadáver del oficial degradado, el Sargento había muerto en plena acción. Por lo menos, murió honorablemente.

Therius, activó su láser, posando la hoja a un lado apuntando hacia abajo y avanzó con cara sería entre los Soldados Clon, sin apurarse, eliminando a cada droide que se cruzara en su camino. Había mucha diversión, y de sobra, no había apuro alguno para el Maestro Gris.

Shas, desde la otra punta, disparando su rifle divisa una conglomeración enorme de droidekas, mientras disparaba con toda la calma a un grupito de infantería de la CSI, contactó por intercomunicador a la Comandante Xesh.

Xesh, desde la retaguardia, hizo una señal, y la artillería disparó. El grupo de droidekas fue disipado en su gran mayoría, además del resto de los droides convencionales, pero aún quedaban demasiados. La Comandante, desde la colina donde dio la orden pensó: _"¿Qué mierda pasa con la puta Guardia Negra?… ¿Y dónde mierda esta ese chico y Pif?...". _Sin estar al tanto de las órdenes de Shas a la Guardia Negra, tuvo iniciativa. Enfiló la segunda línea de defensa por la colina, echados boca abajo, que sirvieran de apoyo, mientras se debatía el próximo objetivo a atacar con artillería pesada.

La batalla era una masacre, si se puede describir así, ya que los droides no tienen entrañas. La habilidad guerrera de los Soldados Republicanos era excelente, pero no sería suficiente. Aguantaban la línea, faltaba el Padawan y el Teniente, y lo peor de todo, es que no podían avanzar, ya que las maquinarias de la CSI cubrían la retaguardia droide y se adelantaba sin dificultad. Shas se encontraba tiroteando avanzando a la par de los Clones, eliminando todo vestigio de metal animado. Ther, deslizándose con la Fuerza y pegando un gran salto con la misma, cayó en medio de una de las escuadras de droides. Giros cercenantes y rápidas maniobras lo sacaron airoso. En pocos minutos su sector quedo limpio, aunque los láser le pasaban cerca. El Maestro Gris empleaba Soresu. De pronto cuatro bolas marrones y metálicas rodearon al Jedi Gris, cambiaron de forma y los droidekas destructores activaron sus escudos, fulminarían a Ther Aios. Shas, a varios metros de allí, y gracia a su visor incorporado, utilizó el Jet Pack de su espalda para cubrir la distancia entre él y su amigo. Desde arriba arrojó un detonador iónico potente, el cual explotó a unos metros por encima del grupo que rodeaba a Ther. Este hecho hizo que se los escudos de los droides se desactivasen, y Ther, con sus ojos amarillos claros, utilizó una explosión de fuerza lanzando todo lo que estuviera a su rededor por los aires. Los droidekas se disiparon, cayendo contra androides de batalla convencionales, y encima de algunos soldados aliados. Shas descendió al lado de Ther, esté estaba conteniendo su ira, la cual usaba en la batalla, pero lo hacía extremadamente peligroso para un aliado. Sin embargo, Shas era consciente de ello y Ther conocía a su amigo.

¿Cómo la estas pasando, Ther? – aventuró Shas mientras disparaba.

Entretenido. – respondía Therius mientras reflectaba los láser que iban dirigidos a él.

De acuerdo, ¿Puedes deshacerte de aquel grupo de allí? – Shas señalaba a un grupo a unos pocos metros.

Si. – Ther utilizando sus dos manos utilizó un gran y potente empujón de Fuerza, abriendo una brecha entre los droides.

Shas, a través del comunicador indicó a los Soldados cercanos a su posición que

se le unan en una carga. En segundos, un pequeño grupo corría detrás de Shas a los tiros. Xesh, mirando desde lo lejos con binoculares, apretaba los dientes, con su cabeza cubierta por la armadura. _"¿Dónde carajo están?" _pensaba la Comandante con respecto a la Guardia Negra. Seguía observando panorámicamente, buscando algún objetivo factible para accionar la artillería de nuevo. No podía permitirse el desperdicio de tiros, ya que las cargas de energía eran limitadas. Se indignaba que les hayan ordenado la toma de un fuerte tan fuertemente defendido con equipamiento tan precario. Seguía observando, y mirando hacia su derecha notó algo que no pareció comprender. ¿Sus ojos le engañaban?: el grupo del flanco derecho, al ver las unidades mecanizadas avanzar, cedieron el terreno retrocediendo rápidamente, regresando a la posición de salida. Xesh pensaba: "¡¿_Pero qué mierda? ¿se están replegando?"_. Esta forma de actuar regaló propiedad a la CSI desde aquél flanco. Si se observaba desde el aire, podía verse desde el lado izquierdo dos grandes franjas, una blanca abajo y otra de tonalidades marrones arriba, que entre medio se mezclaban, sin embargo, avanzado hacia la derecha, una mancha metálica marrón se expandía, curvándose en el vértice. Xesh, ordenó el disparo de la artillería hacía ese sector, para retrasar el avance de las maquinarias. De repente, la Comandante vio como los tanques Separatistas más alejados estallaban. Se colocó los binoculares, y sonrió. _"Al fin"_. Pequeñas sobras negras entraban en el conflicto, y destrozaron las maquinarias enemigas. La Guardia Negra entraba en acción.

El Comandante Myron se encontraba junto a los demás Clones Negros, menos Pif. Siguiendo las órdenes de Shas, se ocultaron en un gruta de poca anchura pero profunda. El Mandaloriano exploraba el terreno constantemente, cuando se detenía por la noche a observar, y siempre que podía, sin decir una palabra. Dentro de su cabeza, maquinaba alguna estrategia. Había ordenado, además, la corrida de los Clones, y la entrega del terreno del flanco derecho, donde se encontraba esta gruta que Shas había utilizado a su favor. Los Clones Negros habían apostado cables en el borde de la gruta muy fuertemente, y cubrieron sus extremos con rocas. Se encontraban todos colgados, apoyando sus pies en paralelo con la pared, haciendo rapel. Myron, a la cabeza del grupo, al borde de la gruta, se sostenía con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su casco. Con un pequeño esfuerzo, levantaba apenas la cabeza y miraba a las tropas de la CSI pasar. Asía esto cada un minuto, esperando el momento propicio. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza por última vez, se colocó el casco, y ordenó por intercomunicador, el ataque en 15 segundos. Cumplido ese lapso, escalaron coordinadamente las cuerdas resistentes y en milésimas estaban cargando detrás de las maquinarias.

La astucia de Shas era evidente, al igual que la capacidad de mando del Comandante Myron. Además de haberse colgado ellos mismos, había colgado equipamiento. Un grupo de Soldados Negros rasos subían estos equipos. No era mucho, pero fundamental. Algunos tomaron de lanzadores de Impulsos Electro Magnéticos o IEM. Al señal de Myron dispararon a los tanques, destruyéndolos con dos impactos precisos. Cuando entraron en acción y destruyeron el primer tanque de la CSI, los que aparentaban ceder terreno, volvieron a atacar con determinación.

El Sargento Remy, acompañado de un par de Soldados rasos, que llevaban lanzadores IEM. El Sargento llevaba una ametralladora pesada. Corrían detrás de un transportador Separatista, que llevaba un par de cazas. Por lo visto, planeaban usarlos para superar la línea Republicana. Remy ordenó que sus escoltas disparasen a los cazas, estos, explotaron y destruyeron el transportador, sin embargo, de los otros transportadores, despegaban los cazas que llevaban. Eran seis en total, acompañados de androides buitres.

La Guardia Negra hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer, destrozos. Myron miraba lo que sucedía mientras dirigía a sus hombres. Luego vio a lo lejos algo que no le gustó nada: un enorme tanque acorazado de alta potencia, casi inexpugnable. Ordenó que sigan avanzando y llamó al Capitán Shaine, que lo siguiera. Caminaron juntos a pasos apresurados. Llegaron a las espaldas de un droide sobre una de sus plataformas deslizantes. Myron desenfundó un bláster y eliminó al Separatista. Myron tomó el mando del vehículo y Shaine se colgó en uno de los lados. El Comandante le dijo que era lo que quería que hiciera mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia el enorme tanque Confederado.

Shas, conforme con el desempeño de la Guardia Negra hasta ese momento, avanzaba con su grupo, aunque perdió algunos en su camino. Superaron la línea y llegaron a la parte posterior, donde las bestias mecanizadas de ese sector seguían intactas. Corrieron hasta superarlas, ya que eran de desplazamiento lento. Una vez atrás, Shas se subió a la parte posterior de uno de los tanques convencionales, lo escaló y arrancó la cabeza del droide que manejaba el cañón de energía, ya que este estaba expuesto. Tomó su lugar y disparó hacía el frente, a corta distancia, donde se encontraban los enemigos. Luego trabó el dispositivo de ataque, y salió volando con su Jet Pack, tomando altura, viendo el tanque explotar. Al mantener disparando el rayo de energía, este, sobre calentado, explotó, destrozando el blindaje del vehículo e inutilizándolo. Shas, desde la altura miraba a su amigo, a lo lejos, luchar contra los droides sin dificultad, saltando de aquí para allá, utilizando sus poderes. Shas se quedó disparando desde la altura, cubriendo a su grupo, el cual de los droides de batalla grises y blindados.

Ther Aios, nuevamente rodeado, utilizaba sus dotes en la Fuerza para abrirse paso. Dos Tanques de cañón largo pasaban a sus costados. Saltó encima de uno de ellos, decapitó al artillero, destruyendo también el cañón de energía. Saltó al otro tanque, y cortó perpendicularmente el cañón de plasma, ya que estos vehículos poseían un rayo de energía y un cañón de plasma. Luego saltó nuevamente al otro, cortando de la misma manera el cañón. El artillero del otro tanque apuntó a Lord Therius y disparó, pero este huyó con un gran salto. El tiro de energía concentrada dio en el vehículo Confederado, volándolo en pedazos. Cuando el tanque que quedó en pie, decidió disparar el cañón de plasma, se auto destruyó. Al haber cortado el tubo, la esfera de plasma no toma impulso y cae irremediablemente a pocos metros, produciendo un gran impacto destructivo, haciendo que el tanque que disparo se convierta en la propia víctima.

Los cazas de los transportadores volaban. Habían despegado. Uno, a mucha velocidad, iba por detrás de Shas para derribarlo del aire. El Mandaloriano, anticipando el motivo, apagó su Jet Pack en el momento justo, y se colgó del caza. Luego, con sus manos escaló la nave hasta quedarse arriba. Desenvainó su cuchillo, y propinó puñaladas a la hendidura entre el vidrio y el acero, abriéndolo violentamente, quebrando el cristal. Clavó el cuchillo en la frente del droide y lo expulsó. Tomó el lugar, y ahora controlaba el caza. Dio media vuelta y disparaba los transportadores, donde salían los droides buitres. Los destruyó sin dificultad, ya que esos vehículos no estaban fuertemente blindados. Luego, bajo la velocidad y voló al ras del suelo, pasando por encima por todo lo que se le cruzase, tratando de evitar enganchar alguno de su bando. Se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Ther Aios, quién luchaba libremente, eliminando a todo lo que se acercara. Ther saltó y se posó encima del caza, y arremetió con el sable hacia el piloto, y Shas, conociendo a su amigo, para el ataque con su cuchillo sin exaltarse.

Soy yo, amigo… - dijo Shas pacíficamente a su atacante, el cual desactivaba su sable.

Disculpa… - dijo Ther, al cual los ojos se le tornaban negros nuevamente y se aferraba al borde de la cabina del piloto, donde antes se encontraba el vidrio. – sentí tu presencia, pero estaba demasiado compenetrado luchando, además, solo a ti se te ocurre acercarte con un caza Confederado hacia mí.

Por eso te agrado… - se jactaba Shas – En fin, mira hacia allá…

Veo a que te refieres… - Therius vio un gran tanque que avanzaba hacia la posición de Xesh por el centro del campo de batalla.

Avanzaban a velocidad, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente al enorme y blindado

Tanque, Shas disminuyó la velocidad y Lord Therius se paró y accionó su sable. Luego, saltó encima del gigantesco vehículo, mientras el caza secuestrado realizaba una maniobra evasiva alejándose hacia arriba. Therius, para su sorpresa, vio desde el otro flanco del tanque, al dos Clones Negros: uno manejando un deslizador y otro colgado a un costado derecho del mismo. El deslizador se posó paralelamente al tanque y saltó el Clon Negro colgado a la carrocería y subió a la cima. El que manejaba el deslizador, saludó con una seña militar a Lord Therius y se alejó, volviendo al lugar donde se encontraban los Soldados rasos Negros.

El Capitán Shaine, miró a Lord Therius. Saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y diciendo: _"Señor…"._ Ther Aios lo miró y clavó su sable en la escotilla, dibujando un círculo. El pesado metal cayó al interior con una patada del temible Guerrero Gris. El Capitán Shaine, se despojó de un cinturón de detonadores que cruzaba su pecho desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura derecha, activó uno de los detonadores y lo arrojó adentro del tanque, junto con los demás detonadores sin activar. Luego, Lord Therius agarró al Capitán y pegó un gran saltó y depositó al Soldado en el suelo. Después se alejó. Shaine, se paró con su rifle disparando a las cercanías. Una gran explosión destruyó todo a su alrededor, a unidades enemigas y amigas. El gran tanque se hizo añicos. El ejército Confederado había sido reducido en tres cuartas partes. Solo quedaban lo remanentes de su flanco derecho desde su perspectiva, y unos pocos vehículos pesados. Xesh, se encargaba de estos, aprovechando el avance lineal de los mismos, ya que esto facilitaba la calibración de la artillería. Increíblemente, la victoria parecía posible, pero aún quedaba el resto.

El Sargento Remy se encontraba liderando el avance de los Soldados rasos Negros, ya que su Comandante no se encontraba. El pequeño grupo del Capitán fue atacado por cinco cazas que habían logrado despegar, quienes se dieron a la huída momentánea ocultándose detrás de un tanque inutilizado que les sirvió de parapeto. Remy ordenó a sus escoltas que dejaran a sus lanzadores de IEM y disparasen a los cazas para generar cobertura a su Sargento. Tres cazas atacaban al grupo, los otros de separaron. El Sargento espero que atacasen en grupo su posición, formando un triángulo. Está táctica era una técnica aérea que servía para asaltos rápidos. En el momento correcto, Remy surge detrás del vehículo destruido que lo cubría, llevando apostado en sus brazos ambos lanzadores IEM. El tiro fue preciso, acompañado de una carcajada de locura y malévola. Dio al líder del medio de los cazas Confederados, y al recibir este dos impactos, agravó la explosión, llevando consigo a los dos acompañantes desestabilizándolos. Cayeron a lo lejos, uno estrellándose contra el suelo y el otro quedó anulado trabado en la gruta donde la Guardia Negra inició su ataque. El Sargento Remy sonreía y su escolta lo ovacionó. Luego un zumbido hizo que el Sargento voltease, vio que se acercaba un cuarto caza. Ordenó que sus dos acompañantes disparasen mientras el cambiaba las carga de IEM. Luego, oyó por el intercomunicador alguien que le gritaba.

Clon de mierda! – _"El General" _pensó Remy mientras escuchaba la voz de Shas distorsionada – dile a esos estúpidos Clones que dejen de dispararme!

Remy lo hiso y a continuación el caza descendió. Remy se acercó.

Disculpe, General. Yo... – dijo el Sargento.

Cállese, Sargento… - interrumpió duramente el Mandaloriano – súbase arriba y sosténgase. Viene conmigo.

Señor. Sí, Señor – accedía Remy subiéndose al exterior del caza y aferrándose.

El caza se elevó y fue hacía el flanco izquierdo del ejército Republicano desde su

perspectiva, donde se encontraba el resto de los droides. Llegaba ahora el Comandante Myron, bajando del deslizador. Vio como se alejaba el caza, observando al cielo. Luego, se hizo cargo del avance de sus hombres. Se habían, ya entremezclados con los Clones Regulares, pero esta vez, estaban luchando contra el mismo adversario. Ya que el único Comandante allí era él, porque Xesh estaba en la retaguardia por órdenes del General, tenía jurisdicción en los demás. Bajo sus órdenes, empezaron a aplastar a los droides, desde su lado. Los Regulares no cuestionaron las órdenes del infame Comandante Myron, quién los reorganizó para avanzar lentamente.

La Comandante Xesh se preguntaba a lo lejos: _"¿Dónde está la Rapax?"_

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**EL PLAN DEL TENIENTE PIF**

Kurt desactivo la velocidad interestelar de la Rapax. Pif estaba a un lado. En unos minutos ingresarían a la atmósfera de Rylloth. Kurt estaba preocupado por sus adentros. Obedeció a su Maestro, empezó a oír más a la Fuerza y creía, estaba casi seguro, que algo pasaba. Esperaba que no fuera algo tan malo, ya que malo era sin dudas. Pif, por su parte, esperaba que no llegaran tarde.

La nave ingresó en la atmósfera de Rylloth, y vieron a través de los monitores radares que se llevaba a cabo una batalla, aunque parecía que un bando dominaba al otro y estaban por acabarlos. Sin embargo, el gran alcance que poseía el radar por la altura, dejó ver que una gran mancha se acercaba desde el Norte y otra mucho más pequeña hacia el Noreste. Pif, rápidamente, fue a las literas, y despertó a Nic con brusquedad. Habían llegado.

Descendieron en la posición de artillería de los Republicanos. Xesh fue al encuentro de la nave, su capa bailaba al viento y al polvo. La escotilla se abrió. Los pasajeros bajaron apresuradamente.

Comandante Xesh… - Dijo Kurt - ¿Dónde está mi Maestro?

En combate – respondió la mujer - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Consiguieron lo que fueron a buscar?

Más o menos – respondió Kurt – debo irme… Voy a buscar a mi Maestro, necesitaremos su ayuda.

No sabes dónde está – dijo Xesh.

Sólo tengo que sentir la Fuerza de mi Maestro. Hasta luego! – Kurt se alejaba apresurado…

Espera! – gritaba la Comandante - ¿A qué te refieres con más o menos?

Que te explique Pif! – contestó Kurt, quién accionaba su láser y se daba un impulso de Fuerza, en busca de su Maestro.

Ufff!... Jedis… - se lamentó Xesh – Bien, Pif. ¿Qué tienes que explicar?

Antes que nada, Comandante – decía Pif – le presento a Nic. – el Humano saludó callado – Necesitamos un transmisor de datos remoto ¿Tiene?

No…

Necesitamos uno. – Pif pensó unos instantes – Comandante, no se ofenda, pero necesito su casco.

Un momento… - dijo Xesh - ¿Para qué? ¿Tienen el virus?

No lo tenemos… - respondió el Teniente – No hay tiempo para explicar. El tiempo apremia, Comandante.

Igual no es más necesario – decía Xesh mientras se quitaba el casco y se lo entregaba a Pif.

Nic, ayúdame.

El ingeniero Pif empezó a desarmar el casco de la Comandante, junto con el

suyo propio. Manipulaba cables, circuitos y Nic los probaba. Sacaba los sistemas intercomunicadores de los cascos y los unía. Mientras que explicaba a Xesh lo sucedido y su nuevo plan.

¿Y para qué necesitas mi casco? – preguntó Xesh.

Estoy armando dos dispositivos emisores-receptores con los cuales transmitir datos en frecuencias extremadamente bajas, así sería casi imposible detectarlas para los droides. Uno lo tendrá Nic que trabajará desde la base de operaciones con uno, y alguien tiene que llevar este otro hasta la computadora central del fuerte.

¿Y por qué mi casco? – preguntaba la Comandante.

Por nada en especial. Era el que más a mano tenía aparte del mío. Necesitaba dos. Así que usted y yo, Comandante, estamos incomunicados.

Pero, Teniente… - comentaba Xesh – casi hemos ganado! No es necesario el virus, ni nada, como le he dicho.

No, Comandante, no ganaremos sin hacer esto. Nic, muéstrale. – dijo Pif y Nic mostró desde su computador personal portátil una imagen.

Mierda… - dijo la Comandante. Se fue aprisa a la cima de la colina y utilizó los binoculares. Amplió la imagen y observó hacia el Norte. Divisó el fuerte a la lejanía y mucho delante de él, infinitas hordas de droides. Bajó los binoculares y volvió con el Teniente mientras regañaba – Mierda…

Además de eso, para ingresar al fuerte, debemos destruir los escudos. Muéstrale, Nic. – continuaba Pif y el Humano le mostró. – todo gracias a que el radar de la Rapax es muy potente y localizó una gran fuente de energía desde la altura cercana al fuerte, el cual, aseguro, es enorme. No podremos ingresar hasta desactivarlo. Comandante, Necesito una moto-speeder.

Xesh hiso una seña a un artillero quien se acercó y recibió una orden y se alejó.

De los depósitos de suministros se acercó nuevamente con una moto speeder. Pif se subió al vehículo llevándose un transmisor y colocándose el casco de nuevo.

¿Dónde va, Teniente? – preguntó Xesh.

En busca del General… - Pif se alejó a toda velocidad.

Disculpe… - dijo Nic - ¿Un lugar alejado del peligro?

Por aquí… - Xesh señaló y lo escoltó, llevando su casco en la mano. Pensaba en lo que había visto en la imagen que le enseñó el humano. _"Que la Fuerza nos ayude"_, se dijo como rezando.

Shas pilotaba el caza confederado con Remy a cuestas. En un punto del campo

de batalla, el Mandaloriano habló.

Toma hazte cargo de los otros dos cazas… - dicho esto, Shas salta y toca el suelo amortiguando la caída con su Jet Pack. Remy tomó el control del vehículo volador y fue en busca de sus objetivos, que andaban por la zona.

Shas corría entremezclado entre los enemigos y aliados. Disparando su rifle

repetidor. Los súper droides de batalla eran casi lo último que restaban. Mientras disparaba y avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, desenvainaba su cuchillo personal, sosteniendo la empuñadura hacia arriba, dejando la hoja mirando al suelo. Saltó, ayudado por un pequeño impulso del Jet Pack, por encima de dos, y debido a su gran peso corporal, los volteó clavando en uno violentamente el cuchillo mientras que al otro lo acribillaba. Un vehículo blindado con batería terrestre incorporada, descargó los proyectiles contra el Mandaloriano, quién decidió ganar altitud y luchar desde el aire. Vio a Ther Aios, luchando fervientemente, suelto y tranquilo, aunque hundido en sus sentimientos de furia, acabando con todo a su alrededor.

El Sargento Remy volaba por la zona, sin la protección del vidrio de la cabina del piloto. Hizo caso omiso de este hecho. Localizó a uno de los cazas, y lo derribó por detrás. Luego el restante se colocó detrás de él persiguiéndolo. Remy giró hacia arriba dando una vuelta colocándose ahora él atrás. Unos simples disparos bastaron. Su tarea estaba cumplida, tenía ventaja aérea, aunque droides buitres empezaron a molestarle, ya que su programación era más independiente que el de la infantería o pilotos. El Sargento mantuvo la calma, desenfundó su bláster reglamentario y disparaba a los buitres adosados a su nave. El chillido que emitían al ser destruidos resultaba molesto. Vio que en línea recta hacia él un personaje, de armadura roja se elevaba y quedaba en el aire, como huyendo de la tierra. Era su General. Se dio cuenta del problema, una batería portátil de proyectiles. Dirigió la nave en diagonal en picada a una velocidad moderada. Piloto automático. Un salto arriesgado. Girando en el polvo, entre Clones muertos y partes metálicas. Se para. Una explosión detrás de él. La batería dejaba de ser un problema. Con su bláster en mano siguió combatiendo mientras observaba lo que sucedía.

El Teniente Pif esquivaba los grandes rejuntes de individuos, destrozos mecánicos y demás restos. Estaba incomunicado y el tiempo apremiaba. Finalmente, buscando por allí dio con sus camaradas. El Comandante Myron disparaba erguido dirigiendo a las tropas, disparando su pistola bláster. Pif se estaciona a su lado.

Comandante! – exclamo el apurado Teniente.

Teniente… - respondía Myron algo lacónico sin dejar de disparar – Bienvenido…

Gracias, Señor… - decía Pif - ¿Tiene idea dónde se encuentra el General? Mi intercomunicador está inutilizado.

Qué raro que no lo haya reparado, Teniente… - ironizó el Comandante – Hacia el Noroeste. Y si eso no le sirve, siga a esa cosa roja volando a lo lejos. – Myron cambio el bláster de mano y con la derecha señaló a una silueta pequeña mientras disparaba, ahora, con la mano izquierda.

Gracias, Comandante! – Pif accionó el acelerador de la Moto speeder y se alejó. Myron seguía combatiendo al mando de sus hombres.

Remy combatía aislado, al haber sobrepasado la última línea enemiga. Sin

embargo, vio asomarse dos tanques. Se escondió detrás de una gran roca, y disparaba contra cualquier cosa mecanizada que se moviera. Por suerte, los artilleros de los tanques no le vieron. Aún estaba lejos. _"¿Qué mierda están haciendo estos dos locos?" _exclamó.

Lord Therius se encontraba combatiendo ágilmente tan solo con un sable de luz, calmado pero violento, con ojos amarillos y gestos sin expresión, pero nunca sin perder la elegancia. El Maestro Gris también se percató de que dos tanques se aproximaban, acompañados de dos droidekas. Sin embargo, gira rápidamente, utiliza un empujón de Fuerza para arrojar a un grupo que lo quería rodear, a continuación, arroja su sable de luz hacia arriba, diagonalmente, directo, como una flecha… hacia Shas Gallien.

El Mandaloriano combatía desde el aire, sostenido por su Jet Pack. Con su mano derecha disparaba su repetidor y con la izquierda disparaba uno de sus bláster. Se encargaba del último cúmulo de androides B-1 de la zona, cerca de donde se encontraba el Sargento Remy. Luego, guarda su Blaster y apunta atentamente, dispara dos repeticiones con el rifle… hacia Ther Aios.

_"Se van a matar entre ellos!" _pensó Remy.

El sable rojo pasó cerca de la cara de Shas. Los tiros de este pasaron cerca del semblante de Ther, cortándole algunos cabellos sueltos. De pronto Remy cayó en la cuenta: _"Impresionante…". _Los potentes tiros de Shas destruyeron a los dos droidekas, los cuales no activan los escudos hasta asentarse. El sable rojo de Therius se clavaron detrás de su amigo, en dos droides buitres, los cuales cayeron al suelo. Shas descendió y tomó la espada láser desactivándola. Remy estaba cerca.

General! – gritó – Cuidado con esos tanques!

No se preocupe, Sargento. No hay peligro. – contestó como ignorando la advertencia.

Lord Therius, voltea otra vez mirando a los tanques. Alzando sus manos elevó a

ambos vehículos. Cerró un poco sus dedos y los tanques se abollaron, incluyendo los cañones. Posteriormente, dio un aplauso. Ambos aparatos mecánicos se estrellaron uno contra otro. Shas se acercaba lentamente a su amigo, Remy iba detrás, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Mientras caminaban, el Sargento no pudo evitar hablar.

Señor, – dijo – creí que se iban a matar entre ustedes.

No, Sargento. – explicaba Shas – Preferimos pelear solos. Yo le molesto a él, pues no tiene libertad de movimiento… - se calló dos segundos – y francamente… también me molesta a mí para desempeñarme.

¿Se molestan mutuamente? – preguntó el Sargento.

Si, al menos en campos de batalla abiertos. Y aunque nos guste luchar solos en estos casos, nunca nos olvidamos del otro.

Nunca vi tanta coordinación en mi vida, General… - comentó Remy

No ha vivido demasiado, Sargento…

Finalmente llegaron al lado de Lord Therius. Los Clones terminaban con los

últimos droides. La calma se apoderó del paraje, y los festejos inundaron las voces de los Republicanos. Solamente los hombres de Myron no decían una palabra al respecto. Ther Aios y Shas Gallien estaban demasiado serios.

Remy declaró:

Bien, Lord, General, - dijo – hemos ganado. La victoria es nuestra. – vitoreaba seriamente el Sargento.

Cállate, idiota! – dijo Shas.

¿Qué? – preguntó Remy anonadado por la respuesta.

Esto no ha terminado, Sargento. – dijo Lord Therius con sus ojos negros de nuevo y cruzando sus manos por la espalda.

¿A qué se refiere, Lord? – pregunta Remy.

Clon estúpido! – exclamó el Mandaloriano. Dejó colgando su rifle repetidor por el hombro, empujó a Remy hacia el Norte y lo volteó violentamente – Esto solo fue una pequeña fuerza de la Confederación. El desastre viene ahora… - mientras hablaba le señaló lo que se avecinaba.

La puta madre! – insultaba sorprendido el Sargento.

Vio que desde el Norte se acercaba una fuerza aún mucho más enorme que la

que acababan de destruir. Shas dedujo que solo fue para tantear las fuerzas Republicanas. No podía decirse que cayeron en la trampa, ya que si atacaban, no tenían otra opción más que defenderse. Se veían a lo lejos las tropas que se acercaban apresuradas. Tanques enormes, artillería, e infinitos droides B-1, súper droides de batalla y millares de droidekas. Las cosas se complicaban y Ther Aios y Shas Gallien lo habían anticipado.

Remy estaba estupefacto. No podía creer que después de tanto esfuerzo, todo lo que habían hecho hubiera sido en vano. Luego vio unos reflejos a la distancia y a la altura: Cazas. Remy se tiró al piso. Los cazas atacaban. Shas y Ther los miraban pasar, sin mosquearse. Erraron cada disparo. Remy se incorporaba. No era un cobarde, pero el sentido de supervivencia le ordeno hacer eso. Los dos amigos lo miraron de soslayo. El resto de las tropas Republicanas se replegaron y se dieron cuenta de que la batalla no acababa. Los cazas dieron vuelta, estaban dando un asalto rápido para diezmar a las tropas aliadas, mientras que la infantería y artillería se acercaba. Ther y Shas voltearon a ver el nuevo atacante. Estaba a varios metros de distancia pero al ras del suelo, no quería volver a fallar. Una sombra se cruzó por delante del caza, un segundo después explotó. Ther esbozó una sonrisa. Mientras que los Clones Regulares se diezmaban y se reorganizaban como podían, disparaban a las bestias mecánicas aladas. Ther habló entre los disparos.

Al fin han regresado… mi joven Padawan.. – dijo.

Si, Maestro. – decía Kurt que apareció de repente ante los ojos de los tres – No hay tiempo que perder, están vinien…

Ya lo sabemos, chico… - cortó Shas - ¿Dónde está mi nave?

A salvo, en el campamento. – respondió Kurt – Maestro, debemos hacer algo. Pif ha ideado un plan, muy por arriba.

Continúa… - ordenó Ther

Hay que seguir, en primer término, el plan original. – explicaba – Alguien debe de entrar en el fuerte e introducir un transmisor en la computadora central. Pero el fuerte está rodeado por un escudo.

¿Cómo sabes que hay un escudo, chico? – preguntó Shas, quién disparó a los motores de una nave que volaba bajo, haciendo que esta se estrelle contra el suelo.

Cuando ingresamos en la atmósfera, vimos en el radar una gran fuente de energía y el fuerte. Pif intuyó que solo puede tratarse de un generador de energía para un escudo enorme.

¿Cómo sabes que no está equivocado, Kurt? – preguntó el Lord Gris.

Señor… - se metió Remy – el Teniente Pif es ingeniero, prácticamente un genio. Sinceramente no creo que esté equivocado.

Bien… - asintió Therius - ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Que usted y yo, Maestro, desactivemos los generadores, se encuentran a un cuarto de kilómetro del fuerte. Un grupo pequeño como nosotros dos, lo haríamos más rápido y más silencioso. – explicaba Kurt seriamente pero algo exaltado – Shas irá con Pif al fuerte, y cuando los escudos se desactiven penetrarán y harán el resto.

Vamos… - ordenó Therius y se fue con dirección al Noreste, con su Aprendiz al lado.

Hey, Ther! – llamó la atención Shas – Toma! – arrojó el sable de luz. Ther lo tomó.

Gracias, amigo mío… - contestó y utilizando el deslizamiento veloz de Fuerza, seguido por su Alumno, se alejó.

Shas miraba como desaparecieron el Maestro y el Discípulo. Él tenía una parte

que cumplir. Eran atacados, sin embargo, el Mandaloriano mantenía la calma. Intentó utilizar el intercomunicador, pero nada, no contestaban. Finalmente exclamó:

Pif!, ¿Dónde mierda estás?

General… - Pif, desde una moto speeder se posó a espaldas de Shas. este se subió atrás, llevando su repetidor. Salieron a toda velocidad. Remy se fue en busca de sus Camaradas Negros.

Comandante Myron… - decía el Mandaloriano por intercomunicador.

¿General? – contestó…

Escúcheme atentamente. Mantenga la línea de defensa, no retroceda por ningún motivo. Debe darnos tiempo a Ther y a mí. Queda a cargo de las operaciones. – ordenó Shas.

Considérelo hecho, General… - dijo arrogantemente el Comandante Myron y cortó comunicación.

**PARTE IV**

**EL FUERTE**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

"**SORPRESA"**

El Comandante Myron estaba ahora a cargo del desempeño de la batalla. Había empezado, hace rato, a respetar a su General, y a su superior Lord Therius. Los buscaron a ellos porque eran lo peor de lo peor. Los más violentos y crueles. Pendencieros. Herméticos. Bárbaros. Los mejores. No los iba a decepcionar. Esta vez no estaba la Legión 501 para robarles el crédito y para que le inventen un nuevo apodo, y si estuvieran, no lo permitiría. Estaba en una posición difícil, millares de tropas Separatistas avanzando hacia ellos, y su deber era pararlos sea como sea. No, no decepcionaría a quienes les devolvieron las ganas de luchar. Y esta vez luchaba bajo el mando de alguien que sí los merecía.

En primera instancia, ordenó que se deshicieran de los cazas de avanzada. Empezaban a hartarlo. Los artilleros IEM se encargaron. Hecho esto, tenía unos 10 minutos antes de que los Separatistas llegaran. Debía pensar rápido. Llamó por el intercomunicador, pero nadie contestó. Algo pasaba. Llamó a uno de los Soldados Regulares… Este, temeroso, se acercó. Le dio un par de órdenes y se alejó, con dirección a la colina, en busca de la Comandante Xesh. El tiempo que transcurriría, superaría al límite, pero era importante que se diera la orden. Myron comenzó a reorganizar las filas. Colocó a sus hombres al frente, y el lideró la formación, junto con los Regulares Blancos. Más atrás estaban los Soldados Pesados con lanzadores IEM y aún más atrás de las líneas, los tiradores. Estaban con la soga al cuello, pero no retrocederían, no se rendirían. Morirían allí si era necesario.

Pif maneja la moto speeder a toda velocidad, yendo con dirección al Norte, hacia el fuerte. Pero una gran brecha de enemigos los separaba. El Teniente accionaba el acelerador mientras hablaba con su General.

General – dijo - ¿Cómo atravesaremos las líneas enemigas?

Tu solo sigue derecho, Pif – contestó serio Shas.

Pero, General…

Que sigas derecho, Teniente… - reafirmó el General. _"Locos, los tres están locos", _pensó Pif.

Como diga, General… - accedió el Teniente resignado.

¿Tienes el virus, Pif? – preguntó Shas.

No, Señor… - contestó con voz ahogada el Teniente.

¿Cómo que no lo tienes?

No, Señor, no tengo el virus… - respondió Pif

Pif, estoy a punto de matarte. Explícate – apuró Shas.

Tengo algo mejor que un virus: un gran pirata informático.

¿Y eso de que nos sirve?

Confíe en mi, General…

Si no confiara no estaríamos siguiendo tu plan junto con Ther, Teniente.

Bien… - Pif hurgó uno de los bolsillos del cinturón – tome! – le alcanzó sin mirarlo un dispositivo.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el Mandaloriano.

Un emisor-receptor. Cuando conectemos esto a la computadora del fuerte, el hacker se hará cargo de todo. – unos láser ya les pasaban por los costados. Hábilmente Pif trataba de esquivarlos. - ¿Qué hago, Señor?

Aumenta a velocidad máxima… - declaró Shas guardándose el transmisor y parándose en la moto speeder.

Ther Aios y Kurt Rusty corrían con la Fuerza, como deslizándose rápidamente.

El sobretodo de Ther, ahora abierto, revoloteaba por la velocidad. Su capucha se había salido, su cara quedó totalmente expuesta. El largo cabello que poseía dibujaba una gruesa línea negra en el ambiente. La capa de Kurt volaba, y se concentraba, frunciendo el seño, dándole una apariencia desafiante. De vez en cuando, ambos saltaban grutas o por riscos. Luego de minutos de corrida excepcionalmente veloz, vieron a lo lejos una estación avanzada. Esta tenía una construcción rectangular, una especie de búnker. Estaba rodeado por varios droides B-1. Detrás de este edificio metálico, característico de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, se encontraban los Generadores de energía. Este estaba constituido por seis cilindros anchos y enormes colocados en dos filas de tres, que estaban conectados contra un gran estabilizador-regulador cuadrado. De este estabilizador, gruesos cables enredados se alejaban algunos metros y luego se hundían por la tierra, viajando subterráneamente hacia el fuerte de la CSI.

Xesh estaba en la cueva, que servía de base de operaciones, donde estaba la mesa de metal circular. Nic tomó asiento y dejó su computador portátil encima de la mesa. Xesh caminaba de aquí para allá, nerviosa por lo que había visto. Dejó su casco en la mesa también. Nic utilizó los controles de su computador. Anteriormente utilizaba ese aparato para desviar créditos a Jabba, sin embargo, salió de un problema para meterse en otro. ¿Peor?... no lo sabía. Conectó uno de los transmisores que improvisó el Teniente Pif, lo puso en línea. Unos caracteres rojos de Aurabesh aparecieron en la pequeña pantalla: _"Sin Señal". _Nic no se sobresaltó, esto solo significaba que el otro transmisor no estaba conectado, sin embargo, su preocupación era si lo conseguirían o no. No tenía ganas de morir en aquella sórdida tierra de Twi'leks…

Xesh caminaba, alterada. Se despidió de Nic y se dirigió hacia la colina, para ver que tanto tiempo tenían. Los Clones que estaban apostados en la colina. Entre ellos corría un Soldado Raso. Se detuvo frente a la Comandante.

Descanse, Soldado.. – permitió Xesh.

Señor… - dijo dudoso el soldado que por primera vez la miraba sin casco – el Comandante Myron de la Guardia Negra está a cargo ahora por órdenes del General Gallien.

De acuerdo… - asentía la Comandante.

El Comandante Myron me dio órdenes para usted, ya que no contestaba el intercomunicador… - explicaba agitado el Soldado – creí que me iba a matar cuando me llamó.

No es para menos, Soldado… - consentía Xesh – todos saben que el Comandante Myron es fratricida. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

El Soldado Clon Regular explicó las órdenes. A Xesh le pareció una locura, pero

a fin de cuentas, muchas opciones no tenían, y tal vez una locura podría darles tiempo. El plan de Myron no era vencer, sino retrasar.

En el frente, empezaba la batalla, Myron a la cabeza. Sabía que no vencerían.

Shas, parado en la moto speeder y Pif conduciendo a máxima velocidad se dirigían contra las tropas enemigas. Quizá por suerte, o por la Fuerza, o por la habilidad del Teniente, aún no habían recibido daños graves. Un robot araña gigante se alzaba frente a ellos. Pif siguió la orden de Shas. Justo antes de estrellarse contra la infantería droide, Shas toma por el borde del cuello de la armadura a Pif. Acciona su Jet Pack, y gracias al impulso que le daba el vehículo, salieron disparados. La moto speeder perdió estabilidad y empezó a girar, llevándose consigo a los droides infantes. Shas depositó a Pif encima de la araña gigante, el cual se agarró del láser. El Mandaloriano, dio un giro rápido al mismo tiempo que desactivaba su Jet Pack, quedando colgando de una de las patas de la araña, totalmente expuesto. Tenía su rifle repetidor con la mano que no usaba.

Pif! – gritó Shas – estas máquinas de mierda no se dan cuenta que estamos arriba!

No, General, - explicaba el ingeniero – es la desventaja de la programación, no tienen libre albedrío. Las tropas delanteras nos dan por muertos… pero igualmente, Señor, sugiero que mire para atrás… - Shas lo hace.

Carajo! – insultaba el Mandaloriano. Las tropas en primera línea les ignoraban, pero las que venían detrás comenzaban a percatarse, Shas comenzó a disparar.

General… puedo tratar de hacerme con el control de esta araña.

¿Qué mierda esperas? – contestaba colérico Shas.

Espéreme un segundo… - Pif escaló hasta quedar en la cima de la bola. – necesito algo con qué abrir el núcleo de procesos.

Agarra mi jodido cuchillo! – Shas disparaba. Algunos láser le habían dado, pero gracias a la armadura, nada de gravedad. Los droides no atacaban con todo, no solían escatimar en bajas, pero por lo visto, al estar arriba del robot araña, y si este era destruido, la explosión los debilitaría.

Ya casi lo tengo, General… - decía Pif esforzándose por desenvainar el cuchillo de la espalda de Shas – Lo tengo!

Apúrate, Clon de mierda! Yo te cubro.

Enseguida, Señor!

Pif abrió un pequeño compartimiento, cortó un par de cables, expuso el núcleo

de procesos. Estos dispositivos tenían la particularidad de poseer teclas con las que se dirigían manualmente las máquinas si era necesario, sin embargo, había que hacer saltar el dispositivo de seguridad. Si no, explotarían. Pero el Teniente Pif ya había hecho algo parecido en Geonósis y no le dio trabajo. Finalmente, mientras la araña caminaba, los láser aliados eran visibles, en dos minutos, los Republicanos, entablarían batalla de nuevo.

Listo! – vitoreó Pif.

La arañase paro, y controlada por el Teniente, comenzó a girar, disparando su

potencia de fuego, avanzando por donde había venido. Shas comenzó a trepar por la pata y llegar al lado de Pif. Haciendo honor a su temeridad, nuevamente se expuso a los láseres parándose en la bola, disparando su repetidor. Pif estaba tirado en la misma controlando el artefacto. La araña pisaba todo lo que se ponía a su paso, disparó contra un par de tanques ligeros Separatistas destruyéndolos sin dificultad. Ya estaban superando la última línea de la CSI, pero los droides, hartos o por automatización, empezaron a disparar todos a la vez contra la araña. Por primera vez, Shas tuvo que agachar la cabeza. No por miedo, sino porque un disparo iba a darle justo en el visor. La araña empezó a caer hacia la dirección que avanzaba.

Mieeeeerrrrdaaaaaaa! – Gritó Pif exaltado.

Cayeron. La araña, al poseer patas largas, cayó hacia adelante, haciendo que la

bola que formaba el cuerpo, superara la línea enemiga, haciendo que Pif y Shas escapasen, rodando por el polvo. Terminaron a unos metros del la bola negra, se recuperaron y se escondieron detrás de la misma.

Pif…

¿Señor?

¿Y tu rifle DC-15? – preguntó Shas

Rayos! – se lamentaba Pif – Estaba apurado por encontrarlo, General, lo olvide en el campamento.

Toma – Shas le extendió su rifle – Es Mandaloriano, con potencia regulable. Cuídalo con tu vida.

Gracias, Señor…

¿A cuánto estamos del fuerte? – preguntó Shas.

Con lo que retrocedimos encima de esta araña, calculo que un kilómetro en aquella dirección. – el Teniente señalaba al Norte.

¿Encontraremos defensas allí?

No creo, General. – respondía el Teniente – Supongo, sin temor a equivocarme, que todas las tropas de la CSI están marchando. Si Lord Therius anula la energía, las torretas de defensa y los escudos no serán problema. Generalmente, comparten la misma fuente de poder. El interior suele tener una fuente independiente.

Bien… - Shas desenfundaba sus blásters – Vamos! – Shas se paró y empezó a disparar para cubrir la marcha.

General! – Pif se paró y disparaba el repetidor Mandaloriano. Siguió al General mientras eran acosados por los droides que se quedaron atrás. Luego, se dieron a la huida, al haber diezmado esos pocos atacantes.

El Comandante Myron se encontraba luchando en el frente. Había ordenado que

las líneas de defensa de Clones Blancos se adelantasen por delante de los Negros. No por pánico, si no por una cuestión de confianza. Y si confiaba en alguien, era en sus muchachos. Los Regulares con lanzadores de IEM disparaban hacia las maquinarias, mientras que los tiradores mantenían la línea, al igual que los tiradores que estaban apostados boca abajo en la cima de la colina. Xesh había seguido las órdenes del Comandante Myron. Llevó la artillería casi al borde de la colina, bajó un poco la angulación, quedando levemente elevadas con respecto del suelo. Los Clones bajo su mando, llevaban las cargas energéticas. Cada carga poseía la capacidad para realizar10 disparos de energía concentrada, por lo tanto, extremadamente potentes. Llevaban las cargas justo detrás de la línea que formaban los hombres de Myron. El Capitán Shaine dirigía esa acción. Si el plan de Myron funcionaba, ganarían suficiente tiempo, aunque cada vez quedaban menos soldados. El Capitán realizaba su trabajo, conectando cada carga a un disparador. La Guardia Negra se encargaba de proteger estas cargas, si tan solo una explotase, adiós Republicanos. Xesh, apoyaba con lo que quedaba de las cargas en la artillería, tratando de destruir las maquinarias, logrando así mayor área de efecto. Solo la Guardia Negra no flaqueaba y se mantenía fija.

Un kilómetro de trote. De calor. De preocupación. De apuro. Se acercaron a la construcción. Enorme, imponente. Parecía un castillo, cuadrado y dorado. Tenía torretas de defensa, anti infantería, anti aéreas y anti vehículos. Shas y Pif eran atacados. Se ocultaron detrás de un roca.

Y bien… - dijo el Mandaloriano - ¿Qué hacemos?

No hay nadie, General, tenía razón. – decía el Teniente, agitado por el ejercicio – si hay droides deben de estar adentro. – Pif tomó sus binoculares y miró al fuerte, luego bajó la cabeza otra vez. – lo que suponía, Señor. Es un escudo moldeable… se adapta a la estructura del edificio. No puede ser atravesado por láser, ni detonadores, y mucho menos por personas físicas.

¿Entonces? – preguntó Shas.

Esperar, Señor. El Jefe tiene que desactivar la fuente de energía. Espero que no se demore.

No te preocupes. Nunca falla.

Se quedaron sentados, aguardando. Descansando. Pif poseía, por ser ingeniero,

un contador de amperios a distancia, apuntando a una de las torretas o lo que fuere, se enteraría si Lord Therius conseguía anular la energía.

Ther Aios y su Aprendiz, Kurt Rusty ya casi llegaban al lugar preciso. Un instante antes, activaron ambos sus espadas láser, rojas las dos. Ther esgrimía su empuñadura curva realizando movimientos espirales. Kurt, colocó la empuñadura a un costado suyo verticalmente, el haz de luz iba hacia arriba.

La Guardia de droides estaba apostada en la entrada al mini campamento, el cual tenía una forma circular, resguardada por muralla pequeñas, pero más altas que cualquier hombre. Kurt se adelantó, cortó las piernas mecánicas de uno y el torso del otro. Ther Aios, en ese instante, flexionó sus piernas para pegar un gran salto hacia adelante. Cayó en un pequeño grupo de 6 droides B-1. Nunca supieron lo que pasaba, cayeron como ceniza. El pequeño edificio rectangular abrió una de sus puertas y los droides comenzaron a salir. Therius los eliminaba con su arte. Ordenó a Kurt que destruyera el generador, y él se encargaría de cubrirlo.

El Padawan obedeció, fue ante el regulador de energía, mientras su maestro combatía. Iba a clavar el sable rojo en el aparato cuando sintió un golpe de la nada, tremendamente fuerte e inesperado. Salió disparado y cayó de espaldas. Cuando se recuperó, vio encima del aparato regulador, una figura. Este sujeto bajó de un simple salto. Estaba vestido totalmente con cuero negro, ajustado al cuerpo. Era extremadamente delgado. El cabello blanco y largo caía hasta sus hombros. Nariz ganchuda y boca larga con rostro cuarteado. Ojos llenos de ojeras que combinaban con su capa negra. Detrás de él, tres figuras más aparecieron, vestidas totalmente de negro, incluyendo la cabeza, con visores rojos, armados con sables de doble filo convencionales de acero. El viejo flaco, deslizó su mano derecha por la espalda y una empuñadura dejó ver, un haz de luz roja salió del artefacto, formando una espada.

Ther Aios terminaba con el último droide al percatarse de lo que sucedía. Estaba extrañado, ¿cómo no pudo sentirlo antes? De alguna manera se habían ocultado para los sensibles a la Fuerza. Ther conocía sólo a dos personas capaz de realizar tal proeza. Una era él mismo. La otra… No, no era posible.

Acábenlo! – ordenó el viejo con rostro desanimado y furioso, con ojos amarillos.

Siths! – Kurt se paraba - ¿Cultistas? ¿Qué hacen acá?

Los Cultistas atacaron al Padawan con sus sables de acero, para sorpresa de

Kurt, estos no se cortaban al tomar contacto con su sable de luz. El Padawan debía luchar más de lo que pensó. Estaba defendiéndose bien, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, pero su técnica Soresu no era buena contra varios oponentes, así que optó por Ataru. Un Cultista iba a finalizarlo por la espalda, y el viejo miraba impasible. El Cultista se elevó en el aire y sus huesos se rompieron. Ther Aios movía su mano.

Nunca te descuides, Kurt… - dijo el Maestro Gris.

Lo siento, Maestro… - se disculpó el Padawan.

Lo vas a sentir cuando mueras… y utiliza tus sentimientos… - respondió Ther Aios.

Si… ghhh… - Kurt luchaba – Maestro…

Ellos no te darán piedad – decía Ther mientras que el viejo se acercaba a él.

Lo… ghhhr – gruñía el Aprendiz - sé… aggghhh Maestro…

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Ther sin dejar de ver la lucha de Kurt.

Darth Villan… - y el viejo arremetió contra Ther Aios.

Kurt… - decía Lord Therius al tiempo que daba un empujón de fuerza a su oponente y lo despedía. Darth Villan salió disparado – déjate de juegos y destruye ese generador. Yo me encargo de este imbécil.

Kurt no dijo nada. Simplemente agarró la muñeca de un Cultista, cercenó su

brazo y le decapitó. Ahora adueñado del sable doble, combatía con sus dos armas al último Cultista, tratando de acercarse al generador.

El viejo se paró, se sonreía malévolamente. Ther lo miró como si fuera un insecto insignificante, serio y mirada de verdugo. El viejo colocó su sable por encima de su cabeza. Therius, con su guardia al costado, utilizando Makashii, saludó por mera tradición, dibujando una "X" en el aire rápidamente. Darth Villan arremetió, y Ther lo repelió sin esfuerzo. Luego arremetió de nuevo, pero nuevamente fue rechazado.

Kurt atacó al Cultista con el sable rojo por arriba, obligándolo a cubrir su cabeza, pero descuidando su abdomen. Con un giro rápido sobre sí mismo, Kurt utilizó el sable doble, desgarrando la panza del Cultista. Algunas tripas pudieron verse. Calmado, arrojo el sable doble y se dirigió al regulador de energía, y de pasada miraba a su maestro. Llegó y clavó el sable de luz en el aparato varias veces. Se alejó varios metros con calma. En su espalda se llevaba a cabo una explosión que no lo inmutó.

¿Algún problema, Maestro? – preguntó el Alumno.

Ninguno, Kurt. Sólo basura. – respondió soberbio Lord Therius, quien

repelía nuevamente sin esfuerzo un ataque de Darth Villan.

El viejo se arrojó con más furia, Ther lo esquivó y lo dejo pasarse. En ese

instante Therius atacó sus pies. El Sith dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar que le cortaran las piernas. Hizo exactamente lo que Ther quería. En pleno salto, expuso su espalda por encima de la cabeza de Lord Therius, este, con elegancia, rapidez y precisión, lo cortó en dos. Las partes del Sith cayeron a mitad del camino. Kurt se acercó.

Solo basura… - repitió Ther…

Si, Maestro… - concordó Kurt - ¿Qué hacen Siths aquí?

No lo sé, Kurt. Pero no pinta nada bueno.

Maestro… Shas podría estar en peligro – se acordó el Padawan.

No te preocupes… - pensó unos instantes – igual tendríamos que avisarle. ¿Tienes un intercomunicador portátil?

No… quizá aquí dentro haya algo que nos sirva… - dijo Kurt señalando la pequeña construcción de donde salían los droides.

Vamos… - ordenó Ther Aios.

La trampa estaba dispuesta. Era ahora o nunca. Myron se encontraba al frente,

algo muy natural de él. Se quedaba sin soldados Regulares. Apenas unos 30 o 25 le quedaban. LA CSI los aplastaba. Finalmente, por intercomunicación ordenó la retirada a la base. La misma Guardia Negra dejó de pelear y corrió. Los Clones Blancos dejaron de luchar en el frente y se retiraron, lo pocos que quedaban, siendo cubiertos por los tiradores de la colina y por los Soldados Pesados que de a uno se paraban y se retiraban. Myron se marchaba también, caminando, mientras que los soldados en desbandada se le adelantaban. El Capitán Shaine se le unió.

Espero que esto funcione, Comandante… - dijo dudoso el Capitán.

Tiene que funcionar, Capitán… - respondía Myron – si no, estamos perdidos.

Lucharemos hasta el fin…

De eso no cabe duda, Capitán. – dijo complacido Myron.

Shaine se adelantó a trote. Myron seguí caminando, dándose vuelta de vez en

cuando para disparar su bláster a un droide que se acercaba demasiado y le molestase. Finalmente llegó detrás de la colina. Se quedó parado y expuesto, como un mártir. Los droides se acercaban, le dispararon. Hirieron su muslo y brazo derechos. _"Otras cicatrices más para el recuerdo" _pensó y sonrió. Finalmente dio la orden de una forma particular.

Sorpresa! – gritó.

El Capitán Shaine accionó un remoto, el cual produjo un pitido. Las cargas

ocultas por los cuerpos mecanizados estallaron. El espectáculo era increíble. Las grandes maquinarias de la CSI eran destruidas. La explosión dejó un gran cráter, arrojando rocas para todos lados, algunas pequeñas, otras, enormes. Fue una gran explosión, con demasiada área de efecto. La onda de choque impulsó a varios droides por sobre la colina, superando las líneas. Acabaron con ellos fácilmente. El Mismo Myron fue arrojado. Se incorporó enseguida limpiándose el polvo.

¿Se encuentra bien, Señor? – preguntó el Capitán.

Si… - respondió impasible Myron – Solo un error de cálculo en la potencia, je!...

Debería tratarse esas heridas de láser, Comandante… - sugirió Shaine

Después del fin, Capitán. – respondió.

El plan de Myron funcionó. Las maquinarias que siguieron inmediatamente a la

explosión caían dentro del cráter. Las que venía detrás se vieron obligadas a rodear dicho agujero en la tierra. Las tropas de droides que estuvieron delante de la explosión quedaron aisladas del resto. Era el momento…

Ataquen! – ordenó Myron con una señal.

Las tropas de retaguardia salieron de la defensa de la colina y se empezaron a

encargar de los droides. Gracias al astuto Myron, ahora tenían cierta ventaja, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pero había ganado tiempo, solo se preocupó por no saber si sería suficiente.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**DARTH TEKH**

Pif utilizaba su medidor….

Ahora, Señor! – dijo animado…

Ambos se pararon y salieron detrás de la roca en la que se ocultaban. Corrieron a

toda prisa hasta llegar a la pared. Pegando sus cuerpos contra los muros de metal se deslizaron por él hasta dar con un enorme portón. El perspicaz ingeniero se hizo cargo del panel de control, en segundos, el portón se abría. Tal fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver un contingente de droides. Shas disparó apenas pudo ver las cabezas mecánicas. Pif lo cubría… estallaba la alarma en el interior del fuerte. Shas cargó contra el grupo más próximo, pasando por encima por cada uno sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Y empezó a correr por el interior, el Teniente lo seguí detrás, cubriendo su retaguardia. Por medio de la zona, en la pared occidental, había un ascensor, y a unos metros, unas cajas de metal, que utilizaron como cobertura mientras les disparaban. Al parecer, estaban en el hangar, de donde salieron las monstruosidades mecánicas. Pif disparaba al resguardo de las cajas, y Shas, agachado, disparaba sus bláster para el lado contrario, donde los droides se acercaban. Sonó su intercomunicador… no podía contestar. Estaba ocupado.

Pif, ve al ascensor y ábrelo – ordenó Shas.

Tardaría demasiado, Señor… - respondió el Teniente…

Clones! – exclamó indignado el Mandaloriano. Se paró y seguía disparando – Cúbrenos!

Shas se expuso a los láser y llegó al ascensor. Con un codazo, destruyó el panel

de control. Las puertas se abrieron pero no había ascensor. De repente las puertas se empezaron a cerrar lentamente. El intercomunicador sonaba de nuevo… ahora estaba más ocupado que antes. Se interpuso entre las puertas metálicas y las sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo la presión y sin dejar de disparar, tratando de evitar que un láser le diera en la cabeza y que las puertas se cerrasen.

Pif! – gritó – Métete!

El Teniente se paró y corrió unos metros y pasó por debajo de las piernas de

Shas, quedando colgado del borde. Finalmente, Shas se arrojó al interior, ambos quedaron colgados, pero había escapado de nuevo.

Pif… - dijo Shas mientras se sostenía con una mano y guardaba sus blásters.

¿Señor? – miró el Teniente.

Cuando salgamos de esta, voy a matarte – declaró Shas - ¿Hacia dónde?

Para controlar a grandes tropas, generalmente tiene que tener altura el transmisor, pero la computadora central, debe estar en el lugar más recóndito.

Hacia abajo… - completó Shas – ufff!... – se lamento – tardaremos una eternidad en llegar.

No, Señor, mire – El Teniente le indicó que observara hacia abajo.

Shas entendió enseguida, subía un ascensor. En el momento justo se soltaron y

cayeron encima, para su sorpresa, el ascensor se detuvo en ese piso. Abrieron la escotilla de arriba y vieron que varios droides salían despacio, buscando a estos infiltrados en el hangar. Los ruidos de metales eran comunes, así que cuando sus pies tocaron el techo de la cabina, los droides omitieron el sonido. Shas se arrojó en el interior, aplastando a uno y destrozando a otro con sus manos. Luego, ágilmente, cerró las puertas mientras que los droides que recién salían, se daban vuelta para disparar. Pif bajó. Iban al último subsuelo, donde en teoría, se encontraba la computadora central, de acuerdo con las especulaciones de Pif.

No responde, Maestro… - dijo Kurt.

¿No responde o no hay comunicación? – pidió detalles Ther

No responde… - explicó el Padawan – la señal se establece, pero nadie la acepta… Shas debe de tener problemas…

Sabe cuidarse solo… - dijo el Maestro – Sin embargo, no le vendría mal una mano…

Ther salió del mini búnker y Kurt lo seguía detrás luego de dejar de lado al

intercomunicador del edificio. Debían apurarse, pero la característica calma de Ther le impidió, aún así sugirió rapidez. La presencia de Siths lo habían incomodado, no estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero había algo, algo oculto detrás de todo, que le incordiaba.

La puerta del ascensor se había abierto. Se sorprendieron al ver un pasillo oscuro, vacío y sin resistencia. Shas fue el primero en salir, revisó lo mejor que pudo ante la negrura, luego, convencido de que no había peligro, volteó e indicó al Teniente Pif con un gesto de la cabeza que lo siguiera. Se dieron a la corrida.

El corredor era largo, vagamente iluminado por luces alógenas a los costados. No había compuertas, no había torretas, y si se cruzaban alguna estaban desactivadas. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltar la mente del Mandaloriano. Algo andaba mal. Monótono, monótono y silencioso era el recorrido, solo el sonido de sus pies pesados corriendo, los de ambos. Pif cada tanto miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que no los siguieran. Luego, a varios metros, no estaba seguro, Shas vio una especie de compuerta. Siguieron adelante.

En el frente, El Comandante Myron dirigía la defensa. Su astuta estratagema les había servido, sin embargo, las tropas Confederadas eran casi infinitas para una cruenta batalla. Los Clones Regulares caían, y los droides se acercaban, los estaban aplastando. Myron ordenó a la Comandante Xesh que se ocultase con una pequeña compañía de soldados. No dudaba de la capacidad de mando de la mujer, y mucho menos la excluía por la misma razón. Si fallaban, si la última línea Republicana era superada, la Comandante tendría un papel importante: detonar la artillería. Eso sería un golpe bajo para la infantería droide, aunque no los derrotarían, pero si los Republicanos eran exterminados, se llevarían a varios consigo. Luego, Xesh podría retirarse y elevar el informe al Alto Mando y al Alto Consejo Jedi. Xesh no eran de las que huían, pero tampoco era estúpida.

El Sargento Remy se paseaba desde la cima disparando una ametralladora pesada, riendo como loco, a carcajadas demoníacas. El Capitán mantenía el flanco izquierdo sólido con las tropas blancas. Myron, disparaba una carabina, acertando con solo un disparo en cada objetivo. La Guardia Negra hacía su trabajo, pero no sería suficiente.

Para Xesh, el hecho era increíble. Si, los mismos infames, los mismos odiados, haciendo un estupendo trabajo. Era impensable, los Soldados Regulares, que tanto odio y temor le profesaban a la Brigada 157, ahora se ponían, sin cuestionar, en sus manos. _"Irónico" _pensó la Comandante, mientras disparaba su rifle repetidor. Un Guarda Negro se le acercó, le indicó que era el momento, luego se retiró para volver a la encarnizada batalla. Xesh reunió un pequeño grupo de cinco soldados que le sirvieran de escolta, y se retiraron. Iba en busca de Nic. El enfrentamiento no duraría mucho más, la derrota era evidente. Mientras bajaba por la colina, miró hacia atrás y vio algunas cabezas, negras y rojas, combatiendo fervientemente ante el inevitable fracaso. Preparó los detonadores en la artillería mientras que consigo llevaba al humano a otro lugar. Este, sin embargo, no cerró su computador personal.

El General Shas y el Teniente Pif se pararon frente a la compuerta: estaba abierta, es decir, sin resguardo de ningún código encriptado. Esto aunó aún más los pensamientos del Mandaloriano. Parecía una invitación. Sea como fuere, no tenían opción, no tenían tiempo. Pasaron alertas, lo que vieron fue una gran sorpresa. Nada. Vacío absoluto en un gran salón con pocas luces. Sin guardias, sin torretas, sin detectores de movimiento, ni alarmas, nada. A los lejos, en la pared oriental del salón, se veía una pantalla. Las suposiciones del ingenioso Teniente estaban correctas. Pif se adelantó unos metros.

Allí, General! – exclamó – Vamos… - animó el Teniente pero la voz de Shas le detuvo.

Espera, Pif… - dijo el Mandaloriano

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el otro.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

Es nuestra oportunidad, Señor…

Si… y demasiado fácil es en este momento crucial… cúbreme, iré yo.

Pif se quedó atrás con el repetidor Mandaloriano protegiendo a Shas de algo que

no sabía que era por orden del mismo. El salón estaba vagamente iluminado, pero aún era dificultoso ver en la oscuridad.

Shas se acercó lentamente apuntando sus blásters a alguien, imaginario o no, volteando cada metro avanzado para cubrir todas las direcciones. Llegó al frente del computador, guardó sus pistolas. De uno de los bolsillos sacó el dispositivo que le entregó el Teniente. Iba a insertarlo en el lugar correspondiente, pero un haz de luz se atravesó frente suyo, haciéndolo retroceder unos centímetros.

Mierda… - dijo Shas mientras miraba a su acosador.

El desconocido sostenía una espada de luz roja cerca del cuello del

Mandaloriano. Era alto, delgado, algo famélico. Su boca y orejas estaban cubiertas por una tela negra algo desteñida que le atravesaba el rostro por debajo de la nariz, yendo por la nuca y atándose en el cuello. Ojos negros y finos, sin cabello y piel gris, una capa la caía solamente por su brazo derecho. Un Ratattak. Con voz rasgada, dañada, afónica el ser habló.

Retrocede… coff! … coff! – tosía – ya… de… allí…

Shas obedeció y comenzó a retroceder de espaldas, mientras que el extremo del

sable láser le seguía de cerca. Se preguntó por qué Pif no había disparado, luego cayó en la cuenta, al ver a otro sujeto, vestido totalmente de negro con visores rojos posándose a su lado. Dominaba al Teniente, quién luchaba por liberarse. Otros tres más, vestidos de la misma manera aparecieron, blandiendo espadas dobles de acero. Eran Cultistas Sith.

Lo siento, General... – dijo Pif calmándose y notando la presencia del sujeto alto – Fue muy sigiloso…

Demasiado… - asintió Shas – solo sabía de Ther, que era capaz de tal destreza… ¿Qué hiciste con mi rifle?

Silencio!... – gritó con dificultad el ser con la boca cubierta – sus… intentos… coff!... han sido… en… vano… coff coff! – tosía horriblemente – ahora morirán.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo… - se escuchó una voz elegante. El Sith volteó la cabeza sin dejar de apuntar con el sable al Mandaloriano.

Hola, Shas…

Hola, Ther… - contestaba Shas.

Ten cuidado… - dijo Ther sonriente – podrías encontrarte con Siths…

Gracias por el aviso… - confirmó Shas.

¿De.. coff.. dónde… saliste… tú? – preguntó el Sith.

De la puerta principal… - contestaba sarcásticamente el Maestro Gris – ahora mismo mi Aprendiz se está entreteniendo con los droides... – sonreía.

¿Ther? – llamó la atención Shas al tiempo que Pif solo se dedicaba a escuchar en la bizarra situación.

¿Si, Shas? - dijo Ther.

¿Puedes dejarte de juegos y darle una lección a este idiota? – preguntó Shas.

Si. Disculpa, amigo mío… - asentía el Lord Gris y activaba su láser y lo posaba mirando hacia abajo a un costado, como siempre lo hacía.

Debo… coff! – decía el Sith – de suponer… que eres… Ther Aios… - dijo sin cambiar de dirección el sable.

Lord Therius para ti… - corrigió Pif de la nada.

Darth Tekh… Lord Therius… - dijo el Sith cambiando la dirección del sable apuntando con el brazo estirado hacia donde estaba Ther.

Yo me encargo, Shas. Tú haz lo que debes. – dijo Lord Therius mientras saludaba con su estilo Makashii, dibujando nuevamente una "X" en el aire en frente suyo rápidamente.

Acábenlos…! – ordenó Darth Tekh.

Shas reaccionó rápidamente, tomó por la cara al Cultista que sostenía al

Teniente, y tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás y pisando fuertemente la articulación hizo que lo soltase. Luego lo envolvió en sus enormes brazos y le rompió el cuello. Pif se recuperaba, ya que le habían apretado el cuello con la barra del sable doble.

Las luces se prendieron de repente y todo el salón quedó iluminado. Dos de los Cultistas se abalanzaron contra Shas y el Teniente, el tercero fue al encuentro de un cuarto ser que acababa de ingresar al salón por una compuerta oculta, reflejando los disparos con su sable láser. Era Kurt.

Pif tomó del muslo de Shas un bláster y disparó contra el que iba contra él mismo, acribillándolo. El otro estiró su sable de acero doble acercándose a Shas, pero este esquivó la hoja, le dio un codazo en el estómago, lo dio vuelta con una maniobra dejándolo a su merced. Luego desenvainó su cuchillo y le hizo un corte transversal desde la cadera hasta el pectoral.

Aparecieron más Cultistas. Shas miró.

Toma. – dijo el Mandaloriano a Pif entregándole el otro bláster – ayuda a Kurt.

Pif asintió y llegó al lado de su amigo, el cual finalizaba al Cultista sin esfuerzo.

Shas corrió hacia la máquina, pero un empujón de Fuerza por parte del Sith lo arrojó lejos. Su cabeza dio contra la pared, pero el casco amortiguó el golpe, aunque igualmente le dolió. Se paró. Estaba lejos ahora del computador y se dio a la carrera mientras los Cultistas se acercaban.

Un gusto verte de nuevo, Pif – dijo Kurt y cerraba la compuerta por la cual había entrado con ayuda de la Fuerza.

Igualmente, Kurt – Pif disparaba a los controles de la puerta anulándolos.

Kurt se empezó a correr por el salón eliminando a los Cultistas rápidamente,

mientras que su amigo Clon le cubría la espalda.

¿Cómo supiste mi verdadero nombre? – preguntó Ther.

Imagínalo… - contestó el Sith.

Y en ese instante se trenzaron en batalla. Presionaban unos contra otros sus

sables de luz rojos. Darth Tekh finalmente cedió y se apartó y dio sablazos contra su oponente. Ther las bloqueaba elegantemente. Avanzaba, ganando terreno lentamente. El Sith propinó una patada al estómago de Ther quién, a pesar de la falta de aire, le tomó de la pierna y lo hizo girar en el aire cayendo al suelo, pero el Sith puso su mano en el suelo y dio varias vueltas, como una sierra. Ther sonrió, y arrojó su sable. Sin embargo, el Sith paró y tomó el sable con la mano. Lord Therius lo miró, sin desesperarse.

Bien! – lo felicitó sonriendo.

Tu arrogancia… es tu… debilidad… coff! – dijo Darth Tekh.

Y tu debilidad es la tuya – ironizó Ther Aios, quién activaba, su segundo sable láser curvo y rojo.

Darth Tekh combatía con dos sables y Ther sólo con uno. Pero no le dio mucha

dificultad en cuanto a la defensa. Sin embargo, debía esperar el momento apropiado para atacar.

Kurt cortaba torsos, abdómenes, cabezas, y se deleitaba en pleno baile sangriento. Shas corría, acercándose al computador. Si un Cultista se le cruzaba intentaba de esquivarlo o matarlo con su cuchillo. A uno le agarró el sable doble y propinó dos o tres puñaladas en la panza, tiñendo de rojo su mano y hoja. A otros les propinaba un golpazo con uno de sus grandes puños, noqueándolo. Estaba tan solo a unos metros del computador, sacó el dispositivo que previamente del inconveniente había guardado de nuevo. Estaba cerca, ya llegaba, pero en plena carrera caía al suelo. Un Cultista moribundo lo había agarrado de la pierna.

Pero la putísima madre! – injurió el Mandaloriano.

Propinaba patadas en la cabeza del Cultista para que lo soltase, pero este no lo

hacía. Otro se le acercó e iba a clavarle el sable de acero pero el Gran Guerrero lo tomó del tobillo haciéndolo caer. Lo arrastró hasta tener su cabeza al alcance, una puñalada en el ojo bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate. Luego, enojado, dio un punta pie en el suelo a la cabeza moribundo, lo dejó inconsciente. Aprovechó para zafarse. Corrió unos metros más. Estaba frente del computador. Shas ahora estaba ocupado, tratando de poner en línea dicho dispositivo. Su conocimiento era escaso, no podía. El acceso estaba impedido.

Pif! Pif! – gritó el Mandaloriano – deja de perder el tiempo y ven aquí.

Estoy algo ocupado, General – gritaba el teniente - ¿Qué pasa?

Esta mierda no funciona!

Solo espere! – contestaba Pif disparando.

Shas se quedó de guardia a la consola del ordenador, matando a todo enemigo

Cultista que se acercase. Del otro lado de la puerta bloqueada, los droides intentaban abrirla.

La línea en el frente estaba casi perdida… quedaban muy pocos Soldados Clones.. El Comandante Myron iba a utilizar su último truco improvisado: ordenó retroceder, pasando la colina a sus espaldas mientras los droides avanzaban.

Xesh, junto con sus escoltas, se ocultaban a lo lejos, a la vuelta de un gran risco, donde podía ver el desarrollo nefasto de la batalla. Nic estaba nervioso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared rojiza sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Pensó, y enflaqueció, estaba casi todo perdido. El Teniente Pif y su amigo Jedi fallaron. Quería huir. Quería escapar. Pero con un poco de suerte solo lo tomarían prisionero y le perdonarían la vida. Pero no, no era posible. Hundido en eso pensamientos derrotistas, su computador hizo un sonido… miró la pantalla y una exaltación llamó la atención de la Comandante.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Xesh

Que ahora empieza la diversión… - contestó el pirata.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se puso a trabajar, tecleando haciendo su trabajo.

Luego de unos momentos comentó a la mujer sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

Comandante… - dijo – necesito algo de tiempo…

Lo tendrá – respondió fervientemente la dama.

Ordenó que sus escoltas se unieran a la batalla y ella misma encabezaría la

carga. Se reunirían con la Guardia Negra por detrás para brindarles apoyo. No había vuelta atrás.

Nic sudaba, pero seguía tecleando.

Shas se trenzó en un duelo mano a mano contra dos Cultistas. No le dieron dificultad. Las enormes manos del Guerrero destrozaron pescuezos y mutilaron extremidades. Kurt se hundía en una danza sinfónica de muerte, eliminando ágilmente a todo enemigo que se le cruzara. Pif, algo dificultoso, apoyaba a sus aliados.

El esgrima era un arte, y el mejor esgrimista era Ther Aios. Entrenado desde muy pequeño en el arte del sable láser. Era atacado por lapsos, y el bloqueaba avanzando siempre. Buscando el momento propicio. No hubo demostración de poder. Era como si lo hubieran pactado sin mediar palabra. Todo se definiría entre ellos por su habilidad en el esgrima. Darth Tekh arremetía violentamente, y Ther seguía bloqueando los espadazos. En un momento, el Sith lo atacó con un barrido doble, como dos navajas en el aire. Ther bloqueo un sable enemigo y con su mano izquierda detuvo el otro brazo tomándolo por la muñeca, a continuación pateó su estómago. Tekh, sin desesperanzarse se apartó para recuperar el aire. Tosió. Un Cultista iba a atacar a Ther Aios por la espalda, pero este con un simple y elástico movimiento, decapitó a su atacante. Aprovechando este breve momento de distracción, Darth Tekh se eleva hacia su contrincante, el cual detiene ambos sables verticales colocando el suyo de forma horizontal. De pronto cayó de espaldas y se salvó gracias a su velocidad para salir de la línea de ataque, y dando giros en el aire se ponía de pie. Lord Therius estaba impasible Y Darth Tekh estaba amenazante, moviéndose de un lado a otro. El Sith, cuando estuvo tan cerca de Ther, utilizó un juego de piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio, lo cual no se lo esperaba.

Solo hay una persona, aparte de mí, que puede utilizar todo su cuerpo para un duelo… - comentó Lord Therius a su oponente. Sus sospechas tomaban color.

Coff!... siiiiii…. Coff! Coff! – respondía el Sith - ¿Ya te lo imaginas?

No solo me lo imagino… - respondió el Maestro Gris – Lo sé. Y eso será tu muerte.

Jajja! Coff coff! Eso… quisiera… verlo

Lo verás.

Ther se abalanzó rápidamente contra el Sith quién se cubrió con uno de los sables

láser. Darth Tekh dio un giro exponiendo su espalda para atacarlo con un sable mientras el otro lo defendía. Ther sabía cómo reaccionaría. Solo ocupó el espació de la espalda y detuvo el sablazo que iba contra él. Mientras presionaba su espada contra la otra, cambió su mano de posición, de modo que el final de la empuñadura saliera por la dirección del pulgar, y así, como con un movimiento de cuchilla, dio una tajada en la espalda del Sith. Este cayó sorprendido boca abajo. Ther se posó encima de él, sabía que aún estaba vivo, ya que, por supuesto, lo había hecho a propósito. Se acercó al oído cubierto del Sith y en voz baja le habló.

Como nuestro Maestro, eres un poderoso combatiente… - dijo Lord Therius – pero un estúpido.

Mi.. egghhh.. nunca me… dijo… coff eghhh… tu.. fortaleza… - decía Darth Tekh con poco aliento.

Deberías haber supuesto que siendo ambos Aprendices del mismo Maestro encontraría tu punto vulnerable… todo gracias a descubrirte con esa ágil técnica de pies…

Nuestro… coff… Maestro… eghh cofff… te…. Eghhh… matará…

No lo creo, pero tú estás acabado. – Ther se irguió de repente, y hundió su espada láser en la cabeza de Darth Tekh, poniendo fin a su mal.

Las tropas de la CSI habían arrasado, habían llegado al campamento

Republicano. La Guardia Negra, junto con unos pocos Clones Regulares, se veía acorralada. Cuando la Comandante Xesh, sin casco, llegó al lado de Myron, este la miró sorprendido.

¿Qué rayo hace aquí, Comandante? – preguntó exaltado Myron.

Gano tiempo.

No hay nada que hacer. Váyase!

Se habían ocultado detrás de la Rapax, la enorme nave de Shas los protegería

unos minutos, mientras que, cubriendo sus flancos, eliminaban a todo lo que se pusiera en su línea de visión. De pronto, el sonido de carga de energía se hizo perceptible, la CSI iba a volar en pedazos la preciada nave del Mandaloriano.

Solo unos segundos maaaassss! – sudoroso, Nic, se daba ánimo – Listo!

El tanque Confederado de energía iba a disparar, unos droides rodeaban a los

Republicanos. Todo estaba acabado, pero… el tanque no disparó. Se había desactivado. Los droides B-1 dejaron de atacar, se pusieron en posición neutral y formaron filas. Xesh, sorprendida, sonreía.

Nic lo logró – comentó con vos baja – ahora controla a los droides.

¿Escucharon, muchachos? – dijo Myron animadamente – Vencimos!

La ovación fue esplendorosa. La batalla había terminado.

Kurt ya terminaba con los últimos Cultistas. Ther se arreglaba las mangas. Shas guardaba su cuchillo, limpiándolo de la sangre contra su armadura. Se juntaron los tres.

¿Qué mierda hacían estos Siths de mierda acá? – preguntó rezongando el Mandaloriano.

No lo sé, Shas – dijo Ther cruzándose de brazos – pero Darth Devas está involucrado.

¿Darth Devas, Maestro? – preguntó anonadado Kurt - ¿Su viejo Maestro?

Si, Kurt. No sé que pretende.

Un momento. Solo un momento. – interrumpió el Mandaloriano - ¿Cómo sabes que tu antiguo Maestro está metido en este lío?

Por este infeliz… - respondió Ther Aios, aún con los brazos cruzados, propinándole una patada al cadáver de Darth Tekh – Sospeché cuando nos encontramos con los primeros Siths, mandados por ese viejo escuálido. Y ahora, cuando observé la técnica de este imbécil, lo confirmé. Son técnicas aprendidas por un línea muy particular, técnicas de lucha Massasi, y el único ser que posee tal conocimiento es Darth Devas. Deduje que este Sith era, o es, alumno de él.

Esto es más complicado de lo que parecía, Ther – añadió Shas.

Ni que lo digas! – concordó Kurt.

Jefe… tenemos un problema aquí… - era la voz de Pif – los droides están a punto de superar la compuerta.

Shas fue a lo del Teniente, el cual estaba en posición de ataque con los bláster

que el Mandaloriano le había dado. Kurt, aún con su sable activado fue al lado de su amigo. Ther, recuperó su sable láser y se posó detrás de los demás. Esperando que pasasen. Unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, no atacaron. Simplemente se quedaron parados. Shas estaba desconcertado. En cambio, Pif bajó sus pistolas.

Lo logró, Jefe! – vitoreó el Teniente – Nic lo logró. – Pif se dirigió a la pantalla de la computadora central. Un mensaje se leía – "Que tengan un buen día" – leyó el Clon y sonrió. – Ganamos, Jefe.

**PARTE V:**

**ESPECULACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

**EL REPORTE**

Dos horas después. Un lapso de absoluta calma y tranquilidad, y trabajo. Los

Droides B-1, controlados por Nic, limpiaban el campo de batalla, mientras que los restantes Soldados Clones Regulares vigilaban atentamente a las chatarras animadas, tan solo por las dudas. La Guardia Negra había desaparecido bajo los mandatos del Comandante Myron. En el campamento Republicano, la Comandante Xesh daba vueltas por el entorno, mirando a los alrededores, observando los daños de la Rapax, aunque ínfimos, estaba dañada, y sabía que eso iba a ser un problema para quién se hiciera responsable, y si nadie lo hacía, era muy probable que pagaran todos.

Xesh, adornada con su armadura blanca y amarilla y su capa dorada, era acompañada por un asistente armado con un rifle DC-15 reglamentario. La Comandante llevaba un Panel de Datos. Su deber, al ser el Agente "oficial" de la operación, (ya que el Comandante en Jefe había sido destituido del cargo y, además, pereció en la batalla), era elevar un informe al Alto Mando y al Alto Consejo Jedi. Tenía muchas cosas que explicar, y no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. ¿Cómo explicaría el deceso de su oficial superior? ¿Qué excusa daría al haber actuado sin consultar al Alto Mando? ¿Cómo fundamentaría su subordinación ante dos desconocidos? ¿Cómo aclararía que no se retiró y aún, en desventaja, siguió peleando? Por más de que hayan ganado, el Alto Mando no tolera la iniciativa propia. ¿Mentiría? No, la Comandante no era del tipo mitómana. Se dedicaría a decir la verdad, como siempre lo hacía y estaba dispuesta a soportar el castigo que le adjudicaran, ya que en su conciencia, su forma de actuar fue la correcta. Sabía lo que le esperaba y se mentalizó. En sus años en el Ejército Republicano, había tenido algunos momentos de insubordinación, pero siempre intentó ser honesta, disciplinada y modesta. Pero en esta época convulsionada de conflicto estelar, sabía que su desobediencia no sería perdonada. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por esas preguntas y ocuparse en cuanto las cuestiones aparezcan. Por ahora, empezaría por lo primero, el Recuento de Bajas. Era habitual, después de una batalla ganada de forma decisiva, recontar las tropas que quedaban. A pesar de contarse por miles, los Clones no eran infinitos, y tardaban años en madurar al punto justo para entrar en acción contando el crecimiento acelerado.

Xesh y el Soldado Clon Blanco caminaban, y a cada tropa que aparecía le pedían su designación oficial, es decir de alguna sigla acompañada de algún número. Era sorprendente y Xesh añadía los datos al Panel. Habían perdido a casi todos, solamente 10 soldados sobrevivieron, contando al escolta de la Comandante y a ella misma. Sin duda la Guardia Negra había tenido mucho que ver en que hayan sobrevivido, además del pequeño grupo que sirvió de guardaespaldas de Xesh. Cuando terminó decidió confirmar estos datos, estaban todos perfectos.

Nueve… - suspiró la hermosa Comandante – Solo nueve… y yo…

Sí, Señor, nadie más – añadió el escolta.

Aún falta la Guardia Negra… me pregunto donde rayos estarán…

Allí vienen, Señorita – una voz elegante surgió a sus espaldas sobresaltándola. La Comandante volteó.

Lord Therius…! – se sorprendió – Ha vuelto!

No se sorprenda, Comandante – dijo arrogantemente el Lord Gris.

¿Cómo no ha de sorprenderme si ni siquiera sé en qué momento llegó y ni lo vi arribar?

Es una de mis tantas habilidades, Comandante… - sonrió – junto con muchas otras.

¿Cómo cual más, Lord? – preguntó Xesh

Eso tendrá que averiguarlo usted misma, Comandante… - Ther Aios se alejaba pasando entre la Comandante y su escolta, sin mirar atrás y con los brazos cruzados.

La Comandante se quedó pensando. Fue una respuesta típica del Caballero Gris,

pero aún así notó algo oculto entre sus palabras. ¿Qué había querido insinuar? (si es que quiso hacerlo). De repente se le cruzó por la cabeza una posibilidad, pero desistió enseguida, no era concebible tal pensamiento. No con alguien de la frialdad de Ther Aios. Luego pasando, nuevamente entre la Comandante y su escolta, caminaba Kurt, dirigiendo una mirada algo cínica y juzgadora a la mujer, y también se alejó, siguiendo a su Maestro. La Dama vio a lo lejos. Un manchón negro se hizo visible y se agrandaba. Era la Guardia Negra, marchando ordenados, y desde atrás iba Shas insultándolos, que era peor que un látigo de energía. Era un pequeño grupo, tan solo ocho. Seis marchando al frente del Mandaloriano, y dos a ambos lados de este. A su derecha, el Teniente Pif con su pollera reglamentaria y, a su izquierda, reluciendo un manto negro desde los hombros, el Comandante Myron. Finalmente se unieron a Lord Therius y su Aprendiz. Estaban todos reunidos. Shas les permitió romper la formación y que descansasen. La Comandante se acercó, junto con su escolta (el cual, por temor, dudó en hacerlo).

Ya me preguntaba dónde habían ido – dijo la mujer.

Mis hombres y yo fuimos en busca de Lord Therius y el General – explicó fríamente Myron.

Lo he notado, Comandante – dijo Xesh a Myron – veo que ha sufrido muy pocas bajas, solamente 12 miembros de su Brigada. – hubo silencio y todos miraron como condenando a la Comandante, finalmente, Myron habló.

No. – dijo

¿No? – inquirió la Comandante.

No hemos sufrido pocas bajas

Pero eran tan solo 20 individuos cuando llegaron, son relativamente pocas en comparación. – decía Xesh optimista – Fíjese, hemos perdido casi 300 soldados.

Aún así, - contestó Myron dentro de su casco – No hemos sufrido pocas bajas.

Bueno, - cedió la Comandante - ¿Cuál es el número de bajas? – Ther Sonrió pero no emitió sonido y se deleitó con escuchar con la respuesta.

Cero – exclamó Myron.

¿Cómo? – se sorprendía la mujer.

Cero. No hemos sufrido ninguna baja. – explicaba orgulloso el Comandante Myron – Hemos dejado un pequeño contingente en el Fuerte de la CSI para su vigilancia. Somos la Guardia Negra, Señorita, no es fácil terminar con nosotros.

Ya veo – Xesh estaba anonadada - ¿Cómo mierda voy a explicar que hemos perdido a casi todos los Soldados y, encima, la Guardia Negra no tiene una sola baja? Estoy jodida.

No hable así, Comandante – dijo en un susurro Ther Aios – Quita todo vestigio de belleza de una Dama como usted.

No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido. – Xesh se sonrojó – pero Gracias…

Tómelo como quiera, Comandante… - resaltó Lord Therius fríamente.

Bien… Debo de preparar y elevar el Reporte.

Por favor, - dijo el Lord Gris – sea amable y eleve un informe, aparte del suyo, al Alto Consejo Jedi, para el Maestro Yoda, que diga: "Resultado: Éxito Bajas: Cero", de parte de Lord Therius, por favor.

Como diga, Lord. – Xesh saludó con la cabeza y se retiró.

Lord Therius se apartó secundado por Shas Gallien. Se pusieron al tanto de las

cosas, de lo que había sucedido, y lo más extraño de todo: que hacían los Siths en aquél entorno. Tenía que hablar personalmente con el Maestro Yoda, pero la precipitación no era parte de la personalidad de Ther Aios.

Debo partir inmediatamente, Shas, amigo mío. – dijo el Jedi Gris.

Cómo digas, Ther… - asentía el Mandaloriano – Iremos donde tengamos que ir.

No te estaba contando, ya tu parte terminó.

No te pongas condescendiente conmigo, Ther, ambos sabemos que esto no termina.

Puede que no termine pronto, Shas.

No hay prisa para morir... – respondió lúgubremente el Gigante.

Ther le dirigió una mirada a su amigo. Tenía el casco puesto, pero aún así, Ther

pudo ver sus ojos. Sabía que lo acompañaría donde la Suerte… o la Fuerza lo llevase. Shas se quitó el casco y exhaló, venía de una gran matanza a mano limpia. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, hace varias horas que no fumaba y se relajaba. No era un asunto de urgencia, pero sabía que le caería mejor. Luego, como si el listo Teniente le hubiese leído la mente, se acercó, junto con Kurt.

Dame un cigarro, Pif – ordenó Shas. El Teniente hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos, finalmente, le extendió un cilindro algo machacado. No se podía esperar que después de tal enfrentamiento estuviera sano.

Jefe. General… - dijo Pif mientras encendía el cigarro del Mandaloriano – tenemos algo que contarles con Kurt.

Hablen… - permitió Ther.

Maestro… - dijo el Padawan – cuando fuimos a Tatooine, también recibí mis heridas, pero estoy bien…

¿Y cuál es el problema, chico? – preguntó Shas dejando escapar de su boca humo – Deberías hacerte hombre ya…

Déjame terminar de hablar… – Kurt continuó – nos encontramos con un Berabel y llevaba esta nota. – El Padawan le pasó a su Maestro y, este a su vez, a Shas, un pequeño panel digital – No sé por qué lo andan buscando, Maestro. Ni si quiera sé quiénes son.

Yo sí. – interrumpió Shas. Los otros tres interlocutores lo miraron. – Trabajé con ellos alguna vez, hace bastante tiempo. Dos idiotas. Y ahora que Jango Fett ha muerto, se jactan de ser los mejores mercenarios. Berekh tiene la inteligencia de un gusano y la fuerza de los de su especie, y Kraig es un Corelliano bastante hábil con los cuchillos, a pesar de ser igual de idiota ¿se encargaron de él?

Si, Shas – respondió Kurt – Le corté sus piernas.

¿Y por qué estarían detrás del Jefe, Señor? – preguntó Pif.

Porque son cazarrecompenzas, Pif! – se sulfuraba el Mandaloriano - ¿Quién los manda? No tengo idea.

Yo tengo una sospecha, Shas – dijo Ther Aios y le dirigió una mirada a su amigo.

Entiendo. – asintió Shas. No necesitó que le explicase nada para comprender aquella mirada.

Bueno, muchachos. – decía Ther – Después nos preocuparemos por eso. Por ahora haremos lo que debemos. Pif, tú quédate con tus camaradas, merecen algo de ocio. Pero no me causen problemas… - Pif asintió firmemente y se retiró y volvió a unir junto con sus semejantes – Nosotros vayamos a beber algo antes de partir. No tengo ganas de verle la cara a Kit Fisto tan pronto. – Se fue rumbo a la mesa de operaciones, bastante alejado de ellos.

Kurt sonrió y siguió, como siempre hacía, a su Maestro. Shas se puso el casco y

fue en otra dirección, rumbo a la Rapax.

En unos minutos, Lord Therius y su Aprendiz llegaron a esa cueva que funcionaba de centro de mando. Kurt estaba aburrido y tenían que cruzar entre los droides, se entretuvo mutilando alguno con algunos movimientos de esgrima rápidamente. Las funciones defensivas de los androides fueron desactivadas por el pirata informático. Nic, sentado en la mesa, estaba bebiendo algo frente a su computador personal. Este se paró en seguida y se interpuso ante el Lord, el cual le infundió una mirada furiosa.

Solo quería saber cuando podía irme…. Señor – consultó temeroso el humano antes esos ojos negros y finos.

Ya. – respondió lacónicamente el Caballero Gris. Nic se retiró.

La Comandante Xesh estaba terminando de transmitir los informes, incluido el

de Ther Aios al Consejo Jedi.

¿Cómo va todo, Comandante? – preguntó Ther Aios.

Rutinario papeleo. – contestó la mujer de pelo rojo – Aproveche llamarme Comandante mientras me dure el cargo – bromeó.

¿Qué insinúa? – indagó Lord Therius.

Ya lo verá, Lord. – dijo la bella mujer.

Se escucho, desde uno de los aparatos apostados en aquel lugar, la solicitud de

conexión. Era un holoproyector que servía para comunicaciones. Eran del Alto Mando Republicano y pedían conversar con la Comandante Xesh. Esta, se paró frente al comunicador y divisó la proyección de un Oficial Republicano. Estaba firme, respetando las normas militares. Kurt y Ther se sentaron fuera del rango de visión del aparato, encima de unas cajas de metal. Shas entraba hace unos instantes de mal humor y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo.

Dañaron mi nave… - susurró a Ther algo resignado – estoy furioso.

Guarda tu ira, amigo mío… - contestó Lord Therius – si esperabas que en una guerra de esta magnitud, en la que participaras con ella, no iba a recibir daños, eres demasiado descuidado.

No, Ther… - respondía Shas – Lo sabía… pero aún así me jode. Igualmente son daños mínimos, pero quiero matar a alguien.

Vamos, Shas… son daños mínimos. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Ahora escucha. – dijo señalando a la espalda de la mujer.

El Oficial en la imagen proyectada estaba detrás de un escritorio semicircular. Él

y la Comandante Xesh comenzaron a hablar.

Señor, Aquí Comandante Lina Git. – dijo Xesh.

Comandante, sabe porque solicito esta conversación. – contestaba el holograma.

Sí, Señor.

Entonces explíqueme.

No hay nada que explicar, Señor. Actué de acuerdo a mi juicio.

¿Cómo ha permitido que dos desconocidos se interpusieran en su misión y degraden, e incluso manden al muere a su oficial superior?

Como dice en el reporte, Señor. El mismo Comandante en Jefe de la Operación me degradó, así que ya no tenía ningún deber para con él.

Sin embargo decidió participar bajo las órdenes de estos dos desconocidos.

Parecían saber lo que hacían, y tuvieron éxito.

No estamos hablando de éxitos, sino de indisciplina e insubordinación.

¿Se queja de los resultados, Señor?

Si. Perdió a casi todos los Soldados y, encima, la Brigada 157 no ha sufrido una sola baja. ¿Cómo explica esto? Es imposible!

No lo explico. Por favor, Señor, no perdamos más el tiempo. Oficialice mi degradación.

Está equivocada. No hay degradación, queda oficialmente excluida del Ejército Republicano.

En ese caso, vaya a cagarse a tiros usted la próxima, hijo de mil puta, a ver que hace! – Xesh desactivó el holoproyector y se retiró.

Se sentó frustrada. Encima de una de las cajas de metal, alejadas de Ther y

compañía. Sabía que le darían un castigo, pero no imagino algo tan tremendo. Once años sirviendo al Ejército, a su amada República. Su carrera militar quedó arruinada con unas pocas palabras. No sería vista como una heroína pero tampoco le importaba. Pudo haber mentido en el informe, pero no era de esa clase de personas. Además, se enterarían de la verdad pronto. Prefirió ahorrar papeleo. Estaba algo cabizbaja. Desde los 17 años miembro del ejército, y escaló rápidamente en la jerarquía militar, se convirtió en la más joven comandante del Ejército Republicano, y ahora, había perdido casi la mitad de su vida en una comunicación. Ahora solo una duda le asaltaba: ¿Qué haría ahora?

Como si el impasible Ther sintiera la congoja de la mujer, se acercó a esta y se paró a un lado. Shas y Kurt lo miraron, y el Mandaloriano supo exactamente que iba a hacer. Xesh miró al Lord desde su posición. Ther le extendía la mano, increíblemente con una sonrisa. Xesh tomó la palma de la mano y se paró. Lo miró algo nerviosa.

Así que se llama Lina Git – observó Lord Therius

Si, Lord. – asintió la mujer – Xesh es solo un "Nombre de Guerra", como me gusta expresarlo.

A juzgar por su estado de ánimo, - decía Ther Aios – apostaría mi vida a que no sabe qué hacer ni dónde ir…

¿Cómo sabe lo que me sucede?

Sé varias cosas, Lina. – una mirada amable se presentó en los ojos del Caballero Gris. – Venga con nosotros, Lina. Acompáñenos. – Ther le seguía sosteniendo la mano y Xesh cayó en la cuenta de que ella no la había retirado.

No quiero ser un estorbo en sus asuntos, Lord.

No sería un estorbo. Sería una agradable compañía.

De acuerdo, Lord. Iré a prepararme. De todos modos, ya no necesitaré más este incómodo uniforme.

Tómese su tiempo, Lina. – dijo Ther liberándole la mano – Y, por favor, llámeme Ther.

Gracias, Lo… - Xesh se sonrojó y sonrió – Ther.

Xesh se retiró apresurada. Sintió algo raro en la conversación. Algo que había

Sentido con el Mandaloriano, solo que ahora, parecía recíproco.

Ther se dirigía afuera de la cueva de boca ancha, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt lo miraba sorprendido y algo extrañado. Shas, a través de su casco, le dirigió una mirada irónica. Ther lo vio esa mirada a pesar de que el casco le bloqueaba la vista. La sintió.

Ni una palabra, Shas. – dijo Ther y siguió caminando, a pasearse por el lugar.

No dije nada! – se atajó el Mandaloriano.

Te conozco…

Y yo a ti… - respondió el Lord Gris.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente Shas no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió al Padawan.

Parece a que a tu Maestro le gustan guerreras… se llevaría muy bien con alguna Mandaloriana.

¿A qué te refieres, Shas? – preguntó el Padawan.

Nada, Kurt, nada.

Ambos salieron también. Era plena tarde. El Padawan fue a la Rapax a meditar y

Shas lo acompañó, pero para dormir. Ther Aios, se paseó por la colina, mirando a los sobrevivientes y a los droides trabajando. La Guardia Negra parecían niños, divirtiéndose. Estaban peleando entre ellos, en duelos mano a mano, riendo entre carcajadas.

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

**PARTIENDO HACIA CORUSCANT**

Kurt Rusty, el fiero Padawan meditaba. Totalmente compenetrado en los más recónditos rincones de su mente. Manteniendo la calma a cada segundo, respirando lentamente. Armonizándose con el entorno metálico de la Rapax. Estaba en un estado aparte y relajado. Observaba, a través de su mente a su Maestro paseándose por el exterior. Observaba a Shas, durmiendo en una litera, sin su casco, sin la parte superior de la armadura. Observaba a su amigo, el Teniente Pif, junto con sus camaradas negros, contándoles historias mientras fumaba sonrientemente. Luego, cómo le había sucedido antes, una silueta negra se hizo presente, borrando la imagen de sus allegados. Intentando agarrarlo, poseerlo, y arrancarle los ojos.

Sale del transe. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía era que esa visión, como antes, lo había atormentado. Lo asustaba pero nunca había visto a ese sujeto, sin embargo le parecía familiar. Kurt sudaba. Salió a tomar aire.

Se sostuvo del borde de la escotilla lateral, tratando de dejar atrás su agitación. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esta pesadilla que sufría consciente? Decidió distraerse. Fue con dirección a la Guardia Negra los cuales formaban un círculo de exclusividad. Sin embargo, el joven Kurt fue admitido sin tapujos. Pif fumaba, como siempre lo hacía. Él era uno de los pocos que se quitaba el casco militar. Estaba sentado y le ofreció parte de una caja metálica para que el Padawan también tomara reposo. El Comandante Myron, de brazos cruzados y con apariencia imponente, le habló.

El Teniente me contó de su aventura en Tatooine. – dijo – Muéstrame tus heridas. – Kurt se levantó parte del ropaje dejando ver sus heridas. Myron examinó con ojo especialista – Nada grave. Pero te aseguro que te dolerá al menos por unos días.

Ther Aios se acercó al grupo. Los Soldados Negros le abrieron paso sin chistar.

Se dirigió hacia su aprendiz.

Sé que te molesta, mi joven Aprendiz. – le dijo inmutable – No es momento de darle importancia.

¿Quién es, Maestro?

Lo descubrirás a su tiempo.

A varios metros se acercaba una figura delgada, de ojos azules y cabello rojo

furioso. Vestía un pantalón ajustado oscuro exaltando caderas y piernas. Botas de campaña sin blindaje. Tenía un cinturón delgado y de otra tira que caía sobre el muslo derecho, colgaba una pistola Blaster Reglamentaria Republicana. Tenía el vientre desnudo, exponiendo el ombligo. Llevaba una musculosa corta y ajustada blanca, que cubría sus generosos atributos superiores y llevaba una "X" roja plasmada en la tela. En sus manos llevaba guantes negros con los dedos cortados, y su brazo izquierdo un brazalete comunicador. La ex Comandante dejaba a todos obnubilados mientras se acercaba sensualmente, cargando a su espalda con su mano derecha un gran bolso que daba la impresión de ser pesado. Estaban atónitos ante tan perfecta y excitante presencia femenina. Solo Lord Therius, y consecuentemente su Aprendiz, no demostraron tan mundanas sensaciones.

Xesh se unió al grupo, posándose al lado de Ther Aios, quién le dirigió una mirada fría pero escrutadora de arriba abajo y viceversa. Un Clon Negro Raso estaba al lado de la mujer, sin ser precavido en la forma de observarla, a pesar de llevar puesto el casco. La preciosa Lina dejó caer el bolso, que hizo un sonido metálico al tocar el árido suelo de Rylloth, levantando algo de polvo. Miró con una sonrisa a Ther. Kurt observó sentado a un lado de Pif. Le dio la sensación de que la mujer y su Maestro estaban demasiado próximos. No dijo nada.

¿Y Bien? – dijo la ex militar a Lord Therius - ¿A dónde vamos?

Donde tú quieras, cariño! – dijo el Soldado Negro cerca de ella – siempre y cuando traigas menos que eso!

Lord Therius sonrió, como ignorando la impertinencia. El resto de la Guardia

Negra reía por el comentario, con la excepción del Comandante Myron y de Kurt.

Que ya no sea militar… - dijo Lina sin darse vuelta – no significa que no pueda darte tu merecido por dirigirte a mí de tal manera. Cuidado con lo que digas. – advirtió.

Mientras reían, el impertinente Soldado Negro hizo algo que pudo costarle la

vida: Apretó los glúteos de Lina.

Xesh, sacada de su compostura, dio un codazo en el casco del Soldado, le tomó del brazo asaltante y con una maniobra dejó al Clon acostado en el suelo boca arriba. Posó una de sus rodillas encima del cuello, cortándole el suministro de aire al cuerpo y con su Blaster, tocó los testículos del agresor, introduciendo la punta de la pistola entre la hendidura que había entre el protector blindado de las partes bajas y el cuerpo del sujeto.

La próxima, te vuelo las pelotas y te meto tu rifle en el culo… - le dijo Xesh exasperada.

La Guardia Negra dejó de reír. Pif quedó sorprendido y miró la escena con el

cigarrillo pausado a medio camino hacia su boca. El que sonrió fue Kurt, mientras se paraba, y su Maestro, Ther Aios, orgulloso de lo que veía. Xesh soltó al sujeto. Tenía ganas de escupirle, pero dedujo que era en vano, ya que no resultaría tan provocativo al estar cubierto por la armadura. Quedó algo agitada e intentó calmarse. Los demás Soldados Negros, excluyendo a los oficiales, es decir Pif, Shaine y Myron (ya que el Sargento Remy quedó a cargo del Fuerte), amagaron con tomar las armas. Y antes de que Ther Aios reaccionara, la voz del Comandante interrumpió la continuidad de la acción. Al parecer, su experiencia con Lord Therius lo había cambiado un tanto.

Alto, muchachos! – ordenó con brazos cruzados y se acercó al Clon Negro en el piso. Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – Él se la buscó, y se la gano bien merecidamente. – dirigió una mirada a Ther, el cual se mostraba serio, con una mano en la espalda – Además, muchachos, se las tendrían que ver con Lord Therius, y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de ustedes.

Lord Therius se acercó al Comandante Myron, el Jedi Gris era más alto que el

metro ochenta y tres centímetros del Clon. Cruzaba sus manos por la espalda.

Me ha servido bien, Comandante – dijo el Caballero Gris – pero que esto no se repita. Controle a sus muchachos, porque si vuelve ocurrir algo semejante, aparte de ellos, usted también sufrirá las consecuencias. Y pobre sea del pastor que culpa a su rebaño. ¿Queda claro?

Mis más sinceras disculpas, Lord. – dimitía Myron agachando la mirada y tocándose el pecho con la mano en señal de sometimiento – No volverá a ocurrir.

Mejor así, Comandante. – Ther Aios volteó – Vamos Lina, ya tuvieron su merecido. Kurt, en unos minutos partiremos, estate listo. Así que ve despidiéndote. – Kurt asintió y Lina tomaba el bolso de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban, alejándose de la Guardia Negra, Lina habló.

Ther, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Therius no contestó pero la mujer entendió que era un permiso – Llámame Xesh…

De acuerdo… - Ther ahora sonreía – Me gustó tu forma de ponerlo en su lugar, Xesh…

Por eso es que uso el pseudónimo y utilizo la armadura Republicana. Ser una de las pocas mujeres del ejército tiene sus pro y contras…. Y esta es una contra…

Shas se despertaba de dormir al menos algunos minutos. Su cabeza le estallaba,

necesitaba beber algo. Tenía una reserva personal dentro de su preciada nave, su bebida favorita, Narcolethe de Mandallian, en algún rincón oculto. Solo compartía su tesoro con Ther Aios, su amigo. Buscó en la bodega de la nave, y en un compartimiento pequeño sacó una botella metálica. La destapó y dio un largo trago, saciando su sed. Luego se fue hacia afuera, y se poso en el umbral de la escotilla lateral. Exhibía su musculatura y gigantesco tamaño, su tatuaje izquierdo y su cicatriz en la cara, todo mientras bebía. Se acercaba Ther Aios, acompañado de una bella dama. Subían la rampa de abordaje y Shas continuaba bebiendo. Ni si quiera viró a mirar a la sensual Xesh y ofreció a Ther un trago.

No, gracias, no en este momento. –dijo Ther Aios.

Más para mí… - sonrió el Mandaloriano dando otro sorbo.

Mejor no bebas más, ya partiremos… - sugirió Ther – Y hazme un favor: ve a buscar a Kurt, le di tiempo para que se despida.

Como quieras… - daba otro trago – pero no voy a tirar mi bebida. Supongo que Xesh viene con nosotros.

Así es, Shas…

Bien… - aceptaba Shas – enséñale el lugar. Enseguida regreso. – Shas, bajaba por la rampa empinando su botella, con el torso totalmente desnudo. Ther y la mujer se metían adentro de la Rapax, pero Shas fue detenido por la voz del Caballero Gris.

También tráelo a él… - se escuchó desde dentro.

Lo sé – contestó Shas a los gritos – Lo supuse sin que me lo dijeras…

Kurt estaba sentado junto a Pif. Estaban mirando al Comandante Myron

propinándole una paliza al Soldado Negro que acosó a la Lina Git. No le hubiera pasado nada si no fuera que Lord Therius lo responsabilizaría de la desubicación de sus subordinados. Con varios golpes logró quitarle el casco, al cual se le rompió el visor al chocar contra el suelo. El Soldado Clon no se defendía, aunque sangraba por la nariz y boca. No osó defenderse, podría irle peor.

Así somos, Kurt – decía el simpático Teniente a su amigo – la Guardia Negra permite, la Guardia Negra castiga, La Guardia Negra tiene sus propias leyes.

Lo está arruinando – añadió Kurt.

Hizo quedar mal al Comandante, Kurt. – sonreía Pif mientras fumaba – Recuerdo una vez que me dio una paliza cuando no le di mantenimiento a mi rifle. Dijo que si me mataban era solamente mi culpa, ya que era probable que se jodiera el equipo. La mejor paliza que me dieron. Además, me degradó, no fui Teniente durante dos semanas.

El Soldado Raso caía al suelo, se volvió a levantar y Myron lo tomó del cuello.

No emitió quejido. Myron no mataría a uno de los suyos (a ninguno de sus muchachos), pero los castigaba si lo merecían. Eso era parte de pertenecer a su club.

Shas se acercó bebiendo su botella. Myron lo vio, pero no soltó a su Soldado.

Esto me recuerda algo… - comentó Shas parándose cerca de Pif y Kurt, aludiendo el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez a la Guardia Negra. – Myron!

¿Señor? – preguntó el Comandante soltando a su víctima.

Nos vamos. Queda a cargo del campamento y el Fuerte Confederado hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Dónde van, Señor? – consultó el Comandante.

A Coruscant, tenemos asuntos que atender allí. – El Mandaloriano daba otro sorbo a su botella. – Vámonos. – Shas dio la vuelta acabando con su bebida, sin tirar el recipiente.

Kurt se paró, saludó a todos con un gesto de cabeza y le estrechó la mano a Pif.

Corrió detrás del Gigante. Pif miraba como se alejaban. Sintió cierta tristeza al ver alejarse a su amigo. Ayudó al golpeado Soldado a reincorporarse. Myron ordenó la formación con una señal manual, se irían hacia el Fuerte. Empezaron a marchar. Pif a la izquierda, Myron al centro, y Shaine a la derecha. Delante de ellos, marchaban los Clones. El golpeado, rengueaba un poco, pero no detuvo la marcha.

¡¿Qué haces, imbécil? – se escuchó un grito grave desde atrás – ¡Ven tú también, Pif! – vociferaba Shas haciendo un gesto con el brazo.

El Teniente volteó sorprendido. Se le adelantó un pie, pero no avanzó. Miró a su

Comandante. Myron lo miró fijo unos segundos, y con un breve movimiento de asentimiento, giró y siguió marchando. Pif, desde el interior del casco, sonrió y trotó hasta donde estaban Shas y Kurt.

Me sorprende, General… - comentó Pif

Cierra el pico, Pif – respondía irascible Shas – Alguien de tu talento puede ser muy útil.

Creí que ibas a parar la golpiza, Shas – añadió Kurt.

No. – contestó Shas – Apuesto que Myron tendrá sus razones.

Le tocó el culo a la Comandante Xesh... – dijo Pif

¿Para tanto? – preguntó Shas

Al frente del Jefe – completó Pif

Razón suficiente para matarlo a golpes… - concluyó Shas – La sacó barata si Ther no le cercenó la mano y se la metió en la boca…

Los tres rieron. Pif no lo notó, pero el Comandante Myron se paró a lo lejos, y lo

Observó mientras su capa negra revoloteaba al viento, pensando: _"Adiós, Teniente. Espero verlo de nuevo"_

A bordo de la Rapax, Ther Aios había tomado asiento en una de las literas, después de mostrarle su lugar a Xesh. La mujer, satisfecha, dejó caer al lado de su catre el pesado bolso que llevaba. Se sentó encima de su camastro, justo en frente de Ther. Se miraron a los ojos, a distancia. El Lord Gris fue el primero en hablar.

¿Qué carga tan pesada lleva en ese bolso, Xesh? – preguntó.

Mi armadura. Le tomé demasiado aprecio. – explicó la mujer – Usaba uniforme antes de la Guerra; empecé a usar armadura cuando estalló. Y ahora me la quedaré. Usé una armadura Clon de Fase I anterior a esta, de Fase II.

Una mujer de sus cualidades no podría despojarse de algo, que seguramente, le ha sido de tal utilidad en el conflicto. Aunque debo admitir que verla sin ella, me da la sensación de su debilidad.

Creo que ya le mostré que puedo defenderme sola.

Jaja! Si, lo sé. Lo he visto. – sonrió Ther, usando su brazo derecho como soporte para su cara – "Un Guerrero es más que su Armadura" – citó – un viejo dicho Mandaloriano.

Puedo ponérmela de nuevo, si lo prefieres. – ofreció la mujer.

No… - contestó Ther – Prefiero que verla así.

Si tú lo deseas. – Xesh se sonrojó y desvió su vista. Rápidamente agregó, como para querer salvar la situación – He escuchado rumores de mis Soldados a penas arribaron en Rylloth.

¿Cómo cuáles? – indagó Lord Therius.

De las cosas a la que se dedican. De que antes era un Sith. Que ha matado gente por muy poco. Que su Aprendiz le sigue incondicionalmente donde vaya, aunque siga su mismo camino. Y su amigo no se queda atrás.

Todo lo que ha oído, estimada Dama, es cierto. – corroboró Ther sin cambiar su expresión insensible.

Igual hay algo que me sorprende mucho más.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el Caballero Gris.

¿Es verdad que su amigo Mandaloriano mató a una bestia Rancor tan solo con su cuchillo? – curioseó la mujer.

No lo he visto con mis ojos, – explicaba Ther – pero no tengo dudas. Shas es capaz de eso y cosas peores.

Increíble… - admitió Xesh.

En esos momentos, se escucharon ruidos metálicos y pesados. Eran pasos

enormes, acompañados de algunos menos audibles y otros delicados y casi imperceptibles. Parecían apurados. Ther salió a inspeccionar y Xesh fue detrás. El Lord Gris vio subir, a grandes zancadas a su amigo Shas, escoltado por Kurt y el Teniente Pif. Shas apoyó su botella en algún lugar apartado.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

Si, Shas. – afirmó Ther – Debo hablar con Yoda lo antes posible.

Shas se sentó, con el torso descubierto y secándose el sudor, en el puesto de

Piloto, en el puente de la nave. Pif se sentó en uno de los asientos y se puso el cinturón. Kurt ocupó el puesto de copiloto. Ther y Xesh, como era habitual en el Lord Gris, iba parado, entre Shas y su Aprendiz. La nave cerró la escotilla. Y comenzó a elevarse, ganando cada vez más altura y creando nubes de polvo rojizo. En un instante, escucharon unos gritos casi imperceptibles. Xesh miró por la ventana.

Muchachos… - dijo – es Nic!

No me dejen! – gritaba el humano en la superficie de Rylloth – los he ayudado, llévenme con ustedes! No se vayan sin mí! Hijos de puta!

¿No deberíamos traerlo con nosotros? – sugirió la mujer dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándose en ella.

Yo le dije que podía irse. – explicó Ther sin inmutarse y darle importancia al asunto – Problema de él si no lo hiso.

Xesh se encogió de hombros. Le molestaba un poco lo sucedido, pero no podría

ganar nada si discutía. Ellos tenían una forma de manejarse y eran fieles a sí mismos. No respondían por nadie y nadie respondía por ellos. Si Xesh quería ser parte, tenía que adaptarse, como lo hacía paso a paso el Teniente.

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

**EL ALTO CONSEJO JEDI**

Ther tenía que hablar lo más pronto posible con el Maestro Yoda. Sus informes solían ser concisos y breves. Pero lo que sucedió tenía que charlando personalmente, frente a todo el Consejo. Cosa que le era indiferente, ya que para Lord Therius, el Consejo era Yoda, y a veces, aceptaba la participación de Windu, solamente la participación.

Algunas horas después, mientras Pif había tomado el lugar de piloto; y Lord Therius, en la bodega, sentado a un costado bebiendo algo fuerte con su cara seria, observando a Shas y a Kurt, trenzados en una lucha; Xesh dormía. Estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco antes de arribar en Coruscant. Un golpe seco, del otro lado de la pared, donde se ubicaba la litera, como de varios metales cayendo al suelo, la sacó de su estado. Había soñado algo que la dejó un poco perpleja, pero a gusto con las imágenes que vio. En su mente se cruzaba la imagen de Ther Aios.

Decidió levantarse. Estaba en paños menores, así que se vistió y fue en busca de sus compañeros de viaje. Dio algunos pasos. Llegó al puente. El Teniente maneja tranquilamente la nave. No llevaba casco y fumaba sosteniendo el cigarrillo solo con sus labios.

Pif! – dijo Xesh - ¿Dónde están los demás?

En la bodega, Comandante – contestó el Teniente – creo que Kurt se está entrenando.

¿Y cómo vamos en el viaje?

No tengo el ojo experto del General, je! – sonrió con picardía Pif por el comentario del ojo – pero calculo que en algunas horas llegaremos al espacio puerto de Coruscant.

No nos estrelles, Pif – rogó Xesh.

No se preocupe, Comandante. – a Pif le había quedado que Xesh era Comandante, por más que ahora no formara parte del Ejército Republicano, pero a Lina Git no le molestaba.

Se alejó caminando de forma sensual, no porque lo hiciera a propósito, si no

porque no se daba cuenta. Igualmente, al Teniente, ni se le cruzó por la cabeza osar mirarla. Se fue con dirección de las literas, donde había una intersección. A un costado, la escotilla por donde se descendía, en la puerta izquierda, mirando al frente, como volviendo del puente, la que llevaba a los catres y, por una puerta más angosta en la derecha, se extendía por un pasillo. Xesh fue por ese camino, se preguntó como hacía Shas, con su enorme persona, para pasar por allí. _"Es su nave – _se dijo a sí misma – _la conoce mejor que nadie". _Unos pasos más, y desembocó en la bodega. La misma donde Shas había conseguido su bebida. Se posó en el umbral. Y se sorprendió de la escena.

Shas, algo sudoroso, con el torso expuesto, al igual que sus enormes músculos y reluciendo con orgullo su tatuaje, peleaba salvajemente con Kurt. El Padawan se había despojado de sus ropajes superiores y exhibía su delgado tronco. Miraba fijamente apretando los dientes, mientras que Ther, bebía de su vaso. Cuando Ther se percató de su presencia, le invitó a que se le uniera. Xesh rodeó lo que parecía ser el ring. No estaba delimitado, pero supuso que ambos necesitaban espacio. Mientras caminaba, el joven Kurt, con un hilo grueso de sangre recorriéndole la frente, lanzaba una patada aérea hacia la cabeza de Shas. El Mandaloriano la agarró sin dificultad, y la hizo girar, haciendo que Kurt cayera sobre unas cajas metálicas. Doloroso este se volvía a levantar. Ahora con algunos moretones en los brazos, y escurriéndole la saliva.

Xesh tomó asiento y Ther le ofreció de su mismo vaso. La Mujer aceptó y dio un sorbo. Lo escupió al instante.

Una bebida muy fuerte, ¿No, Xesh? – aseguró Ther.

Sin duda. Demasiada.

Kurt se abalanzaba nuevamente contra la imponente figura de Shas, esta vez

enfocándose en las piernas de su contrincante. Shas se apartó unos centímetros para evitar el ataque, tomó con su manaza izquierda de los pelos a Kurt y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Kurt cayó sin aire y Shas lo miraba desde lo alto paseándose. Luego le dio una gran patada de punta que movió a Kurt por el suelo varios metros, contra unos repuestos viejos en el depósito.

¡Lo está matando! – se indignó Xesh parándose estrepitosamente.

Ther, mientras bebía le indicó con la mano que se calmara y volviera a sentarse.

Está entrenando, Xesh. – dijo insensiblemente – No se entrometa en su práctica.

¡Pero lo apaleando sin escrúpulos! – Xesh se volvía a sentar exasperada.

Es mi Alumno, - contestaba Ther tranquilamente – este es el precio por serlo. Debe aprender.

¿Así aprenderá? – preguntó enojada la mujer.

Kurt, nuevamente de pie se acercó a Shas propinándole golpes. Shas,

hábilmente, esquivaba cada intento. Finalmente, Shas esquivó uno que iba dirigido a su cara, y con su enorme manaza, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que la cabeza de Kurt estuviera envuelta, tomó por la cara al Padawan. Lo elevó y lo estrelló contra el metálico suelo de la nave. Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, y expresiones de dolor. Ahora su nariz sufría una severa hemorragia y sus blancos dientes se teñían de rojo.

Le he prohibido, en esta ocasión – explicaba Ther dejando el vaso a un lado – que usase su sable y la Fuerza.

¡Pero sin ella, no podría ganarle a Shas! – se exaltaba Xesh.

La idea es, justamente, esa, mi querida Xesh… - respondió sin remordimientos el Lord Gris.

Shas agarró por los pelos a Kurt y lo paró. El muchacho estaba muy maltrecho.

El Mandaloriano iba a dejarlo inconsciente propinándole un golpe directo a la cara. Pero en ese instante, fue como si Kurt despertara. Dio un salto hacia atrás dándole un puntapié en la nariz y, con el pie que seguía en el giro, en el mentón. Shas, se vio obligado a soltarlo y a retroceder. Pero no fue suficiente para tumbarlo, aunque su nariz comenzó a sangrar y estaba algo torcida. Shas se la acomodó y sonrió. Kurt estaba ido, sacado de su molde. Furioso. Invadido por un poder inmenso y peligroso. Respiraba rápidamente y sus ojos se habían tornado amarillos claros en el momento en que volvió a tocar el suelo, al caer parado. Shas se acercó dispuesto a agarrarlo. Tenía bastante experiencia peleando contra usuarios de la Fuerza. El Padawan le dio un empujón de Fuerza, que lo arrojó y por fin cayó el Gigante Mandaloriano. Se paró y, loco de ira, Kurt corrió hacia él, mientras le arrojaba objetos como telekinéticamente. Shas aguantó cada uno de los golpes y Kurt se acercó lo suficiente. El Aprendiz quería tomarlo por el cuello y darle una enormemente potente descarga de energía, pero el Mandaloriano se anticipó manteniendo la mente fría. Lo esquiva ágilmente y se posa a un costado. Shas tomó la muñeca de Kurt y con su otra gran mano empujó su cabeza contra la pared, apretando fuertemente, para luego agarrarle por los brazos y sostenerlo con la fuerza de una prensa. No podía soltarlo, no debía, no era Kurt. El joven Padawan gritaba sin cesar y lanzaba Rayos desde sus manos. Xesh tuvo que alejarse. Shas, aguantando las terribles descargas, lo volteaba. Ther Aios se acercaba rápidamente, de mal humor, anulando las descargas con facilidad.

Kurt… - dijo expresando en su cara su descontento – te lo diré una vez. Cálmate… - Kurt lo miró y empezó a tranquilizarse. El tono amarillento de los ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Shas, asegurándose, de que en verdad se hubiera calmado, lo liberó. Kurt cayó

de rodillas, sorprendido, agitado, volviendo en sí. A todo esto, Pif escuchó problemas y se acercó a la bodega al dejar en piloto automático a la nave, presenciando parte de lo acontecido. Shas se fue al compartimiento donde guardaba su bebida y Xesh se acercaba nuevamente, pero aún así alejada del joven muchacho. De las piernas del Mandaloriano, de su figura, de su cara, flotaban hilos de vapor, y mientras bebía, se percató de que los metales protectores de las piernas estaban calientes. Volvió cerca de los demás, también algo agitado. Kurt continuaba recuperando aliento y Ther se cruzaba de brazos.

Bien, pendejo! – dijo el Mandaloriano – ¡poco más y la jodes! Admito que me hiciste transpirar un poco.

Déjalo, Shas. – dijo Ther – Ya creo que aprendió lo que debía.

¿A cocinarme las piernas? – ironizó Shas – Debo tener mis piernas asadas. En fin, iré a revisarme. – El Mandaloriano se retiró desapareciendo por el pasillo empinando su botella, dejando estelas de vapor por su camino.

Levántate, Kurt. – ordenó el Maestro – Acércate, Xesh, ya no hay peligro. Tú, Pif, lárgate. – los tres obedecieron.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que aprender de esto? – reprochó la mujer.

Lo poderosa y peligrosa que es la Fuerza. – contestó Ther – Lo despojé de sus habilidades para que sintiera lo solo que está sin ellas. Sin su sable láser, sin la Fuerza. Lo insignificante que es.

Pero pude haber ganado, Maestro. – dijo Kurt ya recuperado.

Has hecho trampa, Kurt. – dijo Ther Aios – No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero no viene al caso. Te enfureciste y te dejaste dominar por tus sentimientos. Y utilizaste el poder de la Fuerza. Tenías que defenderte cómo un ser simple ante alguien tan bravo como Shas.

Él no se compara conmigo. – dijo arrogante el Padawan.

Eres realmente poderoso, Kurt. – admitía Lord Therius – Pero Shas es un ser simple. Sin sensibilidad a la Fuerza. No tienes la experiencia suficiente como para ganarle, aún usando tu Sable Láser. Aunque usases tu arma y tus habilidades en la Fuerza, él podría matarte. Podría matarte abriéndote la garganta con dos dedos.

¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Xesh.

Lo he visto, en una de nuestras aventuras. Es una técnica Mandaloriana. Y tu Kurt, debes ser sabio, sobre qué camino elegirás en el futuro. Eres poderoso, eso es innegable. Pero debes ser astuto y ágil mentalmente también. Es todo por hoy, límpiate las heridas.

Ther se fue por el pasillo y Xesh lo siguió, algo molesta por el trato con su

Alumno, pero no podía meterse. Kurt se recostó en una pared, a pensar en lo que decía su Maestro.

El resto del viaje a Coruscant fue tranquilo. Pif pilotaba la nave y Shas fumaba en el asiento del copiloto, relajándose con los ojos cerrados, pasando sus manos por su nuca y posando sus pies encima de los controles, a los que previamente había desactivado para no cometer un accidente. Ahora era Kurt el que dormía y se recuperaba de la paliza de Shas. A Xesh ya se le había pasado el mal humor por la situación anterior y hablaba con Ther de diferentes cosas: Mujeres, hombres, experiencias cercanas a la muerte (tema que Ther Aios tenía varías para contar), los años en el ejército, su vida Sith pasada, la vida de la ex militar.

Aterrizaron en el puerto espacial de Coruscant, al anochecer del planeta. Consiguieron una lanzadera, que alquilaron (pero no pensaban devolver) con el dinero que le había sobrado a Kurt en su aventura a Tatooine. Llegaron al Templo Jedi en cuestión de minutos. Bajaron todos. Pif, Xesh y Shas se quedaron en las cercanías. Ther Aios y su Padawan se alejaban, ingresando al Templo. En el último piso se llevaba a cabo la Reunión del Alto Consejo Jedi.

Estaban los Maestros habituales, y los que no estaban en el planeta, participaban por holoproyección. Presidiendo la Reunión, se encontraba el sereno Maestro Yoda, e inmediatamente a su izquierda, Mace Windu. Con la presencia de Plo-Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi (que estaba de pasada antes de volver a sus obligaciones), y algunos otros. Kit Fisto estaba presente también, pero no dijo una palabra por la desaparición de su lanzadera.

Ther Aios se paró en el centro del círculo, y a su lado, se encontraba Kurt Rusty. Ambos inexpresivos. Era la primera vez que Kurt ingresaba al Alto Consejo. No estaba visto como un aprendiz oficial, ya que su Maestro no era considerado un maestro oficial. Uno de los motivos era su pasado, otro su repudio a los mismos Jedis. Ninguno sabía de su pasado, pero lo odiaban en el presente. Nadie lo decía, pues no era propio de los Jedis odiar. Fisto era lo más parecido a que lo dijeran. Pero nadie sabía bien su pasado. Sólo Yoda, Windu, y él mismo sabían de donde venía. Y a veces el pequeño Maestro verde parecía saber más. Ser el aprendiz secreto de Yoda era una ventaja, y los Jedis, (Ther no podía negarlo), saben guardar secretos, como Windu.

¿Quién te ha dado permiso para traer a este niño, Aios? – injurió el Nautolano. La vista de Kurt se clavó en Fisto.

No necesito permiso, Fisto. – respondía Ther – Y te he dicho que para ti soy Lord Therius.

Siempre lo mismo contigo! – exclamaba Fisto – Nunca vas a dejar de ser un Sith!

Podemos resolverlo cuando quieras… - ofrecía Ther – pero… lo olvidé… eres un cobarde.

Silencio! – se escuchó la voz seria de Mace Windu. – Dinos lo que viniste a decirnos… - dijo serio Windu mirando al muchacho y cruzando sus manos frente de sí.

Cómo le habrá llegado, Maestro Yoda – decía Lord Therius – hemos tenido éxito.

Perdiendo a casi todos los Soldados, Therius – agregó Fisto.

Esos soldados no estaban en mis planes. Solamente me adapté a la situación. Mi unidad no ha perdido ninguno.

¿Cómo es posible que no hayan tenido una sola baja? – preguntó Fisto aparentando objetividad.

Son la Guardia Negra, anfibio pasado de hormonas – decía Ther perdiendo la paciencia con el Nautolano. – y cierra tu boca antes de que te la tape con mi bota…

Eso quisiera verlo… - provocó el Jedi de Glee Anselm.

Paz ahora entre nosotros haber debe – comentó Yoda. Y ambos Caballeros dejaron la disputa. – Apresurarnos debemos de esta charla terminar. Luego debatir un asunto con Obi-Wan debemos.

Como decía… - continuó Ther – hemos tenido éxito. Recuperamos el Fuerte de la CSI y ya no obtendrán ingresos por el contrabando de Ryll. Pero mi Alumno y yo, hemos presenciado algo que me perturbó.

¿Qué ha visto, Lord Therius? – indagó Mace Windu.

Siths

¿Siths? – cuestionó Yoda.

Así es, Maestro Yoda – confirmó Kurt.

No tengo idea de lo que pretenden, ni el por qué de su presencia, pero allí estaban.

¿Estás seguro de que eran Siths? – preguntó asombrado el Nautolano.

Yo sé diferenciar entre un potenciador y un evaporizador, Fisto. Si, Siths, eran dos. Acompañados de varios Cultistas.

Años hace que Cultistas visto no se han – añadió Yoda.

Lo sé, pero es así. Un tal Darth Villan, un enclenque idiota y un Ratattak bautizado como Darth Tekh. Y este último es el que me molesta.

¿Por qué Lord Therius? – preguntó Plo-Koon en su idioma.

Descubrí que era alumno de Darth Devas – concluyó Ther. La mayoría no reaccionó, pero Yoda y Windu entendieron a lo que se refería.

No creo que sea el poderoso Sith que buscamos – añadió Mundi.

No lo es. – afirmó Yoda – pero del asunto igual encargarte debes, Ther Aios – sugirió Yoda.

Así lo haré, Maestro Yoda. – accedió Lord Therius – mi Aprendiz me acompañará. Siempre a mi modo.

Peligroso tu aprendiz es… - dijo Yoda.

Igual que yo… - dicho esto dio media vuelta y, junto con Kurt, salieron del edificio por la puerta. Fisto los siguió a la distancia, y los demás fueron detrás. Algo pasaría.

Pif estaba dentro de la lanzadera, recostado, con la puerta abierta. Shas estaba

apoyado en la misma, jugando con su cuchillo, tirándolo al aire varias veces y agarrándolo de diferentes maneras, amagando diferentes tipos de ataques. Xesh estaba alejada unos metros, esperando que Ther Aios y Kurt salieran. Luego de esperar en absoluto silencio, y algo aburrida, fue a entablar una conversación con el Mandaloriano, el cual seguía jugando con su cuchillo.

Shas… - dijo la ex Comandante.

¿Qué, Xesh? – acudió con voz raspada y grave el Gigante.

Tengo algo que preguntarte, algo que me inquieta…

Si, lo he notado, mujer… - respondía fríamente el Mandaloriano.

¿Lo sabes? – se extrañó la mujer - ¿Cómo es que lo sabes si indicios te he dado?

No cualquiera puede ser un amigo de Ther, mujer… - sonreía con malicia – Solo observo, y analizo. Y si quieres saberlo, le interesas.

¿De verdad lo dices? – se asombró Xesh.

Sí… - Shas dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Después de que intenté estar contigo… - preguntaba la mujer - ¿No te importa que ahora me interese tu amigo?

No, Xesh. – respondía Shas – No hay otra mujer para mí que mi esposa. – calló y luego añadió – Ther no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero he llegado a conocerlo bien, y puedo asegurarte, que le interesaste desde que llegamos a Rylloth. – soltó una carcajada – el muy hijo de perra contaba con mi incorruptible fidelidad a mis raíces Mandalorianas.

Ustedes son raros – comentó la mujer.

Somos amigos… - corrigió Shas – Ahí vienen.

Shas guardó su cuchillo y tomó el rifle de repetición DC-15 del Teniente (ya que Pif había perdido en el Fuerte el que le habían prestado), y se acercó caminando para encontrarse con el Maestro y el Aprendiz, los cuales venían caminando. Se encontraron a mitad del ancho puente que llevaba a la plataforma de despegue. Xesh se quedó cerca de la lanzadera. Shas vio, que detrás de ellos, más figuras aparecían y dirigió una mirada irónica a Ther.

¿Qué hiciste ahora? – interrogó.

Créeme, no he hecho nada… - contestó el Maestro a espaldas de los Jedis.

Ese muchacho es peligroso, Therius! – se escuchó la voz de Fisto.

Vámonos! – ordenó el Lord Gris. Y empezaron a caminar. Sin embargo, la cara de Kurt parecía dura y malhumorada.

Ese muchacho no sirve! – gritaba el Nautolano – Te matará! Es muy peligroso! – los demás Jedis llegaban. Querían evitar un conflicto, pero todavía ni siquiera había empezado – Eres un pésimo Maestro! Ni si quiera eres Maestro! – Ther ignoró las osadas palabras de Fisto. Estaba acostumbrado – Seguramente se volverá igual de idiota que tú!

Kit Fisto, comenzó a agarrarse la garganta ya que sentía que lo ahorcaban y no

podía respirar. El Nautolano se desesperó. Todos miraron a Ther, pero era Kurt el que atacaba. El joven Padawan, impetuoso e impulsivo se había volteado bruscamente y sus ojos eran amarillos y pálidos. Y con un gesto furioso de la mano, ahorcaba con la Fuerza al Nautolano. El Padawan, hundido en furia, contestó agresivamente.

Nadie me insulta a mí! Y mucho menos a mi Maestro! – Kurt tenía una cara de locura extrema. Era la segunda vez, en tan corto tiempo, que era dominado por sus emociones. Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Fisto, quien caía de rodillas casi exhausto.

Los demás Jedis, que flanqueaban al Nautolano, se pusieron nerviosos.

Encendieron sus Sables de Luz y se pusieron en guardia. Transpiraban, nerviosos, dejando oler su miedo. Parecía una regla, cada vez que se enfrentaban a un Sith (o a medio, en este caso), relucían su temor. Yoda estaba atónito, pero no desenfundó su Espada Láser, y solo Windu mantuvo la calma, pero su cara de desaprobación era evidente.

Los demás maestros iban a atacar a Kurt, que seguía abstraído y poseído castigando el insulto de Fisto. Inmediatamente detrás del Padawan se encontraba su Maestro, que se percató de la situación y desenfundó, no uno, sino los dos sables curvos rojos, poniéndose en guardia. Iba a enfrentarse a grandes maestros Jedis, no a unos simples aprendices. Más atrás escudaba Shas, apuntando con el rifle Republicano, a uno de los objetivos. La luna estaba detrás de ellos formando siluetas.

En la lanzadera, Pif se había quedado dormido con el casco puesto. Y Xesh, desde afuera quedaba boquiabierta por lo inesperada de la situación. Volteó enseguida y despertó a Pif sacudiéndolo, quien se estremeció.

¿Qué sucede, Comandante? – preguntó el Teniente. Xesh señaló el lugar del incidente – La puta madre!

Xesh esperaba que hiciera algo como apaciguar las aguas. Pero el Teniente hizo

lo contrario. Tomó del asiento de atrás su rifle de precisión, que intentaba llevarlo a todas partes, como le enseñó indirectamente su nuevo General, y desde la lanzadera adquirió un objetivo: apuntaba a la cabeza de Ki-Adi Mundi.

La puta que lo parió! – exclamó Xesh. No sabía qué hacer. Iba a ser una masacre.

La situación era tensa. Ther sabía que estaba en problemas y que necesitaría toda

su habilidad, pero también sabía que los Maestros Jedi estaban al tanto de sus misiones y que le profesaban cierto temor. Finalmente, la débil voz del Maestro Yoda puso fin a la situación.

Paz! – dijo.

Kurt… - ordenó Ther al escuchar a Yoda – Ya es suficiente.

El Padawan volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de su Maestro y soltó a Fisto, qué

estaba casi muerto.

Desactiven las armas! – ordenó Windu a sus camaradas y así lo hicieron.

Luego Ther enfundó las suyas, tomó a Kurt por el hombro y se marchó con él,

hacia la lanzadera. Shas bajo su rifle y se unió a ellos. Pif dejó de apuntar y suspiró aliviado. Los cinco tomaron asiento en la lanzadera, que Shas conducía, y se marcharon.

Los Maestros Jedi ayudaron a Fisto. Ni a Yoda ni a Windu les gustaba la

situación, pero preferían tener a Ther a su lado antes que de enemigo. Yoda estaba al tanto que gozaba de cierto poder sobre él, el poder del respeto. Luego, cuando los ánimos se calmaron y Fisto se recuperaba, otro Caballero Jedi llegaba. Tenía barba y pelo castaños, y ojos celestes.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el Caballero recién llegado

Nada… - contestó Windu – pasemos adentro. Tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Y así pasaron nuevamente al interior del Templo.

A bordo de la lanzadera Shas conducía con su característica forma de hacerlo, salvajemente. No le gustaba el tráfico de Coruscant. El Planeta siempre estaba en constante movimiento, pero más a aquellas horas de la noche. Pif se había ido para atrás, cediéndole el asiento a Ther Aios. El Teniente guardo las armas en la parte interior trasera del vehículo. Xesh estaba del lado del conductor, Pif en el otro extremo, detrás de Lord Therius, y Kurt, disminuido entre medio de la mujer y el Teniente.

¿Siempre es así? – aventuró Xesh desde atrás.

Generalmente – respondió lacónicamente Shas mientras conducía.

No soy del agrado de los Maestros, ni mis métodos, ni mis opiniones – admitía Ther Aios – pero no me importa.

Jaja! – reía el Mandaloriano – recuerdo la vez en que te acompañé como ahora y te disparaban los guardias del templo. Les tuvimos que dar una paliza, y fuiste demasiado clemente Ther.

Por respeto al Maestro Yoda, amigo mío – contestó Lord Therius

Si, lo sé… - sonreía Shas – Yoda, el mismo infeliz que te pidió que me encontraras por el asesinato de Null Setar…

Pero ahora sabe la verdad, Shas… - añadió Ther – él y Windu. El Maestro Yoda dio el caso por concluido y ningún Maestro ha osado cuestionarlo, je, porque el asunto estaba acabado.

Todo porque cuando asesiné a Null era un Sith, de los patéticos.

¿Mataste a un Sith? – preguntó asombrada Xesh.

A varios… - dijo Ther Aios, respondiendo por su amigo y volteando a verla agregó – Igual que yo. Incluso Jedis en mi pasado.

Ustedes están totalmente locos! – exclamaba la mujer.

Eso dicen… – sonrió Shas – Apropósito. Tenemos que hacer algo con el pendejo. – señalo con el pulgar hacia Kurt.

Debe aprender, Shas… - dijo Ther – recién ahora está comprendiendo todo el poder que posee.

Como digas – asintió Shas despreocupado – pero te advierto que no dudare en ponerlo en su lugar si me la hace difícil. Encima que estuvo a punto de freírme las pelotas.

Disculpa, Shas. – dijo por lo bajo Kurt – no fue mi intención ponerme así.

Lo sé, chico… - afirmó Shas – pero ten cuidado la próxima, si entras en ese estado, y además estás armado y no atiendes a razones, y si tu Maestro no está cerca para controlarte, tendría que matarte. – concluyó lúgubremente.

Jefe, disculpe… - se entrometía Pif un poco ajeno a la conversación – pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

El Maestro Yoda me mandó otra misión… - contestaba Ther – debemos encontrar a Darth Devas. Pero no tengo apuro… vayamos a beber algo. ¿Qué te parece, Shas?

Espléndida idea.

Jefe, yo quisiera recorrer un poco Coruscant, si no le parece mal.

Tú y tu maldita curiosidad, Pif! – clamaba Shas – de todos los Clones defectuosos nos viene a tocar este!

Por mí está bien, Pif. – accedió Ther Aios – y esa es la forma de Shas de decir que le parece bien.

Gracias, Jefe. ¿Me acompañas Kurt? – Dijo el Teniente. Kurt miró a su Maestro y este habló.

Ve… - dijo Lord Therius – pero recuerda lo que ha pasado. Nada de problemas. Y contrólate.

¿Tan necesario es? – preguntó Kurt. La lanzadera empezaba a descender, y llegó al suelo en tan solo segundos. Las habilidades de pilotos de Shas eran indiscutibles. Las puertas de la lanzadera se abrieron y bajaron todos, luego se cerraron. En la puerta de de un bar llamado Lemous.

Estaremos aquí, en cuanto terminen de ser turistas, vengan enseguida. – dijo Ther Aios – y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, en un arrebato de ira podrías matar a tu querido amigo Pif. – sentenció el Lord Gris dándoles la espalda.

Pif miró a Kurt algo sorprendido y tragó saliva. Kurt volteó y se alejó con el

Teniente, perdiéndose entre la niebla oscura y la penumbra de la parte baja del planeta. Se alejaron tranquilamente, y Pif llevaba en brazos sus rifle DC-15, (el de precisión no lo necesitaría). A la entrada de Lemous, se encontraban Shas, Ther Aios y la hermosa Lina "Xesh" Git.

**PARTE VI:**

**¡RAPTO!**

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

**LEMOUS**

El edificio se alzaba varios metros hacia el cielo. El Lemous, como tantos otros negocios del mismo rubro, se encontraba en la base de los mismos. Tenía una puerta discreta de metal, con un cartel encima de la misma profesando en Aurabesh su nombre. El lugar había cambiado de dueño por lo menos cinco veces, muerte del propietario, quiebre financiero, clausura, y otros motivos. Sin embargo, el Lemous gozaba de cierto prestigio en los Medios Fondos de Coruscant, así que los empresarios decidieron mantener el nombre, y eso significaba menos publicidad que pagar. Las calles que rodeaban la base del edificio eran concurridas y al mismo tiempo tétricas. Una escalera de tres peldaños llevaba a la entrada, custodiada por dos corpulentos Gran, esos aliens con tres ojos y de piel marrón.

Shas no llevaba el casco, ni su túnica marrón, pero si tenía sus blasters en los muslos y su cuchillo. Xesh tomó por el brazo a Lord Therius y seguían detrás al Mandaloriano, mientras subían las escalas. Los dos amigos, en años pasados, incluso Ther Aios con su Alumno, iban a ese lugar cuando tenían ganas, pero no con frecuencia, aunque les agradaba el ambiente. No un ambiente pacífico, pero tampoco un ambiente hostil. Nunca llegaron a conocer a los propietarios, en cada una de las épocas del Lemous, pero hubo gente que los reconocía, aunque hace más de cinco años que Shas no pisaba ese lugar.

El Mandaloriano llegó a la cima y se dirigió hacia la entrada seguido por Ther, quien caminaba acompañado. Una mano de uno de los Gran interrumpió el avance y Shas miró su pecho y miró al extraterrestre, mientras que el otro se posaba al lado de su colega. El Gran habló en su dialecto, dejando al Mandaloriano perplejo.

¿Qué dijo? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Ther.

Que no puedes pasar – respondió el Lord Gris avanzando hacia la puerta.

El mismo Gran que detuvo a Shas detuvo a Ther Aios, hablando.

Sin armas, reglas de la casa – dijo.

Ther hizo un ademán con la mano mientras hablaba.

Sus reglas no se aplican a nosotros – dijo y el Gran repetía.

Nuestras reglas no se aplican a ustedes-

Podemos pasar libremente.

Pueden pasar libremente.

Adelante.

Adelante – concluía el matón.

Lord Therius y Xesh pasaron por la puerta mecánica que se abría cuando alguien

se acercaba a ella lo suficiente. Entonces Shas intentó pasar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por los custodios de la puerta. Le hablaron en su idioma. Lo único que entendió fue "_Mandaloriano_". Shas no era de los tipos que piensan con tranquilidad. Era un sujeto formidable y astuto, (y excepcionalmente peligroso), pero fuera del campo de batalla, o cosas semejantes, se le daba mal la relación con otras personas. Pero no necesitó mucho para deducir que lo que le dijo el Gran era "_Los Mandalorianos no son bienvenidos_". En ese instante cayó en la cuenta que su amigo, Ther Aios, le había gastado una broma. Algo harto por la situación, rápidamente con sus manos tomó la cabeza del Gran que habló y se la estrelló contra la pared, dejándolo fuera de combate; al otro, le disparó desenfundando ágilmente uno de sus blasters, dándole en las piernas. Luego, guardó de nuevo el arma e ingresó al Lemous.

Kurt caminaba, enseñándole algo de Coruscant a su amigo, el Teniente Pif. Este no se asombraba, pero su curiosidad le hacía mantener el interés permanentemente. Pasaron por mercados negros, lugares poco frecuentados, ferias, viendo un gran desfile de criaturas. Caminaban los dos abstraídos del trayecto, y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pero según las especulaciones del audaz militar, no había pasado más de dos horas. Mientras paseaban, charlaban de banalidades, reían, hablaban seriamente, opinaban, y reían de nuevo. Luego de seguir caminando otro tanto, se encontraban solos los dos en una encrucijada. Pif miró hacia arriba, al oscuro cielo, vio los vehículos andando a varios metros por encima de ellos. Una gota cayó y se desparramó por el visor del Teniente. Luego otras más, y otra, y otra… finalmente, fueron demasiadas para contarlas, formando una cortina liviana de agua.

Llueve – comentó Pif.

Kurt extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos sintiendo cada pellizco líquido en la

cara, se relajaba. Y una sombra se asomaba detrás…

El interior del Lemous consistía en el clásico círculo de gran expansión, donde los clientes bailaban, o se sentaban en las mesas, flirteaban con mujeres o personas del mismo sexo, o buscaban algún servicio en especial o algo de "buena calidad". Las locaciones más demandadas eran las que estaban cerca de la pared, y casi siempre estaban ocupadas. Las luces eran bajas y el humo flotaba. El problema era de dónde provenía. Las ilegalidades estaban penadas en Coruscant, pero la fama del Lemous hacía que lo excluyeran de la aplicación de la ley. Hasta los mismos funcionarios, que preferían un lugar menos ostentoso, concurrían, agentes oficiales, y de vez en cuando, alguna entidad famosa, pero este no fue el caso. Un par de sobornos, bastaban para que los oficiales dejaran tranquilos a los clientes, que no buscaban problemas, pero los problemas habían arribado tan solo hace tres minutos.

Ther Aios caminaba acompañado por la radiante belleza de Xesh, y a paso apurado llegaba Shas impasible. Las personas volteaban a mirar a los recién llegados, no eran conocidos, y mucho menos famosos a gran escala, de hecho se movían más que nada por lo bajo. Nunca buscaron el reconocimiento universal. Pero aún así, su presencia infundía temor. Algunos concurrentes, los reconocieron y levantaron las manos en señal de saludo, a las cuales ni siquiera respondieron. Shas porque siempre estaba alerta en esos lugares y Ther, porque estaba distraído con algo mucho más interesante. En la barra circular, como en la mayoría de las tabernas, había un pequeño hombrecillo, con pelo corto y vestimentas humildes, que se encargaba de atender a los que buscaban bebida, junto con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Por lo visto el viejo Miles se ha retirado – comentó Shas.

No se ha retirado, Shas – contestó Ther – Le dispararon porque se le había acabado una bebida, no recuerdo cual. Lo que sí recuerdo, es que me encargué del tipo personalmente. Y pusieron a otro a remplazar a Miles, pero a este que está ahora, no lo conozco.

Carajo! – maldijo Shas – Miles era el único que sabía cómo preparar Narcolethe. Tendré que enseñarle al nuevo.

Caminaron y se dirigieron a una de las demandadas mesas al lado de la pared, al

lugar donde siempre se sentaban cuando iban al Lemous. Pero estaba ocupado por tres Trandoshanos. Ther se acercó y pidió amablemente que se fueran, pero los Trandoshanos no obedecieron, así que decidió ser un poco más persuasivo. Posó su Espada de Luz en la mesa y los ojos reptiloides miraron el objeto desactivado y a continuación miraron la cara de "no es un juego" de Ther Aios. Los implicados, dándose cuenta con quien se estaban metiendo sin querer, se pararon pacíficamente y se retiraron. Ther guardó su arma, se fue al lado de la pared para tomar asiento y le ofreció el otro a la mujer, quien aceptó halagada por la caballerosidad del Lord Gris. Shas se sentó en el tercero. La mesa era circular y pequeña, justamente para un pequeño grupo de personas, en este caso tres. Se acercó un mesero droide, un diseño anticuado. Ther Aios ordenó lo más fuerte para él y Shas y algo suave para la ex Comandante. El droide se alejó y se acercó con la orden a los pocos minutos. Bebieron. Ther estaba inmerso en una conversación sobre sus aventuras con Xesh. Shas se limitó a escuchar, y trataba de meterse lo menos posible, aunque a veces agregaba algún que otro detalle. Xesh no podía dejar de mirar a Lord Therius, el cual le sonreía agradablemente. Parecía hipnotizada. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que un grupo de cinco personas se acercaron a unos metros de la mesa.

Eran cinco humanos, algo andrajosos, pero con cierto aire de importancia. El que parecía el líder del grupo, habló.

Hey ustedes! – dijo – Vi que echaron a esos Trandoshanos, lo cual no me molesta, pero… hay un problema: Nosotros mandamos en el lugar y no podemos permitir que un desconocido nos desafíe. Así que váyanse, o habrá problemas. – la entonación de la voz del sujeto era firme.

Ther pareció ignorar la provocación y seguía charlando con la hermosa Xesh.

Ella se había percatado del asunto pero decidió seguir con su interlocutor. Sin embargo la poca paciencia de Shas actuó. Dio un profundo trago acabando su bebida y la apoyó con brusquedad en la mesita. Se paró lentamente en señal de desafío, sin embargo notó que a su lado no había nadie: Ther continuaba en la charla con Xesh.

Los cinco humanos esperaban y el líder de estos se cruzaba de brazos. Shas miró a su amigo y le empezó a tocar el hombro izquierdo.

Ther… - dijo pero fue ignorado – Theeer… - volvió a decir a regañadientes siendo ignorado otra vez – Ther! – dijo en voz más alta y tocándole con brusquedad el hombro de su amigo pero nada – THER! – finalmente empujó al Lord Gris y posteriormente este al fin reaccionó.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo molesto.

Tenemos que darle una lección a estos tipos. – afirmó Shas.

Bien… dáselas… - concluyó Ther y siguió hablando con Xesh.

THER! – llamó la atención de nuevo el Mandaloriano.

¿QUÉ? – dijo el Caballero Gris.

¿No piensas ayudarme? – indagó Shas.

¿Qué sucede, Shas? ¿Tienes miedo? – decía Ther Aios a su amigo - ¿Qué pasó con el Gran Guerrero Mandaloriano que conozco?

Shas lo miró. Estuvo a punto de responderle abriendo la boca, pero se dio cuenta

que no sabía que decir así que cerró el pico y solo dijo por lo bajo, pero para que su amigo lo escuchara:

Ther, la verdad… es que a veces… te odio… - Shas se alejó de la mesa a enfrentarse con los cinco sujetos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos por tal temeridad.

Lord Therius sonrió y siguió con la afable conversación.

Shas se acercó a los sujetos y empezó a pelear. Ther hablaba pero la mujer

lo interrumpió.

¿No deberías ayudar a tu amigo? – dijo. Shas arrojaba a uno de los tipos contra la parte baja de la barra estrellándole la punta de la cabeza.

¿Ayudarlo con qué? – preguntó Ther. A Shas se le tiraban dos sujetos en la espalda, los cuales los sacó fácilmente. A uno le dio una patada en quijada con su pesada bota y al otro un puñetazo.

Está peleando contra cinco tipos, está en desventaja – dijo Xesh. Shas tomó a otro de los tipos por los pelos y empezó a propinarle puñetazos en la cara.

Si, es verdad. – contestó Aios – El grupo está en desventaja. Pobres muchachos. – ironizó. Uno de los tipos agarró una silla de metal y la dio contra la espalda del Mandaloriano. Este ni siquiera la sintió. Tomó por el cuello al atacante, soltando al anterior y lo arrojó detrás de la barra. Le encantaba hacer eso. – No te preocupes, puede solo. Además, si me meto, le arruinaría la diversión.

Cada vez lo confirmo más – decía Xesh – Ustedes son amigos muy raros. – Shas agarraba a dos por el cuello con sus enorme brazos y luego golpeó sus cabezas una con otras.

Hubo un silencio entre Ther y Xesh, un lapso de absoluto silencio. Ni se

escuchaban los disturbios, ningún ruido. Era como si todo se hubiera quedado mudo. Ni siquiera oía a la gente exaltada y gritando por la violencia desencadenada. Ni los ruidos de golpes y de quiebre de cosas, ni cuando los que estaban en el interior de la barra saltaron la misma para escapar de posibles lesiones colaterales. Xesh miraba algo ida a Ther y se acercó a este lentamente, y en ese instante el miedo se apoderó de ella. Pero a pesar de todo se atrevió: cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios contra los del Jedi Gris. Ther posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la mujer. Fue un beso hermoso, suave y delicado y daba la sensación de que sería eterno. Pero de repente, el ruido volvía a escucharse, sobresaltando a la mujer. Ther se mantuvo impasible, pero había cierto aire de contento. Uno de los tipos con los que peleaba Shas había caído de pecho y cabeza contra la pequeña mesa donde Ther y Xesh se encontraban, rompiendo la magia del momento. Shas se acercó a paso rápido, tomó por los hombros al tipo y mientras lo levantaba dijo:

Disculpen!

Luego lo arrojó contra otro de los agresores. Estaban golpeados. Desenfundó

uno de sus blasters y disparó a la mano del líder.

Váyanse antes de que los convierta en comida para Banthas… - amenazó el Mandaloriano. No solía perdonar la vida a este tipo de agresores por la osadía de insultarlo, pero no quería arruinar el momento de Ther y Xesh con una muerte.

Luego de unos instantes, cuando los tipos huían despavoridos. Las cosas

volvieron a la normalidad. Los empleados tomaron su posición de trabajo nuevamente. Shas guardó su pistola y se sentó en la silla, junto con Ther y la mujer. Puso su silla al revés, con el respaldo hacia el pecho, apoyando los brazos en el mismo.

¿Te has divertido, Shas? – preguntó Ther.

Si… - respondió – El poco ejercicio me dio sed. Hey! – gritó – tú, el de la barra. Hazme un Narcolethe de Mandallian.

¿Qué es eso, Señor? – preguntó algo asustado el muchacho.

Rayos! Ahora vengo. – dijo Shas parándose.

Prepárame uno, Shas. - pidió Ther posando las piernas en la silla vacía que había dejado su amigo.

Shas entró a la barra saltando por esta, e indicó de mala manera que el muchacho

se fuera. Empezó a hurgar por el lugar, y maldecía, le faltaban ingredientes. Sin embargo, mezcló un par de otros líquidos, creando una mezcla semejante, pero no igual. Shas la probó y estuvo satisfecho. Sirvió otro vaso y dejó uno al borde.

Aquí tienes! – gritó a Ther.

Ther con su mano extendida hacia el recipiente, lo atrajo sin dificultad a su

poder, y bebía. Shas salía de la barra bebiendo. Se acercó a la mesa nuevamente y parado, notó que Xesh estaba más cerca de Ther, y apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de este. No hizo comentario alguno y bebió. Luego, aparecía Pif, agitado, y sin su rifle. Respiraba rápidamente. Shas, Xesh y Ther lo miraron.

Secuestraron a Kurt! – dijo el Teniente que tenía una abolladura en su casco Clon.

Atónitos, pero manteniendo la calma, dieron otro sorbo a su bebida.

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

**DESTINO: DANTOOINE**

Cálmate, Pif – sugirió Ther Aios – Siéntate – liberó la silla que ocupaba con las piernas y se la cedió.

Shas fue en busca de asiento. Apartó a un tipo quien no se atrevió a hacerle

frente y se lo llevó. Nuevamente, con el respaldo en su pecho, apoyó sus brazos en el mismo y continuó bebiendo algo abstraído.

Quítate el casco y bebe un sorbo – dijo Ther. Pif obedeció. Bebió del vaso que le extendió Shas. y suspiró.

Explícate, Pif – dijo Shas serio.

Lo que he dicho, General. – reafirmó el Teniente – Secuestraron a Kurt.

¿Quién? – cuestionó Ther. Xesh se había apartado de él.

El Berabel que nos encontramos en Tatooine, junto un humano… y además…

¿No se habían encargado de Berekh? – preguntó Shas.

Kurt le había cortado las patas y lo dejamos en el desierto…

Nunca dejes a tu presa sin asegurarte que está de verdad muerta… - suspiraba Shas – una regla básica del Cazarrecompenzas.

La cuestión es que era esa cosa, le pusieron prótesis mecánicas en las piernas y manos…

¿Y el humano tenía un tatuaje en la frente? – preguntó Shas.

Si… - respondió Pif.

Kraig! – exclamaba el Mandaloriano – al parecer esos hijos de perra están demasiado interesados en ti, Ther…

Y supongo que el otro que los acompañaba era calvo y no abrió los ojos en ningún momento. – especuló Ther Aios.

Sí, Jefe… - asintió el Teniente.

Shas, prepárale otro trago. Que nos cuente que pasó – ordenó Lord Therius. Su amigo preparó una ronda más de bebida y se dispusieron a escuchar el corto relato del Teniente Pif.

Fue fugaz. Mientras que Kurt se relajaba bajo la lluvia, Pif sintió un

increíblemente fuerte golpe en su espalda, como si lo envolvieran, haciéndolo caer al piso. Encima de él, había un sujeto algo corpulento, con cabello corto y una chaqueta de mangas largas negra. En la frente llevaba tatuado una especie de tribal, un tatuaje de origen Corelliano. Kraig, le había despojado de su rifle DC-15 y lo arrojó lejos, donde unas gruesas piernas mecanizadas lo destrozaron. De la oscuridad emergía un enorme reptil, de boca ancha. Berekh seguía con vida. Kraig, con un Blaster apuntaba el cuello del Teniente, justo por debajo del casco, donde la armadura no ofrecía protección. Kurt había activado su Sable de Luz roja y saltó hacia el agresor de su amigo, pero cuando iba a cercenar su cabeza, otra espada de luz interrumpía el proceso. De la nada, aparecía un hombre tan alto como Kurt, pero más viejo, calvo y con ojos cerrados. La expresión de Kurt, al verlo, le inundó de miedo el alma. Su visión se hacía realidad, al menos en parte. El sujeto que quería arrancarle los ojos estaba frente a él, pero esta vez no era un desvarío de su mente impulsiva. Quedó paralizado, y el oscuro personaje empezó a estrujarlo fuertemente con la Fuerza. Kurt se vio obligado a soltar su Espada Láser, que caía al suelo desactivándose. Algunos rayos que salían de los dedos del ser oscuro torturaban al Padawan, quien, entre miedo e ira, se le cambiaban de color sus ojos, acercándose, cada vez más, a un camino sinuoso por el cual transitar. El ser oscuro se acercó a Kurt, y a continuación, con su mano cubierta de tela negra tapó la cara del Aprendiz y con una descarga, cerró sus ojos. Kurt dio un grito espantoso, no de dolor, sino de ira, miedo e impotencia. Su oponente era fuerte y él era solo un aprendiz.

Berekh, el Berabel, se acercó hambriento, babeando con su lengua. Pif estaba anulado, pero totalmente consciente. El Berabel lo agarró y se lo iba a engullir, pero una voz altanera detuvo el proceso.

Berekh, - dijo el ser oscuro – si no quieres que yo te coma a ti, déjalo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Kraig.

Porque lo digo yo, y no me ponga a prueba. Kraig, encadena a este Padawan. Está inconsciente. – así procedió el Corelliano.

¿Qué hacemos entonces con este Clon? – preguntó Kraig. Berekh se lo quería engullir entero, con armadura y todo.

Déjenlo. – ordenó el ser oscuro. Tomó el Sable de Luz de Kurt y se acercó a Pif, quien caía al suelo de rodillas al ser liberado por las fuertes manos del Berabel. – y tú – se dirigía a Pif – ve en busca de Lord Therius y muéstrale esto. – le entregó el sable de Kurt. El mismo que había pertenecido a Null Setar y que luego el mismo Teniente le había entregado a su amigo.

Pif tomó de rodillas el objeto. Por un instante se le cruzó la idea de activarlo y

eliminar a ese ser calvo con ojos clausurados. Pero desistió en seguida. No sería sensato. Entrenado desde su Clonación para controlar sus miedos y sus emociones, decidió ser sensato, a pesar de que los nervios le recorrían la columna. No tenía destreza alguna para utilizar el arma Jedi, el Sith lo mataría al instante, y si por el solo hecho de que lo lograra, Berekh y Kraig estaban allí y tendrían suficiente tiempo como para acribillarlo o cercenarlo con los enormes machetes del Berabel. Pif, maltrecho, se paró y se fue trotando con dificultad, cojeando de una pierna. Cuando se alejó varios metros, el ser oscuro, serio, habló.

Síganlo con cautela. Luego esperen a que salga – ordenó el ser oscuro.

Dio media vuelta y, con la Fuerza, elevó a Kurt atado, perdiéndose entre los

callejones y la lluvia, que comenzaba a amainar.

Me dejó vivo, Jefe – decía Pif más calmado ahora – Me dejó con vida para que venga y se lo dijera, Jefe. Me dijo que le diera esto. – El Teniente sacó de uno de sus paquetes el sable de Kurt. Los cuatro quedaron callados varios segundos.

Tenemos que rescatar al pendejo… - dijo suavemente Shas, bebiendo una tercera ronda, dejando notar su preocupación por el Padawan.

¿Cómo lo haremos? – Xesh preguntó atónita y preocupada.

¿Tú?, no sé. – respondió Aios – Nos encargaremos nosotros tres.

Ni lo sueñes, Ther… - dijo sulfurada la mujer – ahora soy parte de ustedes, y más que nada parte de ti… - se calló al darse cuenta lo que dijo y luego agregó – Yo voy donde ustedes vayan.

Bien, bien… - aceptó Ther – pero no cuestiones nuestros métodos.

De acuerdo… - accedió Xesh orgullosa.

Jefe… - preguntó el Teniente - ¿Y a dónde iremos?

Eso no lo tengo en claro todavía… - Ther pensó unos instantes manteniendo la calma – Debo hablar con Yoda inmediatamente. Shas, vamos a la Rapax. Me comunicaré con el Maestro Yoda desde ahí.

Bien! – dijo el Mandaloriano. Bebió el contenido del vaso y apoyó con un golpe el recipiente vacío sobre la mesita.

Los cuatro se pararon. No mediaron palabra. Xesh no se acercó a Ther, sabía que

en esa situación le molestaría. Marchaban Shas y Pif adelante, Xesh y Ther Aios, detrás. Salieron del Lemous y vieron a los costados a los Gran… muertos….

Shas se agachó a examinar los cuerpos, las últimas gotas de lluvia cesaban.

¿Los mataste para poder entrar? – preguntó Xesh.

Les di su merecido, y pude haberlos matado, pero yo no lo hice. – aseguró el Mandaloriano. Escucharon un grave gruñido de una terrible garganta rasposa. Miraron de dónde provenía.

A varios metros de ellos, una larga y enorme lengua pululaba, dejando caer la baba y relucía dientes grandes y afilados. Al lado del monstruo se alzaba un pequeño aunque corpulento hombre, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Berekh y Kraig… - dijo por lo bajo Shas.

El Berabel desenvainó sus dos enormes machetes y empezó a caminar hacia

ellos. Kraig se quedó detrás, preparando algunos cuchillos para arrojar. No tenían armas, al menos no demasiadas. El Corelliano arrojó uno de sus proyectiles afilados con tanta destreza que no giró y fue en línea recta hacia Xesh… sin embargó Lord Therius activó rápidamente su Lightsaber y cortó en pleno trayecto el cuchillo arrojado por Kraig. Este no se inmutó y preparó otro.

Pif, llévate a Xesh – ordenó Ther en guardia.

Si, Jefe.. – dijo el Teniente.

Agarró bruscamente a la ex Comandante por la muñeca y la llevó, el cojeando,

detrás de la lanzadera que estaba cerca.

El Berabel se acercó lo suficiente. Shas desenvainó su cuchillo y corrió hacia él. Se arrojó contra el cuerpo reptiloide del Berabel y cayeron ambos al suelo, y rodaron por el piso. Ambos eran del mismo tamaño.

Ther Aios se acercaba despacio al Corelliano, serio y algo furioso. No se tomaría demasiado tiempo en ocuparse de él. Kraig le arrojaba más puñales pero eran repelidos con facilidad o cortados en pedazos. Ther se seguía acercando y el Corelliano se ponía nervioso. Así que desenfundó su Blaster y apuntó al Caballero Gris, y disparaba desordenadamente, presa del pánico. Ther desviaba los láseres, acercándose con odio en sus ojos, aunque seguían siendo negros.

Shas, peleando en el suelo, quedó abajo del Berabel.

¿Me recuerdas, hijo de puta? – provocó el Mandaloriano, sosteniendo los enormes brazos del gigantesco reptil. Con una mano izquierda sostenía la mano derecha mecanizada del Berabel y con la diestra, clavó su cuchillo en la muñeca de Berekh. No soltaba los machetes, que había conseguido después del encuentro con Kurt en Mos Eisley.

SHAAAAAAASSSSSS! – rugió el Reptil.

Me tienes cansado! – gritó el Mandaloriano.

La enorme boca del Berabel se acercaba a la cabeza de Shas, y su enorme lengua

le tocaba la cicatriz, babeándosela. Agarró la empuñadora de su cuchillo de forma inversa, de modo que la hoja vaya con dirección a su meñique, y siguiendo la guía del brazo del Berabel, se lo abrió has el codo, luego seguido por el mismo impulso, cortó la lengua del monstruo. Apuñaló la papada del Reptil varias veces y luego le clavo su cuchillo en el ojo. Berekh dio un estremecedor rugido de dolor. Apartándose de Shas, que desenfundó sus blasters y lo acribilló con varios tiros, haciendo que el Berabel sucumba cayendo de espaldas, inconsciente. Se acercó a Berekh, que ya no respiraba, y arrancó el cuchillo del ojo de la criatura. Luego arrojó sus machetes varios metros.

Kraig seguía disparando y retrocedía dos pasos por cada uno que avanzaba Ther insensiblemente. Finalmente, un disparo de la nada, que dio en el brazo de Kraig, hizo que este soltase el arma. Xesh, se había escapado de Pif y rodeó la escena para acercarse al Corelliano y disparar. Ther notó el miedo en los ojos de Kraig, que no impidió que lo terminase con una tajada. El Corelliano caía de rodillas, muerto.

Shas guardó su cuchillo, no sin antes limpiarlo. Luego se relajo, pero una enorme masa verde y tuerta lo tomó por detrás y clavó sus dientes en el hombro de Shas. Luego, la bestia, recibió varios ponentes disparos en la cabeza. Haciendo que cayera nuevamente. Desde la lanzadera, el Teniente Pif sostenía el rifle de precisión, a máxima potencia. Y el vapor subía del delgado barril. Shas quedó a medio camino de desenvainar nuevamente su cuchillo, pero la ayuda del Teniente le ahorró tiempo. Gracias a la armadura de Acero Mandaloriano, los dientes de Berekh no penetraron en la carne, aun así, abollaron el metal. Unos minutos después tendría moretones en el pecho y espalda, en forma de mordida. De mal humor, fue en busca de uno de los machetes que había arrojado. Se acercó al lado del Berabel.

Quédate bien muerto, hijo de puta! – maldijo Shas.

Con el machete, cercenó con varios golpes la cabeza del reptil, luego su torso.

Los charcos de sangre inundaban al menos 5 metros cuadrados, y salpicaron la cara y vestimenta del Mandaloriano. Cuando terminó, dejó el machete tirado y por las dudas, agarró la cabeza, y la dejó dentro de un tacho de basura. Posteriormente, se acercó a Ther Aios. Luego se acercó Xesh guardando el Blaster republicano y luego Pif, fumando, y llevando apoyado en su hombro el rifle de precisión.

Dame uno… - dijo Shas. Pif le extendió un cigarrillo.

Shas se lo colocó en la boca y Ther Aios, encendió su Sable de Luz para prender

el tabaco. Shas dejó escapar una nube de espeso humo y Ther apagaba de nuevo su arma.

¿Está muerto, Shas? – preguntó sarcásticamente el Lord Gris.

Más le vale… - suspiró el Mandaloriano – Desde que fui a la guerra de joven no me había enfrentado de nuevo a un Berabel. Olvidé los duros que son.

No tanto como tú, amigo mío. – animó Lord Therius.

Ahora, ¿Por qué soy yo siempre el que se enfrenta a los grandotes? – preguntó con humor Shas.

Porque entre bestias se entienden… - contestó Ther y los dos amigos rieron.

Perdón que les corte la diversión, pero… - decía Xesh - ¿Qué hay de Kurt?

Esto se ha vuelto personal, o más bien, hace rato que lo es. – dijo Lord Therius volviendo a la seriedad – Pero ahora si hay apuro. No hay tiempo que perder. Necesito hablar con el Maestro Yoda. Vamos a tu nave, Shas.

Espera – dijo Xesh – si tienes el código de acceso puedes hablar con él con mi comunicador personal. – señaló su brazalete izquierdo.

Así lo hizo. Tecleó el acceso de comunicación y un minuto después, la voz de

Yoda surgía del comunicador. Xesh extendía el brazo hacia la boca de Ther.

¿Quién es? – preguntó el Maestro Jedi.

Aquí, Lord Therius, Maestro Yoda.

¿De mí, qué necesitas, Lord Therius? – preguntó Yoda.

Darth Devas ha raptado a mi Aprendiz.

¿Y a dónde llevado se lo ha?

No lo sé, Maestro. Puede ser a cualquier rincón de la Galaxia. Esperaba que pueda ayudarme. El secuestro de mi Padawan no me deja pensar con claridad.

Ayudarte no puedo, Lord Therius. Pero quién sí yo conozco.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes, Maestro Yoda?

Porque conveniente no me ha parecido. – calló y luego agregó – Que esta persona al Lado Oscuro te haga regresar es posible.

¿Otro Sith? – preguntó curioso Lord Therius.

No. Pero si vas a Dantooine quizá lo descubras o quizá no lo hagas. A Dantooine debes ir y encontrar a Tora-de Gane tienes.

De acuerdo… Gracias Maestro Yoda. – Lord Therius se despidió de su Maestro clandestino y se cortó la comunicación – Bien, vamos a la Rapax, muchachos, tenemos un destino: Dantooine.

Asintieron. Todos mudos por la situación, se sentaron en la lanzadera. Cerraron

sus puertas, y el vehículo comenzó a elevarse. Se unía al tráfico de Coruscant. Iban con dirección al puerto espacial del planeta, donde la Rapax estaba en reposo.

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

**A BORDO DE LA DARKNESS MAKER**


End file.
